My Life in a Vlog
by The Princess of Stars
Summary: Follow Elsa's life as she starts vlogging on Youtube. Starting from when she opened her channel, to the youtube challenges, to the pranks she and her sister would play on each other, to when she met the love of her life and other events: sad and joyful moments that will be forever recorded on camera.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready?" my 13-year-old sister asked me, while pointing the camera at me.

"I'm actually kind of nervous" I confessed with a shy laugh.

"Hey, come on you can do it! It was your idea after all" Anna said with an encouraging smile.

"I don't think I'm ready for this, what will Mama and Papa say about it if they see it?"

"Elsa, you're vlogging not posing for Playboy" Anna said giving me her _Are-you-kidding-me?_ look. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Have you got the questions ready?" I asked her. Anna winked at me showing me the papers she had in her hands.

"Okay, camera's ready…3…2…1… recording!" she said and hit the record button on the camera. Now it was my moment to talk, I put on my best smiling face, trying to hide my nervousness and started talking.

"Hello Youtube!" I started "If you are watching this video after… whatever time after I posted this, I'll have you know that this is my first video ever" I took a look at Anna who was smiling at me motioning me to continue "So, to help me out on this first video I have a guest whom you might know for her cover videos, so give a warm welcome to _PictureofSophisticatedGrace_ a.k.a _PSG_ a.k.a. my little sister, Miss Anna Arendelle!" I said and with a small clap of the hands Anna got into the shot sitting down next to me making a silly face in front of the camera.

"Hellllllooooo viewers!" Anna said with genuine enthusiasm "I'm so glad you finally got to meet my big sister! You might have seen Elsa a couple of times in some outtake videos of my covers, but… Yay! I finally convinced her to get on Youtube! And trust me… it wasn't easy"

"By the way _PictureofSophisticatedGrace_ next time don't use words you don't know when creating a nickname" I told her.

"I know what 'sophisticated' means" Anna complained.

"What does it mean?" I said with a smirk. Anna looked away from me and the camera, staring at the floor. I started giggling quietly behind her covering my mouth with a hand "This is what happens when you repeat stuff I tell you without knowing the meaning of it" I said laughing quietly.

"You don't know what it means either! You heard that from Mama!"

" _Sophisticated:_ _having refined or cultured tastes and habits_ " I answered. Anna frowned and I stuck the tip of my tongue at her.

"Tell them what we're gonna do" she said scowling and sitting back crossing her arms.

"Okay, so" I said

"You're cutting this in the editing" she muttered.

"Maybe" I answered and continued speaking to the camera "Since I just opened this Youtube channel, I'll have you know that this will be my vlogging channel, so Anna and I will have our own channel where we do… you know… what we do, _but_ …"

"We opened _another_ channel together, called _ArendelleSisters_ where we will upload challenges or Vlogs when we're together or other stuff we do together" Anna said pausing and looking at me "Which will be a lot!" she said smiling as I nodded at her with the same grin on my face "Since well… we kind of do almost everything together" she added.

"Exactly" I confirmed "But today, to inaugurate my new channel, _The Snow Queen_ , we're going to have a _Rapid-Fire_ challenge. Ready, Anna?" I asked her taking out the questions I had for her as she did the same with mine.

"I was _BOOORN_ ready!" she said as I took out a coin to see who was going to start, and as I made it flip in the air, Anna chose tail and I chose head. Then I grabbed the coin and flipped it on the back of my hands and tail came up. Anna was the first to ask questions.

"Last album you bought?" she started.

" _Speak Now_ " I answered. "Morning person or night owl?" I asked

"Night owl all the way!" she said

"Yeah… a little too much for my likings" I muttered muttered

"Last book you read?" she asked

"Edgar Allan Poe's _Stories of Mystery_. Say something that's awesome about me" I said giving her a smirk.

"What?" said Anna surprised and starting to laugh

"You heard me. Say something awesome about me" I repeated smiling.

"Uhm… I don't know! There are so many!" Anna said thinking about it. I couldn't help but smile at her. Anna then looked at me and the glint in her eyes told me that she knew what to say "Your smile!" she decided.

"Really, my smile?" I said surprised.

"Yeah! It's beautiful!"

"Aww thanks!"

"Party or after party?"Anna asked

"I'm not a party person, you know that!" I said

"You should have answered 'party-pooper' then" Anna said with a smirk. I gave her a look and she just giggled back at me.

"Puppies or kittens?"

"Kittens" she answered, then her blue eyes lit up.

"This question is perfect for you, sis. I'm so proud of myself!" Anna said "How much do you think you'll score on your SATs?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that a perfect question for me?"

"Because you're smart" Anna said smiling. I smiled back at her for the compliment.

"I don't know! I'm taking it next year. I have no idea"

"You're gonna get the maximum score, I'm sure of it" Anna said.

"I'm not going to ace it, but I sure hope so" I said "Something that _I_ think is awesome about you" I asked.

"What kind of question is that?!" Anna said confused

"Exactly what I said: tell me something that I think is awesome about you" I repeated amused.

"Uhm…I don't know… uhm…" Anna thought about it for a moment "My voice?" I thought about it for a moment.

"That is true… but not what I was thinking about. I was thinking of you being so outgoing, quirky and funny" Anna giggled

"Thank you" she said "And… that was it with the questions! Soooo, this was our _Rapid-fire_ " Anna said looking at the camera "If you guys liked it give it a thumbs uuuuup, and subscribe to my big sister's channel _The Snow Queen_!"

"And don't forget to subscribe to our mutual channel _ArendelleSisters_ " I said finishing her sentence "and also, go check out Anna's channel, _PictureofSophisticatedGrace,_ because she has a lovely voice and trust me, you won't regret listening to her covers, and because she is my little sister and I think she's awesome" I said smiling at her. Anna smiled back and placed her head on my shoulder hugging my arm. And with that, we said our last goodbye to the viewers and after posing for a moment so that I could cut the shot in the editing, I got up and shut down the camera. After that we spent a little bit editing the video, of which I did NOT cut the 'sophisticated grace' part, and then we posted it on Youtube. To both of our surprise, viewers actually liked the video and told us to keep vlogging and that they couldn't wait to see more of the two of us together. A few viewers also said that he or she had seen Anna before and said that even though they liked her on her own and singing songs, they really wanted to see the both of us together because we were _'so funny'_ or _'so cute'_.  
And that was how my vlogging career started.

* * *

 **And there you go! This is my first drabble attempt. It is a Helsa drabble and... I hope you like it!**

 **See you next episode! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Call_**

2 years passed really fast since I started vlogging and it actually felt nice when sometimes people would recognize me on the street, telling me 'Hi! You're Elsa, right? I love your vlogs. You and your sister are hilarious!' a couple of times people would ask me for a picture. Anna had warned me about it. It happened to her too, but not as often, probably because she was 12 when she started covering songs, because now that she's 15-years-old it does happen a little more often. Anyway, I had finally graduated last year and Anna was actually right: I did ace the SATs! Now I study law in Harvard University, it's hard, but I can do it! The best thing about it is that luckily for me, I didn't have to move all the way across the country, since I live just half an hour away from campus. That's not the whole news, I also found a 'job' you can say. I work as an intern in a law firm, and they pay me too!  
As soon as I was done with work, I got into the car and drove back home. Today I was going to vlog again with Anna. We were going to have a Sister Tag… which was more like a Sister Quiz, actually. As soon as I got home, I was immediately welcomed by Anna's affectionate warm hug, which I gladly returned. Anna told me that Mama and Papa were going to be back after dinner so that meant we could record the Sister tag without having our parents burst into our room and ruin the shot… which wasn't uncommon. As soon as we found the tag questions, Anna got my new camera, which was her present for me for my 18th birthday, set it in front of us and on the count of 3 she pressed record and sat next to me.

"Hello there, Youtube!" I started, finally feeling confident about this. After 2 years of vlogging, it came kind of natural now, and I wasn't as nervous as I was the first time "Elsa and Anna here and today, we are doing…"

"…the Oh-So-Much-Requested…" Anna continued

"SISTER TAG!" we chorused "Jinx! Jinx again!"

"Jinx again again!" I said just a split of a second before she did.

"Argh! Darn it! We're not off to a good start…" Anna grumbled.

"No, actually we're even now" I said.

"Oh, right! I got you yesterday- wait… didn't I get you another time?"

"Nope…" I said proud of myself "Anyway, today we're doing the Sister Tag to see how well we know each other…"

"It kind of sounds more like a Sister Quiz, though" Anna said.

"Yeah…" I muttered looking at the questions on my phone "Anyway. Her middle name" I started and looked at Anna, motioning for her to go first.

"Astrid" she said

"Sylvia" I said.

"So it's Elsa Astrid and Anna Sylvia" Anna confirmed "Next!"

"Eye color… what kind of question is that?! Who doesn't know her sister's eye color?! Blue!" I answered "Even though they look green sometimes, they're beautiful" I added smiling.

"Oh, well, I call yours crystal blue" she said smiling back

"Do you really?" I said surprised. Anna laughed at my face

"Yeah, they're such a clear shade of blue like… like ice under clear ocean water" Anna explained.

"Wow, thank you… we always end up complementing each other in the videos we should probably stop that" I said looking for the next question.

"Yeah… people might talk" Anna said. I got the first stack of papers on my desk and hit her straight in the face without even looking at her. The only sound that came was Anna's 'ouff!', the papers she put back on the desk and our silent giggles.

"Heels or flats?" I went on

"Well, we both usually wear heels, but not very high ones" I said.

"Like you need really high ones, anyway" Anna added.

"I'm going to reply to that with the next question which is: who is taller?" I said "I'm older and taller, but I'm not that tall, I could wear high heels"

"But you are tall; I get to your eye-level"

"I'm 5'5", Anna" I insisted

"No, you're taller!" To cut the conversation short, I walked back to my bag, got my wallet with my I.D. documents and showed it to her "You're 5'5"…"

"See?"

"What's the next question?" she said. I took a look at the phone.

"Favorite: memory together, book, color, food" I answered. We looked at each other in a silent agreement, then we looked towards the camera smiling "Building snowmen together" we chorused.

"Then…" Anna continued "Your favorite book is… Tales of Terror by Edgar Allan Poe, then your favorite color is blue and your favorite food is white chocolate" I couldn't help but smile and pull her in for a hug.

"My little sister knows me so well!" I said "And her favorites are Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian, if we want to be specific, by Rick Riordan. Her favorite color is purple and her favorite food is chocolate in general" I answered keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you ever bicker?" Anna read. We giggled at that.

"Yes" we chorused "You just had a taste of it" Anna added

"Something that she does, that you wish she didn't do" I read off.

"Well…" Anna thought for a moment "When something happens on your day that makes you upset and when I ask what happened to help you, you shut me out because you rather deal with it on your own and play heroine" she said with a glare.

"I do that because I don't want you to worry about me. I can hold my own" I explained.

"But I am your sister! This is what family and sisters are for! To support and comfort you. I really don't like when you shut me out, I feel so… rejected" I actually wasn't expecting that from Anna. I knew she didn't like it, but…

"Sorry, I didn't know it made you feel so bad" I apologized "I won't do it again, I promise"

"You do?"

"I do. Plus, we're being recorded so. If I do that, show me this" I said. Anna smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Okay, back to business. I want you to guess it, Anna… but I'm not going to ask you to promise not to do that, since it's just a bad habit you have" I said. Anna though about it for a moment, then she lit up.

"When I need help with my homework or to find something and I call you while you're at work" Anna said.

"That is true, but it's not what I'm thinking about" I said.

"It isn't? What is it then?" Anna said surprised.

"When you borrow my stuff, but never put it back in place, adding it to your mess in the room" I said. Anna thought about it for a moment then nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I do that too" I couldn't help but laugh and she with me.

"I get so mad!" I said laughing.

"Yeah! She actually yells at me when that happens… which is like… every day, basically" she said laughing with me. Shaking my head I looked at the last question.

"Who takes longer to get ready?" I read "Okay, it depends… if we're talking about waking up and getting ready: it's Anna. If we're talking about just the getting ready part: it's me" I said.

"Yeah, because she's a morning person and I'm not, but even with my terrible morning hair, I'm actually really fast at getting ready" Anna said.

"Yeah. I have no trouble getting up, but it takes me more time to get ready because I also put some make-up on and I'm a little too neat of a person. While if you wake Anna up at 6:30 a.m., maybe at 11 she's out of bed" We both laughed at that, and then my phone rang. I told Anna I had to get that because it could be my boss, so she ended the video on her own. When I looked at the I.D. I saw it was a private number.

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone as I got out of my room.

"This is Officer Smith, am I talking to Miss Elsa Arendelle?" said the other voice in a serious tone.

"Yes, this is she" I said seriously, and worriedly. Why was a police officer calling me? The next words from the man made my world collapse. With few words, I felt like I was being hit by a ton of iron bricks, like I was suddenly holding the weight of the sky on my own. The moment I ended the call, I felt like color had drained from my face. How was I supposed to tell this to Anna? With what face? How was I supposed to look at her in the eyes? The moment I re-entered our room, Anna had just started the editing of the video. She immediately skipped towards me, her red braids bouncing, but as soon as she looked at my face her eyes darkened.

"Elsa, are you okay? You're pale white" she asked worriedly. I was about to speak up but no sound came out. Anna took my face in her hands, reassuringly "Hey… what happened?" she said. Then I spoke up.

"Mama and Papa…" I started "There was an accident… They're gone" Anna's hands dropped from my face in shock, and went to cover her mouth as tears streamed down her eyes. Anna sat down on the edge of the bed and started crying. Not able to hold down my own tears, I sat down next to her and hugged her tightly, protectively cupping the back of her head with a hand, letting her soak my shirt with her tears, as I miserably failed to hold back my own.

"What are we gonna do?" Anna said crying, clenching on my shirt "We only have each other… we're alone…" I hugged her tighter.

"We're together" I told her "We're gonna make it… together…" I said and kissed her head as tears streamed down our eyes.

* * *

 **And there goes Episode 2! Poor Anna and Elsa! What did you think about this? You'll see Hans on the next episode!  
**

 **See you next episode! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Meeting the Boys_

"Is it recording?" the tall blonde guy who was sitting next to me asked as I sat down next to him, answering it was, and then I looked towards the rolling camera and started talking.

"Hello, my fellow viewers! Elsa here and today we have special guest" I started "This is Anna's boyfriend Kristoff, and today, he's going to do my make-up" I said introducing him. 3 years passed since our parent's passed away. Anna and I managed to pull it through. The judge decided that Anna was going to be under my custody until she managed to become self-sufficient, so now we were living together on our own… with our white kitten Olaf, we got him a few weeks ago. I was going to get my degree by the end of the year and my internship was going great. Anna had started college this year and it was there that she met Kristoff, she is a freshman in Performing Arts and he is a junior in Biology on the same campus. Kistoff is very tall, with a stocky built, has sandy blonde hair and sweet brown eyes. I really like Kristoff, even though I am 'mean' to him sometimes when I play Protective-Big-Sister, but he is very sweet and caring with Anna not to mention that he loves pets. In fact he had a huge dog named Sven, for whom Kristoff actually speaks for… when talking about weird.

"The bag is right on your left" I told Kristoff.

"It's a bag?" he said.

"It's a bag of make-up"

"I comes in bags?" he said taking the bag and looking at it weirdly.

"Coming in what exactly?" I said looking at him weirdly "The Make-Up Stork?"

"The Make-Up Stork! Yes!" he said in agreement.

"Anyway… tell the viewers what we're doing and whose idea this was" I said

"This was your idea" he answered.

"This was your idea"

"This was Anna's idea!"

"Anna!" I called turning around towards the closed door of my room, hearing her faint 'yeah?' from behind the door "Was the make-up thing your idea?"

"Yes, it was" I heard her answer proudly "It was Anna's idea" I confirmed to the camera.

"See?" Kristoff said smiling.

"Anyway…" I continued putting my platinum blonde hair in a braid "Today we're doing the My Boyfriend Does My Make-Up Tag, but since I do not have a boyfriend, I'm borrowing my sister's, so Kristoff, will do my make-up"

"Yeah, it was lie" Kristoff started "Anna came up with this and was like 'Kristoff, Elsa! You guys should do it!' And you were really pumped about it for like... until 5 minutes ago, then you were like 'No! Not the camera!'"

"Oh, yeah sure, make this about me, right?" I said

"Yes" he answered "I'm just afraid that if this gets out I won't be able to go in my make-up artist school… 'cause;;; you know I have dreams, Elsa" he said. I shook my head.

"Just tell the viewers what you're putting on my face, since you're such an experienced artist, and then… use it! Go for it" I said. Kristoff picked up the first item and then looked towards the camera.

"This is Oleh.. it's a moisturizer and it's Spanish… for when you're celebrating… OLEH!" he said snapping his fingers, then he proceeded to put it on his hands and was about to put it on my face.

"Did you wash your hands?" I asked him, stopping him.

"That's not important" he said and started putting the moisture on my face. We both started chuckling as he started 'working' "This is just so weird for everyone involved" Kristoff commented as his huge hands went all over my face to cover it with the moisturizer. Between giggles I tried to say something but it came out muffled as Kristoff went over my mouth to cover my lips with moisturizer.

"Shh… don't struggle" Kristoff said chuckling.

"I'm not struggling!" I said laughing. Then he started rubbing his hands up and down repeatedly, squishing my nose every time he did so, until he was finally done.

"Okay, do you feel moist?" he said.

"I feel violated!" I answered laughing.

"Perfect! Moving on" then he took the next thing in the bag "So…I've heard the word 'foundation' so I suppose this goes first, because… when you're building a house… foundations go first" he explained as he put the liquid foundation on his hand and started rubbing it on my cheek with his fingers.

"Why are you going on one cheek?" I said

"I'm going one cheek at a time! Geez, Elsa!" he said putting more on the other cheek, soon he started putting it all over my face "Liquid Foundation… it could be a cool band name" he commented. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"And Anna dates you… I'd like to know what she sees in you" I said.

"My awesomeness, love…" he said rubbing the foundation on my face just above my top lip "You look like a little foundation Hitler" he said as he finished the job. He put the foundation back and looked through the bag… recognizing only the eyeliner, asking me if it went on first, which it didn't. When I asked him if he wanted to use any blush, his eyes lit up.  
"Blush" he confirmed happily and… taking the wrong box.

"That's not blush-"

"You're not blush!" he said reading the pallet. When he took the right one, he did not spare me with his goofyness. "Michelangelo had the brush… William Shakespeare had the pen… Pascal had his test tube kit… Kristoff Bjorman has blush brush" he said putting the blush on the brush "I am a master! Let the master do his work" he said and then he delicately started putting the blush on my face, which actually surprised me.

"Wow, you're very light on this" I commented. Kristoff stopped a moment chuckling.

"What?" he said pretending to go hard with the brush for a moment "What were you expecting?" he said as we laughed and continued working "Look how rosy those little cheeks are!" he said in his best gay voice "So roooozey!" as he was done he put the blush back and took out something else "I'm gonna put eye-shadow on you… but I don't know if mascara goes first or last…" he said

"I'm really excited for you to guess…" I said.

"I think it's last… I don't know the order of operation!" he said looking through the bag.

"That is… so clear to me" I commented.

"Shut up!" he said "Oh, there you go!" he said as he found something " Primer Eye Foundation for your eyelids, right?" he said looking at me. I looked back shocked "Right?!"

"What the heck, Kristoff…?!"

"What?!"

"Why do you know?!" Kristoff laughed.

"Because I have half a brain!" he answered. I rolled my eyes "And because I need to apply to my make-up artist school. Now close your eyeballs- eyelids" he said as he put the foundation on my eyelids "Optimus Primer! That's how they should have called this!" Kristoff said as he was done "Geez, you need new park in marketing, people!"

" 'Park in marketing' ?"

"Park in- shut up!" he said as we chuckled "Do you want the naked eye-shadow?" he asked me.

"It's up to you, you decide" I told him, as he looked at the flesh toned eye-shadow.

"Nah… this is a little too boring of a pallet, I want you to look like a peacock" he decided and got a way too colorful pallet.

"The only reason why this pallet exists is because I was in a play called 'The Snow Queen'… which ironically I played… and I needed a very visible blue eye-shadow… except for the light purple one I don't use it… like ever" I explained towards the camera.

"You're about to! You're about to look fierce!" Kristoff said jokingly. Then as he looked in the bag, he found something that he took out looking utterly mortified, making me crack up "What is this?" he said looking at the small stick with cotton three small cotton blocks skewered on it "It looks like some sort of horrible medieval tampon, or something" Kristoff said with terrified wide eyes.

"It's an experiment" I said laughing. He looked even more mortified.

"Voodoo doll…" he muttered putting it back "Why do you have taffies in here?!" he exclaimed making me laugh even more as he took out the sweet. "What am I supposed to do with salt water and taffies, Elsa?!" I couldn't answer for how hard I was laughing "You know what? It's time for a snack break, you asked for this!" he said unwrapping the candy and popping it in his mouth "Mmm… yes!... It tastes like… foundation" he said a little disgusted "No really, it doesn't taste that good"

"Sorry" I said laughing.

"I think it was supposed to be candy corn flavoured, but… anyway it's time to put the eye-shadow on the applicator"

"On the brush"

"Applicator"

"Yeah, eye-shadow brush-"

"Applicator"

"What- stop correcting me and knowing more things than me!" I complained

"Whatever. Let's start with the yellow pallet" he said

"That's green" I said, he looked at it puzzled.

"That's yellow!" he countered.

"Light green" I said.

"A Kristruce" he decided.

" A ' _Kris-truce'_?" I said, in the end he put the brush on the other colorful pallet and went for a bright green and started to awkwardly put it on my eye-lid.

"Oh, no! No! I made a mistake!" he said laughing, but going back to the eyes.

"Just keep going…" I said resigned, but with a smile.

"No, it's bad!" he said laughing like crazy, I looked towards the mirror only caught a glance before he pulled me away laughing "No! Don't look! It looks like I hit you!" he said

"Just get the other eye" I said laughing. But he started rubbing his finger on the corner of my eye to get the smudge away, wanting it to disappear, then he did something that made me jump away. "NO! Don't lick your finger!" I said but he started rubbing it on my face "Geez! What are you? My mom?"

"Maybe…" he said

"Ew…" I complained as he was done rubbing the eye-shadow off and going in for the other.

"You look like a peacock!" Kristoff said as he was done "Just like my imagination said!" then he looked at me and started rubbing his thumb on my head "You have ye-shadow on your forehead" he explained, and then went back to the other smudge.

"Let it go, Kristoff!" I said "Nothing is going to happen" He mumbled something back but went on, putting some dark blue on my eyelid. After that he got the eyeliner and started doing the eyeliner, first eye, was oaky, but then…

"Oh, shoot…" he said

"That's nice to hear" I said, then when I opened my eyes he looked at me weirdly…

"Okay… uhm… I may have used the fat part… on this one though, not on both" he said pointing at my eyes, so we decided to even it, but I couldn't help but giggle at him "Don't laugh! You're gonna make it worse!" he said, then he did my lower eyelids. When he was done, he looked at me weirdly "You look like Johnny Depp from Pirates of the Carabineers" he commented, laughing along with me. Next came mascara. Kristoff immediately started putting it carefully on my eyelashes.

"Look at you…" Kristoff said

"I'd rather not" I answered.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" he replied. Silence "I don't even know why you two have mascara. You and your sister have really long eyelashes" he noted "So beautiful"

"Thank you" I said.

"So beautiful eyelashes… so eyelashy…"

"Why are you being creepy?" I said.

"It's funny that, eyelashes are meant to prevent stuff from getting into your eye, and yet, to make it look better… you probably get more things in your eyes doing them"

"Yeah- ow!"

"Did I get you?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry" Silence, and Kristoff started doing my lower eyelashes.

"How do you feel about your day? You think you did a pretty good job?"

"No…" he commented making us chuckle "In fact I think I pretty much screwed up my day… I really hope you're planning to get into Clown Academy" he added as he was done.

"I was, actually! So that's the good news" I replied then I looked for what he was looking for "Oh no…"

"Oh, yes!"

"I just finished the other one, so I only have one lipstick and it takes forever to get off!" I complained.

"It's my day, Sweetheart!" Kristoff said opening it up and twisting it up a bit "Now look at me and fall for my charms" he said making a kissing sound. I rolled my eyes and got positioned myself so that he could put lipstick on my lips, placing a hand on the side of my face to help himself "Things I'm not sure about… putting lipstick" he said "Wow, that's pink!" he commented "That's really pink"

"I used it to play a villain for a high school musical!" I complained. As soon as Kristoff was done I rubbed my lips together to even everything out. Considering the look on Kristoff's face, it wasn't good, but we were done. "Now we're going to look in the mirror" I said looking towards the camera, then I looked into the mirror… my eyes widen.

"Wow, Kristoff!" I commented "I look… uhm… kind of like a hooker"

"Like a prostitute! That's what I was going to say!" he agreed.

"And for that I say: thank you" Silence. Kristoff and I looked at each other.

"I always wanted to date someone with hooker for a sister" he added "ANNA!" he called and a few seconds later Anna came into the room. "What do you think of my work of art?" he asked and in that moment I turned around looking at her. Anna's jaw dropped to the floor in utter bewilderment.

"Wow, Kristoff!" Anna said "Elsa, you look… uhm…"

"Like a hooker?" I suggested.

"Exactly!" Anna agreed, laughing like crazy "Oh, my God! I'll never be able to get this image out of my head!" she said going out of the room, leaving us to finish the video.

"I'm usually fine when you… melt a little and kiss me on the cheek" Kristoff said putting an arm around my waist as I put mine around his shoulders "But I'd prefer you didn't do that in fear of getting that on my cheek" he added "Anna might get the wrong idea" I gave him a mischievous look and got closer pretending to try kissing him.

"Come here!" I said doing kissing noises as he leaned back.

"No! Please!" he begged, and laughing I let go of him.

"Come on, you almost did it" I said rubbing his arm.

"I did" he countered.

"You almost did it" Kristoff looked at me for a moment and moved a strand of my hair out of my face.

"I mean- it's not that bad" he said. I gave him a look " Look!" he said motioning to the mirror.

"Whatever" I looked toward the camera and put an arm around Kristoff's shoulders "This is Anna's boyfriend Kristoff, make-up artist extraordinaire, this is my face" I said motioning to my face "Post…"

"I'm ashamed of what I've just done" Kristoff said "I feel like I should pay someone for war crimes or something"

"Yeah, probably" Silence, I gave Kristoff my mischievous look again "A kiss on the cheek! Let me give you a kiss on the cheek!" I said getting closer to him as he moved back.

"Stop it! Go away! ANNAA!" and that was when I cut the ending short in the editing. But as I edited, between laughs, with Anna and Kristoff, I also added (for Anna's happiness) what had happened five minutes earlier. The video was taken by Anna. It showed me lying on the couch with the book I was reading on my chest, as Anna mercilessly filmed me.

"I'm going to film you until: You-Get-In-Your-Room-With-Kristoff." she said.

"That sounded so bad…" Kristoff commented in the background

"Stop it" I said glaring at her "I feel uncomfortable"

"That's irrelevant" Anna said

"I'm gonna cry"

"That's good" on the next cut, I was still lying on the couch placing a hand on the camera to shoo Anna away "ELSA!' she complained "GO IN YOUR- You wanted to film this! You wanted to film this!" Anna said.

"You did" Kristoff said in the background.

"I need to be in the mood…" I said as Anna started patting my head randomly "I'm not in the mood for- ow! Especially when you poke my eye" I complained.

"Are you in the mood now?" she said.

"Alright! Fine! Let's do this thing" I said "Let's do this, Judas! I'm pumped! I'm ready! Make-up!" and with a final cut showing me winking at the camera we decided to end the video. When we decided to go out that night, after I got that hooker-like make up off my face, let's just say that… I had finally learned the hard way, how a small distraction can turn a wonderful day, into a tragedy.  
As soon as we got out of the house, as usual I started vlogging talking about what we were going to do, filming our trio night out, telling viewers how nice Anna and Kristoff were by not making me feel like the third wheel when the three of us went out.  
We had decided to go to the movies to see the Minions, since Anna and I love the Minions, and Kristoff tagged along with us. As we were done watching the movie, we weren't ecstatic about it, but it was cute. When we got out of the movie theatre, it was very dark outside. The parking spots next to the sidewalks were packed. Kristoff was the first to cross the street and get to the car, since Anna stopped to wait for me while I tied my shoelace. Anna was about to cross the street before I was, but the only space to get through was between a car and a dumpster, which I wonder: who is the freaking idiot who parks on the cross walk and the titan of thought who placed two dumpsters there.  
When Anna crossed the street, she was still talking towards me, but my attention was caught by the car that was coming our way.

"ANNA! LOOK OUT!" I shouted and at the last second Anna saw the car, I pushed her out of the way.  
I never felt so much pain in my life. My leg was killing me and I felt blood on my arm and the side of my face, when I hit the hard ground. The last memories I have of the accident were flying over the car which immediately stopped. Anna's cry, calling my name, holding my face in her hands, Kristoff yelling at someone as my eyesight darkened. My last memory is two terrified emerald green eyes calling for an ambulance.

* * *

 **And there goes Episode 3! Poor Elsa! What did you think about this? What will happen? I wonder who is this emerald green eyed stranger? ;-)  
We'll see more of him in the next episode! Then We'll get some _real_ Helsa!**

 **See you next episode! ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

_The Green Eyed Stranger_

The first time I woke up, I had no idea how much time had passed, nor if I was dead or alive. I didn't know anything. I felt numb. As I slowly came to my senses, my body felt like every limb was chained to an iron anvil, even opening my eyelids was hard. My head pounded, like my brain wanted to explode or soar out of my skull, my left arm, my elbow, weighed just below my chest and it hurt… a lot, like my leg did.  
The second time I woke up, I felt a little better. I managed to open my eyes a little more, just enough to see that I was in a white room… a hospital. For the first time, my ears registered the beeping sound of the heart monitor. Unlike earlier, I felt warmth on my left side. I lightly tilted my head on the side, and forcing my eyes a little more open the sight before me made me smile a bit. Anna was lying beside me with her arm draped over my chest, hugging my right arm protectively, fast asleep. Then I registered something else. I felt hair brushing my fingers, looking down it was then that I realized Kristoff was sitting on a chair asleep with his head on my bed, an arm tucked beneath it. Smiling at the side, I managed to move my hand running my fingers through his slightly ruffled blonde hair. As I did so, Kristoff woke up confused, it was when I moved my hand from his hair to his cheek that he realized I was awake.

"Elsa!" he said quietly, getting up and placed a kiss on my forehead, carefully taking my face in his palms "Thank God, you woke up!" he whispered taking my hand back in his. He immediately asked me how I was feeling, but when I tried to talk, so sound came out. My throat felt dry, Kristoff seemed to notice that and immediately told me he'd go get me a glass of water. Not too long after that, Anna woke up beside me. Needless to say that she did not contain her happiness in seeing me alive and awake. As soon as Kristoff was back with the glass of water, the two of them immediately called the doctor. According to the doctor, I had been out for a week. I broke my right leg for the impact with the car; my elbow broke and cut when I hit the ground and had a bad bruise on my temple when my head hit the street's cement, according to the doctor they had to put stitches. Anna said there was so much blood on the ground that for a moment they thought I was dead. As soon as the doctor was done with the check-ups, he asked Anna if he could talk to her for a moment. Kristoff had to go back home, on the other hand, actually Anna kind of shooed him back home, thanking him for being here, but that now it was better if he went back to campus and that she was going to handle things.  
While Anna was away speaking with the doctor, I had some time on my own. Slowly I recalled the past events: the car, the accident… the green eyes. Those must have been the eyes of the driver who run me over… I remember they looked terrified. While I was lying on my bed in silence, I didn't realize someone was looking at me, standing on the doorframe. I turned my head and saw the person standing there. He was tall, young, maybe a couple of years older than me, with a lean athletic built; he had auburn hair that parted in the middle, perfectly combed, and emerald green eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, black shoes and a white button-down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was handsome, no doubt.

"Hi" I said softly, my throat still hoarse.

"Hi" he said back in a shy smooth voice. There was a moment of silence.

"Are you one of the doctors?" I asked.

"No. I… uhm… I was… wrong room. Sorry" he said and walked away… only to come back a 5 seconds after.

"Still the wrong room" I said with a small smile. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uhm… actually…" he started "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Could you rise up the bed post? I'd like to sit up" I said. As fast as lighting, the guy walked to me and helped me up to get into a sitting position and fixing my pillows so that I could be more comfortable. "Thank you…"

"Hans, Hans Westerguard" he introduced himself

"Elsa Arendelle" I replied "So… what brings you here?" I asked him.

"Uhm… a… a friend of mine" he replied "Yeah… he had to… uhm… get his appendix out and I came here to visit" he said shyly.

"That's nice of you" I said "I was in a car accident"

"Yeah, I know…" he said looking away. I looked at him confused "T-the folder on the door" he explained then after a moment of silence he looked at me in the eyes "I'm sorry" he said with his eyes full of sincerity. I gave him a small smile.

"It's fine… It could have been worse… it could have been my little sister" I said "Plus, it's not like you had anything to do with it" I said smiling back at him.

"Yeah…" he said looking away "How are you?"

"I'm not complaining… it wasn't my sister and I'm not dead, so…" I said leaning my head on the pillow.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" he said. A moment of silence followed. "Well… I'll just… its best if I go" he said standing up "I'll let you rest. I hope you get better soon" he said shyly and walked away, but I stopped him, calling him. Hans turned around for a moment.

"My sister will go back to school and I probably won't be allowed back home for a while, so that means I'll be alone for quite a while… if you're coming back to see your friend… I wouldn't mind some company" I told him. I had no idea where that came from. I didn't even know this Hans… but he looked so… shy… sensitive. When I looked in his eyes all I saw was sincerity when he said he was sorry for me being hit by someone who had no more blame than I did.

"I'll see you soon then, I promise" he said and with a small smile got out of the room, probably to go see his friend.  
As I told Hans, I was still stuck in hospital for a while. I was going to be stuck there for about a month, until they could change my cast and settle me on a wheelchair. My elbow on the other hand was supposed to heal by the time I went home. Anna wasn't too happy about me sending her back home and to school, but in the end I managed to do so. Depending on the hours she had class Anna would come see me every day and stay the night. Sometimes Kristoff would come too, and a few others of my friends and colleagues would too. Anna's original idea was to go to school and come back to the hospital and study here… that didn't really work out. Anna was easily distracted, so in the end after day 2, I convinced her to go study back home and come see me as soon as she was done studying.  
True to his word, Hans did come back to see me, everyday. He would sit on the chair next to me and we would talk. At the beginning he was very shy and unsure, but then he started to melt a little. During our chats, I learned many things about this guy. He worked as an architect, he lived not too far from my place, like Anna and I he had Scandinavian origins, Danish to be exact. His favorite food was salmon, he used to sport sideburns, which he cut since he felt like they were a little ridiculous (and I agree), his favorite color was white, and he had a passion for literature just like me. We would talk for hours about a book we read or sometimes he would just bring a book for us to read and we would just read in silence enjoying the company. He was the youngest of 13 sons and was the first to go live on his own. When we got to the family topic, though he kind of cut the conversation short. I realized it was a touchy topic for him so I didn't push him into talking about it.  
Too bad that Anna was at school when he came to see me, I would've liked for her to meet my new friend.

"Hey, there !" Hans said coming into the room. I smiled back at him.

"Hey" I greeted back, he walked over and showed me what he had in his hands: Black Beauty "Oh, my God! You found it!" I said as I saw the book in his hands. I missed that book. I had read the child version of it, but never found the whole book, and now: Hans found the book and brought it to me.

"Anything for you" he said smiling at me.

"You only say that because I'm in hospital" I said with a smirk as he passed me the book "Thank you" I said and held my good arm out for him. Hans looked at me confused "Come here, I want to kiss you on the cheek" I said. Hans looked at me shocked. There was that same look he had when we first met.

"A-are you sure?" he asked me.

"Hans, we've known each other for almost a month by now" I said with my _Are-you-serious?_ look "Come here" I said. He timidly, bent down as I placed my arm around his broad shoulders and kissed his cheek "There. Was it so bad?" I said with a smile. Hans blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No. Not at all" he said.

"I have news for you too" I said. He looked at me expectantly. I moved my bangs and showed him my once injured temple.

"You took off the stitches!" he noticed.

"Yup!" I said, Hans moved closer to look.

"I'm glad… wow! You don't even have that much of a scar left" he said genuinely happy for me. "So, before we start reading. Do you need anything?" he asked me. This was one thing I really liked about him. He was caring, genuinely. There hasn't been one time that he didn't ask me if I needed anything. If there was something I needed, he would get it or do it for me, kind of like some sort of Prince Charming. When the big day arrived, he was there for me too. The big day was me changing my cast and finally heading back home. Unlike Anna was hoping for, she had a test that day and couldn't come pick me up. She said she would have sent Kristoff, but as soon as I told him, Hans had already offered to drive me home like he offered to wheel me out of hospital. As soon as the doctors took the cast off my arm and changed the one on my leg, Hans was waiting for me outside of the room. As he wheeled me to the car, he did look happy to see me better, but something told me he was feeling uneasy. The ride in the car to my house was silent. Silence didn't bother us, but this time it seemed to bother Hans. As soon as we were in front of my apartment block, Hans killed the engine.

"Home sweet home!" I said as I saw the block, then I turned back towards Hans "Thank you for taking me back home and for being there this past month, I really appreciated it" I told him.

"Elsa" he said seriously "I need to tell you something… and... I understand if… you never want to see me again"

"You're the one who run me over with the car" I anticipated him. Hans looked at me shocked.

"B-But-… How did you know?! Anna told you, didn't she?" he asked, not able of meeting my gaze.

"Anna didn't tell me a thing. Trust me, you were her last thought in this period" I explained "The deeds are public, Hans. You're not the only one who had a chat with the cops" I said smiling at him. Hans was silent for a moment.

"So… you knew for the whole time… and you didn't sue me?" he said even more surprised.

"Hans, I don't blame you for the accident. If anything, I blame the idiot who put two dumpsters next to the crosswalk and the other genius who parked his car on it. You couldn't have possibly seen me and Anna cross the street. If you feel guilty for anything, then know you are forgiven" I told him. He was silent for a moment longer, not daring to look at me in the eyes. When he did, his green irises were watery.

"I don't deserve it… I could have killed you... I could've killed your sister if it weren't for you!" he said. I placed a hand on his.

"Hans, it was an accident. You need to let it go" I told him softly. Then he took my hand in his and looked at me in the eyes and smiled.

"You're special, Elsa" he said. I felt my heart flutter the moment he said it.

"So are you" I replied. He looked away.

"No… I'm just an idiot who ran over a person…" I stroked his cheek.

"And took care of her" I said. Hans looked back at me. The moment our eyes met, green against blue, I felt like something sparked inside of me… a connection. When I realized I still had my hand on his cheek, I cleared my throat and pulled my hand away.

"Well… I need to get on the third floor, there is an elevator. Be a good Prince Charming and give me a hand?" I said smiling back at him. Hans smiled, got out of the car, took the wheelchair out and opened my door.

"Of course, my Queen" he said before hoisting me in his strong arms, putting me back on the wheelchair and taking me back home, where Anna, who I was **_sure_** was going to vlog my return home,was waiting for me.

* * *

 **And there you go! Episode 4: DONE! So, what did you think? This is just a taste of Helsa! Did you like it? How do you think Anna reacted when she saw Hans bring Elsa home? :-)  
Stick around for Episode 5!  
**

 **See you next episode! ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sister VS Sister Part 1_

Today was supposed to be an ordinary day: get up, make breakfast for Sleepy Head, go to class, head to work, coffee with Hans, get back home… Unfortunately for me, the end of the day did _not_ turn out to be so ordinary… and I had no idea about it! Actually, I could've had an idea about it since Anna and I were supposed to vlog Anna doing my hair with gel. Don't ask me why, it was Anna's idea. On the last vlog, she convinced me to announce that if the video got 30,000 likes then I was going to let Anna do my hair and the viewers had to decide between: braid, pins or hair gel… hair gel won. Speaking of Anna, I bet everyone's wondering what happened when she saw Hans wheel me in the house… let's just say that it turns out that Hans already had one taste of Anna's right hook the night of the accident and almost tasted a second. My sister _and_ Kristoff didn't understand how Hans and I could be friends even though it has been about 4 months since the accident. They tolerated him, but never passed up the chance to give him a glare. I guess it's just because to them he is just the driver who run me over and not the guy who took care of me when I was in hospital, not that I blame them, of course! _I_ told them to go back to school.

Anyway, back to topic. I had just gotten back home from work while Anna was already home and ready for action. As soon as I settled down, Anna and I went to the bathroom, positioned the camera and started filming. We did our usual intro, explaining the viewers what we were doing and then Anna started working on my hair. First she tied my hair into a loose ponytail, leaving out all the strands of hair that did not reach the back of my head and my bangs.

"Okay, so" Anna began taking the hair gel container "Do you dip your fingers or take a…?"

"I can't tell you anything" I answered. Anna then improvised, she opened the lid, put it next to the sink and got some gel, then she started putting it in my hair "Wow, that's a lot" I noticed as she combed my hair with her fingers.

"I put too much, sorry" she apologized, but as she kept going this gel felt kind of strange.

"I don't use gel, but I don't think it's supposed to feel so thick" I said

"It's because I put a lot" Anna said "But now I feel like it's all on one side and none over here" she said patting the untouched side of my head.

"Probably because you're supposed to rub it on your hands and put it through" I said, Anna continued working on my hair, getting more gel and putting it through my bangs

"The only reason why this gel exists in this house is because of the video" Anna explained the viewers "That's because…-big reveal- Elsa's hair is so full and thick, that to get that perfect hair she always has, she doesn't even need to rely on hair gel" she said putting more gel on my head.

"The things I let you do to me…" I commented resigned.

"That's why you're my favorite sister" Anna replied, if I looked up at her, I was sure I was going to see her smile.

"I'm your _only_ sister"

"That too" she commented as we giggled, but the gel felt really thick.

"You're putting too much of that, why does it feel so thick?" I complained looking at myself in the mirror.

"I like the wet look, I tell you" she said. Then she took a cob and started working on my shorter bangs.

"You're not supposed to _brush_ it!" I complained as she did.

"I know, I want to!" Anna said laughing at me as she brushed my bangs sticking them on my forehead, then she put more gel on me and combed the side of my hair. I heard her laugh "You look so funny!" she said. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my shorter bangs were attached to my forehead with the edges splitting up and spiking up, while the longer strands of hair were attached to my head only to spike up like some sort of spiky lion mane. I couldn't help but chuckle along with her.

"Okay, now do it the right way" I said. Anna laughed but did as said "OW!" I complained as she pulled my hair combing it.

"Sorry!" she said as she did it like gelled hair was supposed to be done. "It's so sticky!" she said

"Why is it so sticky?" I wondered out loud, then the answer came when Anna picked up the gel container.

"This is glue" she said. I laughed.

"What do you mean?" Anna's grin got even wider.

"I put glue in there" she said

"Elmer's glue?"

"Yup!"

"No, you're bluffing" I said taking the container and smelling it "It doesn't smell like it"

"I put a tiny layer of gel over it to cover the smell, look at how liquidy this is" she said dipping a finger in it showing me, in fact, how liquidy that thing was.

"You put Elmer's glue?! Is that even gonna come out?!" I exclaimed looking at my hair in the mirror "You're a butthead!" I said getting up, laughing. Anna was cracking up as she got the camera and filmed me "You better hope that this thing gets out of my hair!" complained as I bent over the bathtub with my head in the shower, getting the water going, running my fingers through my hair while Anna laughed at me. Then I felt something cold in my hair and I ran my hands through it. "What is that you put in?!" I said not entirely trusting her by now, especially since second time she put whatever she was putting in my hair, a second time, the moment I raised my head up to look at her, Anna moved it a way a little too quickly, because I felt it going on my shirt, and I saw what Anna was pouring on me… glue. "ARE YOU PUTTING THAT IN MY HAIR?!" I complained "It's all over my shirt"

"No! Don't take it off! Let me shut the- oh, you have an undershirt, that's okay then" she said as unbuttoned my shirt, taking it off. The Anna laughed even more as I grabbed the shampoo, and I felt the cold stuff again.

"Stop it!" but the moment I raised up my head I knocked it over from her hand "There you go! Ha-ha" I said satisfied as I washed the glue out of the box, the moment it fell in the tub.

"Look at your hair!" Anna said "It looks like a bird pooped on it!"

"I'd sleep with an open eye if I were you, sister" I warned. And with that Anna got out of the bathroom, said her goodbyes and finally ended the video.

 _Coffee with Hans_

I never felt more humiliated in my life. Apparently, putting glue in my hair wasn't enough for Anna, she just _had_ to prank me again. Not too long after, that because of work, I had to go to L.A. for about a week. Being the good big sister I am, not only I did not take my revenge on Anna, but since it matched with her college's holiday calendar, I decided to bring her along. Because of that, we decided to… you know what? I'll tell you just how Hans found out. The day he found out was about the day after I returned and I still suffered from Anna's prank, fortunately not as much as when I left home. The moment I got into Starbucks for our usual coffee, Hans looked at me surprised.

"Elsa! Looks like you caught some rays in L.A.!" he said smiling and standing up from his chair to pull out mine, helping me in.

"Unfortunately, it's not natural" I said with a frown, as Hans passed me my coffee sitting back down. I didn't even need to go wait in line, Hans would just get here a little bit earlier, order my coffee and give it to me when I got it… unfortunately never allowing me to pay him back.

"It isn't?" he said puzzled. I didn't answer; I just got my iPhone out, went on Youtube and showed him the last video Anna and I uploaded. It was a good prank, so I allowed her to post it. Hans moved closer to get a better look. The video showed Anna's face whispering to the camera explaining what was about to happen.

"So, I'm going on vacation in a week, and Elsa is leaving for L.A. for work in about the same time, more or less. Since she is an awesome big sister, she asked me if I wanted to come with her and of course I said yes- I mean… It's L.A.! Who would say 'no' to L.A.?" Anna said, Hans smiled as he watched "Anyway, to get more in the L.A. atmosphere, I suggested we went spray tanning. Now- Elsa hates spray tanning. She had no intention in doing it, but after some persuasion, some warm hugs and a little puppy dog eyes, I managed to convince her to come spray tanning with me" Anna went on "What can I say? My sister is great! BUT… what my awesome sister doesn't know is that I' tell the employees to give her the _darkest_ tanning shade they have _and_ that I'm going to vlog the whole thing, after I 'promised' her I wouldn't" the next cut in the video showed me walking around the street with my back towards Anna and entering the spray tanning place, not noticing her camera… but my unhappy face very noticeable. Anna then whispered that she was going to convince me to let her go first so I could be sure about that. The next cut in fact, showed Anna with her lightly tanned face, telling the worker to give me the darkest shade they had, then it showed me through the door in my bikini (Anna told me to put it!) getting the tan done. The next cut was me at home, noticing the tanning. Hans laughed when he saw my reaction in the video. I had my eyes wide with shock.

"Holy crap!" I said looking at myself horrified "YOU SAID I WOULDN'T NOTICE!" I shouted as Anna cracked up. The video showed me taking my shirt off revealing my blue bikini top, and my horrendously dark tan. Hans was cracking up just as much as Anna was in the video. "You said I wouldn't notice! What the hell, girl?! This isn't 'a little bit'!"

"You look so funny!" Anna said laughing "I's going to get darker"

"What?"

"It'll keep getting darker and darker"

"THAN _THIS_?!" I shouted still horrified. Then I looked at myself in the mirror "This is so embarrassing…" I commented as Anna laughed.

"Elsa, look at you bikini top!" she said laughing even harder. The video showed the white line of my skin, where the strap of the bikini covered, and the extreme tan.

"Oh, my God… how am I supposed to go to work like this?" I said, as I remembered, feeling humiliated in that moment "It's so embarrassing!" Then there was a cut "I look stupid" I commented

"You look like one of the girls from Jersey Shore" Anna said laughing"

"You said I wouldn't notice!" I repeated.

"Your teeth are so white! They look even whiter than usual" Anna said pointing to my mouth. The video showed me looking at myself in the mirror again.

"Oh my God! Look at my freaking face!" I complained "I look like a bimbo coming out of a lunatic asylum!" Anna and Hans cracked up even more, one in the video, and the other watching it. "This does wash out right?" the me in the video asked Anna.

"No, you're gonna be stuck like that for 10 to 14 days" Anna said calming down a bit only to laugh again at my desperate face. The next cut showed me still complaining.

"I thought it was gonna be lighter" I said.

"It would have been…" Anna said "If you didn't get the extra dark tan"

"I didn't!"

"I told her to do it" she confessed. Hans had tears in his eyes by the time he saw my priceless shocked face.

"No way…"

"Yes way!" Anan said laughing. I gave my back to her and bent over the sink crossing my arms on it and covering my face by placing it on my arms.

"How am I supposed to go to work and to L.A. like this…?" I mumbled resigned of my temporary condition. The next cut showed me trying to get out of the bathroom but Anna blocked me "I want to punch you so bad right now" I told Anna.

"You know what my favorite part is?" Anna said.

"No, I don't want to know!"

"Your face" Anna said laughing, and who could blame her? Who wouldn't laugh when they saw a woman with natural platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes with a tan that makes her already white teeth even whiter?

"This is the last time I'll ever go spray tanning! Especially with you, Anna!"

"Your skin can reflect sunlight for how white you are! You should go spray tanning some time, since we never go to the beach"

"We never go there because when on vacation we go to Sweden! I only spray tanned because _you_ asked me to! You were like _'You'll_ _ **barely**_ _even notice it! You'll have a nice little color'_ now I look like Tiana!" I complained with a laugh. Tiana is a dear African-American friend of mine. And with a final cut the video ended. Hans was cracking up.

"I'm glad you find my humiliation entertaining…" I grumbled putting my phone back.

"Sorry! I can't help it! Your face was priceless" Hans said calming down "I'm glad it's washing off" he said "You really did look ridiculous"

"Thank you, that helps a lot" I said taking a sip of coffee.

"Did you prank her back after the glue thing and this?" he asked.

"No…" I said with a resigned smile "No, I… I didn't"

"You really allow your sister to basically do anything to you" he said with a tender smile. I smiled back raising my arms resigned.

"What can I say? I'm a big sister and I love Anna. It's kind of hard not to melt every time she gives me the puppy-dog eyes. I can't stay mad at her for anything. She's my little sister!" I answered. Hans smiled, but for some reason his smile wasn't entirely happy "Isn't it the same with your brothers? I asked him, probably pushing my luck.

"I… No, not really. Most of them are much older than I am, they have other stuff going on" he said.

"Not even those closest to you?"

"No… I'd rather not talk about it" he said, and then place his hand on mine "But I am glad to know you and your sister have the bond you have" I didn't say anything, not really knowing what to tell him, so I just placed my other hand on top of his stroking it. It was my way to tell him I wasn't going to press him on the matter and by the small squeeze he gave my heand it meant he understood. "A part from the heavy tanning how was L.A.?" he asked slipping his hand away to drink coffee.

"It was nice" I answered "I didn't get to visit it much, but Anna did"

"I'd rather visit it with you, than asking Anna" he replied. I giggled at that.

"Come on, don't worry. She'll get over it" I reassured him.

"You sure about that?" I rolled my eyes.

"You should have seen _me_ when Kristoff started dating Anna. It was the only time in my entire life that I've ever made someone sweat"

"Speaking of dating…" Hans said "You never actually told me: do you have a boyfriend?" he asked sipping his coffee as I did.

"No" I replied taking another sip. Hans raised an eyebrow.

"No?" he repeated.

"No. I'm 21 and I've never had one" I replied.

"Why is that? And don't tell me it's because no one took interest in you" he replied

"Maybe it's that or… it's probably the fact that I've always been so concentrated into my studies. My family is a legacy of lawyers and judges and well… as firstborn my parents kind of expected me to continue that legacy. Plus, Anna has always had a thing for music and performing and the fact that she is incapable of sitting still for more than 5 minutes made it kind of automatic that _I_ was supposed to continue the legacy" I said "I guess I just concentrated so much on my studies because I didn't want to disappoint them" Hans made a face.

"Sounds all too familiar" I gave him a look.

"Legacy of architects?" I asked.

"No" Hans said "Legacy of businessmen" he explained "There is not one Westerguard who wasn't a businessman… until I came along, but not without a price to pay. Long story short, I won a scholarship and graduated high school in all AP classes and won an ice-skating scholarship as well. Those were the conditions my family imposed me so that I could become an architect. As soon as I was done with college, I found the first apartment next to Cambridge College and never set foot back in Florida" he said shortly.

"So your family approved in the end…?" It came out more like a question.

"No. They never approved, but they are Westerguards and they made a deal, and Westerguards never break deals" he replied there was a moment of silence "If you could have chosen your own path… what would it be?" he asked. I was silent for a moment "A doctor, perhaps?" Hans guessed smiling at me "I can see you being a doctor… saving people's lives. You make everyone feel better just by smiling at them" he said. I blushed at his compliment, smiling.

"Actually…" I started "I would have loved to be an ice-skater" Hans's eyes lit up.

"Really?" he said with newfound excitement.

"Yeah… I've been ice-skating since I was 5, I just… I love it. I feel at home on the ice, and the cold never bothered me" Hans flashed me another of his charming smiles as a moment of silence followed. Hans crossed his elbows on the table and leaned closer to me.

"So… going back on the first topic…" he said "Since you never had a boyfriend… I suppose you've never even been on a date before"

"Considering that being Anna's Valentine on Valentine's Day doesn't count, no. Never been on a date" Hans chuckled at the Valentine part "Why?" I asked sipping my coffee.

"Because before we head back to work, I want to ask you out" he said, almost making me choke on my coffee.

"Excuse me?" I said not entirely sure I heard correctly. Hans smiled charmingly at me and took my hand in his and for some reason I did not pull away.

"You just said you've never been on a date before, so…" he starting looking at me in the eyes with magnetic intensity "May I have the honor of taking you out on your first date, this Saturday?" he asked. His emerald green eyes might have been intense but I could sense his nervousness. I recovered from the shock and smiled at him.

"Yes…" I said almost breathlessly "Yes, you may" Hans smiled back at me. Then our phone alarms went off, meaning that our break time was over and we had to get back to work. We both shut down the phones and headed towards the exit. As usual, like the gentleman he is, he opened the door and held it for me as we got out on the street.

"I'll pick you up at 5 o'clock. Don't wear anything dressy and bring something warm" he said smiling like a kid, holding my hand. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll have to wait and see" he said bringing my hand closer to his face "See you on Saturday, Elsa" he said and kissed the back of my hand before walking away to his office. Smiling at myself, feeling my heart beating hard, I made my way towards my office, but what made me smile even more was the fact that we both turned around to look back towards each other and smiled at one another, before I turned back around blushing.  
That night, Anna just had to be 'funny'. Miss Anna-Prick Arendelle bought a pepper extract while I was out and, knowing that I hate spicy and I'm actually kind of sensitive with spicy food, thought it would have been funny to put it in my dinner. I couldn't wait for Saturday for two reasons: I was going to get my revenge on Anna and I was going on my first date with Hans.

 _Sister VS Sister Part 2_

"Anna, before we get started I want to apologize for pulling on you the meanest prank I could ever pull on you" I said towards the camera, then I got to business "I need to get some serious payback from the three pranks my sister pulled on me in this last period. I didn't do anything sooner because I love my baby sister and I basically let her do anything to me, but enough is enough. If you have watched our other vlogs together, you must have noticed that my sister loves our cat, Olaf. She _loves_ him… like he's her baby" I said "We live on the third floor and once that the window was open, Olaf jumped on it and that freaked out Anna. She was so freaked out that I'm not even allowed to open the windows anymore in our house!" I continued "So, my idea is to make Anna believe that Olaf jumped on the window ledge, and fell. Don't worry! I'm not actually putting Olaf out of the window" I reassured the viewers. "Between work and school, and Anna's dates with Kristoff, I've had enough time to create a little cardboard Olaf, which is what I'm putting out of the window, so that when she comes into the room, she's gonna see Olaf out of the window…" I said "I'm sorry, sis. But you had it coming! This is the meanest thing I could probably do to you, but: _Payback is a_ _ **Bitch**_!" I said and stopped the camera. I immediately started setting everything up, camera and everything. When Anna finally came home from getting the groceries, since it was her turn, we had lunch together then I put my plan into action. I had the camera recording; I attached a string to Cardboard Olaf and tied it next to the window so that Anna wouldn't notice it. Then I picked up the real Olaf, our cute white cat, and brought him to the bathroom closing the door leaving the cat inside. Then I placed the cardboard on the windowsill. Then I started acting with a scared gasped.

"Oh, my God!" I said loud enough for Anna to hear me

"What?" Anna said from the other room as I started pretending to go get Olaf.

"Shh!"

"What?!" she repeated.

"Shhh!" I continued. In that moment Anna entered the room and gasped when she saw 'Olaf' out of the window. She didn't move as I tried to get him, but…

"No! No! NOOO! OLAF!"

"NO! OLAF! OLAF!" we shouted as our cat fell out of the window. I dropped to my knees putting my hands in my hair desperately as Anna raced to the window desperately.

"HOW DID I-?!"

"Oh, my God! Elsa! No! Oh my God! No! No!" Anna cried as tears formed in her eyes running to the other room. I stayed there for a moment longer and then went after her.

"I'm so stupid!" I said running my hands through my hair, as my sister went looking for her shoes crying.

"What do we do?!" I said desperately.

"We go get him!" Anna said as tears flowed down her eyes. The moment Anna sat down on the couch trying to put her shoes on crying her eyes out I knew it was time to reveal the prank. Continuing the drama, I went back to the room pretending to be on the verge of tears, but when I made sure Anna was still in the other room I went back to the window.

"Hey! Come here!" I called Anna softly as I heard her cries "Anna, come here! Look!" I said like I had just witnessed a miracle as I pulled the cardboard out. In that moment Anna entered the room, with her eyes red and puffy and tears on her cheeks. I shielded the cardboard with my body for a moment only to take out the camera I had in my pocket and start recording in front of her, showing her the cardboard, laughing at her priceless face.

"You're so mean!" Anna said still sniffling as I laughed when she hit me on the arm with the shoe she had in her hand "You're so mean… Where is he?!" she said as I laughed.

"I'm sorry!" I said laughing "I'm sorry, but that's what you get for pranking me three times!" I said pulling her for a hug, before going to get the cat, laughing even more when Anna placed a hand on my face to push me away from her. "There you go" I told her giving her Olaf back. The cat immediately purring the moment she started cuddling him.

"You are so mean…" Anna repeated "That looked so real!"

"I'm sorry! It had to be done" I said hugging her and Olaf, this time without being rejected "But I had to teach you a lesson" and with that I stopped recording. Soon after that heart attack I gave her, Anna agreed to stop pranking me. It was my lucky day. In fact after that, we edited the video and as soon as I was done I started getting ready for my date with Hans. He said nothing dressy, so I tried on something nice but casual, wondering what he had in mind. After a quick shower, I put my hair in its usual braid draping it on my left shoulder, then I put on some black skinny jeans with black short cut boots with mid-heels, a white blouse and, since he said something warm, I took out a coat with a neutral brown color.  
Anna really didn't like the idea of me going out with Hans, she was still mad at him about the accident even though I told her a thousand times that the only reason he hit me was because he didn't see us, like we didn't see him. At 5 o'clock the doorbell rang. I didn't make it in time to get to the door, Anna had already opened and was glaring at him, but Hans didn't seem to really care and that seemed to irritate my sister even more.

"Hey!" I greeted as I saw him. He too was very casual: black jeans, dark shoes, a white skinny shirt, black leather jacket and a matching red scarf. The moment he saw me, his green eyes lit up.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked me.

"I am, and we better go before Anna gives you her angry-little-sister- lecture" I said eying her.

"Well, Anna. Don't bother. Your big sister couldn't be in better hands" Hans said

"That's exactly what's worrying me… especially since they will be on the wheel" Anna replied with a glare.

"Anna!" I scolded

"If you want to put it that way, then knowing that she'll be _in_ the car will surely relieve you" Hans answered with a smirk.

"I can take care of myself, Anna" I told my sister with a scolding look.

"You sure you don't want me and Kristoff to come with?" Anna said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Goodbye!" I said walking out of the door Hans was holding for me, not missing his triumphant quick raise of the eyebrows towards my sister, as she closed the door behind us. As soon as we were out of the building and walked to the car, I finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry about, Anna" I apologized.

"Hey, it's okay" Hans said "It's past. You said it yourself: let it go" I smiled at him as he unlocked his Jaguar and held the door for me to get in, only to join me a moment later.

"So" I started "Where are we…" I trailed off as I saw the blind fold he took out of his pocket "Oh, no"

"Oh, yes" he said smiling "It's a surprise" he said. I rolled my eyes smiling but let him put the blindfold on me "Okay, no peeking. Here we go" he said and with that he started the engine and we headed off to his surprise for me.

* * *

 **Hey there guys! So What did you think about this Episode? What did you think about the pranks? What did you think about Hans asking Elsa out? ;-)  
Next chapter will be all Helsa!  
Tell me what you think about it with a review and I'll try to upload one chapter tomorrow... I hope so...**

 **See you next episode! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Falling in Love_

"Are we there yet?" I asked as all I could see was black.

"Not yet…" he said and I felt the cart turn.

"Hans, if you don't assure me we're not about to jump over a cliff, I swear I'll jump out of the car" I said.

"Oh, Gee! Thanks for spoiling the surprise" he said. I lightly slapped his arm… or at least tried to "Missed!" Hans said chuckling. Then I felt the car come to a stop.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" I asked.

"Not yet" then I heard his door opening and closing and then mine opening "Milady" he said taking my hand helping me out of the car, as he closed it for me. Then I felt Hans's warm hand behind my back and his other holding my hand as he guided me… wherever we were going, sending tingles of electricity all over my body. This was completely new to me. I never felt like this before, and especially I've never been this close to a guy. Yeah, I was close with Kristoff, but it's different. Kristoff is head over heels for Anna and he and I developed a different bond. I mean- even just to fool around he would hit on me for about 2.5 seconds, just be stupid together. Anna knew we were just kidding around so she wasn't jealous, so that was okay. But with Hans it was totally different. He was sweet, smart, funny, _charming_ and… I think I might have a crush on him…

"Okay, we're here" Hans said and with that he proceeded to take the blindfold off my eyes. The moment I opened them, I saw a lot of people around us, all walking towards a building, when I looked up I couldn't help containing my grin.

"The ice-skating rink!" I exclaimed happily. Hans smiled back at me.

"Come on, what are we waiting for, Snow Queen? Let's go!" he said and taking my hand we raced to the building's entrance. After getting our ice skates and putting them on, we went to the ice rink. It was huge. A cool breeze invited us to go in and join the crowd of ice-skaters, who skated around the rink as _Blank Space_ could be heard "How long has it been since you went ice-skating?" Hans asked as we got on the ice.

"A while, but it's like riding a bike" I told him, as I started skating backwards "Once you learn, you never forget" I said and started skating around the rink; Hans smiled and immediately followed after. I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life! Besta part was the fact that both Hans and I could skate, so it made everything even more fun. At one point, Hans even decided to be a show off, and as he skated next to me, he lifted me up in the air. It's a good thing that I recognized the lift he was doing, so I got into the right position to help him, until he put me back down. At that point, everyone was watching us, some impressed some smugly, but we couldn't care less.

"You're such a show off!" I said laughing hitting his arm. Hans laughed.

"I know! That's how I am!" he said winking at me. I shook my head and we continued skating. When out turn was over, it was dinner time, not to mention the fact that jumping around and skating so hard made us hungry. It was kind early, so Hans suggested we go have dinner and watch a movie after that. With that being said, we headed to a Vietnamese restaurant I knew was close to the movie theatre. Turns out Hans never had Vietnamese… and he loved it after tasting it. At first he had some trouble eating noodles with chopsticks, but in the end he got the hang of it. The thing he loved the most was his drink, which is more like a dessert. It was an avocado shake and it was delicious. Hans loved it just as much as I did. After dinner, which no matter how much I complained, Hans paid for me and we headed to the movie theatre.

"I'm kind of disappointed…" Hans said as we watched the list of movies "I was hoping for something a little bit better" Then I saw something. Normally I would never watch that kind of movie but…

"Can I say something crazy?" I asked Hans, he looked down at me and smiled.

"I love crazy" he answered. I looked up and he followed my gaze " _The Babadook?"_ he said surprised "I didn't think you were the horror type" he said

"I'm not. The only horrors I watched were _Bereavement_ and _House At The End of the Street,_ which are more psychological than horror. That's why I asked if I could say something crazy. Plus, it's not like there is anything better" I said pointing at the movie posters above us. Hans gave them a look.

"Well… I did hear the radio guy saying _'Best Horror of 2015'_ , so…" he looked at me then and grinned "Let's do this!" he said and with that we got our tickets and went to see the movie. As we watched the movie at some point I noticed Hans doing 'the move' meaning he stretched his arm only to casually put it around my shoulders. I didn't move and I admit I liked it, especially since he started drawing small circles with his hand on my arm. Apart from that this movie was like the biggest vacuum cleaner ever: there wasn't a moment that _didn't suck_! And that kid was so annoying! I mean- I love kids, I do, and the point where the possessed mother was choking the kid should have had me all ' _No! Don't do it!'_ thing is, from the beginning of the movie that child had been so hateful that when it got that part most of the audience was like ' _Yes! Do it! Do it!'_ Anyway, at that point… we were done for it. We both took a nap, although we did wake up just in time to see the ending… an utter disappointment.

"Man, that was awful!" Hans said as he walked me back upstairs to the apartment. We couldn't help ourselves, we had to make fun of that movie.

"Thank goodness it was the 'best horror of 2015'!" I quoted.

"My thoughts exactly!" he agreed.

"Well… here we are" I said as we were in front of my apartment door "I really had fun, tonight. Thank you for everything" I said looking up at him. Hans smiled back at me.

"No, thank _you_ " he said holding my hand in his. There was a moment of silence and I felt my heart beat really fast especially the moment Hans moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Will you go out with me again?" he asked me with a look in his green eyes no one ever looked at me with. I smiled at him.

"I'd love to" I answered "Goodnight, Hans"

"Goodnight, Elsa" he said, then he bent down and kissed me on the cheek before I entered my apartment and he went back to his car. I couldn't have asked for anything better for my first date, it was perfect… _Hans_ was perfect. It was in that moment that I realized that I didn't have a _crush_ on Hans… I had completely fallen in love with him.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Episode 6! I really hope I have the time to upload something else today.  
Anyway... what do you think of this? Did you like it? Next chapter is going to be all Helsa al well.** **See you next episode! ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

_The Creek_

I was so excited for my second date with Hans. When I got back inside the house, Anna was fast asleep on the couch, probably because she tried to wait for me to come home. Unfortunately, we both grew up, so that meant I wasn't able anymore to pick her up and carry her to her room. So I grabbed a pillow to put it under her head and a blanket to cover her, but she woke up anyways. She was tired and I could see she wanted to sleep just as much as she wanted to know what happened on my date. I walked her back to her room and with a kiss on the forehead promised her I'd tell her everything in the morning. When I told her what Hans and I did together that evening seemed to… comfort Anna somehow, like if she was finally understand that Hans wasn't a bad person. In fact when Hans came to pick me up for our date, Anna was a little more relaxed. No lecture and no mean looks.  
For our second date with Hans, I decided to let my hair loose. I put on a light blue knee-length dress and matching mid-heeled sandals and to my surprise, Anna gave me a bracelet of hers: the one she considered her lucky charm. I had given that to her for her 17th birthday and the day she got together with Kristoff, she was wearing it, that's why it was her lucky charm. When Hans got there, he was looking as handsome as ever: blue jeans, white muscle shirt, his black leather jacket and black shoes and he smelled of cologne. The moment I opened the door, I was smiling at him, but when he kept staring at me and didn't say anything I started to worry.

"What?" I asked unsure. Hans remained silent for another moment.

"You look stunning, Elsa" he said smiling warmly at me. I blushed at that.

"Thank you… you don't look too bad yourself" I said.

"Hans" I heard Anna call him as she came into the room.

"I'm not going to lecture you" Anna said "I just wanted to tell you to have fun" she said surprising us.

"Okay… we will" Hans said looking at me surprised, but I couldn't help smiling at my little sister. Then as Hans offered me his arm, looping my arm through his we went on our date. As we got inside the car Hans took a blindfold out again with a smirk.

"What is it with you and blindfolds?"

"I just want to surprise you again" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a weirdo" I commented as he got closed to me to put the blindfold on.

"But you like that, right?" Just by looking at those eyes I realized that I couldn't lie to him.

"Yeah, I do" Hans chuckled and put the blindfold on me a moment before starting the engine. The ride wasn't very silent though, I couldn't see anything, but I could hear, and Hans had turned on the radio, asking me if it was alright. _A gentleman!_  
As we finally got to the place, when Hans came to open my door and help me out, the only sounds that I could hear were light flowing of water and a cool night breeze. As Hans helped me walk, I felt something lightly crack under my feet. Then Hans told me to stay still so that he could get something from the car, then a after a few minutes, he came behind me and unfolded my eyes.

"Surprise" he said softly as my jaw dropped at the sight before me. We were at the creek, next to the river; far away we could see the sun setting. In front of us there was a large cloth, all set and with a picnic bag on it.

"Picnic dinner at sunset" I said amazed.

"Do you like it?" he asked me. I turned around to face him and hugged him tightly

"I love it!" Hans seemed to be taken by surprised but hugged me back just as tight, then, smiling, he led me to the picnic waiting for me to sit down before he would.

"So Chef Westerguard's menu offers…" Hans started "For drinks: Fanta for you and Coke for me. Then we have: avocado and tomato salad, scrambled egg sandwiches, peanut butter sandwiches, and for dessert: chocolate cupcakes, of which one is white chocolate" he said taking everything out.

"Did you bake them yourself?" I asked him referring to the cupcakes, taking the sandwiches he passed me.

"Chef Westerguard, sweetheart" he said with a wink I giggled started eating as he poured my drink in a plastic glass. It was great! Hans had a great idea with having a picnic watching sunset, not to mention romantic. We started chatting about the most random things as we watched the sun go down. This definitely topped our first date. Hans was… perfect and sweet. As the sun was down we started talking about vacation, as he remembered that I said in a video that Anna and I went to Sweden for the holidays.

"We have a house there, it was the wedding gift to my parents from my grandparents" I explained "Anna and I go there for the summer. We usually spend our winter holidays here since I usually have to work and, well… Anna has Kristoff, so…"

"Don't get this the wrong way, but…" Hans started, as he passed me my cupcake, putting away the plastic dishes "Do you ever feel jealous of your sister?" he asked "I mean- aren't you ever jealous of the fact the she was allowed to do what she wanted to do, no one expecting her to _'bring honor'_ to the family…?"

"I get what you mean" I said as I took a bite of that delicious cupcake "No" I answered after swollowing "Anna and I have always been really close. I felt a lot of pressure growing up, but exactly because of the pressure I had and the fact that I knew Anna that made me endure all of it… because I never wanted Anna to go through what I went through… I guess I've always just wanted to protect her. She's my little sister and when our parents died I just felt like I _had_ to take care of her. The only time Anna and I really argued was when she wanted to get a job to help me and I didn't want her to. I just wanted her to have the normal life a teenager should have… As I said, she's my baby sister, and I would do anything for her" Hans remained quiet for a moment and gave me a sad smile.

"You two are lucky to have each other" Hans said as he finished his cupcake "I could've done better" he said putting everything away.

"Are you kidding? It was delicious!" I said not believing my ears.

"Thank you" he said. Then he looked up at the night sky and laid down on the cloth with his arms behind his head

"What about your brothers?" I dared to ask.

"You should lay down here, or you're going to miss the best part of tonight" He said immediately patting the spot next to him. I gave him a small smile and laid down next to him. Hans did not miss the chance to hold his arm out so that I could use it as a pillow. He was right though. The sky was indeed the best part. The stars were much brighter here than they were in the city.

"So? Your brothers?"

"Can you see the Ursa Maior?" he asked avoiding the question. My smile faded.

"Hans…"

"And look over there there's Orion, it's my favorite!"

"Why are you not answering me?" I asked with a little more authority. Hans looked back at me only to turn his gaze away for a moment.

"Because I wouldn't be able to say anything good" he answered honestly, looking at me in the eyes placing his other hand on his chest "Not all families are based on unconditional love… I really envy Anna, because I would give anything to have at least one of my brothers love me the way you love Anna. I see the way you look up to one another… and I've now long surrended to the fact that none of my brothers will look at me like that" Hans said sadly. I placed my hand on top of his to encourage him, in continuing "They… I've been their punch bag for most of my life! Each one of their failures was my fault and it didn't help when my parents made us compete against each other to push us into giving our best… sometimes I wonder if they were right when they said that I was a failure, every time I didn't do something better than another of my brother"

"They weren't" I answered

"How can you be so sure? Look at me, I'm turning 24 in a bit and I'm still behind a desk planning buildings of minor importance" he said looking away "I may appear a Prince Charming, but I'm not…"

"Tell me 4 good things about you" I told him.

"What?" he said confused.

"I said: tell me 4 good things about you" I replied. Hans slipped his hand away from mine only to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"I… I… I don't know"

"Come on, it's not that hard. But don't say your looks, that's physical. It doesn't count" I anticipated. Hans laughed nervously.

"I… well… I don't know! I'm…"

"See why they're wrong? You're not even capable of saying something good about yourself!" I said "For starters, you're smart, you're charming, you're a gentleman and you're a good man" I said moving a strand of hair out of his eyes "Many times I look back to the accident and ask myself which was the real luck… surviving or that you were the one to run me over? And the more time we spend together, the more I think that the real luck was the driver being you, because I don't think that anyone else would've taken care of me like you did" I paused "You'll have your chance… you showed me your projects, you're talented Hans, and when you'll have the opportunity you're going to show your family what they missed. I meant what I said, Hans: you are special" Hans looked away and when he looked back at me, he smiled.

"And you're beautiful…" he said and wasn't referring to my looks. There was silence, and that look in his eyes again. My heart fluttered and beated really hard against my ribcage, like it wanted to burst out of my chest. I hadn't realized that we had inched closer than we already were. Hans cupped my cheek with his warm hand and leaned closer. He hesitated for a moment as if to ask for permission. When I didn't move and inched closer, closing my eyes, he closed the gap between us with a kiss.  
It was my first kiss, and it was better than I imagined it would be. I just… melted. It was sweet and gentle. From his chest, my hand slipped up in his silky auburn hair, gently running my fingers through it. Then too soon to me, we pulled away. Hans placed his forehead on mine and smiled at me as I smiled back. My heart doing summersaults. Butterflies in my stomach… _Crap, I sound like Anna!_  
Hans and I didn't say anything, he gave me another feather like peck on the lips and we both went back looking at the stars.  
When it was time to head back, Hans drove me back home. We were silent for most of the ride, but every once in a while he would place his hand on mine and smile at me. When he walked me back home he took my hand intertwining our fingers together… and I liked it, a lot! He didn't let go of my hand right away when we were in front of my apartment.

"Thank for tonight, it was wonderful" I said looking up at his emerald eyes. Hans smiled.

"I'm glad… so… would you like to go ice-skating again?" he asked

"Of course, I'd love to"

"As my girlfriend, this time" he added smiling. I couldn't help contain my grin and leaned up to kiss him, but was only stopped by his smirk "Be careful, I'm going to take this as a 'yes'" I shook my head smiling, but getting on my toes I took his face in my palms and kissed him again. A long sweet kiss like our first one.

"Goodnight, Hans" I said pulling away. Hans just stood there looking at me with that tender look again.

"Goodnight" he said and left. I was about to close the door, when in the spur of the moment, I ran back out and went down the first set of stairs and as Hans turned around I kissed him passionately, leaning down from the stairs. When I pulled back I immediately ran back into the house as he grinned from ear to ear. That was by far the best night of my life…

* * *

 **There you go! I really hope you liked it!  
See you on the next Episode! :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

_A Juicy Challenge_

This was probably the worst idea of my life. Anna and I were just about to have a Juice Challenge. The point of this challenge is guessing a juice just by tasting it. So Anna and I had separately gone to get 5 ingredients each and separately we were going to turn them into a juice that we would give the other to taste. The loser had to eat one of the ingredients raw. We were going to put the juice into a thermos like cup so that we couldn't see the juice or smell it, we could just drink it from a small opening.  
We were sitting at our dining room's table, with the camera right in front of us as it started recording. AS soon as we were done with the intro, we played head or tail for who was going to taste first and I lost.

"There you go, sissy!" said Anna handing me my first juice.

"This is creepy: not knowing what I'm about to drink" I commented.

"Sorry, this was your idea" Anna said chuckling. I gathered my courage and took a first sip which… wasn't bad "What is it?" Anna said taking the cup out of my hands.

"Wha-?! Dang... I liked that! I actually want to finish it" I said "It's apple juice" I said Anna nodded.

"That's right" she said giving me the drink back to finish it. After washing up the cup, I got my juice for Anna and gave it to her.

"Orange" she said as she was done tasting it.

"Correct" I said. The next one was still in the normal stage, although we did get a little creative. I gave Anna cucumber juice and she gave me sweet potato juice. The next one was one of the worst for me.

"If you watched our last video, we had our boyfriends do this, and Kristoff and Hans went kind of easy on each other, probably in fear of being punched in the face by the other" I told the camera.

"Or by us" Anna said "Meaning like: Kristoff being afraid of being punched by you and Hans afraid to be punched by me" she explained "The worst thing Kristoff gave Hans was eggplant juice, and Hans gave him lime"

"Yeah…" I said taking the cup "On the other hand, Anna and I are super mean to each other. In fact I'm kind of surprised that she hasn't given me anything disgusting by now, and the thing is mutual"

"Don't assume you're not going to drink anything bad now" Anna said with a smirk. I gave her a look and she stifled a laugh

"Now that totally got me relaxed" I muttered and theatrically opened the cup's lid "Man, this game sucks!" and with that I drank it… if Anna told me that she had juiced garbage, I wouldn't be surprised. As fast as I could I grabbed the spitting cup we hand and turning away from the camera I spit out the disgusting juice while Anna laughed in my face. "I knew you were about to give me something horrible! It's onion!" I said. Anna nodded laughing, only to move away when I exhaled a breath in her face.

"Stay away from me, Stinky!"Anna said laughing. Good thing her laughter died down the moment she realized that I was going to be as mean as her; in fact we had the same idea, as she too guessed the onion I gave her correctly. The next one wasn't much better. As I tasted the dry sour taste of the drink, I recognized it immediately only because… when you're little and you eat raw turnip thinking it's something else… it's a trauma hard to forget.

"Its turnip" I guessed glaring daggers at Anna after, keeping myself calm and collected, except for my disgusted face, and spit the turnip juice in the cup.

"You're good!" Anna said impressed. If only she knew what I had in store for her. The moment she drank her juice, her epic disgusted face made me crack up, she immediately grabbed the cup and spit out the juice.

"What the hell! You're copying me!" she said disgusted "Its turnip!"

"No" I said.

"No?!" she said surprised "What the heck is it?- Wait… garlic?"

"Yes" I said.

"Dang it! Second guess means no point!" she said frowning as I laughed.

"I'm worried about the last one, because I know Anna and she always saves the best for last and you guys saw how mean she is to me" I said towards the camera. Anna chuckled and passed me my last juice.

"You ready?" she said teasingly.

"No, let's do this" I answered and drank the juice… three seconds later I was on fire."Mm-mm" I said alarmed, not finding the cup.

"What?" Anna said smirking.

"Mm-mm!"

"What?"

"MM-MM!" I was yelling, then I saw the cup behind us and before I could reach it, Anna caught it.

"Oh, you mean this?" she said laughing and moving it away, from me. I tried to catch it, but the juice was so hot in my mouth that I didn't stop trying to take it away from her, I just got up and was about to head to the sink "No! No! Take the cup!" Anna said finally handing me the cup so that I could spit the juice.

"Damn it, Anna!" I cursed "I knew this was coming up since the beginning of the game! Jeez! My mouth is on fire!"

"What is it?" Anna said laughing.

"It's a jalapeño pepper, you dork!" I answered still suffering. Anna knew too well how much I hated spicy stuff and how sensitive I was to it. She was laughing so hard as my face became red and my nose started tickling me. My throat was even worse as soon as I swallowed my saliva. Too bad she had no idea of what _she_ was about to face. The moment, Anna drank her juice, she waited for a few seconds and I knew she had swallowed it the moment she took another sip, then her eyes went out of her sockets, her face tomato red. She immediately went looking for the cup, which I took away from her only to let her take it and spit the juice.

"Holy shit!" she cursed as her eyes started watering "Elsa, you bitch! Mine wasn't as hot!" I couldn't help but laugh "Fuck! Fuck! FUUUCK!" she kept cursing, making me laugh even more.

"What? I thought you liked spicy stuff" I told her with an innocent face, as she started coughing.

"Fuck you, Elsa! It's Trinidad Moruga Scorpion!" she yelled at me.

"Yes! That's what you get from giving me jalapeño peppers!" I said and turned to the camera as Anna started dying beside me "What my baby sister hasn't come to realization yet, is that I know her just as much as she knows me. So she should know by now, that I know when she's going to be mean to me so, I'm going to be even worse to her"

"And you say _I'm_ the mean one!" Anna said getting a tissue and blowing her nose as I laughed even more. In a moment of pity, I decided to end Anna's suffering giving her some bread and milk to ease the spiciness. As soon as she felt better, she bid our goodbyes to the viewers, as I waited patiently for the last moment.

"But before we say goodbye…" I interrupted "It's 4 to 5 for me, so you need to eat your raw food"

"NOOOOOO!" Anna complained.

"I'm really tempted in giving you the Trinidad Scorpion…" I said. Anna looked at me horrified "… luckily for you, I have traces of _mercy_ in my DNA, so I'm giving you the garlic" Anna looked at me resigned, but took the garlic without complaint and started eating it disgusted. And while Anna ate, I bid the viewers our goodbyes. Needless to say, our boyfriends cracked up as soon as they saw the video.

* * *

 _The Westerguards_

Hans and I have been dating for a while now. By now it was normal for me to stay over at his place in the weekends and him to mine. We didn't do anything. I made it clear to him that I wasn't ready for that yet. When we had that talk, Hans had already revealed me that in high school he had a player reputation, but assured me that as soon as he graduated he was done with his playboy ways, but I wasn't exactly happy about it, and you can say that we had our first fight. How am I supposed to trust someone who could break my heart in a moment? And the fact that, unfortunately, I had already fallen hard for him didn't help. Anna and I talked about that and, thanks to her I apologized to Hans about flipping out on him. He said he understood and that I had every right to be suspicious of him, but he told me that he wanted to be open with me and wanted me to know that that was the last secret he held from me. Anyway, sometime later after that conversation, Hans and I had _the talk._ It wasn't planned, we just had to talk about it since… well… we were kind of making out and, afraid that we might have gone further, I had to stop him. Hans might have been just a couple of years older than me, but he was surely more experienced than I was. Long story short, I told him I wasn't ready. I thought he was going to be disappointed, but he just smiled at me and told me it was fine and that he was going to wait for me. Then he kissed me and we started watching a movie, cuddled up on the couch.

His playboy past though, changed something between Hans and I. Before that talk, I trusted Hans entirely, now I realized, I didn't trust him as much. I also started noticing things about him that were kind of suspicious, like how at some point every time we were together he would always shut his phone down, and when he forgot, if it was close to me and I would go pass it to me, he would snatch it away before I could reach it and shut it down. The day, he told me he had to take a phone call and walked away to talk, that was when I truly started to panic. If Hans had to take a phone call, he would tell me, ask if I mind it, and answer in front of me.

"ANNA! I'm having an inner turmoil!" I said flopping face-down next to her on her bed desperately. Anna looked at me surprised.

"What happened?" she asked placing a hand on my shoulder

"I think Hans is cheating on me! He said he had changed his ways form a while now, but this days he's been acting so suspicious and yesterday we were supposed to meet for our usual coffee and he was 20 minutes late! Hans is _never_ late!" I told her before sitting back up adding the phone stuff.

"That little-! Too bad we don't have any actual proof! Otherwise I would go punch him square in the face right now!"

"But why would he do that?! After being all sweet and understanding-"

"Because he's just like every other playboy guy! He says he changed his ways, but truth is that: he only wants one thing from you which you are not giving him, so he goes hooking up with someone that easily lets him in her pants, but he keeps dating you because you're smart and gorgeous, a lawyer, coming form a good family, so he can show you off!"

"I can't believe it! First boyfriend in 21 years, all sweet and charming… we date for two months and here I am almost certain that he's got an affair behind my back." I commented before putting my arms around Anna's neck and draping myself across her lap. "Why am I such a loser?" I complained looking up to her

"Elsa, sis, you're not a loser, but if you don't act now, then you might be more cuckolded that you think!" Anna said looking down to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek "You know what? Let's do the Text Test" Anna decided helping me back up in a sitting position.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a test to see if he cheats on you or is at least willing to" Anna explained "I did it once with Kristoff and that got me assured that he is the best boyfriend ever. Basically you need to send him a text by a number he doesn't know, saying something like _'Hi Hans, you have no idea how much time I spent looking for you…'_ with some flirtatious stuff and sign yourself as… I don't know- _Jessica_! Then you send it to him and wait for his answer. That way you'll see if this is all a misunderstanding or he is an actual asshole- excuse my French- who is willing to cheat on you" Anna explained. Long story short, the day after, because of work, my colleague and friend, Belle was coming to our house. Hans didn't know Belle, so, I got her phone and sent him the text, explaining her what I was planning on doing. Anna too couldn't wait for the answer. Then Belle's phone buzzed. We all froze. She looked at the phone and then back to us.

"It's Hans" she said. Chaos erupted.

"What's he saying?!" Anna demanded.

"There! I knew it! He'd cheat on me! He's flirting with a stranger! You realize that?!" I exploded.

"Elsa, you haven't even read it!" Belle said.

"Give me the phone, I need to read it!' I said and took the phone "No, I can't do it! You read it" I said passing the phone back to Belle.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes" I stated

"Positive?"

"YES!" Anna and I chorused. Belle sighed but started reading.

" _Hi, Jessica. I'm sorry, but I'm in a relationship which I shall treasure and be in for the next thousand years. Don't text me or look for me ever again"_ Belle read and smiled at me. My grin could grow any wider.

"OH MY GOD! He's not cheating on me! He's faithful! He _has_ changed his ways!" I said jumping up and down in happiness, while Anna just stared dumbstruck at the text "Gosh, I'm a horrible girlfriend! I need to see him now! Belle, you can finish on your own, right?" I said running to get my coat and head to Hans's place.

"I got you. Go!" she said smiling widely at me.

"Wow… he _is_ special" Anna said dumbstruck, but I was already out of the door to turn back to her and say ' _I told you so!'_. I got to my car and drove to his place, sure to find him. I parked the car, and was lucky enough to find Hans's neighbor going out of the building, so that he let me inside. I ran up the stairs and rang Hans's door bell in no time. The moment he opened the door in a white t-shirt and blue jeans he was surprised to see me jumping in and taking his face in my hands, bringing it close to my own.

"Hans don't say anything and let me make a fool out of myself for a moment!" I started smiling widely "I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry that I doubted you! I want you to know that you are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for, the sweetest guy on Earth, the most understanding and special person ever and I… I…" _I love you_ I wanted to say "...I just wanted you to know that" I said instead but kissed him happily tangling my fingers in his hair. Hans was confused but kissed me back anyway. Then too soon to me, he pulled back.

"Elsa, sweetheart, you know I'm not complaining, and I'm always happy to see you but this is really not a good time" he said seriously. My smile faded, but kept my hands locked behind his neck, my fingers slightly playing with his hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked back and was about to open his mouth when a deep voice spoke up.

"Hans! How long does it take to tell someone to get lost?!" the voice demanded, then a tall man, about 10 years older than Hans came into view, with another two younger guys trailing behind him. The man that spoke, had brown hair and green eyes, and sported a full beard. He was dressed rather formally, with a white shirt, grey coat, matching dress pants and a blue tie. The other two were twins, both had auburn hair and brown eyes, the only differences were that one was completely shaved with short cropped hair, while the other sported a goatee. Both were dressed similarly to the other man.

"Oh, you could have told us you'd have company!" the twin with the goatee said. I let my arms slip down from Hans's neck but, didn't step away from him.

"Elsa, these are my brothers" Hans started "Rasmus, my oldest brother" he said pointing to the first man "And the twins, Tristan and Silas" he said pointing respectively at the one with the goatee and the one with a shaved face "Rasmus, Tristan, Silas, this is my girlfriend, Elsa" he said introducing us.

"Oh, you're the distraction…" Rasmus muttered intentionally for us to hear.

"Rasmus!" Hans snapped at him.

"Pleased to meet you" I said politely shaking the hands of both twins and then of the eldest brother, with a firm hold.

"So _you're_ the girlfriend we've heard about" Tristan said.

"All good things I hope" I said looking at Hans.

"Of course" Silas answered "Hans, I sure hope you're planning on having our father meet her, after he came all this way to see you" he added. Hans glared daggers at him. I could feel the tension around us. Quietly I slipped my hand in Hans's giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Sure" Hans said glaring at his brothers who smirked. Then holding my hand, he made way to the living room where a man in his early 60s was sitting on the couch. He too was dressed in coat and tie, cigar in hand. His white hair perfectly combed to the side, he had Hans's emerald green eyes and he sported a majestic white moustache. I couldn't help but think _Godfather_. That man certainly had the aura of a powerful businessman, authoritative, almost kinglike. The moment he looked up to us, his gaze fell on me. He immediately stood up and taking the cigar in his left hand.

"Hans, why didn't you tell us you were expecting someone? We would have come another day to speak business" the man said in a deep voice.

"Elsa, meet my father. Father, meet my girlfriend, Elsa" Hans said uneasily.

"Charmed" the man said holding his hand out for me "Magnus Westerguard, Hans's father" he said

"Elsa Arendelle, pleased to meet you" I said with a polite smile, before letting go of his firm grip. Hans immediately came to my side, protectively placing a hand on my shoulder.

" _Arendelle_?" he repeated quirking an eyebrow "As in, the daughter of Judge Adgar Arendelle and Mrs. Idunn Arendelle, the lawyer?"

"Yes… those are my parents. You knew them?" I said looking unsurely at Hans, who looked as surprised as I was.

"Not personally, but their reputation preceded them" Magnus said giving me a look, like if he was analyzing me. It was intimidating, but I stood on my ground "I suppose you followed in their footsteps"

"Indeed I have, Sir. I'm graduating at the end of the year but I've been working for 4 years in a law firm thanks to an internship" I answered.

"Are you considering in getting a master?" he asked.

"Not yet" I replied. He quirked an eyebrow, again.

"How come?"

"Well, my parents passed away 3 years ago, so right now I also have to take care of my younger sister Anna until she's self-sufficient. She's majoring in Performing Arts and that world is risky, but I want her to give it a shot and see if it works for her. For now, my little sister is my priority; all I need is a degree to work. A master can wait" I said clearly. Magnus Westerguard seemed impressed with my answer.

"Intelligent, beautiful, with family values and priorities straight" he said nodding his head, then he turned towards Hans "She's a keeper, Hans"

"I know she is" my boyfriend said giving my shoulder a protective squeeze, then he turned towards me "Elsa, I think you left your DVD in my study, you might want to go give it a look" Hans told me. I knew too well, this was my cue to leave the room and let them talk.

"Oh, yes! Thank you. I'll be right back in a bit" I said looking at all of them. I gave Hans's hand a tight squeeze and left the room. Then I did the one thing I knew I wasn't supposed to do: I eavesdropped. Something was not right. I could feel the tension in the air.

"I meant it. She is a keeper, Hans. You better not screw this up" I heard Magnus say "Too bad you got married so early, Rasmus, you needed a woman like that. Tristan, Silas, the two of you should stop hooking up with a different lady every Sunday and find yourself a woman like Hans's" _What the heck?! Hans wasn't exaggerating when he said his father made them compete against each other!_

"You're not here to talk about Elsa" I heard Hans say severely "What do you want? None of you ever calls me unless he wants something; considering you four came here it must be something big"

"Actually, we are here to talk about this Elsa, now" Magnus said.

"Father, I thought we were here to talk about someone more important than that blonde" Rasmus said with disdain.

" _That blonde_ has a name. It's Elsa" Hans said trying to contain his voice.

"But by the way, little bro, I have to agree with Father" said Tristan "She's a keeper. I admit I did not think you'd manage to get someone that hot! How's s-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence, Tristan" Hans said with a deadly serious voice "Elsa is my girlfriend and I don't allow you to speak that way about her!"

"Since when do you actually _care_ about your mistresses?!" Silas said… _POW!_ That was the one sound I heard, followed by a stumble "YOU ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A -!"

"BOYS!" I heard Magnus thunder "Quiet down! There's a lady in the house, who is actually someone more important that that spoiled heiress we came here for"

"What?!" Rasmus thundered, even though he managed to keep his voice down

"How can she be more important?!" said Tristan

"She is more important because if you three oafs paid more attention to what is around you, you would know that the Arendelles are a legacy of judges and lawyers. A lawyer is much more valuable than an heiress" said Magnus "This is why, my son" he said probably referring to Hans "Considering she is also the woman who you run over, I'm proud that you actually date her and I'm not going to ask you to break up with this girl like I intended you to do"

"I wasn't going to break up with her anyway. Be quick about it, what do you want?" Hans said clearly losing his temper.

"Something very simple: I want you to marry her" Magnus said. I felt my heart stop. If those words came out of his mouth in a more pleasant conversation, I would blush about it but be happy. But in this situation, I knew that Hans's happiness and mine were absolutely his last thoughts. I heard Hans give a sardonic scoff.

"I beg your pardon?" I said clearly not sure if he heard correctly

"A lawyer in the family is very valuable and useful, especially when it comes to business" Magnus said "First of all, because it's a very profitable job, second because in case something goes wrong-"

"You mean, in case someone finds out about one of your many scams I don't want to have anything to do with and don't want to know about?" Hans said sarcastically.

"Call it as you may" Magnus continued "Point is, that in that case, we don't have to pay for a lawyer. Who is to tell us that the lawyer I hire is not going to backstab me? Then, point three: society is important and a lawyer is certainly a well-seen position, therefore, point four: she's an Arendelle, and the Arendelles are well known for their impeccable professional competence" I don't know what held me back to go to that man and kick is skinny backside.

"So, basically you want me to marry Elsa to save your ass if something goes wrong with business" Hans said emotionlessly.

"Yes. Of course, you'll have to deal with the dead weight of a wannabe sister-in-law who is destined to be a failed actress or whatever, but that's irrelevant"

"Don't talk about Anna that way…" Hans said.

"Whatever" his father said as he smoked his cigar

"There is only one problem, she has to say yes" Hans said. That reply surprised me. It was so vague… especially after defending Anna! Was he accepting or refusing?

"There is an even simpler solution, do like our brother Nikolaj did. He had the same problem with that business lady and he solved it in a very easy way…" Rasmus said leaving the sentence open.

"You want me to get Elsa pregnant, in case she says no to marriage?! HOW DARE YOU?!" Hans said in angry astonishment.

"Whether she likes it or not, you'll be the father of the child. That means that she'll never be able to get you out of her life. But you better do it before she grows bored of you and your buildings" said Tristan

"Look at you! You're almost 24 and you've still done nothing relevant. Face the truth, Hans, you need someone who hasn't even started working for real and already shines more than you" said Silas.

"Your brothers have understood perfectly, Hans" said Magnus. I was about to in that room, when Hans spoke up first.

"I did not take care of Elsa because I knew who she was. I took care of her because I run her over with my car. She was my responsibility, then I got to know her and things changed. I absolutely do _NOT_ date her because of convenience" Hans started angrily "If Elsa and I will ever get married it'll be because _we_ want to" he said in a deadly serious voice "If we ever have children, it'll be because _we_ want to start our family. _Our_ decision, _hers_ and _mine_ , and no one else's. Elsa and our kids will never be a means to one of your filthy ends. Perhaps I was not clear enough when I left Florida: I'm _done_ with _**all**_ of you…." there was a poisonous pause "Get out" Hans decreed trying his best to keep his voice down.

"Hans, be reasonable" said Magnus.

"Our conversation is over. I want the three of you out of here. Get out" Hans insisted trying his best to keep his temper down.

"Really?! You're getting all sensitive now? You're much weaker than we thought!" said Silas.

"Hans Erelend Westerguard, we're not done speaking with you" Magnus said with even more authority

"I've got no interest in talking to you. Get out" Hans said.

"Listen, boy-"

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" Hans thundered. In that moment I decided to reveal myself.

"You heard what he said" I said getting into the room. The four men froze.

"Elsa! I can explain-!" He said terrified, but I raised my hand and stopped him.

"No, you don't have to explain anything, they did enough explaining themselves" I said glaring at the three men.

"Miss Arendelle" Magnus tried "If I may have word with you to explain this-"

"No, sir. You may not. As I just said you did enough explaining by yourselves" I said glaring at them "Thank you Mr. Magnus, Rasmus, Silas and Tristan Westerguard for showing me who are the real people I might have to deal with in the future. The three of you are lucky I don't have anything to sue you with for the disrespectful things you just said about me and my sister and the way you treat your brother and son. Hans is a wonderful man and he may not 'shine' yet as an architect, but he _does '_ shine' as a person and he shines so much more than you gentlemen ever will. I don't date Hans because of his career nor for how rich his family is. I date him because of who he is and I don't care if it took being run over by his car to meet him. And by the way, Anna is talented and a great singer and certainly is _not_ a dead weight!" I said "Now, you heard Hans. Get out of this apartment before he will actually be able to sue you for housebreaking" I said. Tristan scoffed as the other three looked at me like I just said something ridiculous.

" _Housebreaking?!_ He let us in!" Tristan said.

"Too bad that according to the law, you don't commit housebreaking just by the typical breaking into a house, but also by remaining into a private property without the consent or knowledge of that property's owner. This is Hans's apartment, he told you to get out and you are still here. He could sue you right in this moment, under the eyes of a witness, may I add" I said. Hans smirked back at his brothers and father.

"You wanted the lawyer? There you have it" Hans said standing close to me with a hand protectively on my shoulder "I won't repeat it again. Get out… _**now**_ " Without a word the three men, under our glares, walked out of the living room and out of the door. "You were amazing" Hans whispered in my ear, making me hard for me to contain my grin, as we followed them to the front door. The moment the door closed, Hans went to see from the peephole if they had left or were still there, while I put my ear on the door.

"I think they're gone" I said, getting away from the door, as he hummed in reply getting away from the peephole. There was a moment of silence. Hans looked at me with a guilty look.

"I'm sorry you had to witness all that… this is why I was acting so suspiciously" he said

"Your family was coming and you didn't want them to meet me" I finished. Hans nodded his head and looked away.

"If I had a different family I would have introduced you to them immediately… but not with those people…" he said "I meant what I said, though…" Hans said looking at me "If we'll ever get married and have children, I want that to be _our_ decision and not some way for my father to have some advantages for his business"

"Why do you make us getting married sound like something so impossible?" I asked hearing his tone.

"Because I've dated other women, but I am your first boyfriend" Hans said "You're only 21, Elsa, and you have a successful career ahead of you. You'll meet other people… and you might meet someone you like more than me" I looked at him tenderly and caressed his cheek. Hans leaned into my touch and his gaze met mine. I leaned up and kissed him softly as he put his hands on my waist.

"I meant what I said too" I said slipping my hand in his hair "You are great guy, Hans... and I don't care of how successful or rich you are. What is inside of you is what I…" _What I_ _ **love**_ I wanted to say "… like… about you… You are a good man… that is all that matters to me, no matter what other people might say. Don't _ever_ feel like I stand ten feet ahead of you, because it's not true. All that shines about me right now, is my name. I haven't done anything of concrete yet. You on the other hand, you already have done something… you just need an opportunity to show what you can do" Hans put a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You never cease to amaze me…" he said softly. I couldn't help but smile at him "What have I done to deserve you?" said ironically.

"Uhm… I think it was taking care of a stranger after running her over with your car" I replied with sarcasm keeping my hands behind his neck.

"Wow… good thing _you_ said I had to let it go! I still feel so bad about it" Hans said "I wonder what people's reaction to the answer would be if they ever ask us how we met?" he added.

"It was quite an impact, that's for sure!" I joked earning his laugh. Then Hans looked at me in the eyes.

"I'm so lucky to have you…" he said even though it sounded more like something he said to himself.

"Your dad probably wouldn't agree" I said jokingly, Hans chuckled along.

"Probably" he agreed.

"So… your family hates me, perfect! What now?" I asked smiling.

"What now?" he repeated, then with a smile he took my face in his hands and kissed me, before moving his hand down and encircling my waist with his arms as I locked mine around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair, kissing back with a smile. Then Hans suddenly leaned down to my height and tightened his grip around my waist, before straightening back up to lift me up in his arms. I couldn't help but let a giggle escape my lips, and hug him tight with a smile as he planted quick small kisses in the crook of my neck, spinning me around.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Episode 8! I hope you liked it! So what did you think about the chapter? What about the Helsa? What did you think about the Westerguards?  
Leave me a review and let me know! If we get to 18 REVIEWS, I'll post the next chapter, hopefully I should have written something down by then.  
**

 **See you next episode! ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

_The Party_

"Hello, viewers!" I said as I started vlogging "As you must have probably noticed from the title, today I'm doing two challenges with a very special guest" I said and it was in that moment that Hans decided to pop on screen by slowly standing up in front of the camera, after being crouched there waiting for his cue (his idea). Then Hans sat next to me on my bed and waited for me to go on. "This is my boyfriend Hans, handsome and talented architect…" I started giving him a smile as he put his arm around my shoulders "and today he'll be joining me for the 7 Second challenge _AND_ … surprise, surprise… the Bean Boozled challenge" I explained.

"Which was Anna's idea" Hans added.

"Yeah, fun fact about today's challenge: Anna suggested we did the Bean Boozled challenge, which you guys requested, but since she knows what can happen, the little traitor suddenly tells me that today, she's busy so I'll have to do this with someone else, in this case, Hans" I said glancing over at him.

"Yeah, so… we'll get started with the Bean Boozled challenge, since it's probably the worst" he said, and with that we got started. I opened the box and spun the arrow for the first flavor while he explained that we got ourselves a water bottle and a cup to spit the nasty ones. "Oh man… we're not off to a good start" he said as he saw the flavor.

"Baby Wipes or Coconut" I said getting the flavors "Ready?"

"No. Let's do this" Hans said and together we tasted our first bean.

"Coconut" we chorused "Lucky shot..." I said "Hans, be nice and pick a good one" I said as he spun the arrow.

"Moldy Cheese or Caramel Corn" he said.

"I said pick a good one!" I complained.

"Better sooner than later" he replied passing me the bean. We counted to three and ate the second bean… it was bad.

"Caramel Corn" Hans said delighted, glancing at me and laughing at my disgusted face.

"Moldy Cheese…" I complained spitting the bean in the bowl and drinking water "It's not _that_ bad… it tastes like Camembert or Gorgonzola… which I don't like" I said as I sipped my water, then closing the lid, Hans and I went on as I spun the arrow "Next is… Stinky Socks or Tutti-Frutti" The moment I said that and passed the bean to Hans, he just widen his eyes and remaining frozen he let himself fall off the chair, as I laughed. Then he sat back up.

"I have a really bad feeling about this" Hans said taking the bean.

"You're not alone. 1, 2, 3…" and we ate our second bean "Tutti-Frutti" I said tasting the delicious fruit flavored bean. On the other hand, Hans silently took his bowl and with a disgusted face spit his bean.

"Now I know how Johan felt like when I put a sock in his mouth" he said drinking his water.

"You put a sock in Johan's mouth?" I said laughing at the news. Hans sighed and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I was 10 years-old, Johan pranked me for the… millionth time and I got my revenge by putting a sock in his mouth while he was asleep" he said "It didn't end well for me" he said with a laugh. I knew he said it like that because we were on camera and wanted to make that statement pass as a joke, but that small frown that appeared at light-speed on his face made me realize, it was not funny at all.

"For those who are wondering, Johan is one of Hans's brothers" I said changing topic "Anyway, you're up!" I said, Hans leaned towards the box and spun the arrow for the next flavor, which wasn't good news at all.

"Skunk Spray or Licorice" he announced as he passed me the bean "This is getting better and better…" he said sarcastically and with that we ate our bean.

"Licorice… it's good!" I said and glanced at Hans, who immediately went for the bowl and spit the bean. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Hans coughed and drank his water immediately. "How was it?" I teased.

"Deliciously disgusting" he replied "…to answer with an oxymoron"

"Oh, we're being intellectual, aren't we?" I said kissing his cheek.

"You better pick a good one" he said, I just smiled and went for the next spin… it was even worse.

"Rotten Eggs or Buttered Popcorn" I said.

"Elsa! I said pick a good one! I don't even like Buttered Popcorn" he scolded in a joking manner.

"Oh, sure! Make it my fault!" I said then turned my gaze towards the camera "Anna, this was your idea! If either one of us gets sick we're blaming you… and Kristoff"

"What did he do?" Hans asked confused.

"I'm sure he did something" I answered and passed the bean towards Hans, who just chuckled before we both ate the bean… I've never been more disgusted in my life. I immediately got the bowl and spit the bean before drinking the water. Hans did the same.

"Rotten Egg?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied disgusted.

"Let's just go for the next one…" I said as he spun the arrow in agreement…. It got even worse.

"Peach or Barf… This is not good…" he said getting the bean "I'm so not ready for this"

"I'm so not ready for this either" I replied. Then on the count of three we put the bean in our mouth and I tasted… peach! That was good! On the other hand, my boyfriend leaped toward the bowl and spit the bean before drinking water like a camel.

"Man! That was the foulest thing I've ever tasted!" he said coughing "Ew! That was gross!" he said as I laughed at him "This game sucks!" he continued as he sipped more water.

"You okay?" I asked as he put the water away.

"Yeah… that was… bleah!" he said making a face, only to put an arm around my shoulders again.

"After all that nasty stuff you ate, I'm not going to kiss you until you go brush your teeth" I warned him. Hans gave me a mischievous look and pulled me to him.

"Come here! Come here! Give me a kiss!" he said leaning towards me.

"No! Please! Go away!" I exclaimed pushing him away with my hands on his chest as he locked his arms around me so that I couldn't get away, but limited himself by kissing me on the cheek. When he let go of me, I spun the last flavor.

"Toothpaste or Berry Blue" Hans said, as I gave him the bean.

"Ready, set: go!" I said and we ate our beans. Mine was pretty good. It was blueberry. Hans made a weird face, but not too bad, in fact he swallowed his bean.

"I got Berry Blue" I said.

"Toothpaste" he said.

"And you actually swallowed it?!" I said giggling.

"It's not that bad, actually. Tastes like mint" he said "Plus, that means I used toothpaste, so I _have_ brushed my teeth, so I can kiss you now!" he said grabbing me again, as he tried to kiss me.

"No! No! No! Go aw- Umpf!" I got rudely interrupted when Hans, pulled me to him, making me stumble on his lap and kissing me. Then he pulled away and helped me back up, satisfied, keeping his arm around me. Then I looked towards the camera and started speaking "Okay, so… that was the Bean Boozled challenge, now… we'll be doing the 7 Seconds Challenge. Which it consists in... doing stuff the other person tells you to do… in 7 seconds" I explained.

"You're a lawyer and that's the best explanation you can give?" Hans said chuckling at me.

"What? It's not like I read the instructions! I see the challenge on Youtube and understand the point of the challenge" I defended "Like there actually is anything to figure out!" I added, taking my phone out.

"Good point" he said.

"Plus, I'm not a lawyer _yet_ " I added

"You're graduating in June" he pointed out.

"Let's move on to the challenge and with the first question… which you already read all of mine" I said

"No! I didn't! I was looking at you, 'cause you're beautiful!" he said and kissed me on the temple, the he looked at his phone and started with the 'questions' "Name 5 countries who've had a war in the last 50 years" he said and started counting the seconds with his fingers.

"Columbia, Chiapas, Argentina, Sri Lanka, Iran" I answered right away and Hans still had 4 fingers up.

"Damn! You're good!" he said impressed.

"I thought you knew I aced my SATs and graduated with top grades in all my classes, AP included, just like you" I said.

"I was testing you" he replied "Your turn"

"You have 7 seconds... to brush your teeth" I said and smirked.

"You did this in case I got all the bad flavors" he said as he saw my smirk. I just held my hands up and started counting. Hans sprinted down towards the bathroom, where he had his toothbrush, since he slept over yesterday. I heard him stumble in the bathroom as he probably tried to brush his teeth, but, his time was up. As I communicated him that, he still took a couple of seconds to finish brushing his teeth, then he came back to sit next to me. "Okay, so its 1 to 0" I said

"You knew it was impossible to do that" he complained.

"That's why I asked you to do that. To steal a point… and because you ate all those disgusting beans" I said. Hans shook his head.

"You have 7 seconds to… name 4 foods I don't like, except for Buttered Popcorn, because I said that earlier" he said and started counting.

"Garlic, broccoli… uhm… onions…and… Cauliflower!"

"Time's up! No point for you, Miss!" he said.

"What?! Why?"

"You got the onions wrong. That's you" he said. I nodded, realizing my mistake.

"Right… what then?"

"You could have said zucchini, since we both don't like those" I nodded my head.

"Right… anyway" I said going back to the topic "Okay, so… 7 seconds to... say 4 _legitimate_ things that you really like about me" I said and started counting.

"You're smart, sweet, strong, caring- I just like you in every way" he said before taking my face in his hands and planting a quick kiss on my lips. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I lost count of the seconds… not fair…" I confessed. If there was one thing Hans was good at, was distracting me with a kiss. There was one word though, that had already distracted me: _strong_. Hans chuckled the moment I said that.

"I wasn't looking, so you guys tell us if I got the point or if I didn't" Hans sad towards the camera "You have 7 seconds to… sing a real original song! If you don't come up with anything I'll give you the point even if it's one of Anna's songs, I'm being nice"

"What? No! I'm not singing! I'm too embarrassed!" I said blushing embarrassedly.

"Well, that's too bad. That's my challenge, go!" he said and started counting.

"Uhm…" I quickly thought about it and then decided to start singing the first song I've ever written " _Let it go! Let it go! Turn my back and slam the door… I don't care… what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on…. The cold never bothered me anyway"_ I hadn't realized Hans had stopped counting and was now staring at me with a tender smile on his lips. "What?" I said giggling embarrassed and nervously.

"I never heard you singing before… you have a beautiful voice… I love it" he said staring at me.

"Hans we're on camera" I said embarrassed.

"I don't care! Everyone! I just discovered one of my girlfriend's many hidden talents" he said hugging me "Okay, enough of that" he said pulling away from the hug "Your turn" he said.

"7 seconds to say mine and Anna's full names" I read off and started counting.

"Elsa Astrid Arendelle, Anna… Sss… Sarah?- No!- Wait!" My fingers were at 4 "Anna Sibyl- no!.. uhm… It starts with S!"

"Time's up! It's Sylvia!" I said.

"Dang it! Anna Sylvia Arendelle… she's not going to be happy about that. Sorry, Anna" he said towards the camera. "My turn! Name all my brothers from the oldest to the youngest" he challenged.

"Oh, crap… I knew that was coming up" I said and he started counting "Rasmus, Nikolaj, Lucas, Jørgen, Tristan, Silas… uhm… John,… uhm… Johan-"

"Time's up!" Hans said.

"Dang! You have too many brothers!" I complained. Hans laughed.

"You got most of the names right, except for John, it's Jannik" Hans corrected "And apart from Rasmus and Nikolaj you mixed them all up" he added.

"Then please tell the viewers the correct order" I said motioning him to the camera.

"Rasmus, Nikolai, Jannik, Lucas, Thorstein, Jørgen, Silas, Tristan, Johan, Dagfinn, Henning, Klemens" he said.

"And Hans" I added giving him a look.

"And Hans" he agreed "Yup, I'm the baby brother" he added.

"And I say that having one sister is a lot of work" I said shaking my head with a smile. "That was our Bean Boozled Challenge and the 7 Seconds Challenge, we have no idea who won, so let us know in the comments below. This is my boyfriend Hans…"

"…and this is Elsa, _The Snow Queen_ " Hans said finishing my sentence, and with that we said our goodbyes to the viewers and finished the video. Hans and I immediately got back to the editing. Even though, I found it a little too, cheesy, Hans insisted in putting in that moment with him complementing me on my singing. In the end we put it in. As we were done with the editing, all that was left to do was upload it on Youtube. The moment I did, we were done.

"You think we did a pretty good job?" Hans asked me as we were done.

"No" I said making him laugh "I think we pretty much destroyed our careers" I said. There was a moment of silence. "You said I'm strong" I said.

"I did" he agreed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are" he replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I mean... why would you think that?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, you take care of your family like a real leader" Hans started "Then, you're strong because not many older siblings, would have fought to get emancipate with a teenage sister to take care of, the way you did. Anna told me that you _asked_ to be her guardian, like she told me that you've been taking care of her like she was your daughter, her words. Then you are strong because you stood up against my brothers and father like no one ever has before. You have mind of your own and you're not afraid of who you are" Hans let oout a chuckle "Sometimes I feel like you're not scared of anything apart from losing your sister"

"And you... and letting you both down. I'm older than Anna, I have to be of example for her, I have responsibilities towards her and I'm terrified of screwing up... I don't want to disappoint her"

"There you go. Just making my point. If you weren't strong you would be running away from all this and not run the risk. You will never disappoint Anna. I see the way she looks up to you and I say you've been doing a very good job at being of example to her. You're a natural at giving guidance, Elsa. A leader" he said loking at me in the eyes "This is why you are strong" I didn't answer I just looked at him in the eyes and softly pecked his lips.

"Thank you" I said. There was a moment of silence, then I looked at the clock. Today was a very important day, it was Hans's birthday, and I had Anna and Kristoff, along with Hans's friends, help me out by giving him the best surprise birthday party ever. This video was actually a distraction to have Hans over at my place, while Anna and Kristoff went to his house and prepared everything. We informed Hans's usher about the party, so he would let Anna and Kristoff in thanks to the master-key. I was supposed to bring my boyfriend back to his place around 6p.m. It might have been mean, but to surprise Hans even more, we all pretended we had forgotten about it. Hans didn't say anything, so luckily things didn't get complicated… unless he asked me again what day it was today later. I looked up at the clock in that moment and saw that it was, 5p.m. It was time to spring into action.

"Hans! It's 5 p.m.!" I said faking alarm. Hans looked at the clock and slapped a hand on his forehead.

"The law firm event! We have to get ready right now, if you want to make it in time for 6:30!" he said. The law firm event was the excuse. I told Hans that today that there was some grand dinner at my law firm and as an intern I had to attend to it, but I needed a date. Hans obviously offered to be that date. Hans had brought his clothes over, knowing that we were supposed to go to the event. I told him it was fancy but not _too_ fancy. We immediately started getting ready. As I went looking for my dress, Hans went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. The moment he emerged, with a towel around his waist... unfortunately for me, to keep up the act, I couldn't check him out. Anyway, I ran into the bathroom had a quick shower, and got ready in the bathroom, after drying my hair. I put on a white dress that got just above my knee. The dress was with one shoulder off and hugged my body perfectly, then I put on matching silver heels and started putting my make up on.

"Oh, come on!" I heard Hans complain from outside the door.

"What is it?" I asked him as I put a thin layer of light purple eye-shadow.

"Olaf took a nap in the Ficus Benjamina again… and sat on my shirt…" he mumbled.

"What color is it?" I asked.

"White" Hans answered, as I put on my pink lipstick (this one of a very natural color, not like the one Kristoff put on me when we did the make-up thing).

"I think you left a white button-down shirt in the drawer" I said.

"The one I forgot here and you put in the right drawer?"

"Yeah" I answered putting my hair in its usual braid.

"No, I can't use that one. I had to bring it back home to wash it and iron it"

"I did that when I moved your stuff in the other drawer" I answered. Silence.

"You're awesome... I realized we just sounded like an old married couple" Hans said. I didn't answer right away but couldn't help the blush not to appear on my face at the thought.

"Who knows? Perhaps we _could_ actually become an old married couple one day"

"You really think so?" Hans asked. I froze.

"Did I say that out loud?" I said embarrassed. I heard him laugh,

"Yes, you did. I'll pretend you didn't if it makes you more comfortable" he said. I was certain that there was a smirk on his face.

"Thank you" I said and got out of the bathroom meeting Hans's gaze and freezing on the spot when I saw he was still shirtless.

"You're gorgeous" he stated looking at me with a smile. I blushed, and not just for the compliment, as this time I did manage to check him out, as he gave me a clear view of the six-pack of his lean, cut physique.

"Are you checking me out?" he asked quirking an eyebrow as his smirk got wider. That shook me out of my trance.

"Hu?" was my smart answer. Hans laughed in my face at my reaction.

"You were _so_ checking me out!" he said laughing. My first reaction would have been denial, then I realized I could turn this to my own advantage.

"Yes, I was" I agreed walking closer to him with a smirk. Hand still had a side smile on his face, but his laughed stopped.

"You're not going to deny?" he said unsure.

"Why should I?" I answered stopping in front of him and putting my hands behind his neck. Hans's smile vanished "After all, you check me out all the time, so why can't I?" I added running a hand through his hair.

"I-I…I-I _don't_ … c-check you out…" Hans stuttered.

"Really? So… you give me compliments you don't mean?" I said flirtatiously.

"No! I-I-I mean it!" he said.

"So you _do_ check me out?" I said smirking as I felt him shiver under my touch when I knotted my fingers in his hair.

"No!... I mean… yes!- I mean… sometimes… more yes than no but-"

"-Ah, ah, ah! I've just heard a confession, you are hereby found guilty of 'check out'!" I said in a teasing manner. Hans couldn't help but chuckle, even though his cheeks were of a slight pink color. It was then that I decided to sharpen the knife and mess with him a little more. I started to run my fingers on his bare chest with a hand.

"That's what I get by dating a lawyer" he said rolling his eyes.

"Not a lawyer, _yet,_ but yes" I answered. Silence and Hans finally realized what I was doing as I looked at him with a flirtatious look.

"C-can you stop… doing that?" he asked as he remained stiff.

"Doing what?" I asked innocently.

"That… running your… fingers… in c-circles… o-on… my chest… like that" he stuttered "Its… its hard to remain a gentleman"

"Why? Is it turning you on?" I asked seductively. Hans shifted uncomfortably.

"Maybe…" he said clearing his throat and looking away from me as his cheeks became red.

"You know, maybe we could just stay home cuddle a little…" I added. Hans looked at me weirdly.

"Really?" I leaned up to him as if I wanted to kiss him only to stop half an inch.

"Nope!" I said and broke the tension, stepping back, covering my mouth as I laughed. Hans's head jerked back in fake annoyance "You're not backing out of that event now!"

"Then you _really_ should stop being _so distracting_ " Hans answered in playful scolding matter "Now let me put on my shirt" he said pretending to be highly offended. I laughed and walked back to him.

"I just wanted to mess with you, come here" I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he turned around with a smile wrapping his arms around my waist and welcoming me with a kiss, smiling against my lips, as we dangled side to side before we both fell on the bed with him on top of me.

"Come on! We have to go!" I said with half a laugh, breaking the kiss and playfully slapping his back with a hand, while hand had nestled his face in my neck.

"Okay, fine. You win… event it is" Hans said, he kissed my cheek once more and got off me, immediately fetching his shirt.

As he was done dressing with black jeans, shoes, white button-down shirt and black tie, we immediately went to the car. As he opened the car, I texted Anna we were on our way. Then I started Act II of my drama, I pretended I had forgotten an important document at his house when I went to his place last week-end. He immediately drove us back to his place. The moment we were out of the car, I sent Anna another text telling her we were here. Then we walked up the stairs. My heart was beating really fast. I hoped Anna and Kristoff had done a good job for the party. I wanted it to be perfect. Hans put the key in the hole, there was no sound coming from inside the house… then he opened the door. It was pitch black inside. We got in. Hans switched on the lights at the entrance and nothing happened. We walked to the living room. Hans switched on the lights and…

"SURPRIIIIISE!" everyone shouted popping out of their hiding spots, Anna and Kristoff in the front row, both with a camera in their hand, as the light went on. Hans jumped 20 feet in the air at the surprise. The house was decorated with balloons and party decoration, Anna and Kristoff had the sofa and the table full of food moved to the side so that in the living room there was space to dance. There was a big sign hanging in the living room that read: _Happy Birthday Hans!_ I recognized a few of Hans's friends and colleagues, Peter for starters who had immediately turned on the music. He was an elf looking guy with red hair and blue eyes who looked nothing more than a teenager and he was already in his twenties. My boyfriend's green eyes went wide as he looked at me shocked.

"Happy Birthday!" I said smiling at him.

"I- I thought you all forgot!" he said still shocked.

"Forget about my brother-in-law's birthday? Not with _her_ around!" Anna said jokingly coming closer to him "Happy Birthday, Hans" she said giving him a hug. Hans was still shocked, but gradually calmed down as Kristoff and the rest of his friends and colleagues made their way to him saying 'happy birthday'. The party was perfect. I've never seen Hans so happy. The food was great, obviously there was lots of chocolate and I noticed that Anna and Kristoff had followed my instructions perfectly, putting a touch of theirs here and there. We even danced as Peter played DJ with the stereo. At some point, though, as I was sipping some Fanta, to have a change of mood before the cake, Peter put on some slow songs. When he did, Hans, who was dancing with a few of his lady colleagues, met my gaze and smiled. I saw him excuse himself while the ladies smiled at him and patted his arm encouraging him to go. Soon enough he was right in front of me.

"May I have this dance?" he said offering me his hand with a charming smile.

"Sorry, I don't dance…" I paused and smiled "… but today I'm willing to make an exception" Hans's grin got even wider. I took his hand, putting my Fanta down and walking with him on the 'dance floor'. I put my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist, as we started to gently sway with the music. Hans and I were silent, for most of the dance. The only exchanges between us were shy smiles and Hans's small affectionate kisses on my head every now and then, as I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes and listening to his heartbeat, as and he leaned his head against mine. There were other couples with us, but to me it felt like it was just me and him.

"Elsa" Hans called softly, I looked up lifting my head and saw that tender look in his green eyes again. Then I was greeted by a sweet kiss that made my heart flutter, that obviously wasn't our first kiss, but there was something different in this one, like it was meant to communicate something. When we pulled back from that kiss, we looked at each other in the eyes. "No one has ever done anything like this for me, before" he confessed "No one, not even my family, most of my brothers would forget, and the max present I would get was some money to go buy something for myself… I wasn't expecting anyone to do something special for me… thank you" he said.

"Hans, it's your birthday… you're my boyfriend, you mean something to me. Of course I wanted to do something special for you" I said moving a strand of hair out of his face. Hans kissed my forehead.

"The greatest gift I could ever ask for" he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Having you in my life" he said looking at me straight in the eyes. My heart stopped beating and went up my throat. Anything I could have said died in my mouth in that moment, I could just stare at Hans, as part of me was suspecting what he was going to say next "Elsa…" he started. My heart started beating so fast I was sure it was going to bust out of my chest "I… I lov-"

"-Hey lovebirds!" Anna's voice said making Hans and I jump like scared cats. Anna too flinched in surprise "Sorry!..." she looked at us "Did I interrupt something?"

"No-YEAH!" Hans and I chorused, him glaring at Anna, who looked at us weirdly. For once, I was glad she wasn't vlogging for me.

"Okaaay… awkward…uhm… I just wanted to tell you that the cake is ready" Anna said "Birthday Boy needs to blow his 24 candles" she said.

"Okay, I'm coming" he said and glanced at me.

"I'll be right there" I said. Hans smiled at me and headed where the cake was. As I followed after him, Anna took my hand in hers intertwining our fingers together, hugging my arm with her other hand and inching closer to my ear.

"So… how was my timing?" she whispered uncertain.

"Horrible, Anna!" I complained giving her a glare. She shied away, but didn't let go of my hand.

"Sorry…" she apologized. The rest of the party went perfectly well, we had fun, Hans loved it and enjoyed his presents. The cake was delicious and it was Hans's favorite flavor: orange and chocolate. When the party was over, Anna, Kristoff, Hans and I cleaned up, which was the boring part, but my heart couldn't help but fill up with happiness every time I glanced at Hans, because he might have not managed to say it to me, but I knew what he was about to say, and that thought only filled me with joy.

* * *

 **Hello!** **Sorry for the long delay, I got back to Rome from San Francisco yesterday, I'm jet-lagged and I have my admission exam on Monday. Yuhuuu!** **So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? What do you think will happen in the next chapter?  
Tell me what you guys think in the reviews, and constructive criticism is always well accepted.**

 **See you next Episode! ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

_The First Christmas_

A couple of weeks after Hans's birthday, Christmas came along. We weren't going to do anything big, it was going to be a small dinner at our house with our boyfriends, our cousin and our closest friends. These days, most of my vlogs had been about Anna and I going shopping for Christmas. We had everything we needed for the Christmas Eve party and had managed to get all the gifts just in time. I had gotten Anna a dress she had ogling at for a while, but it was expensive and she did not dare to ask me for it. It was a cute, teal knee-length dress with a black bodice which had olive, crimson, green and orange prints on the front with chartreuse linings and a light chartreuse blouse that had a red and gold brooch in the middle. On top of this, went an apple-green, sleeveless, cropped gilet with teal, dark green, brown, orange and chartreuse rosemaling on the front and back, the skirt was decorated with yellow, olive and brown sunflower prints with darker teal stalks and leaves, with smaller olive, dark teal and purple designs between each sunflower and a small, dark teal leaf design on the left, middle part of the skirt. Above the sunflower was a wavy, looping yellow line with light teal dots above each loop. It was cute and suited Anna, definitely her style.

For Hans I had gotten him a special cologne he had found once. He liked it very much and was really disappointed when he couldn't find anywhere anymore, and well, after a long research, I found it and got two bottles of it for him.  
As for Kristoff and Sven, his gigantic dog who was coming, as well (good thing he had made friends with Olaf and never tried to eat him!), I got a new thermic shirt for Kristoff, since he told us he was going skiing on Winter break, and a toy bone for Sven to chew on. As for my cousin, Anna and I got her a new paining set, and for her boyfriend, we got him his oh-so-desired frying pan set, since he had a thing for cooking. For our uncle and our aunt, we got them a Woody Allen movie collection, since they were fans of his. We also got presents for our other friends.  
There weren't going to be too many people at the party, but still, we were enough to have fun. It was going to be, Anna and I, Hans, Kristoff, our cousin Rapunzel and her boyfriend Eugene, Uncle Thomas and Aunt Primrose (Mama's older sister), Tiana and her husband Naveen, Belle and her boyfriend Adam, and Anna's closest friend Ariel with her boyfriend Eric… yeah… quite a small party, right?  
Anyway, luckily for me, Hans and Kristoff came over to help us set everything up, except for the tree which was already there. The first Christmas Anna and I spent together after our parents died had been different, especially when it came to the tree. It was our tradition to alternate which one of us would put the star on top of the Christmas tree. Every year, when we were children, Papa would lift one of us up and she would put the star on, when we got a little older, Anna and I started doing it on our own. If it was Anna's turn, she would sit on my shoulders and I would lift her up. If it was my turn, when she was 10 and I was 13, she would crouch down and let me use her back as a stool, when she was 15 and I was 18, though, when it was my turn, I would sit on her shoulders and she would lift me up, with Mama and Papa filming us or singing Christmas songs along with us. When our parents died, our first Christmas together would have been dreadful. I had managed to get Anna to put the star on top of the tree, but Mama and Papa weren't there to film us, nor to sing along with us. She was really sad and I tried everything I could to cheer her up, but Anna could sense that I was just as sad as she was, and it didn't help. It had been thanks to Rapunzel, Eugene, Uncle Thomas and Aunt Primrose if that Christmas turned out just as happy. They managed to cheer us up, and not make us feel alone.

This year it would have been so different. This year we had Kristoff, Hans, Olaf and friends with us as well. It was going to be one heck of a Christmas celebration! Tiana came over earlier with Naveen and the two of them helped me with the cooking, Anna and Kristoff were going to take care of the decorations and setting, Hans took care of the music and was on supervising duty, so that my baby sister and her big boyfriend wouldn't make a mess by accident. Anna was a real klutz, but Kristoff wasn't any less. Fortunately, with Anna's energy, Kristoff's strong arms, Hans's cautious eye and taste in music, and Tiana and Naveen's help, we managed to finish everything just in time.

By 8:30p.m. everyone was here, bringing their presents and other things for the evening, like Champagne from Belle and Adam, a chocolate chip cookies from Rapunzel her parents and cupcakes from Eugene. Kristoff had gone out for half an hour, only to come back with his grey Great Dane, who immediately jumped on Anna and started licking her face, pushing her on the floor. We managed to get an overly happy Sven off of my sister, but the next to be attacked was me, as the big happy dog did to me the same thing he did to Anna… Hans wasn't spared either, that meant the three of us had to go wash up, again, after being bathed by the Great Dane's tongue.  
As the celebration started, you could say that there was all the love and the Christmas aura there should have been. Everyone was happy, everyone was enjoying themselves. The guys would group up and start talking about men stuff, while us girls would do the same and talk about lady stuff. I was a little worried about Hans, especially when I introduced him to my uncle and my aunt. When they asked us how we met, there had been a silent moment of embarrassment and guilt from Hans, but I took his hand and told my relatives the truth. What made me relax was the fact that right now, Hans seemed to have fun with my uncle and the guys. The girls, of course had started bombing me with questions about Hans.

"So, how long have you guys been dating?" Ariel asked curiously.

"About 3 months" I answered.

"And how long have you known him for?" Aunt Primrose asked.

"Since the day I woke up in the hospital" I answered.

"Oh… so you took your time to get to know him, very good" she said satisfied.

"I'm not like this one over here" I said pointing at Anna with my thumb, with a smirk.

"No, no, no! We are not moving the attention on me" Anna said "And in my defense, I knew Kristoff for two weeks before dating him, I've known him a few months longer than you've knew Hans, _and_ we're taking things slowly" she said.

"And… are _you_ and Hans taking things slowly… if you know what I mean?" Tiana asked with a wink.

"That's none of your business!" I exclaimed, with my cheeks bright red.

"Tia!" Rapunzel and Ariel scolded.

"What? When you're married some topics aren't taboo anymore. I'm sure Mrs. Corona agrees with me" Tia said.

"I'm sorry, girls, but I do" my aunt said.

"So, have you...?" she insisted. I took a sip of my glass of wine to calm my nerves for the embarrassing conversation I was put in. When I glanced at Anna and saw her smirk, I realized it was her payback from when _I_ gave her _the talk_. I swear, that day, had been embarrassing for me as much as it had been for her… especially since that was supposed to be Mama or Papa doing having that conversation with her… but well… Mama and Papa weren't around anymore, so someone had to do it in their place.

"I don't see how me and Hans being intimate is relevant to you all in this conversation" I said as nonchalantly as possible. Anna made an impressed face slightly nodding her head as if to say: _Nice way to avoid the question!_ But that didn't give me any comfort, if anything, I was even more worried. In fact she opened her mouth first.

"It _is_ relevant, if my big sister's boyfriend has not just run her over with the car, but also has a playboy past… and because it's entertaining" Anna said smirking at me, while the others gasped. I glared at her and she just sipped her grape juice shrugging.

"He was a playboy?!" Rapunzel exclaimed "Elsa! How can you trust him?!"

"I trust him. And did the Text Test to be sure. I found out why he was acting weird when I went to his house. It was because he didn't want me to meet his family... let's just say, they aren't the most pleasant people" I explained shortly "Belle sent his answer back to me" I said and showed them my phone. Aunt Primrose was the first to read it, then she passed it to the others, who just like her seemed impressed and to relax at the text. Ariel and Rapunzel even 'aw'ed at it.

"Elsa, you still haven't answered us. Have you been intimate with him?" Aunt Primrose asked.

"Aunt Primrose… in an interview…" I began "When someone _avoids_ the question… that is your cue to _change_ the topic"

"Yes, but this is different" she replied calmly.

"How is it different?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Because it's embarrassing! And this proves what I just said, this situation is not different than any other"

"It _is_ different" she answered in that calm posed way that reminded me so much of my mother, and that Anna said I had most of the time "That is your sister, I am your aunt, and those two are your closest friends" she said pointing to each one of them "And we care about you" she added. I huffed as Anna sneakered next to me.

"Okay, fine. No, we haven't" I finally answered "I'm not ready. I told him he understood and said that he would wait" I added preventing the next question.

"Aww! That's so sweet of him" Ariel said. Anna nodded her head. She didn't need to say anything, her eyes spoke for her.

"He's respectful… that's very good" my aunt says.

"He _is_ very respectful. I have to say: he is everything his relatives are not. They are apparently sophisticated gentlemen, but on the inside: they are coarse and he is refined, they are materialistic and he is sensitive… two completely different worlds" I answered.

"So… we read the text, finally had your answer… tell us more about him" Tiana said leaning forward curiously.

"Well…" I started "He is an architect, he is smart, talented, good taste in literature, responsible… you can see by yourselves that he is handsome… he's sweet… caring… generous…" I turned around and looked at Hans, while he chatted with the guys. He met my gaze, smiled and winked at me. I smiled back and turned around "He's… I don't know… When I first met him, I had no idea who he was, I found out he was the driver when I spoke to the cops, but by then, he had stood beside me during my whole stay at the hospital. He… he took care of me when no one asked him to, he told me himself that he was the one responsible for the accident, but by then I already knew. When I met his brothers and father by chance, I overheard a conversation and he stood up for me"

"I didn't know that!" Anna said "What happened?" she asked.

"His father wanted to marry him off to some heiress for money, but as soon as he realized I was an Arendelle and a soon-to-be lawyer, he wanted Hans to marry me for convenience, because _'a lawyer is much more valuable than a spoiled heiress'_. Hans said that was done with all of them and that if he and I shall marry, it'll be because we love each other and want to start our own family by our own decision. Then he ordered them to get out of his apartment" I paused and turned to Anna "By the way, he also stood up for you"

"He did? For what?" Anna asked

"Because apparently Magnus Westerguard has little faith in the Performing Arts, and you know what I mean" I told her.

"Oh…" was Anna's only comment. To take the pressure off her I re-directed the attention on myself.

"Thing is…" I paused, not able to contain the smile on my face "I… I've never felt so good with a guy before in my life" I confessed. Aunt Primrose smiled affectionately at me.

"Well, that's because he's your first boyfriend ever. If he's not _The One_ , you might feel even better with someone else, later on" Ariel said.

"No, Ariel" Anna said "I've had a boyfriend before Kristoff- who was great! A great guy, really, actually a lot like Hans- and _this_ did not happen" she said pointing at me. I looked at her confused.

" _This_ what?" I asked settling my glass on the small table in front of the couch we were sitting on.

"The Trouty-face you get every time you speak about him" she said earing the laughs from our friends. I just shook my head with a small smile. Anna smiled back and squeezed my arm resting her read on my shoulder "My big sister is in love!" she said. I didn't answer right away, but blushed, and looked back at Hans.

"I guess I am…" I admitted, then I fixed my gaze on him as he made a surprised face, when my uncle spoke to him. Kristoff, Eugene, Naveen and Eric had gone towards Tia's gumbo and left my boyfriend alone with my uncle. Then what surprised me was the fact that my uncle offered Hans his hand and Hans hesitantly shook it in some sort of agreement. He caught my gaze and gave me a surprised but happy look. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was talking about our relationship.

"Yes, Thomas had probably been giving him a talk, like I did you" Aunt Primrose said, turning my attention back to her. I realized in that moment that Anna, Ariel Rapunzel and Tia had gone to get something to eat, leaving me with my aunt who had moved to sit next to me. "He sounds like a good man" Aunt Primrose continued. Then she took my hands in hers "I noticed the looks he gives you. He's a keeper, after all the sacrifices you did for your sister, you deserve this. I'm proud of you, Elsa"

"Thank you, Aunt Primrose" I said and she hugged me tightly. We pulled away from the hug, Aunt Primrose stroked my face maternally and stood up walking to the buffet we set up. I remained sat down for a moment, thinking that perhaps those questions weren't so inappropriate to ask. They were my friends and family, it was normal for them to ask. Then with a smile on my face I took my glass of wine and walked towards the window to go take a look outside, only to be intercepted by Eugene.

"Hey, Elsa!" he said with a cheerful grin putting an arm around my shoulders. Eugene was as tall as Hans, athletic looking, with brown hair and eyes and sported a short goatee under his chin. He was handsome and he knew it, but he was fun to hang out with.  
"Nice Christmas party! It's hard to pick between celebrating here or at Blondie's" he said referring to my cousin.

"Why do you keep calling her _Blondie,_ if she's a brunette?" I asked him. My cousin once used to sport really long blonde hair, now it was short and brown.

"Old habits are hard to kill" he answered stealing my almost-empty glass of wine from my hands and finishing it. I just shook my head at him. I've known Eugene for a while now, he basically part of the family. Hence, the permission he gave himself to steal away my drink because he was lazy to go get his. "By the way, I love your boyfriend! He's a cool dude. I love that guy" he said smiling.

"Thank you but sorry, I don't share" I told him holding back a laugh.

"Oh, maaaan!" he said theatrically snapping his fingers "But now, speaking seriously" Eugene said as we stopped in front of the window, taking his arm off my shoulders and placing my empty glass on the table behind me "I approve of him. I know you don't need my approval nor Kristoff's, but I want you to know that we approve of him. He seems like a genuine fellow" Eugene said proudly "Plus, he is completely head over heels for you. I'm happy for you" he said giving me a quick hug.

"Thanks, Eugene" I answered hugging him back and pulling away. Then I realized the silence in the room, only the Christmas songs playing from the stereo could be heard. I saw all eyes were pointed on Eugene and I.

"What?" I asked.

"Ehm… Elsa?" Eugene said patting my arm and pointing upwards. I looked up and my arms fell…

"Anna, Kristoff! I thought we said no mistletoes!" I complained, earning the laughs from the rest of our guests.

"We didn't put it!" Anna and Kristoff complained.

"Sorry, it was my idea" Naveen said laughing, in his strong accent.

"Naveen!" Tiana complained lightly hitting his arm.

"What? What's a Christmas celebration without a mistletoe?" he said in defense.

"Well, tradition is tradition. You guys have to kiss" Eric said chuckling, holding Ariel's hand.

"But I can't kiss him! He's my cousin's boyfriend!" I complained.

"And she has a boyfriend, right Hans?" Eugene told my boyfriend.

"Guys, Eric is right. Tradition is tradition!" said Rapunzel "I could always use the frying pan, in case" she said. Rapunzel was smiling, that meant she was okay with it. I looked back at Hans and he gave me a small nod with a nonchalant smile. He was okay with it too.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the others started. Even my uncle and my aunt!

"Well, you heard them. Let's give them what they want. Tradition is tradition!" Eugene said smiling, theatrically spreading his arms out in surrender to Fate. Then he leaned closer to kiss me. I rolled my eyes but moved forward, only to stop a moment before and pull back giggling in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" I said and we went for it again, but the same happened as before, this time Eugene started laughing stopping us. The third time he gently took my face in his hand and lean closer… only to be stopped again.

"Sorry, I can't!" I said giggling embarrassed.

"Come on! We're all family! What do you care?!" Eugene said laughing with me.

"Come on guys! It's a mistletoe kiss! No one is asking you for a stable relationship with each other!" Anna said. The other agreed with Anna encouraging us.

"Alright, let's get this over with" I said and turned back to Eugene who has that mischievous look and grin in his face. I instantly knew he was up to something to be the clown of the situation.

"You ready?" he said taking my hand and putting it between us. I covered his hand with mine and he put his other hand on top of it.

"Let's do this" I said.

"Let's do this" we chorused "Let's do this… Let's do this.. LET'S DO THIS!" and with that instead of the simple kiss I was planning on. He yanked me at him wrapping his arms around me, giving his back to the guests who were cheering, as he made that innocent kiss look like an extremely passionate one, by playfully making us dangle from side to side, for the sake of being an idiot. Then he theatrically pulled back keeping an arm around my shoulders as I kept mine around his waist.

"Sorry, Hans, but she's an _awful_ kisser!" Eugene said trying hard not to laugh. Hans shook his head.

"You toothed me on my lip!" I complained bringing a hand on my lower lip, walking away from him and back to Hans.

"I _toothed_ you?" Eugene asked as he walked back to Rapunzel who was shaking her head but with a smile.

"Yeah, you hit me with your tooth" I answered.

"Oops! Sorry about that" he apologized.

"I'll fix it" Hans said as I got to him, he gently took my face in his hands and kissed me where Eugene's tooth had hit me.

"It works!" I said as he pulled back, hugging his waist, as Hans's arms went around my shoulders. The others laughed at me, soon after that it was present time. We decided to open just a few, which were the ones the guests gave us. Anna and I had put the ones we were going to open the following morning in our rooms. The best part of that moment had been the moment before we all went around the tree to open the presents, as Sven came into the room with Olaf sat happily enthroned on his backside, while the dog went to his owner and begging him for treats. As sat down around the tree, Uncle Thomas and Aunt Primrose sat on the couch, along with Naveen and Tiana, and Eric and Ariel. Kristoff was sitting on the carpet with Anna on his lap, Rapunzel and Eugene sat on the carpet with their backs on the sofa and Rapunzel had her legs draped on her boyfriend's lap, while Hans and I sat on the carpet, closest to the tree, with me sitting between his legs and him with his arm around my waist. Everyone had been happy with their gifts, especially Olaf and Sven, with the cat's bouncing ball and the dog's rubber bone. I received… books… a lot… and I don't complain about it. I received: an Agatha Christie collection from my relatives, the _Game of Thrones_ saga from Tiana, Naveen, Eric and Ariel. _Revival_ by Stephen King from Anna and Kristoff and _In the Name of the Rose_ by Umberto Eco from Hans. I also had another present for Anna, which was a snowflake shaped necklace. She loved it, she stood up from where she was seated and hugged me tight, then we both sat back down were we were.

"This one's for Hans, from me" I said turning around and giving him the present, it wasn't the cologne, I kept that for the following morning. It was a red sweater that said: _'Keep Calm and Trust the Architect'_. As soon as he saw it, Hans burst out laughing, he glanced at the shirt a couple of times and laughed even harder, making me laugh with him. The others watched us amused. Hans didn't say much, but as he laughed, with the sweater still in his hands hugged me tightly, repeatedly kissing the side of my neck as he hid his face in it.

"You are awesome! I'm wearing this right now!" he said letting me go before he unbuttoned his shirt and put on the sweater, lightly leaning on his back as he proudly showed off his new shirt. Then he looked back at me and sitting back up he kissed me on the lips before I turned around and he put his arm around my waist again, hooking his chin on my shoulder. When the evening was over, both Kristoff and Hans stayed for the night, first of all, because, by the time we were done cleaning up it was 2a.m, second of all, because both of them were going to spend Christmas morning with us, and then Kristoff was going to his family, while Hans had to go home and catch up with some work and couldn't afford taking another day off. Unfortunately for them, we had only one guest room, so the boys kind of fought over who was takin the bed and who was taking the couch, even if the bed had enough space for two guys… in the end they shared… with Sven sleeping between them, as Kristoff told us the morning after.

The morning after, as usual, I was the first to wake up. I started my morning routine, which consisted in: shower, get dressed, brush teeth, go make breakfast for the Sleeping Beauties. Kristoff and Hans joined me while I was making pancakes and hot chocolate instead of coffee, along with taking out the chocolate chip cookies I had gotten the day before at my favorite bakery.  
Kristoff came in first accompanied by Sven, who had Olaf already sitting on his backside as he trotted around the house and went for his breakfast, which was exactly next to Olaf's bowl. In fact, as the Great Dane started eating in his bowl, Olaf hopped off him and went to eat his breakfast next to him. Those two were ridiculous together, but so cute!

"Good morning!" Hans said cheerfully as entered the kitchen, walking straight to me, proudly sporting his new red sweater.

"Good morning, Hans. Merry Christmas!" I said, handing him his cup of hot cocoa. Hans took it and placed a hand on my waist.

"Merry Christmas to you" he said and gave me a quick peck on the lips before turning back to the complaining Kristoff.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?" he complained.

"Merry Christmas, Kristoff" Hans said.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas to you too" the blonde replied. It was then we heard Anna's singing voice, as she messed up the song.

" _Jingle bell! Jingle bell! Jingle bell rock! Jingle bell swing and jingle bell ring! Slowly… na-na-na-…da-da-da-daaa! That's the jingle bell roooock!_ Merry Christmas, everyone!" Anna said coming in the kitchen and kissing Kristoff on the lips as we answered to her 'merry Christmas'.

"Will you ever learn the words to that song?" I asked her as she came to me for her hot cocoa. She took the cup and kissed me on the cheek.

"Probably not" she answered with a smile. As we had breakfast together, we decided to open the remaining presents as we ate. Anna opened the first present. It was from Kristoff and it was a _Wicked_ DVD and soundtrack CD, from the musical with Idina Menzel. Anna _loved_ it! She _loved_ that musical. In fact she immediately hugged Kristoff and kissed him, thanking him. The next presents were for Hans, one from me and one from Anna and Kristoff. When he opened mine and saw the cologne his eyes widen.

"No way!" he said shocked.

"Yes, way" I answered.

"You founded! I was going crazy looking for this! Thank you so much!" Hans said giving me a peck on the lips, hugging me tight. The present Hans had for me was just as great, it was a silver bracelet with my craved on it. When Anna opened my gift for her, when she saw the dress, she went crazy. Luckily for me, by then we had moved to the living room next to the tree, because she tackled me to the ground in a tight bear hug, kissing my cheek, and thanking me a thousand times over. Then she helped me up and immediately went to try the dress on. While she went to change, Kristoff took advantage of the moment to go to the bathroom, leaving me and Hans alone.

"So, this is how you celebrate Christmas… I could get used to this" he said in a happy relaxed voice.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was afraid all this family chaos would make you feel uncomfortable, and by the way, sorry for whatever embarrassing question my uncle asked you" I apologized.

"No, don't worry about it. Actually I was glad he did. Your family and friends care about you. I would have been surprised if he didn't" Hans answered.

"Thank you, for being so understanding" I said.

"No, thank _you_ , for introducing me to your family, a real one" he said, stroking my cheek "I have something else for you" he said.

"Oh, Hans, you shouldn't have! You being here was already enough for me, a third present is too much" I said. He smiled.

"It's a gift I _need_ to give you" he said "Turn around" I did as he said, smiling, curious at the surprise. Then my smile faded as I felt his warm fingers move my braid behind my back, as he slid a necklace around my neck lacing it. Then he gently moved my braid back as I slowly turned around feeling the neckless under my fingers. It was a small, elegant, heart shaped diamond.

"Thank you… it's beautiful" I told him.

"It's my heart" he said. My head snapped up meeting his gaze. I could see it in his eyes that he was nervous "You… you're a mystery to me, Elsa… And it's funny, because… the more you open up to me, the more mysterious you become… and that is because I'm _insecure_ " he started "I'm insecure, because of how amazing you are. I'm insecure, because I can't understand how someone as wonderful as you, can be with someone as messed up as me… starting from the fact that I run you over with my car" he said and I couldn't help but snicker at that "I run you over with my car and you didn't push me away, you learned about my past as a player and didn't push me away, you know everything about me and the family I come from, and you still accepted me in your life… and I have never felt so enough and so unworthy at the same time in my whole life" he paused taking a breath "There are still so many things I'm not sure about you except for one: I love you" My heart stopped beating. There. He had said it. He said it to me.

"You… you do?" I said unsure, out of breath. Like I had just run a marathon.

"I do… I've never said that to anyone before. I love you, Elsa" he repeated "I understand if you can't say it back to me, yet, and I'm willing to wait for you till the end of the-" I shushed him putting a finger on his lips.

"You won't have to wait for long" I told him stroking his hair, smiling at him "I love you too" There. I said it too, and I didn't regret it. Hans smiled and leaned down, capturing my lips with his in a loving kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist, while I tangled my fingers in his silky hair. This kiss was the most amazing kiss I've ever shared. We were in love with one another and we told each other for the first time. This was one moment I was going to remember and cherish forever. My first _'I love you'_ … This kiss was sweet and gentle… what made it different and way better form any other kiss we shared was that there was only one emotion in that kiss: love.  
This was a moment that someone would say: _'I wish I had recoded it!'_. In my case, I'm glad I wasn't because there are moments in your life for which the best way to treasure and remember them, it's not through a vlog, but through your heart.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay, I had some stuff to do, after getting back home. Anyway, did you like it? Good? Bad? Brace yourselves, because a storm is about to come... MUAHAHAHAAH!  
Tell me what you thought about it with a review and let's see if we can get this story to 30 reviews. When we get there, I'll publish the next episode :-)  
See you next chapter! ;-)**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	11. Chapter 11

_First Cause Part 1  
_

I've been vlogging for a while, right now, on absolutely nothing. Well, it wasn't really _nothing_. Hans had a very important meeting today and he said that as soon as he was done, he was going to come to my house so that I could be the first to know how it went. This meeting could have meant the future of his whole career. It was really important for him, and to say the whole truth, I was vlogging with Anna just to keep my mind off stuff. I knew how much this meeting meant to him and I was so terrified that something could have gone wrong. Meanwhile, I might have not graduated yet, but… I had some pretty good news which I was going to share on that vlog once Hans was here, and of course, in case everything went well for him too.  
Anna and I were doing a Q&A , just to let time go by a bit. I was sitting on the couch in front of the turned off TV, with Anna lying on the couch with her upper body draped on my lap, while I run my fingers through her hair, reading the questions off my phone. Then Anna and I heard the doorbell, without thinking, I put down the camera while it was still recording and went to open the door, since it must have been Hans, and it was, looking handsome in his blue coat and tie.  
If I had noticed that Anna had taken the camera in that moment I would have told her to shut it down immediately, because Hans's face had worried me. He didn't look too happy.

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked him. He didn't answer right away, but looked down to the floor as he placed the bag with his projects next to the door "Don't tell me they refused your project" I said with hope dripping down my voice. Hans's sad face morphed into a bright smile.

"They didn't. They liked it and asked me to supervise all the works _and_ they offered me a 3 year-long contract!" he said smiling.

"Really?! You did it! Congratulations!" I said smiling hugging him tight, as Hans lifted me off my feet spinning me around kissing my cheek. As Hans settled me down I took his face in my hands and brought it close to my own "I knew you could do it! I'm so, _so_ proud of you!" his answer was a peck on my lips and hugging me tight, again.

"Congratulations, Hans!" Anna said coming to us.

"Thank you… Are you recording?" he said unsure.

"Yeah, give me a hug!" Anna said hugging him as well. Then Anna surprised us both when she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have news too" I said Anna and Hans looked at me expectantly. Anna pointed the camera straight at me.

"Considering your happy face it must be something good" Anna said, as if to explain why she didn't ask if I wanted the camera off.

"It is" I started "Well… as you all know, it's been 4 years that I work as an intern in a law firm, but I'm not a lawyer yet, well… today, my boss summoned me for a private talk…"

"And?!" Hans and Anna asked in chorus, waiting for the news.

"And he- Geez, guys! Someone's curious!" I commented.

"Just tell us already!" Anna said impatiently.

"He's handing me my first real cause!" I revealed.

"OH MY GOD!- REALLY?! THAT'S GREAT NEWS!" Hans and Anna both shouted excitedly. My sister was the first to run me over with a bear hug. I held her tight as she had one arm tight around my neck and the other holding the camera in her hand.

"I'm so proud of you!" she said.

"Thanks, Anna" I said smiling at her. Then she kissed my cheek and let go of me. Hans embraced me immediately.

"I'm so happy for you" he said nestling his face in my neck, wrapping his arms around me "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I said back. Unfortunately Anna heard us anyway, and it didn't help that Hans kissed the corner of my mouth in that moment.

"Aww! You guys are so cute!" she said coming closer to us. With one arm still locked behind Hans's neck, with the other one I tried to push Anna and the camera away from us, earning Anna's giggle when she received the light push.

"Go away…" I said, my voice muffled by Hans's shoulder, as I felt Hans try to push her away as well. But the we pulled away from the hug.

"What is the cause?" Hans asked me.

"I'm not sure yet, but my boss said something about financial irregularities in a business chain. I'll have more details tomorrow" I answered. After promising them I'd let them know all the details and had Hans promise to do the same about his project, we vlogged about our evening out. Kristoff joined us a little while later, and the four of us decided to go out to celebrate.  
I was really excited about tomorrow… but I had no idea, in what a mess I was about to put myself in.

* * *

"Miss Arendelle?" I heard my boss' secretary call me "Mr. de Chateaupers wants to see you" she said. It was time to talk about the cause I was going to handle. I stood up from my desk and followed her to my boss' office "Congratulations, by the way" she said smiling at me before I opened the door.

"Thank you" I said smiling back and entered the room. As I got in my boss was still on the phone. As I opened the door, his navy blue eyes lit up as they met mine and with a bright smile he motioned me to come in. Then immediately ended the phone call saying he would call back later.

"Elsa! There you are! I hope you're excited about this. Please, take a seat!" he said in his deep voice.

"I am. Thank you for this opportunity Mr. de Chateaupers" I answered sitting down.

"Oh, please, love! I've known you for four years, by now. No need to be so formal. Call me Phoebus" he said smiling.

"Okay, Phoebus" I said smiling back.

"That's more like it" he said. Any woman who looked at my boss fell for him. He was French, but he grew up in th US. He was 35 years-old, tall, muscular, had blonde hair and navy blue eyes, not to mention that he was charming and well mannered. He was a cool guy. Plus, he was married and had a son. Their picture was ever-present on his desk and his wedding ring proudly on his ring finger.

"Anyhow…" he said "I've got your case. It is complicated, I admit, but you certainly are competent and will be able to handle it. The difficult part is the fact the respondent is very rich and can play dirty tricks thanks to his money" he said.

"Thank you for your trust. I won't disappoint you" I said as he handed me the folder.

"There is something particular about this case. It never happened to me in my years as a lawyer… so, I'll have to ask you who you are choosing as your client" he said. I looked at him confused.

"I thought you appointed me as prosecutor" I said

"Well… I did give you the cause as prosecutor… but the respondent actually came here and specifically asked for you as his lawyer" that last statement confused me even more.

"Who's the respondent?" I asked.

"Magnus Westerguard, owner of… who knows how many companies in finances… and not really a nice guy" he answered. My face fell... or went pale… I don't know. I just froze and Phoebus noticed.

"Elsa, what is it?" he asked "Do you know Magnus Westerguard?" he asked. I woke up from my trance.

"Yeah… I do know him…" I said "And he _is_ horrible…"

"So… considering what you're saying, I suppose you _are_ taking the case as prosecutor" he said. I remained silent as my brain started working on hundreds of thoughts.

"I… Do I need to give an answer now?" I asked Phoebus unsure. He stood up and walked in front me leaning on his desk and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No, you don't have to, but I don't understand what you're so nervous about" he said worriedly.

"I… I'm dating his youngest son" I confessed. Realization dawned on Phoebus's face.

"Oh…" he said taking his hand off my shoulder "… Well… you could always refuse the case. I can give you another one just as important… as soon as we get one" I remained quiet. I wasn't sure what to do. Hans wasn't on good terms with Magnus, but he was still his father. Was I supposed to… _betray_ Hans and worsen his relationship with his family by taking the case as prosecutor or was I supposed to go against my moral values and help a man that was ready to marry off his son to a woman he didn't even know for money? Or that wanted me in the family for convenience? Or that has had other issues with the law? Or who used his children as pawns for his business?

"You don't have to decide right away" Phoebus said.

"I need to speak with Hans about this first" I said. Phoebus gave me an encouraging smile and stroked my face in a fatherly way, before putting his hand on my shoulder again.

"Elsa, if you refuse the case, I can understand. Plus, you're work is excellent so you don't have to worry about getting fired, because if I did: I would be an idiot" he said chuckling, making me laugh a little.

"How much time do I have to think about this?" I asked.

"The trial is in two weeks. I'm sorry, but I can give you only 48h starting from the moment you get out of this office" he replied.

"Thank you" I said standing up as well "I'll let you know by tomorrow"

"Good luck" he said and surprised me by giving me a quick hug "And remember" he said putting both arms on my shoulders, holding me at arm's distance, giving me a serious look "Whatever you choose, working with you is a pleasure. You're smart, you're professional and have your priorities straight. Shall you refuse, you'll have another opportunity" he said then he took the folder from me "I'll keep this until I have your answer" And with that, I said my goodbyes once more and exited Phoebus's office, with just one question in mind: _How am I going to tell Hans?_

* * *

 ** _What_ _to do?! What to do?!_ So... Elsa has a problem, a big problem... what do think about this? Will she refuse the case for Hans' sake? Will she take is as prosecutor? Or will she take it as defendant and betray her moral values?  
Tell me what you think about this with a review, constuctive criticism is very well accepted! IF WE GET THIS STORY TO 36 REVIEWS I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
See you next episode! ;-)**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	12. Chapter 12

_First Cause Part 2  
_

I knew Hans had understood there was something wrong. I knew it from the concern in his voice when he asked me if I was alright. We decided to meet back to his place as soon as we were done with work. As I was done, I shut down my computed, neatly put away the folders and papers and after getting my coat and bag I went to my car and towards Hans's apartment. Not really knowing how to explain him. As soon as I was in front of his door, I rang the doorbell and Hans immediately opened the door, letting me in welcoming me with a small peck on the lips. He was still in his work clothes. His white jacket was off, but he still had his light blue button-down shirt and his matching magenta tie, which was already loosened, blue pants and black shoes.

"We need to talk" I said as he closed the door behind me as I put my bag next to the door.

"Yeah, I noticed" he said "But you _do_ know that for a guy like me when his girlfriend says ' _we need to talk'_ it has a double meaning, right?" he said.

" _A guy like you_?" I said raising an eyebrow as I undid his tie.

"In love" he answered smiling. I smiled lightly giggling, as I felt my cheeks go red. He did say _I love you_ and I never grew tired of hearing it, but I still couldn't help but blush whenever he said it or acted romantic "You're not breaking up with me, are you? Because if you are, let me go get my box of tissues" he said jokingly.

"I was, actually!" I joked back taking his tie off "So now that we've settled that, goodbye!" I said as I gave him his tie back and pretended to walk out the door, as Hans feigned hurt, only to chucked with me "Now, in all seriousness, I really need to talk to you" I said taking his hand and leading him to the living room so that we could sit on the couch.

"Do you want some water?" he asked folding his tie as I sat on the couch. I politely reclined and putting the tie on the low table in front of us he sat beside me "So... what is it?" he asked.

"It's about work" I said "As I told you yesterday, today my boss gave me the case I was going to work on… but something funny happened. Phoebus, my boss, appointed me as prosecutor, but the respondent came to the law firm and ask for me as his defendant… so… I have to choose who I want as client" I said. Hans looked a little confused.

"Okaaay… uhm… I'm a little confused here, where is the problem?" he asked. I took his hand.

"Hans, the respondent is your father" I confessed. Realization dawned on his face.

"Oh…" he said. Then looking away he gave a small sarcastic laugh "Why am I not surprised? Of course that snake would ask for you as his lawyer!"

"Tomorrow I have to give Phoebus an answer. Hans , if it were for me, I'd be prosecutor, but Magnus Westerguard is your father. I don't want make your relationship with him and your family worse… of course… I can always… refuse the case" that made Hans jump.

"No way! Forget it! You are _not_ refusing that case! This is a huge opportunity for you and I do _not_ want you to throw it away because of me" he said looking at me straight in the eyes "I knew he had another cause going on, all because some other… stuff he did to avoid paying taxes and con his business partners. It's not the first time something like this happens, but he always managed to get away with it" he said. I didn't need to hear him talk any longer, I knew where this was going.

"Hans, are you sure? He is your father and according to what you said, all of your brothers always take his side. If I take the case as prosecutor, you know very well that they'll be angry at you" I said.

"Elsa, you can't refuse the case, but if you take it as his defendant it's only going to be bad for you, not just as a person, but also for the name you have" he said "My father is a horrible man and you know it, everyone knows it! If you win the cause as his defendant you're just going to feel disgusted with yourself…" Hans paused and took my chin between his index and thumb, making me look at him in the eyes "I don't want you not to be okay with yourself, because _I_ have problems with my family. I have dealt with them on my own for 17 years. I am alone and they are thirteen, but I know how to handle them. I have a tough skin, so don't worry about me… I'm with you" he said. I could only look at him with gratefulness other than love. I let go of his hand, took his face in my hands and kissed him before hugging him tight. I felt happy tears come to my eyes, but I didn't let them fall to ruin the moment.

"Thank you" I said as he held me tightly "And, for the record… I love you, you're not alone" I said holding him. Hans replied by softly kissing the base of my shoulder and holding me a while longer.

* * *

"Elsa! I have awesome news!" I heard Hans say as Anna let him in our apartment "Where's Elsa?" he asked Anna.

"Study! First door to your left" I answered him as I looked over my papers. The first trial went… well… we kind of explored the situation and the judge decided to have a second trial. The second trial, did not go well… at all. I had one more chance to prove Magnus Westerguard's guiltiness in his fraud to Mr. Carl Anderson, owner of one of the societies Mr. Westerguard used to work with, and was sued by, the moment Mr. Anderson realized he was being conned. Problem was that I had no actual proof in my hands and I didn't have a lot of time to find something. Phoebus had supervised both trials, but even if after the second trial fiasco he encouraged me, saying that I could do it, it didn't really help. If I failed, my career was over before it even started, and all the information I had were useless!

"I've got news" Hans said as he entered my study. Silence. "Well, I'm glad to see you're happy to see me!" he said pretending to be hurt when I didn't turn around to look at him. I saved the file I had on my computer and turned around to meet his satisfied face.

"I'm sorry, I'm working and… I'm kind of desperate actually" I said as Hans walked to me and leaning down pecked me on the lips, before I turned back around towards my computer and reading the papers again.

"I noticed… you work too much" he said, then he used the magical weapon. He put his warm hands on my shoulders and started giving me a massage… _God! That felt good!_ I've been working so hard on this that I hadn't realized I was so tensed up. In fact, I felt my muscles melt under his touch. "You like this, do you?" he said with a teasing smirk on his lips, as a content sigh escaped my lips. I hummed in reply.

"What's the news?" I asked him. Hans stopped massaging my shoulders and placed a quick kiss on my head. Then, as I turned around in my chair, he immediately got his bag and took out a yellow envelope, which seemed to be full and he handed it to me, but then he stopped, pulling it away before I could touch it.

"Before I give you this, tell me what you found out" he said. I shook my head, but took the papers out and started explaining him.

"So… after some research and finding documents, I have even more evidence that your father is not just a horrible man, but is also a thief, like he was sued for-" I immediately refrained from speaking. I apologetically looked at Hans. "I'm sorry, this is your father we're talking about- I'll refrain from any comment-"

"Elsa" he said comfortingly placing a hand on my shoulder "I know he's horrible and I know he's a thief, I did refer of his dirty tricks to the federals, but… he won" Hans said with a smile… which was a little too satisfied for my likings.

"I don't like that grin. Why do I get the feeling that a part of you is helping me out of revenge?" I said quirking an eyebrow

"An eye for an eye" Hans said "This is what happens after you make my life miserable for 17 years… sorry, but this is how I am" he said, but then placed a kiss on my forehead "Don't worry, speak freely" he said. I smiled at him and went back to explaining.

"So, these are all the start-up companies your father has invested in: 12 have each one of your brothers as CEO and one is run by your father, who supervises your brothers and own the companies, three others are off-shore, but only one is a phantom society. It has no BOD, it has some post office for an address, it's in Switzerland and it is about to go broke. We're talking about…"

"The _Southern Isles_ " Hans finished, realizing which company it was "Weird… last I saw them, before you got to my apartment, Tristan said that they were going to have invest another 2 million in it"

"That's part of the game. As his partners give him the money to invest in that company, it all goes to a bank account and the company fails. Point is, your father and, I'm sorry to say it, but probably most of your brothers too, gain money by losing it… they steal it!"

"Still, from what I heard, his partners were pretty happy with… of course" Hans said realizing what his father was doing "He can't have them lose money every time, of course he would have them gain a lot of profits, so that proportionally what they lose is just a small portion of what they gained. That's why no one actually noticed!"

"Until your brother Jannik had a slip up that caused Mr. Anderson to realize they were conning him" I said "Thing is, I don't have enough evidence. What would actually incriminate him, would be finding his bank in Switzerland" Hans nodded satisfied.

"Well… now that you told me…" Hans started "This is going to make you love me even more" and with that he handed me the envelope. "It's a fund transfer requisition to a bank account in Switzerland" he said "You told me that he asked the judge to postpone the last trial, not to this week, but to the next… curious that a little bird told me she found two tickets to Zurich and back exactly for this week-end, exactly where she found the these documents' original papers?" I immediately opened the envelope and took out the papers.

"Where did you get these?" I asked him

"Let's just say that Rasmus's eldest kid, my 14 year-old niece, Margrethe, is very, very smart and has a soft spot for me. When she was four she said that if she didn't find a boyfriend growing up, she would marry Uncle Hans" he said with a smile "She too is a family black sheep. She wants to work in the FBI and do all those hacker stuff you see in movies. Margrethe is impressive around computers, she's a genius. But of course, Father and Rasmus want her in the company start-up business, too bad that she knows that many things they do are illegal. Long story short: I called Margrethe, she sent me the files and I printed them" Hans explained. Then as I read the first paper, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Oh my God…" I commented.

"What?"

"Hans, this is a fund transfer for _Southern Isles_ and there is your signature on" I said. His eyes widen

"What?!" he said and looked at the papers "But I never signed any of these! The only thing I've ever signed for my father were some papers after my grandfather's passing"

"Hans, if you've got Adobe and a scanner, it doesn't take much to copy and paste a signature" I said.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he exclaimed "Why is my signature on the CEO signature space?! Why is my signature on all the society's documents?!" he said worriedly and confused.

"Because apparently you're the CEO of _Southern Isles_ " I said. Hans immediately started looking at all the papers, then… he exploded.

"THAT BASTARD!" he shouted "He used me! He used me for his dirty work! He used me to set up the company! That asshole put everything under my name! He used me as his nominee! He's in deep all this mess, but in case something goes wrong- which it did- _I_ get in trouble with the federals first! _I_ get in trouble!I'M AN ARCHITECT! I-"

"Hans!" I interrupted

"What?!"

"The fact that your name is on the documents is a good thing! It's a very good thing!" I said. He looked at me like I had two heads.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Are you nuts?!" he said worriedly. Then I took another glance at the papers.

"Anna!" I called

"Yeah?" she said from the other room.

"Do you and Kristoff have any plans for the week-end?" I asked. Hans still looked confused.

"No, why?"

"I was thinking that perhaps you two were up for a week-end in Switzerland" I said. Hans' eyes lit up. In that moment, Anna walked from her room where she was studying to my study.

"Switzerland?" she asked with her blue eyes shining.

"Yes"

"As long as I can get Swiss chocolate" she answered. And just as said, that weekend we headed to Switzerland. Thanks to Hans's niece, we found out where his father was staying. While Kristoff and Anna had fun going around Zurich, Hans and I followed Magnus around to find the bank. When we did, as we waited for him to get out of there, I explained Hans what he had to do.  
As Magnus was out, Hans sprang into action. As soon as we were done with that, we still had a day to spend in Zurich. After meeting up with Kristoff and Anna, who had bought a lot of Swiss chocolate, the four of us took a stroll around the city, taking pictures next to important buildings and monuments. There were a few I particularly liked. There was one with the four of us in front of the Grossmünster, Kristoff with his arm around Anna's shoulders and hers hugging his waist and Hans hugging me from behind. Then, there was one in front of the Fraumünster, with Hans and Kristoff with their arms around each other's shoulders while Anna hugged my waist leaning her head against mine as I hugged her back. Another one showed me and Hans in front of the Zurich's St. Peter's church, he had his arm around my shoulders and I had mine around his waist. Then, there was my favorite, a picture Anna had secretly taken us while were having a moment, during our break upon a bridge on the Limmat river. You could see the river's water behind us, Hans had his arms around my waist while I had mine around his neck, my fingers in his hair as we kissed sweetly. Anna's excuse for taking that picture was _'You were too cute. I couldn't_ _ **not**_ _take a picture'_ , and of course, we vlogged our whole visit, excluding the work part.

* * *

Today was the day, we were going to incriminate Magnus Westerguard. I only needed Hans to do something for me. He called his father telling him he wanted to talk about business, something Mr. Westerguard would have never said 'no' to. Before his father could come to his apartment, Kristoff, Eugene and I got there, with me bringing a recorder that I taped under the low table in front of the couch. I didn't bring Anna along, simply because I didn't want her involved… and because she was at rehearsal. As Magnus rang the doorbell, Hans went to open the door, while Eugene and Kristoff hid. As Hans led Magnus into the living room, where I was, I secretly started recording with the hidden recorder. As Magnus entered the living room, Hans sat beside me on the couch, while I looked at Magnus with my arms crossed, smirking like Hans.

"Damn it…" he mumbled and tried to go away, but Kristoff and Eugene showed up and stood side by side under the arc that framed the living room's entrance, so that Magnus couldn't go away. Both of them staring down at him crossing their arms. It was then that Mr. Westerguard knew that he was stuck there. "Hello, Miss Arendelle" he said uneasily "This is indeed an awkward situation" he said.

"You bet it is. Mr. Westerguard" I said.

"I thought we were going to be talking about business, Hans… what is she doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, she is my lawyer-well...- she could be at any moment" Hans said "Please, take a seat" Magnus looked at us wary, but did as said, glancing at Kristoff and Eugene going in bodyguard-mode "Father, I think I finally woke up… what you did to me… to my brothers… I can sue you for it"

"No, Hans" he said immediately "Please, you are my son, I love you. I know I made mistakes, I've been a terrible father. But not everything is lost, I can make it up to you, son. Give me a chance" he said. _Oh, what a good actor!_

"Father, scolding me when I did something wrong when I was a kid is a thing, but putting me and all my brothers against each other to bring out our best, and not care one bit when they beat me up is another. It means that you don't give a crap about us. No wonder why mom asked for a divorce!" Hans said. I didn't ask Hans to say that, he said _'let me handle it'_ and I was letting him.

"Hans, my boy, please. Why don't we talk about this privately?" he said.

"Dad" Hans started "You are a piece of shit"

"Agreed" I stated.

"You are a shitty father, with a shitty attitude, with a shitty life" Hans continued seriously "And it doesn't matter how much money you gained with your dirty tricks and cons, or how many fancy cars and suites you bought, there is nothing that will ever fill the enormous empty pit that you have for a shitty heart. You _are_ a shitty man"

"Hans, stop cursing, please" I asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't find more appropriate words" he said, before turning back to his father "But if you weren't such a horrible man, if it wasn't for all your psychological torturing and your silent permission that let my brothers use me as their punching bag to unload all _their_ dose of psychological abuse, I probably wouldn't have learned to be this way. You made me stronger, smarter and wiser. _This_ is the only thing I will thank you for" he said. Magnus kept glancing at me, but I remained stoic "Luckily for you, I don't have one bit of evidence to prove this and it's been 7 years, so consider yourself lucky, I'm not suing you. Elsa, why don't you show him why he is actually here" In that moment, I opened my bag and took out other papers.

"What is that?" Magnus asked taking the papers.

"It's your bank account. With the actual amount of money in it" I explained.

" _Actual_?" he scoffed "Hans, if you two are thinking about taking all my money, you are dead wrong" His sorry father demeanour was gone.

"We're not taking anything" I said. Then Magnus read at the end of the paper.

"What the hell?! What is this about?! There is like 1/3 of what it was, what does this mean?!" he said.

"Perhaps the money you stole from Mr. Anderson and took from _Southern Isles_?" I said sarcastically.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said with a dark tone.

"Really?" Hans said "Weird, neither did I, but it turns out that I'm actually its CEO. Of that company and others, and I'm sorry to tell you but I had to empty out all the accounts"

" _Empty out_?! What are you talking about?!" Magnus said looking through the papers.

"We had your bank accounts closed, that's all" I said "I hope this teaches you not to underestimate your son, my young age and con your business partners"

"Ha! _Seriously?!_ " Magnus scoffed angrily "You- You two are trying to rob me?! My son and his lawyer girlfriend are trying to rob _me_?! Oh, no! No way! You can't do it! I'm Magnus Westerguard! You're not going to outsmart me! You'll never be able to do it!"

"Are you sure?" Hans said

"Yes" Magnus snapped.

"Don't you think our cheeks got a nice little color?" Hans said patting his own cheek "A little Swiss Alps tanning, this week-end"

"Look, Hans" Magnus started "I don't know what is going on in that little brain of yours, but for your own good, I really hope you're kidding! Because the only signature you have on those contracts is yours, you're the only one who's responsible, so do _not_ challenge me, kid!" he said trying to control his temper, but he was surely getting angry "And if you really emptied all those accounts they're going to be angry at _you_ , not me"

"We knew you were going to say that" Hans said "But Elsa explained me there is a thing called _'restitution'_ "

"I'd rather call it: _compensation_ " I added "Or at least that's what Hans agreed on with Mr. Anderson"

" _Mr. Anderson_?! Is this a joke?!" he shouted

"No, because when we went to Switzerland, after Hans closed the account, as CEO of _Southern Isles_ , thanks to some legal procedures, I had all the fund transfers tracked down. Since none of your partners are aware of what you're doing, obviously they would transfer the founds on-line and not in cash. And look it here" I said showing him a paper "The last transfer to _Southern Isles_ comes from Mr. Anderson's society, and look at the amount: 2 million dollars, the exact amount my client, Mr. Anderson, sued you for"

* * *

"… _2 million dollars, the exact amount my client, Mr. Anderson, sued you for_ " and with that I stopped the recording to save that little dignity Mr. Westerguard had left. I'm not going to tell you the scene he made after that.

"I have the documents, right here" I said and took out the papers handing them to the judge, telling him where he was supposed to look. "And this is all, your Honor" I told the judge. He looked rather pleased with the recording.

"Objection, your Honor" said Mr. Westerguard's lawyer "You can't consider any evidence given by a lawyer who has a relationship with my client's son! Especially when it is clear that they are not on good terms" I looked at the man in disbelief.

"Objection overruled. Miss Arendelle's private life has nothing to do with the case" the judge said.

"But your Honor-!"

"Silence!" the judge said. Hans was in the room, in case he was going to be called as witness. In fact, just for formalities, the judge had the defendant speak, and he called Hans to answer a few questions. He started by asking if he did realize that many of the things he said were personal and private, Hans, completely relaxed and truthful, said 'yes'. Then the man asked if he knew that I was recording and was going to bring the recorded tape to court. Hans said 'yes'. The last question was when Hans and I started our relationship. For a moment, I was about to stand up and object, but refrained from doing so as I realized, that this was what the lawyer wanted, so I remained quiet and Hans answered truthfully: 4 months ago. The lawyer was done asking, and Magnus was toast. As Hans and the lawyer, went back to their seats, the judge spoke up.

"It is very clear now that Mr. Westerguard is not new to these scams. Sir, you better consider yourself very lucky that you are not going to jail. Not for your age, but because your son gave back to your business partners everything you stole from them" he said addressing Hans's father "I hereby find Magnus Fredrik Westerguard guilty of fraud and sentence you to 12 months on probation. During this period, you won't be able to attend any company meeting of any sort and are not allowed to have any sort of business contact with your sons, every meeting with them is going to be under supervision, and you will have to pay a 200,000$ fine. Case dismissed" the judge decreed hitting the hammer on the dest and stood up leaving the room. In that moment, two policemen took Mr. Westerguard, handcuffed him and walked him out of the room, while he kept shouting how this was an outrage and how it was not over. I wasn't even realizing that Mr. Anderson was thanking me and that I was shaking his hand, nor that I had walked out of the building as another realization dawned on me. It was when Hans placed a hand on my shoulder that I actually realized what had just happened.

"I won the cause!" I exclaimed turning around to face him "Hans, I won the cause! I won the cause! I won my first cause!" I kept repeating jumping in his arms hugging him tightly. Hans chuckled at my reaction, but held me tightly.

"You did it. I knew you could do it!" he said smiling settling me back down before gently taking my face in his hands and place a small kiss on my lips.

"But I couldn't have done it without you and your hacker niece" I said "Thank you"

"You believed in me and didn't make me give up. I finally got my opportunity, thanks to you. We're even" Hans said smiling, as he gently caressed my cheeks with his thumbs. I smiled back and he leaned down again capturing my lips with his in a long, gentle, sweet kiss. We pulled away when we heard a throat clearing, behind us. We both jumped 20 feet in the air when we realized it was the judge.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to speak with you, Miss Arendelle" the judge said "I just wanted to say that, you did a very good job as your first case. Are you perhaps, related to Judge Adgar and Mrs. Idunn Arendelle?"

"I'm their daughter" I answered. The judge smiled.

"That's why your professional approach was so familiar. I remember your parents, they were good friends of mine and hardworking colleagues. You have the same dutiful approach as them. They would have been so proud of you, today. It'll be a pleasure working with you" he said offering me his hand.

"Thank you, Judge Humbert" I said shaking his hand. Then with a nod of the head he excused himself and headed towards his car. I turned back around towards Hans, but had to turn my back on him immediately as Phoebus called me, walking to me.

"You did very well, Elsa" Phoebus said giving me a small hug "You won't have to wait too long for that degree, you deserve it" he said "I'll let you know as soon as we have another cause"

"Thank you, Phoebus. Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity" I said

"I didn't give it to you. You earned it" he said "I'll see you at work" he said and left with a wink. This time I turned back and looked at Hans. He was looking at me proudly.

"He's right" he said "You earned it" I didn't answer, but leaned up and kissed his lips, gently pulling on his coat lapels. When we pulled away, Hans looked at his watch "It's almost lunch time. Why don't we go get Anna and Kristoff and go celebrate?"

"That sounds good" I said, then Hans gave me one of his charming side smiles, placing his arms around my neck, leaning down so that his face was barely was just an inch away from mine "Then… I'm taking you out for sushi tonight and we're having our own celebration…" he said smoothly, looking at me in the eyes.

"Sounds even better…" I replied. We smiled at each other, then, Hans kissed my forehead and placing his arm around my shoulders, while I placed mine around his waist, we walked to the car to go pick up Anna and Kristoff.

* * *

 **Guys... I'm warning you... DO NOT RELAX! This was just a warm up. Now we're getting to the real storm!  
Anyway, what did you think about this? Did you like it? Good? Bad? What do you think of the HELSA teamwork? They're a good team, aren't they?  
I case you're wondering... for the legal stuff, I put together some stuff I saw in movies, since: I'm not a lawyer, I do not study law and most certainly am not a business woman and like Hans I don't care about that business.  
Anyway, tell me what you thought about this in a review, I love your reviews, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT!  
Till next Episode!**

 **The Princess of Stars  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_The Visit_

"I don't know where to start with this vlog…" I started as looked at the camera, and started talking "Well… uhm… hello, everyone! How is it going…?" I started, but then I awkwardly went to business "Okay, so I know I haven't been vlogging for a while, a long while actually, but I have an explanation for this" I started "I've been very busy in these last months, with work, finals,… drama… playing couple therapist… Anyway, long story short: I too have a personal private life, even if it doesn't look like because I vlog almost everything. I had a lot on my plate, things that distracted me from vlogging. As I said, I had my finals and I'm happy to announce that graduation has finally come! I am now a real lawyer" I said happily towards the camera "I started working immediately, so I've been busy… then… Hans, my boyfriend, after that first opportunity he got,- I vlogged about that, if you guys remember- he has received more jobs of importance from the company he works for. So we can say that his architect career has finally taken a definite turn for the better and he is really happy about it…My birthday came along, I turned 22 and later Anna turned 19… then… uhm… Oh! Anna got the leading role for the performance her college made to celebrate the end of the year and she was extremely pumped about it, so pumped and concentrated, that she and Kristoff had their first real big fight and broke up… so that is the drama and playing couple therapist part" I paused, then continued talking with a light chuckle "Do not fear! They got back together eventually, they are still together and still all lovey-dovey"

It was true. They only needed some time separated. Anna realized her mistake, which had been paying too much attention on the performance and too little to Kristoff who was also having a lot on his plate and needed her support. Kristoff realized his mistake, which had been giving up on them at the first obstacle and not supporting Anna on her first leading role, same thing as she did. I have to thank Hans for the push he gave Kristoff. The big guy was so angry at Anna he didn't even want to come to her performance. When he told me he wasn't coming I was really giving my hopes up on them. If he didn't show up, it was going to be over. When I entered the auditorium, Hans and I kept looking for him, but couldn't see him, then… the miracle: Kristoff showed up on Act II and Anna saw him. I have no idea what Hans told him, thing is Kristoff came to the show and spoke to Anna afterwards. Hans and I couldn't hear, but we looked at them to see what was happening. They started awkwardly, then Kristoff took hold of the situation and spoke up first, Anna too had her moment to talk to him like a mature person and they ended up kissing. My little sister was in love and I was glad that Kristoff was too, he was a good guy, perfect for Anna, they completed each other. Other good news is that we haven't heard anything from Magnus Westerguard… we heard from his sons, though. Hans and I made a good team. Hans knew his brothers and I knew the law. They had threatened Hans a few times, but after reminding them of a few laws, we managed to put them back in their place and didn't hear of them.

"And then… what to say?" I continued, then smiled knowingly "Tomorrow is Hans's and I's 1st anniversary!" I announced. For the rest of the daily vlog, I proceeded by telling the viewers that since tomorrow was our special day but we both have stuff to do, so we were going out, that day to celebrate… it was a lie. Tomorrow was our anniversary and we wanted to make it special, by making it _our_ _**own**_ special day, which was too important to vlog about it. That day, Hans and I planned the evening out, we were going to a nice fancy restaurant and then we were going… ice-skating! That was something we both loved way too much. The restaurant was really nice, the food was great, and when we went ice skating, we had the time of our lives. It felt like the first time.  
The day after I had absolutely no idea what Hans had planned for us that day. He insisted on planning the day out by himself, because he wanted to surprise me… he did, starting by morning.

When I woke up that Saturday morning, I woke up to the soft creaking of my door and the smell of coffee. I sleepily opened my eyes and turned around in my sheets, sure to find Anna with her coffee mug in a hand and mine in the other, like she did every Saturday. Since I woke up around 6 a.m. every morning if not earlier, I was always the one making breakfast and waking Anna up as she had the tendency to sleep in. On the weekends, however, being tired, I would usually die in my bed and oversleep, so the roles reversed. Anna calmly woke up at 10 a.m. made coffee and brought it to me. When I managed to focus my sight, I realized it wasn't Anna.

"Good morning, beautiful! Happy Anniversary!" Hans said carrying a tray over to me.

"Hans! How did you get in?" I said surprised to see him.

"Simple, I phoned Anna until I woke her up. She's having breakfast in the kitchen right now, and threatened me to throw a frying pan in my face if I tried to talk to her after I woke her up _'so early in the morning'_ " he said chuckling, sitting next to me handing me over the tray, placing it on my lap "On the other hand, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed" he said smiling and planting a kiss on my lips.

"Thank you" I said taking a peek at the tray. The tray he was carrying had a cup of coffee, chocolate chip cookies and chocolate pancakes, a red rose laid across it. I picked it up smiling and blushing at the same time "Aren't you a charmer?" I said smiling. He smiled and shrugged.

"I try" he said smiling. I shook my head rolling my eyes, but gently grabbed the collar of his white shirt and pulled him to me so that I could give him a proper kiss. "Come on, now" Hans said as we pulled away gently nudging my head with his "Eat your breakfast. We have many things to do today!" he announced and kissed my cheek. Hans was right. We did have many things to do. The first thing he told me was to get a bag and put a tablecloth in or any cloth that we could sit on, because we were going to have a picnic lunch after the activity he had planned for us. Thing is, I know Hans, I knew that he was planning everything for me, but I also made plans for him, in fact, before he could add anything else, I told him what I did. He tried to complain, but in the end we agreed that I could decide the day activities, but he was planning the evening out. His eyes lit up when I told him that I got us tickets for the basketball game between the Cleveland Cavaliers, Hans's favorite team, and the Boston Celtics. I didn't really follow any sports, but I knew Hans was a big fan of the Cavaliers so I was doing this for him. After all, this was _our_ anniversary. Today, we had to make the day special for the other.

After the game, it was lunch time. Hans drove us back to the creek, where we shared our first kiss. We set up the picnic and had lunch by the creek. It was different than it was at night, but still peaceful. The cool autumn breeze caressed our faces, making us relax. I looked at Hans and couldn't help but stare at him. His auburn hair, neatly combed parting in the middle, was softly swept by the breeze, the rays of sunlight streamed upon him, making his emerald eyes, more beautiful than ever, I could have counted the shades of green in them. I didn't stop staring when Hans looked at me. He didn't say anything, he was just staring back at me, with the same look I was giving him, as I was letting the view of him sink in. As he looked back at me, he then leaned forward and kissed me. We didn't say anything. He just kissed me. We were long done eating and were just enjoying each other's company. I did have plans, but they were long forgotten, when Hans pounced on me and started tickling me. New thing I discovered about him, was that Hans was much more ticklish than I was. Just like Anna, it didn't really matter where you touched him, he was very ticklish. As soon as the tickle fight was over, we just laid down on the cloth, he had his arm behind my head for me to use it as pillow, gently caressing my upper arm while I had my hand resting on his chest, my fingers intertwined with his. We just stayed there looking at the sky, cuddled up, sharing small kisses, talking about… nothing, actually. We just enjoyed each other's warmth and company. This was the thing about anniversaries, it doesn't matter what you do that day, what matters is spending time with the person you love.

I loved him... I loved him, I loved him, I loved him! Of that I was sure. A part of me was sure he felt the same way, but the other wasn't and that was a good thing. This is love. Not being sure if the feeling is still mutual. Why is it a good thing? Because it was enough to give us that push to always show each other how much we loved one another, hoping to make the other person fall in love with us all over again. It was what made us ask ourselves: _if he/she loved me once… was what we had worth lasting?_ And the answer, in my case, would have been: _yes, it was!_ Which was enough to make the other feel special.  
Unlike others might think, we didn't necessarily need to sleep together to show our love for the other. This was something I was really grateful for him; knowing of his player past, since we had _that talk_ , I thought that he would want to talk about it again, eventually. Hans had never _ever_ tried to pressure me in doing something that I wasn't ready to do. We had that one talk, and then nothing more, and I was grateful for that. But for now, we showed our love for each other in the little things we did. For example: snuggling on the couch while watching TV or reading a book, holding hands walking down the street, small kisses in the subway, all these kind of fluffy couple stuff… _Gee, I sound more and more like Anna!_

After, I don't know how much time we spent at the creek, Hans looked at his iPhone and flinched in immediately told me we had to go, because of something he had planned for us that afternoon. As we got into the car, putting all the picnic stuff in the trunk, he drove us back to the city and the next stop surprised me, like it was meant to: we took me to the theatre and we were going to see _Beauty and the Beast: The Musical_ … my favorite. The musical was amazing. The artists were great, they had beautiful voices, great dancers, the scene was wonderfully detailed, the costumes were perfect. I loved it! Soon after the musical was over, Hans brought me back home, telling me to go change and put on something a little fancy, for dinner and that he was coming to pick me up by 8 o'clock. As said, as he dropped me off, the first thing I did was hop into the shower, get dressed and put on a little make-up. Since he said I had to change in something a little fancy, I put on an elegant icy blue one-shoulder knee-length dress, which hugged my body to my hips and loosened from there. I put back on Hans' heart necklace, then icy blue heels and had Anna help me out with my hair… she was thrilled. It was the first time I actually asked her to do so. After carefully combing my wavy platinum blonde hair, Anna decided to keep them down, except for two small braids that started from either side of my head and met on the back and were kept together by a white snowflake shaped pin, leaving my bangs.

"You look gorgeous!" Anna said as she was done, comfortingly rubbing her hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you" I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"Do I have to lock the front door, once you're out?" she asked.

"No, why?" I asked, looking up at her confusedly. Anna gave me a mischievous look, shaking he head suggestively. I blushed deep red "Anna!" I complained lightly slapping my hand on hers.

"What? You guys have been dating for a year by now! You're head over heels for each other! I think it's kind of normal for that to happen, especially since you two are 22 and 24 years-old" she said, and she wasn't completely wrong.

"Yeah, well... I mean… the physical part is important and that might come too, one day. I… I don't want to _plan_ it… I want it to just happen" I said honestly. Anna smiled at my answer "Plus, you don't have much of a say in this. You and Kristoff have been dating for a year and 4 months, you're 19 and 22 years-old and _you_ guys haven't done anything" I countered.

"Says who?" she answered and I almost choked on my own spit. I looked up at Anna, who shyly looked away with a hint of a blush, timidly putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I did not need to know that" I said looking away. Awkward silence… "How was it?" _Wow! Smooth, Idiot!_

"Well…"

"NO! WAIT! I don't wanna know!" I replied with my face red. Another awkward silence "Do I have to kick Kristoff's butt?"

"No, you don't have to. He was sweet and made me feel at ease. I have no regrets" she replied.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know" I replied. There was an awkward silence... way too long.

"Elsa, please say something" she said almost pleadingly.

"What do you want me to say, Anna?!" I said, but it came out way snappier then I intended "Sorry…" I apologized. Silence… another awkward silence. I didn't really know how Anna was taking it, but by the look on her face and the fact that she had awkwardly taken her hands off my shoulders I knew she was afraid I was angry at her, and the way I had just snapped at her didn't really help. Thing is… I didn't really know what to say. I mean- I _really_ didn't know what to say. It wasn't a bad thing at all, but… I-Didn't- Know- _What_ -To-Say. Luckily for us, we had been saved by the doorbell, Hans was here. I stood up from my chair, grabbed my coat and purse, and with Anna on my tail, I went to open the door. As I opened the door, Hans was there. He looked handsome and smelled of cologne. His hair was nicely combed as always, he wore a black dress jacket, beneath his coat a white button-down shirt with the first buttons undone, black jeans and black shoes.

"You look mesmerizing… Elsa" he said with his voice barely a whisper, as he stared at me. I smiled and blushed.

"Thank you… you look handsome" I replied.

"I know" he replied with a cocky smirk, breaking the moment.

"Your self-appreciation never ends, does it?" I replied.

"Well, my father raised me to be charming, not sincere. Luckily, Mom fixed where he lacked" Hans replied. I just rolled my eyes with a smile "Hey, Anna" he greeted as he saw my sister, she greeted back. It was then that I noticed Hans had been holding his arms behind his back. In fact as he brought his arms back towards me, I realized he was holding a rose in a hand.

"This is for you" he said handing it to me, with a charming smile. Unlike this morning, I couldn't bring myself to a reply at the gesture. Then he showed what he had in his other hand and it was a small box of chocolates "And this is for Anna" he said handing it to her. Anna looked surprised.

"What for?" she asked.

"To apologize for the _'early'_ wake-up call" he said making quotation marks with his free hand. I chuckled at them.

"Hey! 9:45 _is_ early!" she said, and eyed the chocolate "Anyhow, if you're always bringing me chocolate to make up for it, then feel free to wake me up at 4 a.m. next year!" and with that she gladly took the chocolate from him, and raced to the kitchen to put it in the fridge "Thank you!" she yelled from the other room, only to immediately come back to us.

"You ready to go?" Hans asked.

"Ready" I said and got out of the door.

"Have fun you two!" Anna said, but I could hear it in her voice that it was a fake happiness. As we stepped away, I looked back and saw that she was sadly looking to the ground. I stopped Hans, and to make clear to Anna that I wasn't angry at her at all, I handed Hans the rose for a second, walked back to her before she closed the door and embraced her tightly, kissing her cheek repeatedly. Anna was surprised at first, but then she melted in my embrace and hugged me back.

"I love you, Anna" I whispered her, cupping the back of her head with my hand. Anna tightened her embrace.

"I love you, too" she whispered back. Then as we pulled away, I looked at her, licked my thumb and rubbed it on her cheek.

"You have lipstick on your cheek" I told her rubbing it off her face. Anna chuckled, but let me clean it off. Then I embraced her again "If don't send you a text, lock the front door… but don't hope for it too much tonight" I whispered in her ear. I knew that Anna was looking at Hans over my shoulder, and giggled lightly.

"Go, your prince is waiting" she said, kissed my cheek and then we definitely pulled away. Anna closed the door, behind us, I got my rose back, and looping my arm around Hans's we headed to his car. I was surprised to see that we were driving back to his place.

"Did you forget something?" I asked him as we parked in his apartment block parking lot.

"No, we're having dinner here" he announced

"Wha- you said to dress fancy. I thought we were going to a restaurant" I said surprised.

"And we are. We are going to _Chez Hans_ famous French restaurant since 2009" he said. I shook my head smiling "The clothing style choice is for the occasion. Happy anniversary, love" he said and leaning over the seat he pecked me on the lips, and then rushed out of the car, to come open the door for me like a gentleman, and like a gentleman, he offered his hand to help me out.

" _Love?_ " I said repeating the way he had just called me.

"Yeah…" he said shyly "Too forward for you?" he asked unsure.

"No, I…" I smiled at him "I like it" Hans smiled back and kissed my temple.

"Come on, dinner is waiting for us" he said. Together, we made our way up the stairs and into his apartment. As we got there, like the gentleman he is, Hans helped me out of my coat and put it on the hanger, with my small purse, then he took off his own. Then he told me to wait for him there and he disappeared into the living room, which shared a dining room. The moment I heard his stereo play soft melodic, music, he came back and led me to the dining room. When I looked at the table, as Hans switched on a very low light, I couldn't believe my eyes. The table was perfectly set on a white table cloth, with two red lit up candles and a silver container with champagne in it. There was a round lid on the plates, hiding what was underneath it. The red handkerchiefs were neatly folded in a bird-like form. Then I noticed the chopsticks, which gave me a good clue of what we were about to eat, and the soy sauce, just confirmed my thoughts.

"Wow…" I said in amazement "Hans, this is beautiful"

"You deserve the best for our first anniversary" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, as he gently placed his hand on the small of my back "Please, take a seat" he told me motioning me to go sit down. I did as said, and he immediately went to hold my chair out.

"You sure do know how to plan a romantic date" I said sitting down.

"I thought we settle that when we started dating" he said with a smirk "Besides, yesterday we had our Youtube celebration, so I needed to top that, not to mention that this is a first anniversary ever for both of us" he said.

"Wait- _for the both of us_?" I said surprised.

"Yes" he simply said and took the lids off the plates "Ta-daaah! Home-made sushi!" he announced proudly.

"Looks good" I said as I saw it. Hans smiled proudly and brought the lids back to the kitchen, coming back a second later.

"You better appreciate the handkerchiefs. It took me a while to do them. I don't know how to make Origami" he said and uncorked the champagne pouring it in our glasses,

"I do appreciate" I said smiling at him as he put the champagne back in the container filled with ice, and took off his jacket placing it behind his chair. " _Bon appetite_ " I joked. His reply was the same and with that we started eating our sushi. Now it was official: Hans needed to open a restaurant. "Hans, this is delicious! It's even better than the one we eat at our usual restaurant" I said as I ate.

"I told you _Chez Hans_ was good!" he joked.

"Delicious, not good" I replied. There was a small silence, filled by the music he had the stereo play in the background. Just like today, we talked of everything and nothing. This was a wonderful thing about us, we would always find something to talk about and always make it interesting. We talked about work; I told him that I was working on a fraud case and he told me about the project he was working, which was the reconstruction of an apartment block which hadn't had one bit of maintenance for way too long. That was the project he was mostly proud of. As we ate our dinner, Hans chivalrously forbid me to do anything. As soon as we were done with our first plate, Hans grabbed our dishes and took them to the kitchen, only to come back with more maki and sashimi. As soon as we were done with our seconds, Hans took our plates away and came back with dessert… chocolate fondue… white chocolate fondue… home-made… _delicious_ …  
After dessert, I gave Hans my anniversary present for him. It was a Rolex watch. He had been complaining about how hit watch broke, so I decided to get one for him. He loved it. As soon as I gave him my present, Hans and I moved to his bedroom as he wanted to show me one of his recent projects when I asked him what made him want to be an architect, and because he had his gift for me there. Unlike me, Hans used to have roommates at first, so he didn't have a study, like I did. Then when his roommates moved out, after graduation, the owner put the house for sale. Long story short, Hans bought the house, but decided to leave the other rooms like they were to use it as guest rooms. Anyway, as we got to his room, Hans turned on the light and the first thing that caught my eye was the drawer that had many pictures on top. Then, following Hans's voice I looked towards where he was standing. There I saw a corner where there was his desk and it's walls were covered with projects and blueprints, while the desk had neat piles of papers and precision tools, and of course, his laptop. I walked beside Hans and he pointed to the project.

"This is what I'm working on, it's going to take a while, but it's going to be worth it" he said "It's the apartment block I've been talking to you about. You asked what made me want to be an architect, well, the answer is a movie"

"A movie?" I said surprised.

"Yes, it's called _Sorry if I Exist_ *. It's about a woman who is an architect, she comes from a small forgotten town and manages to work all over the world, but she gets homesick and returns to her country where she can't find a job as architect. While working as a waitress she meets her handsome boss, who is a gay man with a son and he lets her move in with him until she finds a better place to stay and a job as an architect. When she actually finds the job, they mess up her name, Taylor Jackson, and switch it to Jackson Taylor, so because of that stupid preference people have by giving jobs to men instead of women, even if most of the times... women are better than men... anyway, to get the job she pretends to be Jackson Taylor's _assistant_ , and her friend helps her by playing Jackson Taylor if she helps him out with his son who doesn't know that his dad is gay… and that leads to a bunch of funny situations. You should watch that movie, it's cute" he said

"I will, we'll watch it together" I said smiling. He smiled back

"Anyway, to answer your question: ever since I watched that movie, I wanted to do what Taylor Jackson does. She wants to help rebuild that apartment block, because an architect's job is to give people a home to live in. There were old ladies who couldn't care less about having a supermarket in the condominium, they wanted to have a garden to take their grandkids to, without having to worry about them getting hurt, because of all the broken glasses and bricks. Teenagers needed a place to study, there was an old lady in the block that had to use a marker to trace the path home because the walls were all the same" Hans explained "There is a part in the movie where she points at two girls she took a picture of in that half destroyed place and told her boss, that they were real, she hadn't Photoshopped them, then she says _'This is a place where people live. We work for them'_. That is why I wanted to be an architect… I wanted to make myself useful. I want other people to have a house where they can live and have their kids grow up in" then he paused and looked at me, shyly. "I know, it's nothing compared to saving people's lives in a tribunal or a hospital…"

"No, Hans giving someone a home, or make their home a better place to live in is just as important as saving their lives" I told him "Plus, there is nothing wrong with being passionate" Hans smiled at me and took my hand intertwining our fingers together.

"So… that's why you made this apartment block the job of your life" I said.

"Yeah… when I found this place, it was by accident, just like Taylor Jackson from that movie. I was still getting used to the place and I got lost, and I found the apartment block. It just felt so cliché, but I had an opportunity when I saw how this place was. I told myself that this was my chance to do what Taylor Jackson did"

"And you were right" I said. He told me a little more about the project, then I popped a silent question that was bugging me for a while "So… this is a first anniversary for you too. I'm surprised" I said.

"Yeah… well… until I met you, the longest relationship I've ever had lasted two months" he said uneasily.

"Two months… maybe I'm old fashioned, but that sounds a little too long for a player"

"Probably that's because I actually cared about that girl" he said, then he looked at me in the eyes and when he didn't see one shade of discomfort, he understood I wanted him to keep going because I was actually curious "I was a junior and she was a senior, we started dating and unexpectedly I actually enjoyed her company so, you can say there was friendship between us as well, so… yeah, my relationship with this girl lasted for two months"

"Then she graduated and you had to break up" I said

"No, we broke up in November" he said "I broke up with her…"

"Why? If you liked her?"

"Because I realized I was starting not to _just_ like her… Elsa, I was being a prick, I was 16 and terrified of my family. Falling in love was the last thing I wanted at the time. I broke up with her and after two weeks she changed school and I never saw her again" he said nervously. I immediately regretted asking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push you" I said.

"No, I'm sorry for being snappy, it's just… I don't want you to get the wrong idea, especially today" he said facing me, taking my other hand in his as well "I never lied to you. When I told you I loved you for the first time, it _was_ the first time I've ever said it to someone. I wouldn't have told you if it wasn't true. Saying that sentence to someone _means_ something to me, it's not just words" I smiled sweetly at him.

"I know" I said.

"Plus, I don't regret my decision about breaking up with her" he said smiling "Sarah and I didn't have what you and I have… and I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world" Hans said "Speaking of, I have something for you. Turn around" he said and with that he went back to his desk, and doing as he said, I looked back to the drawer with the pictures on top. The first thing I noticed was that none of the pictures had his father or any of his brothers. One picture showed a 17 year-old Hans in his graduation toga with an older woman by his side, with his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. She was short, with brown hair and eyes, if it weren't for the striking resemblance I would have never realized that must have been his mother. Another picture showed Hans with some friends of his all in tuxedoes, with two friends of theirs who were dressed as groom and bride. Then there were other pictures with Hans and some kids, his nieces and nephews. Of all the kids in the pictures, one with curly blonde hair, Magnus's green eyes and Hans's smile, was always in his arms or hugging him or planting a kiss on his cheek and vice versa, that must have been Margrethe. I noticed that in every picture with his nieces and nephews, Hans was very young, but one thing that never changed was the look in his eyes. His green eyes lit up with every child. The way he held them was close to fatherly like, no matter the young age. He loved those kids, you could see it in his eyes.

The other pictures, where much more recent. There was one of the pictures of us in Switzerland, one with him, Anna, Kristoff and I, then there was another one we took on Christmas, then two photos I never saw. One was a picture of Hans and I on my birthday. I had just blown the candles and the picture showed me and Hans hugging. I had my arms around his waist, with my head on his chest while he had his arms around me and was planting a kiss on my head. The other was of me and him on his birthday. One of his friends must have taken it, while we were too caught up in the moment. It showed me and Hans while we were dancing, before he tried to tell me 'I love you'. I had my arms around his neck with my fingers in his hair, while Hans had his arms locked around my waist and we were kissing. It was then, thanks to the angle the photo was taken from, when I saw that picture, looking at Hans's features, it was then that I realized what he was trying to tell me through that kiss. I had felt that that kiss was different, I felt it was trying to communicate something. Now I understood Hans's first 'I love you' hadn't been on Christmas morning when he finally told me with words. He had told me before, through that kiss.

"Turn around" Hans said knocking me out of my thoughts "What are you smiling about?" Hans asked as he noticed my smile.

"Nothing… I never saw those pictures" I told him pointing at the two photos. Hans smiled.

"Peter" Hans explained shortly. That was explanation enough. Hans then handed me a small packager wrapped in red paper "Open it" he told me with a smile. I did as said, and revealed a small blue velvet box. My heart stopped when I opened it. It was a ring. A simple silver band with a small diamond. Panic ran through me.

"H-Hans… I-"

"Relax, I'm not asking you to marry me" he said with a chuckle rubbing his hands on my shoulders "…yet" he added. I sighed with relief. Don't get me wrong, there was nothing bad in marrying him, but we hadn't even seriously talked about it!

" _Yet_. I'm fine with _'yet_ '" I replied. Han smiled and I let him slip the ring on my finger.

"It's a promise ring" he explained "As I was saying earlier, when I tell you I love you I mean it. Those three words have a meaning to me. You're my first love, Elsa… you make me want to be different… better… since the beginning, you believed that I was enough… and you made me believe that too… and I know I've said it once before, but I'm going to repeat it: since I've been with you, there hasn't been a moment that I haven't felt so enough and so unworthy at the same time" he paused. I looked at the ring for a moment, and took in the weight of that small sliver band "I guess that what I'm trying to say is that… I am _utterly_ and _completely_ in love with you… I'm yours"

When he spoke those words, his green eyes, have never left mine. They were full of love an sincerity that made my heart race and my voice die in my throat. My head couldn't create a proper sentence. So I replied in the only way my heart told me to reply, I took a step closer to him, got to my tip-toes, closed my eyes and kissed him sweetly. Hans kissed back immediately. His warm hands gently cupped my face, as I lightly pulled on his shirt to bring him closer to me. I hadn't realized we had been moving until he sat on the bed pulling me to him as I sat on his lap. My hands slid up to knot in his hair, as his hands moved down to my waist, holding me close to him ever so gently. This was one of the things I mostly loved about him, he was always gentle when he touched me, like if I were a crystal that would break into thousands of pieces if not handled with care. I liked it because it didn't make me feel weak. It didn't make me feel like I was a little flower that needed her boyfriend to protect her. It was a touch that made me feel special, it meant that he cared. He made me feel loved.  
Without me noticing at first, I realized my hands had slid down from his hair to his chest and were unbuttoning his shirt. When I was half way down, Hans realized that too and he immediately, but slightly pulled away, looking at me in the eyes. He wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing. That gesture was enough to make me realize, that Anna was _not_ going to receive that text I told her to wait for. I smiled at him and kissed him again. He seemed shocked at first, but when he kissed back I felt him smile against my lips. Soon enough, his shirt was off of him. As we kissed, lips gliding over one another in perfect sync, he laid with his back on the bed, pulling me on top of him. As we kissed, as one of my hands ran through his hair, I let the other roam around his body feeling his abs under my fingers, while his hands stroked my back. I let Hans take hold of the situation, as he rolled over on the bed and gently laid me down on my back, getting on top of me. His hands gently caressing my sides, as my fingers tousled his auburn locks, giving it a light pull, while he moved my hair away and trailed soft kisses down my neck. I felt my heart racing like never before, heat rushing through my body. I was nervous, but it was happening and I was going to let it happen. Then as Hans's hand went behind my back to unzip my dress, the doorbell rang interrupting us.

"Wrong door" he said, I shook my head smiling and he kissed my lips again cupping my neck with his hand, while one of my hands trailed from his hair down his body, once more feeling his sculpted abs and pecs, as he lightly shivered under my touch. Then as Hans's hand went back to unzip my dress the doorbell rang again. Hans raised his head grunting at the interruption and was about to go tell anyone who was at the door to get lost, but I stopped him.

"No, no…you're not home…" I said taking his face in my hands and kissing him sweetly but passionately. Hans smile against my lips as I ran my hands through his silky locks. One of his hands made its way back to my dress zipper and he gently unzipped my dress. The moment he moved down my dress' shoulder as he started taking it off me, he did it with such a care that I realized he was giving me all the time to stop him if I wanted to. For a moment Hans stopped kissing me and looked at me in the eyes. There was so much love in those green orbs that it could make even the coldest of frozen hearts melt. I wasn't even undressed and I already felt exposed and vulnerable, but safe in his strong arms. One of my hands had slipped from his hair to his bare chest and I could fee his heart race under my palm. He was nervous too, but it was a good nervous. For that brief moment, he didn't say anything, he just smiled and tenderly kissed me again, slowly and gently pushing my dress down as he left a trail of kisses from my jaw, down my neck to my exposed shoulder, making me shiver with every kiss. Then the doorbell rang once more with insistence. This time we both stopped and looked at one another unsure. Hans looked at his alarm clock on the small table beside his bed and saw it was half past midnight.

"What the heck? Who is it at this hour?" he complained.

"Maybe something happened to your neighbor. It's better if we go ask who it is" I said. The doorbell rang again. Hans tried his best not to cuss but by the look on his face, as he got off me and fetched his shirt, I could hear his thoughts towards whoever interrupted us. I fixed my dress and hair as Hans buttoned up his shirt, and fixed his now messy hair as well. The doorbell rang again, while we quickly made ourselves decent.

"I'm coming!" Hans said and together, we walked to the door. Hans looked through the peephole and his face morphed in surprise.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"A kid" he answered and opened the door. As Hans said, a small kid was right in front of us. A little boy around 8 years-old, with light brown hair and emerald green eyes, small freckles dusting his face. He had a backpack with him and smiled brightly the moment he saw Hans.

"Hello?" Hans said unsure, looking left and right, to see if there was anyone else, but there was just the kid.

"Hi!" the kid said "You're Hans Westerguard, right?" he said.

"Yeah… who are you? What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Come in!" Hans said letting the kid in, his uncle instincts kicking in.

"Who are you?" the kid asked me the moment he saw me, eyeing me weirdly.

"I'm Elsa" I answered then I noticed his red nose and cheeks "Judging from your nose and cheeks, you must be freezing. Would you like something warm?" I offered him giving Hans a look. He nodded in reply.

"Some milk, please?" the kid asked politely.

"Come with me" I said offering him my hand, but the kid just followed me to the kitchen without even glancing at it. As soon as we were done warming up the milk and had the little boy drink it, we asked more questions to the kid.

"So… what are you doing here? Are you lost?" Hans asked him again

"No. I've been looking for you" the kid said happily. What he said next made my heart stop. Who would have thought? Tonight had turned out to be _our_ night. I had felt it in my heart when Hans gave me that promise ring and spoke those words full of love and sincerity. Tonight I was ready for my first time. I was finally ready to give myself for the first time to the man I loved… and the next five words of an 8 year-old kid were enough to start turning my world upside down.

"My name is Scott. I'm your son!" Hans's gaze froze, he immediately turned towards me. I could feel color drain from my face. As I stared back at him. Then we both looked at the kid. Hans let out a nervous laugh.

"Look, Scott…" Hans said "I don't know where or what gave you this idea… but I'm not your father" Hans said in the most reasonable voice.

"Oh, you bet you are my father!" said the kid and with that he started searching through his bag then he took out a picture handing it to Hans. It showed Hans hugging a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes, the both of them standing in front of a lake.

"Look it here!" Scott said "This is you and this is my mom at the beginning of her senior year. And look at the date: November 2007. Exactly 9 months before I was born" Hans's next revelation then felt like someone had stuck a blade into my heart.

"No way…" Hans muttered shocked "It's Sarah…"

* * *

 **DUH-DUH-DUH-DUUUUUH! I told you guys trouble was on its way! So what did you think about this chapter? Good? Bad? What do you think it's going to happen? What will Hans do? What will Elsa do? Am I being too mean on Elsa?  
IF WE GET TO _AT LEAST 45 REVIEWS_ I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
Tell me what you think about this with your lovely reviews, constructive criticism is well accepted.  
** **See you next episode!**

 **The Princess of Stars  
**

 *** _Sorry if I Exist:_ it's an actual Italian movie, the plot is the one I wrote, but of course the protagonist's name is not the one I wrote. _Scusate se Esisto_ it's the original title.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay... I lied... We didn't get to 45 reviews but... I just want to post this and hear your opinions.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Meeting Sarah_

"You… you're Sarah Baker's son?" Hans asked in disbelief. Scott nodded his head. "Where did you find this picture?"

"In a heart shaped box my mother has, along with... other stuff" the kid answered "Look at your funny sideburns. I'm happy you shaved them off, you looked ridiculous" Hans let the comment drop, plus… this kid wasn't completely wrong about that.

"Does your mom know you're here?" he asked. Scott looked away.

"No… I came here by myself… she's out of town for work and will be back tomorrow in the afternoon" he said. If part of me wanted to pass out for the news, my rational side managed to win the battle, and I answered for Hans.

"Look, Scott, it's late and you must be tired. I think it's best if you stay here with Hans for tonight, but we're calling your mother first thing in the morning" I said. Hans looked at me like I had just spoken Greek. Scott nodded his head rolling his eyes, as if he expected me to say that. Then he turned towards Hans.

"I want to see the rest of the house, tomorrow" he told Hans, who looked at this kid in disbelief as Scott hopped down the chair and grabbed his backpack, as I guided him to the corridor with a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything on its own time. It's late now and you need to sleep. Hans will give you a tour of the house tomorrow" I said "There is a guest room, second door to the right" I said. Scott nodded and went for it. Shocked by my words, Hans grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Elsa, what are you doing? You pander him?!" Hans said nervously.

"Listen, Hans. This kid ran away from home, knocked on your door looking for _you_ , claiming to be your son. You can't kick him out and pretend nothing happened" I said seriously.

"Elsa, you _do_ know that the chances of him being my son are extremely low?" he said looking at me in the eyes.

"Yeah, well… he has your eyes, though…" Hurt flashed across his features, but he knew I was right.

"Elsa…-"

"We'll figure everything out in the morning" I said looking away "It's probably best if I go" I said and headed towards the door, putting my on coat on and taking my purse.

"No, wait. It's late, why don't you stay over? Your stuff is always in the same place" he said.

"Not tonight… it's not the case…" I said as I opened the front door.

"At least let me drive you home" Hans said almost pleadingly, taking my hand in his.

"Hans it's fine, I texted Anna while you were talking to Scott. She'll be here in a few minutes" I said and walked out of the door, but Hans didn't let go of my hand.

"Elsa, please wait" he said taking a step closer to me "I… I… don't know what to say… this is a shock for me as much as it is for you! I… I'm so sorry… I… I didn't mean for our first anniversary to end like this" He was. He truly was sorry. His trembling voice confirmed that. I slipped my hand out of his and took his face in my hands.

"Hey, it's almost 1a.m. Our anniversary was over almost an hour ago and it has been perfect. _You_ have been perfect… you made me feel the happiest girl on the planet… Thank you" I told him. Hans though, didn't look convinced as he moved his gaze form my eyes to the floor.

"Still… I'm sorry I ruined your night with this unexpected visit. For some reason Scott is here because of me, but, he can't be my son! It's not possible- Man, this is so messed up! I-"

"Hey! Hey…" I said forcing his face to make him look at me in the eyes "We'll figure everything out in the morning" I told him. Hans looked to the floor with a resigned sigh and nodded. I got to my toes and kissed him lightly.

"Goodnight, Hans" I said and without another word I walked downstairs. I knew he had been staying on the door for a few more seconds, then I finally heard the door close. When he did, I let the tears I had been holding back for him, stream down my eyes, silently. I took out my iPhone and quickly made a phone call. The phone rang and the other person finally picked up.

"Hello…?" I heard Anna's tired voice answer.

"Anna, it's me" I said as my voice shook terribly and I miserably failed to hold it back.

"Elsa? Elsa what is it?" Anna said immediately concerned.

"Anna, I beg you, come pick me up. I'm right out of Hans's apartment block" I said with a trembling voice, as tears silently went down my face.

"I'm on my way!" she said quickly and hung up. True to her word, Anna was here in 15 minutes and the moment we got home, I told her everything that had happened not too long ago.

* * *

The first time I saw Sarah Baker, my first thought was 'fashion journalist'. She was dressed extremely well, Prada from head to toe, she was so much different than she was in the picture, where nothing she wore was Prada or anything like that. Her short brown hair, was long and straight and it got to her mid-back. Her hazel eyes, weren't as happy and gleeful like in the picture, but worried and serious, almost business-like. We had met up with her at Hans's place. When she saw Scott she immediately threw her arms around her son embracing him tightly, scolding him for running off a second later. Soon after that, we went to his living room and the three of us sat together to talk while Scott played at PES on Hans's PlayStation3, in the other room. Anna and Kristoff had come too, mostly to give me moral support.

"I have no idea of how he found you" Sarah said, after apologizing for the millionth time "I never told him anything about you!" she said.

"Like you never told _me_ anything about _him_ " Hans replied with his arms crossed, sending her a small glare.

"I wasn't sure he was yours…" she said looking away in shame at admitting that.

"Still, why didn't you tell me anything? You just disappeared!" Hans asked.

"Because knowing your player ways you would have broken up with me anyway… or if you would have looked over those, you would have stayed with me just because of Scott. Plus, we were teenagers! If Scott is yours, do you really think you would have been capable of being a father at 16?" Hans didn't have much of a reply. I tried very hard to bite my tongue in that moment and not say anything, just to let her continue. "Look, Hans. It was good to see you again" she said placing a hand on his wrist. I did my best not to say anything once more "You can take the paternity test if you want to, but it's not going to change anything. You have your life and I have mine. You have a girlfriend" she said directing her gaze at me "I have a fiancée and a newborn, we both have our balance in our lives" she said.

"Well…" I butted in this time "A very _unstable_ balance if Scott ran away from home and knocked on Hans's door, looking for him"

"I'm sorry, but this is none of your business" Sarah said sharply looking towards me. I was about to reply, when I felt Hans's foot lightly tap mine under the table.

"Elsa, can you give us a few minutes? Please" he asked me. I tried my best not to roll my eyes or scoff.

"Fine. Take your time" I said and got up from the chair and walked towards the doorway with Anna and Kristoff standing up from the couch and following me.

"Hey, calm down" Anna said soothingly rubbing my shoulders with her hands, as I stood next to the arc frame, with my arms crossed, glaring daggers at Sarah.

"Yeah. Look, Hans says that Scott is not his kid, plus, you heard what Sarah said. His kid or not, she doesn't want Hans to be his father because she thinks he's incapable of being one"

"But I know Hans. If Scott is his, he's not going to pretend that this never happened, he would want to be in Scott's life" I said "What's getting on my nerves is the fact that she's been all over him since she stepped in this place. Hans is in a relationship, it's not like the first girl who comes along can feel free to get all flirty with him"

"It's awful when they do that, isn't it?" Anna said placing a hand on my shoulder in a provoking manner.

"I did _not_ flirt with Tadashi! _He_ developed a crush on me while dating you" I answered.

"Still, you didn't tell him to stop hitting on you"

"I did when I actually noticed… but you had already dumped him" I said

"Excuse me! Current boyfriend is still here!" Kristoff said interrupting us "Shouldn't we focus on…" he said pointing to Hans and Sarah. It was then that I noticed how Hans had covered her hand with his… and I felt my nerves stir.

"I can't believe Hans might have a child with another woman…" I said exasperated.

"I don't think that the only thing that's bothering you is Sarah looking flirty, though" Anna said eying her boyfriend. Kristoff understood it was his cue to go check up on Scott and headed to the room the boy was in, leaving my sister and I.

"You're right, it isn't" I said "Sarah has been Hans's longest relationship before me… two months… and you know why he broke up with her?" I asked.

"Because he was a Casanova and grew tired of her?" Anna said sarcastically.

"I wish…" I said. Anna gave me a look "He broke up with her because he realized he was starting to like her _too_ _much_ …" Anna gave me a half confused, half disbelieving look "Yes, Anna. You understood very well, he was falling for her. But since falling in love was the last thing he wanted at the time, he broke up with her… Sarah has been important to him, and… maybe it's me giving it too much importance, but… Hans had with Sarah a certain… intimacy that… he doesn't have with me"

"Hey, you don't need to worry" Anna said hugging my side with a hand on my shoulder and the other holding my folded arm "No, you're not giving too much importance to this detail, but Hans loves you for you. You should look at your left ring finger to remind yourself of that. He gave you a promise ring on your anniversary, Elsa that means something. _You_ mean something to him" I looked at my sister and smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you" I told her. Anna got slightly on her toes and kissed my cheek.

"Everything is going to be fine" she said giving my arm a small squeeze.

As they seemed to be done talking, Hans stood up from his chair with Sarah and hugged her back as she embraced him… a little too affectionately for my likings. If it weren't for my self-control and Anna's affectionate strokes on my arm… It's best if I just shut up… As soon as they pulled away from the hug, Anna and I made our way towards them and bid our goodbyes as Sarah apologized once again for these last events. The four of us then headed towards the room where we found Scott playing with Kristoff.

"Mom's here" Kristoff said ruffling Scott's hair and standing up from his chair walking back to Anna.

"Come on, Scott. It's time to go home" Sarah told her son.

"What? But Hans told me I could stay with him!" Scott complained. I gave Hans an inquisitive look, he mirrored me. It was clear to us that Hans never said that.

"No, Scott, but we can go get ice-cream, with Hans and Elsa, next time" Sarah said, surprising me when she mentioned me in the group.

"I don't want to go home! I want to spend some time with my father!" the boy said. Sarah's smile started to falter.

"Scott, enough with this. It's time to go home" she said.

"I'm not coming with you" Scott said firmly. Sarah gave Hans and I an embarrassed look but then she fixed her purse and walked to her son. She looked at him with a severe look and whispered some scolding to him, then she took his arm, but Scott whispered something back to her that made her stop. Her severe look morphed into something that I couldn't quite decipher, but I was sure a mom wasn't supposed to have that look when she spoke to her son. Hans noticed.

"Sarah" he called "Is everything alright?" he asked her. Sarah gave her kid one last look, and walked back to Hans and I.

"Hans…" she started with an uneasy look "It… it's hard for me to ask you this, but… can Scott stay here with you? Just for tonight?" Hans gave her an inquisitive uneasy look "A-and of course, if that's okay with you too, Elsa" she added. Hans and I gave each other an uneasy look, but her voice was almost… pleading. I gave Hans a curt nod of the head.

"Yes, sure" Hans answered her.

"Thank you" she said to him, but looking at me with a grateful look.

* * *

Sarah was long gone by dinner time. Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Scott and I were having dinner at my boyfriend's place. While Scott seemed to have taken a liking in both Kristoff and Hans, he seemed to dislike both Anna and I. While we were having dinner, he sort of made that clear to us, especially to me.

"So, you are his girlfriend" Scott said looking at me, as Hans put the pasta in front of me, planting a small kiss on top of my head, as I quietly thanked him. The little boy hadn't missed that gesture of affection, in fact his gaze had hardened a second later.

"I am" I said smiling at him.

"And you are her little sister" Scott added looking at Anna.

"I am" she answered with a smile, as she sat down. Scott looked smugly at the both of us.

"My mom is prettier than the both of you" he said "And I bet she's smarter too"

"Scott, watch your words" Hans said warningly, standing up for the both of us, before either Anna and I could open our mouths to reply.

"Yes, kid. Watch your words!" Kristoff added defensively "Anna might not be a Math Titan, but have you seen what a pair of athlete legs she has or what a great dancer she is?" I gave Anna an amused look, as she gave Kristoff a flattered one, but he was not done "And Elsa might not be on Covergirl, but she is very smart. Did you know that she was the first lawyer to win a cause against a certain powerful man on her _first_ case, _before_ graduating?" It was now Anna's turn to give me an amused look and me giving Kristoff a flattered one.

"Perhaps is best if we all watch our words, though" I said calmly.

"Yeah, everyone has their ups and downs" Anna added.

"That's the typical phrase of who's got more downs than ups" Scott answered. Anna exploded.

"OKAY! YOU KNOW WHAT-?!"

"Shhh! Easy, Anna!" I hushed reaching across the table to grab her wrist as she was standing up, while Kristoff grabbed her shoulder pulling her back in her seat.

"This pasta is amazing, Kristoff!" Hans said quickly and loudly trying to break the tension "What is it that you put in?"

"Apart from the tomatoes, I put some laurel" Kristoff answered immediately getting the hint. But Scott wasn't done as he turned back to Hans.

"You've seen my mom. She's still pretty" he said, not caring that I was right next to him "I'm sure you still like her" that was a low blow.

"Hey, listen, Scott. That's enough" Hans said a little more severely "Yes, your mom and I dated once, but we were kids and whether you like it or not: your mother is engaged and I'm with Elsa, and I'd be grateful if you showed a little more respect towards her. Therefore, apologize" he said. His fatherly tone didn't go by unnoticed.

"Sorry…" Scott mumbled quietly, not looking at me.

"Scott" Hans called leaning closer to him, the boy raised his head towards him "So she can hear you" he added looking at his same emerald green eyes. Scott turned towards me and met my gaze.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I'll be more respectful" he said.

"Apology accepted" I said trying my best to give him a reassuring smile. Scott looked at Hans expectantly.

"Thank you" Hans said. Scott smiled satisfied and started digging in his food. After dinner Kristoff and Anna decided to distract Scott, by playing videogames with him. While I did the dishes, Hans did in and out of the kitchen unsetting the table. We were really quiet as we worked, none of us dared to speak. At some point, as I was done. I felt Hans's arms hug my waist from behind, as he planted small kisses on my head and down my shoulder, hooking his chin on it. I leaned my head on his, closing my eyes as I tried my best to relax in his embrace, but this whole situation was a lot to take in and it was hard to do so. I turned around in his arms and hugged his waist, placing my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Hans tightened his embrace around me, gently cupping the back of my head with his hand, kissing my head. We didn't need to say anything to one another. I knew he was silently apologizing for everything all over again.

"I don't blame you for being angry… you have every right to be" Hans said.

"I'm not angry" I replied "But I'm not too happy about this either"

"Elsa" Hans said making me look up at him "I called the hospital" he started "I'm taking the paternity test on Tuesday" I sighed but nodded, laying my head on his chest again "But I want you to relax about this… There is no way for Scott to be my kid, Sarah and I have been together for too little"

"You _do_ know the story of the bee, the flower and pollination, right?" I said looking up at him. Hans lightly chuckled.

"Yes, I do. I don't get your point though" he replied.

"What I mean is that it takes months or years to create solid relationships, but a child takes a moment" I replied. Hans sighed. He knew I was right.

"Whatever the result will be, I want you to know that nothing is going to change between us" he said. I looked up at him "Sarah, has been important to me, that's true, but you mean to me a lot more than she ever has. If Scott is my kid, I don't care if he wants me and his mother back together" he paused and with a feather-like touch moved my bangs away from my face, looking at me in the eyes "I love _you_ and I will be part of Scott's life, but with you by my side. He'll understand growing up"

"So…" I started letting my hands slide from his waist up behind his neck, softly playing with his hair "If he's yours… you really think we can make it through?" I asked him, but couldn't help a small smile appear on my lips.

"I _know_ we will" Hans said smiling at me. My grin grew wider, and so did his. With my heart filled up with love and relief, I closed my eyes and gladly kissed back when he leaned down capturing my lips with his, knotting my fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist delicately holding me close. I could feel him smile against my lips and I was pretty much doing the same. Then we heard a throat clearing. Hans and I pulled away, still keeping our arms around each other and saw Anna sticking her head in the room, from the door.

"Elsa, we should go, Kristoff has an exam tomorrow morning" she told me

"I'm coming" I told her

"Thanks for the dinner, Hans" she thanked him.

"No problem. Thank _you_ guys for coming" he replied.

"That's what family is for" Anna said with a smile and went back to the room. Hans's face morphed in surprise.

"Did she say _'family'_?" Hans said shocked.

"You're part of the family now, get used to it" I said leaning up to kiss his cheek. He smiled and chuckled, as he remembered something.

"That's one of the recurring sentences Sarah used to tell Dagfinn when they were friends" he said. Something immediately clicked in my mind.

"Dagfinn? Sarah was friends with your brother Dagfinn, the one whom you look a lot alike?" I asked.

"No, that's Lucas. The only thing I have in common with Dagfinn is the eye and hair color, but we look nothing alike. But, yes, they were best friends, actually" Hans added "He was a senior, she was a sophomore, I was a freshman. I met her through Dagfinn… when I started dating her he didn't seem too thrilled about it- but still…- my brothers weren't too thrilled with anything I did… I could have married the Crown Princess of Sweden and they would have been angry, rather than impressed…"

I didn't press on the matter, but after we bid our goodbyes, as Kristoff drove us home, the wheels in my head started spinning. Luckily for me, Anna had fallen asleep on my shoulder while in Kristoff's pick-up, and he mumbled something about me being in 'meditation-mode', so he didn't say or ask me anything. Then a thought formed in my mind, but as soon as it came, I tried to dismiss it. Sarah didn't look like the type. Plus, yes, Hans did say that his brothers were jerks to him, I had proof of it with Rasmus, Tristan and Silas… but they couldn't be _that_ much of jerks could they?  
Although I tried as hard as I could to dismiss that thought (call it 'lawyer- investigation-instincts kicking in' or whatever) it kept bugging me to no end…then I made up my mind. I knew where he worked. I was going to have chat with Dagfinn Westerguard.

* * *

 **HELLOOOOO! Sooo... Hans is taking the paternity test... what will the result be? What do you think of this chapter? Is the kid irritating enough? What do you think of Elsa? How so you think she is dealing with this? Let me know your opinion in a review... The more reviews... the faster I update! Plus, I always enjoy reading your reviews! ;-)  
See you next episode!**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	15. Chapter 15

**We've come to the moment of truth! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _The Test_

Dagfinn Westerguard's welcoming was far not one of the warmest. As said, the day after, I headed to his work place. The building was an enormous skyscraper with a huge label that said _'Overseas Inc.'_ which was one of the many companies owned by Magnus Westerguard. He wasn't out of probation yet, he still had a few months left. To think that Dagfinn was the CEO of this huge place sent shivers down my spine. I had to be careful with what I said. One wrong word and who knows how many security guards he can call to kick me out and make sure I didn't get back in by the back door.  
The only reason why I managed to go in in no time, it was because I introduced myself as his sister-in-law, the ring on my left ring finger doing the job. As I found Hans's brother in his large office, he was standing up in front of his desk, fixing some papers.  
Dagfinn was taller than Hans, his hair was curly like his mother's but of an auburn color, like Hans said, they had the same emerald green eyes, but unlike him, Dagfinn had light freckles dusting his face and sported an auburn short well-kept beard. While Hans had a lean physique, Dagfinn was burly, he could have passed for one of the security members if it wasn't because of the way he was dressed. He wore a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing his muscly forearms, and a neatly kept dark blue tie, dark blue dress pants and matching elegant shoes. He was nothing like Hans, but like Rasmus, he was the exact copy of his father. Tristan and Silas, were the perfect mix of Hans's parents. He was handsome, like the rest of the Westerguards, or at least like 4 out of 13 were. The moment he laid his eyes on me, he looked at me inquisitively, but didn't say anything snappy. As soon as I said, that that was just an excuse to get to him and revealed my true identity, his gaze visibly hardened.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he said glaring at me.

"I need to talk to you" I said.

"Yeah, well, I have no interest in talking to the woman who put my father on probation. So… you can exit where you entered" he said motioning me to the door, before crossing his arms on his chest.

"Your father is guilty of fraud and got caught. I just did my job. I don't defend someone whom I know to be guilty" I answered "This is beside the point, though"

"Still, I don't want to hear anything you've got to say" he answered

"Not even if it is about Sarah Baker?" I said. That seemed to get his attention, but his gaze hardened even more as he looked at me in the eyes.

"No, not even if it is about-" he stopped as he seemed to be surprised and distracted by something "Is that an engagement ring?" he said eyeing my left hand.

"A promise ring" I replied "Hans gave it to me the other day on our anniversary"

"Anniversary? Wow, he beat his record of longest relationships" he said smugly

"Yeah, record Sarah Baker held" I replied.

"So what? What do you want from me?!" he said trying to keep his temper.

"On our anniversary a kid knocked on Hans's door. His name is Scott Baker, Sarah's son" I started "I know that Hans had and Sarah had a relationship, and I know that they met through you, like I know that you weren't too happy about that"

"How would _you_ feel if your Casanova little brother started dating your best friend, hu?! Of course I wasn't happy about it!" he snapped "I tried to talk Sarah out of it, but it was too late, she was charmed by him like the hundreds of other girls he slept with. I'm kind of surprised that you actually lasted for a year and that he gave you a promise ring" he paused "As for Sarah, she got married and has a child, so what?"

"She's not married yet, but that's not the thing. Scott claims that Hans is his father. He found a picture of him and his mother which was taken on November 2007, Hans broke up with Sarah in that same month and Scott he was born exactly 9 months later. Sarah says she's not sure who the father is, that's why she never told Hans anything. He's taking the paternity test tomorrow but-"

"Ooh, now I get why you're here!" he said with a sarcastic grin "You think I know who this kid's father is. Since Sarah and I were best friends, you thought that she must have probably told me! Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you: I _don't_ know"

"Dagfinn-"

"No, don't _Dagfinn_ me, Miss Arendelle! I told you what you came here for, so now, you may go" he said.

"Scott looks nothing like Hans, but he has freckles and the same emerald green eyes… a trait Hans shares with you, unlike the freckles" I continued. If I thought that Dagfinn's gaze couldn't get any harder, I was wrong.

"Oh, now you wound me, Elsa!" he said with a sardonic scoff, as he caught on what I was insinuating "I'm an honorable man, unlike my brothers and my father"

"I don't know how you can define 'honorable' defending a man who cons his business partners and frames his son as a plan B, and using your youngest brother for a punch-bag for his whole life" I snapped back.

"Well, it might surprise you, but I actually never laid a finger on Hans. I simply pretended he didn't exist"

"Like that's any less horrible coming from a brother!" I replied "What did Hans ever do to you, anyway?"

"You've met my father. You know him. He taught us that in business the best way to win is to be smarter than competition and if you can't seem to be smarter: get rid of it, and… well… Hans might be the youngest, but he was a lot of competition. We just did what we were taught, but I never laid a finger on him, even when I should have when he started sleeping around playing Don Juan- not to mention- hitting on my best friend leading her to believe she was going to be the one who would change him"

"Dagfinn, please, listen…"

"Look, Swiss Miss, if you're worried Hans is going to leave you for Sarah if that kid is his, he's not going to do that. He's not stupid. You're an opportunity, _the lawyer Elsa Arendelle, daughter of Judge Adgar Arendelle and the lawyer Idunn Arendelle_ , she is nothing. She's just Sarah…" he paused "… just a girl…" he added quietly, looking down, but enough for me to hear him. His angry eyes immediately snapped towards him. "Plus, if you rely on Hans not being the kid's father because of our eyes and the freckles, I'm sorry to tell you that children don't get just their parent's genes. My freckles are an example, I got them from my maternal grandfather and I'm the only one among my brothers who has them. If I'm the kid's uncle he must have gotten those from me, "

"Curious that with 12 brothers with no freckles Scott took exactly after you" I said sarcastically

"You could say that about 1 out of 13 children having them. Genes are unpredictable" he replied.

"Just like a teenager's reaction to a heartbreak…" I said looking at him sharply in his eyes.

"That kid is _not_ my problem" he forcefully said leaning down glaring at me "Plus… after playing Casanova as a distraction to his personal frustrations, Hans deserves it"

"What? Finding himself with a kid or having his brother sleeping with a girl he was starting to fall for?"

"Both" he replied brutally cold. Silence reigned between us.

"You really don't care one bit about this?" I said.

"No" he said.

"Not even about Sarah?" I said. Dagfinn's hard gaze faltered for a moment, but his expression remained the same.

"No" he said in a low grave voice "I warned her and she made her choice. She knew what she was getting herself in… _her_ problem… **_not_** _ **mine**_ " silence once again "We're done here" he said and motioned me to the door once more. This time, I silently walked to the door, but as I was about to step out of the door, I stopped and looked back at Dagfinn once more.

"His mother says that whatever happens, she doesn't want Hans to worry about Scott, because they both have their own balance in their lives" I said.

"Yeah, so what?" he snapped back.

"If everything is perfect in Sarah's life… why did her 8 year-old kid run away from home looking for Hans, sure to find a father?" and with that I left him alone in his office, with everything clear and nothing to prove it.

* * *

The day after, Hans took the paternity test, the results were going to be available on Thursday. To my surprise, Scott was still at his place. Hans told me it was because Sarah had called Monday morning telling them that she had an urgent call and had to leave the city for a few days and almost begged him to keep an eye on Scott. Hans, being the good man he is, said 'yes'. Wednesday, though, Hans called me and asked me if I could go pick up Scott from school and look after him, because his boss had him come to a meeting and he was going to be home late. He also asked me to tell Scott he apologized for not being able to take him to the park. As soon as I was done with work, I passed by Hans's office and took the keys to his apartment at the reception, where he told me he would have left them for me, and went to pick up the little boy. When Scott saw me in front of the school entrance, he immediately frowned and demanded where Hans was. I told him he was still at work and he had asked me to keep an eye on him until he was back and that he apologized for not being able to take him to the park. As I walked with Scott next to me, his soccer ball in hand, the little boy had a frown on his face and didn't dare to look at me, or talk to me, or hold my hand, unless we had to cross the street. Without him noticing, I had walked him to the park.

"Why are we here?" Scott asked with a glare.

"You wanted to go to the park, didn't you?" I said as we looked at the other people who were there: children, families, sons playing with dads, daughters playing with moms, dads placing their little girls on their shoulders, mothers playfully running after their little boys.

"Yes, but I wanted to play soccer with my father" he said.

"I can play soccer with you, if you want" I suggested.

"No" he said firmly "You're not my mom, you'll never be my mom and you'll never take her place" he looking at me angrily. I would have felt hurt that he thought those were my intentions, but the moment he spoke those words, what he was really afraid of was clear.

"And I don't want to" I answered him softly. Scott's angry look, immediately became confused and surprised. I smiled at him and kneeled down to his height "Look, Scott. The results of the paternity test will come out tomorrow, let's say that Hans is your father-"

"He is! I'm sure of it! I don't need a stupid test to know!" he said firmly.

"Scott, it's more complicated, a date on a picture doesn't prove anything" I said calmly.

"It's not just the picture!" he said. I looked at him quizzically.

"It's not? What else?" I asked curiously, surprised.

"I-… I just know!" he replied. I let that drop and continued talking to him.

"Anyway, let's keep it as an unsure matter, if Hans _is_ your father, he is your father and nothing is going to change that. You have a mom and I have no intention in taking her place, not because I don't want you around, but because Sarah is your mom and nothing is ever going to change that. I could never take her place, not even if I wanted to. Same goes for your soon-to-be step-dad" I said, Scott's glare softened as he looked at me more and more surprised. Then I raised my left hand "Do you see this ring?" I asked him.

"Yes, Mommy has one on the same finger… she's got it when Jeffrey asked her to marry him" he said looking to the floor.

"Yes, well… this is not exactly the same thing. Hans gave it to me the night you showed up. It's a promise ring. It means that we're not getting married yet, but that if things keep going well, one day we will"

"So…?" Scott said confused.

"So, if your father is in love with a woman who is not your mother, it doesn't mean that he loves you any less" I said "You're always going to be a piece of his heart and he's always going to love you no matter what" Scott's gaze finally softened completely.

"And… if Hans is not my dad?" he asked unsure.

"Feel free to call him Uncle Hans and to come visit him whenever you want if your mom lets you" I said smiling. For the first time Scott smiled at me, then he looked down in shame.

"You're not so bad after all… I'm sorry for being mean to you…" he said. I smiled and gently lifted his chin with my hand. His emerald green eyes meeting mine.

"It's okay, I accept your apology" he smiled, but then lightly shook his head and frowned again.

"Still… I'm not playing soccer with you" he grumbled.

"Why not?" I said curiously.

"Because you're a girl! Girls don't know how to play soccer" he replied. I tilted my head giving him a mischievous look.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes" he said and with that I swiftly grabbed the ball from his hands and ran into the park "Hey! Give me my ball back!" he shouted running after me, only to stop when I started to make the ball bounce from one foot to the other, back and forth. Then, I kicked the ball up sending it behind my back and kicking it back in front of me with my heel. Then I did a couple of tricks like the Bicycle and the Clock, then I kicked the ball up, caught it with my hands and bowed in front of Scott, finishing my little show. He looked at me with his jaw down to the floor. "How did you do that?!" he asked shocked.

"Let me re-introduce myself: Elsa Arendelle, figure skater and captain of the female soccer team in high school" I said smiling "Still think that a girl can't play soccer?"

"Me?! I never said that! Let's play!" he said and ran to me as I handed him the ball. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at me. "Can you be the goalie?" he asked. I laughed at his defeated face.

"Of course" I said and stood between two trees as Scott showed me his soccer skills and kicked the ball to score. After staying for a couple of hours at the park, I took Scott back to Hans's place and made dinner for us, while the boy quietly did his homework. As he was done and dinner was ready, Scott went to the bathroom to wash his hands. Suddenly, Scott's backpack tipped over, and being open, everything fell out. I immediately went to it and bent down to put everything back in place, then something caught my eye: Hans's health insurance card. What was it doing in Scott's backpack?  
There was nothing wrong with it. It had Hans's name, date of birth, blood group- wait-

 _The blood group!- What the heck?! He's 8 years-old! He couldn't have possibly… but what if he did?_ I thought

I wasted no time, put the card back in the boy's backpack, to not get caught, and headed to Hans's room where his laptop was. Luckily for me, it had no password. I immediately went on the internet and looked at the chronology, then I saw the last website that had been visited. Today at 5:30 in the morning.

 _No way… at 8 years-old!_ I kept thinking to myself when I saw what it was. It was a website with blood groups that showed the result of all the possible combinations. I still couldn't believe what I had just found out… Scott, an _**8 year-old kid**_ , didn't just find Hans and ran away from home to get to him, but he also looked on the web all the possible combinations of blood groups!

 _ **At 8 years old! WHAT THE FREAKING HECK?!**_ That was why Scott had Hans's insurance card! To compare his own blood group with Sarah's and Hans's. That also explained why he was so sure about Hans being his father. He had found a match. The only reason I didn't panic it was because I knew that a person's blood group is either the father's or the mother's. Considering Scott's certainty, he must have seen that his blood group matched Hans's. But Hans had 12 brothers and if my theory was correct, which I was sure it was, at least 1 out of 12 of the Westerguards _must_ have had the same blood group as Hans and I wouldn't be surprised if _that_ one was Dagfinn. Plus, the paternity test result was tomorrow and it was going to be negative.  
I didn't waste any time and printed the page immediately, putting it in my pocket and opened my e-mail. I mean- Come on! This kid figured out how to find a way to assure himself that Hans was his father! He was smart… too smart for an 8 year-old! If he got suspicious I had to prove my alibi. I entered my e-mail only to close it immediately. That way is the kid became suspicious and checked the chronology he would have seen that I had actually entered my e-mail. It was in that moment that Scott called me, I immediately headed back to the kitchen with a smile.

"What were you doing? I thought dinner was ready!" he asked.

"I went to check my e-mail really quick" I answered. He just shrugged. I smiled and gently ruffled his hair. After dinner, Hans still wasn't back home. So, Scott and I decided to play some videogames… well, more like, he wanted to go play videogames and invited me to join him as soon as I was done with the dishes, since I told him I had to do them. Then the doorbell rang and I went to open it. Hans was finally home.

"Hey, love" he greeted as he saw me.

"Hey" I greeted back with a smile as he placed a hand on my waist and leaned down to give me a peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry, I know. It's really late" he said as he entered

"It's okay, don't worry" I said

"That meeting was never going to end… and you know what it is to actually make me really mad?" he said putting his coat on the hanger, along with his dark grey jacket, revealing his blue button-down shirt and magenta tie.

"No?" I said.

"The fact that everything… is staying… exactly… as it was…" he said taking off his tie, steam coming out of his ears

"So… your boss had you stay at a meeting till _8:30p.m._ … for nothing?!" I said in disbelief.

"Exactly!" he said as he was done rolling his sleeves to his elbows and unbuttoning the first buttons of his shirt.

"Oh, poor you" I said teasingly.

"Yeah! Poor me!" replied in a joking pout. I shook my head and placed my hands around his neck, standing on my tippy-toes to kiss his cheek "They didn't even offer us a sandwich…" he complained.

"Well, in that case, I'll have you know that you have a nice warm steak with potatoes waiting for you" I told him. Hans's gaze lit up.

"You cooked dinner?"

"Of course! For you, Scott and I, we finished not too long ago" I said.

"Elsa, you didn't have to!" he said.

"Hans it's okay, I wanted to" I answered letting my hands slide on his chest. Hans took my face in his hands smiling and gave me a small kiss.

"You're an angel" he said. I answered by getting to my toes again, and pecking him on the lips.

"Go to eat. Your dinner is getting cold" I said. Han smiled and headed to the kitchen. In that moment, Scott came over like a tornado and hugged Hans's waist, before starting to blast him with what he did that day in school, and what we did at the park and that he was kicking my butt on PES, not too long ago. I was good at live soccer and sucked at in videogame. Scott and I being all buddy-buddy didn't go by unnoticed to Hans, but he looked actually quite happy about it. As soon as it was bedtime, Hans walked Scott to his room to tuck him in. I stayed next to the door waiting for my boyfriend to come out. Scott must have not seen me for what he told Hans before he exit the room.

"Daddy" he called. Hans froze on the spot, as he had seen me, but turned back towards Scott "Mommy is nice, she's good to me but… she's strange sometimes… you're not abandoning us again, right?"

"Scott… everything is going to be fine" Hans said taking a deep breath "Goodnight" and with that he closed the door. The moment he did. He looked at me.

"You're nervous about tomorrow?" I asked him.

"A little… Can you come with Scott and I tomorrow to see the results?" he asked me. I smiled at him and moved a strand of his hair away from his face.

"Of course" I said. And I did go.

The day after, I headed to the hospital with Hans and Scott. I was calm, relaxed even. The only thing that was worrying me was how Scott was going to take it when the result would have been negative. He was so sure that Hans was his dad that part of me wanted that to be true because I didn't want him to be disappointed.

"Mr. Westerguard" the nurse called "The result of your paternity test" We all looked at the nurse expectantly. "Your test result is…" I had a theory I was sure of. That talk I had with Dagfinn had confirmed everything but his answers had proved nothing. It had been a thought that had bugged me the whole night, I faced that man alone to confirm my suspects and one word… destroyed everything.

"…Positive"

* * *

 **DUH-DUH-DUUUUUUHHHHHHH! The test is positive! How do you think our heroes will dea with it? How will Elsa deal with it? How is she going to take it? How will Hans take this unexpected fatherhood? What do you guys think will happen? What do you guys think of the conversation Elsa had with Dagfinn?  
Let me know what you think of this chapter with a review! Send me lots of reviews and I'll post the next chapter!  
See you guys on the next Episode! ;-)  
**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	16. Chapter 16

_Nothing More_

"The paternity test was _what_?!" Anna said shocked when I told her the news.

"I'm not repeating it" I said hiding my face in my crossed arms that rested on the table.

"So… Scott is Hans's son" Anna said still in shock.

"Yes…"

"Our Hans? Your boyfriend Hans? The Oh-So-Sweet Prince Charming Hans? The one who gave you the promise ring Hans? Hans _Hans_?!"

"Yes, Anna! Our Hans! Who else?! My Hans has a son!" I said with my head bolting up, only to fall immediately back down on my arms.

"How did he take it?" Anna asked.

"For a moment I thought he was going to pass out, but then he put on a smiling face an hugged Scott. The kid was overjoyed with the news… he was so happy that… part of me is actually glad that the test turned out to be positive. I… I didn't want to see him disappointed…" I said. For a moment my sister smile tenderly at me.

"But… you look quite desperate" Anna added

"I'd like to see _you_ suddenly finding out Kristoff has a child!" I snapped… desperately. In fact my head dropped on my arms once more. Anna looked at me amused at my reaction.

"I have to say, your first relationship is quite a rollercoaster"

"Don't I know it?" I mumbled. Anna giggled and stood up from her seat in front of me only to come to my side, bending down and hugging me the best she could, placing her chin on my shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. You said you talked with Scott and now he actually likes you and Hans has been pretty clear when we had dinner at his place. Dealing with that child won't be too hard for you. You already are an amazing big sister, I bet you can be an amazing step-mother" Anna said "I don't want to mention the times Hans had to remind you that sometimes you act too mommy-like with me"

"Sorry… it's not a pose, it just comes natural" I said a little embarrassed giggle.

"I know, and even if I complain I'm actually happy about it. It means that you care… I'm sure Scott will appreciate that too" Anna said. I lightly lifted my head from my arms and smiled at Anna.

"Thank you" I said. Anna smiled back and kissed my cheek. Then rubbing my back with her hand she got up from me and went back to her room, leaving me alone with my own thoughts. The test was positive. Scott was Hans's child and that was fine with me. When we found out, Hans called Sarah to let her know of the test result, ending the talk with Scott staying over till the end of the week, now because Hans was the father and had every right to spend some time with his son. Before going back home, Hans asked me if I wanted to go with him and Scott to the park. I reclined and told him it was best if he dedicated this week-end entirely to his son. Hans didn't complain, he knew I was right. When I said that, Scott smiled widely at me and surprised Hans and I when he hugged my waist tightly. Then, taking his father's hand, the two of them walked away as I headed back home.  
There was still something that bothered me, that didn't feel right… why did Scott run away from home if everything was alright like Sarah said?

* * *

I was starting to think it wouldn't happen, but that evening it did. Hans had the breakdown he had forced himself not to have when he had the paternity test result. It was around 10:30 p.m. I was in the living room with Anna, curled up on the couch with my sister using my legs as a pillow with my arm draped across her chest, as she watched _So You Think You Can Dance,_ while with my free hand I still worked on some documents on my laptop, using the couch's squared arm for support. Then suddenly my phone rang. Hans's handsome face immediately popped up on my phone's screen. I saved the file I was working on and answered the phone.

"Hey" I answered

"Hey, Elsa…did I wake you up?" he asked.

"No, not at all. What's up?" I asked.

"…Uhm… I… I need to talk to you" he said. Scott must have been asleep, that's why he was whispering.

"Hans, what is it?" I asked worriedly. Hearing my voice, Anna looked up at me concerned. "Can you come down for 5 minutes? I'm out of your apartment block" he said.

"Yes, I'll be right down" I said and ended the call "Anna, I need to get up" I told my sister. She immediately got off my legs letting me stand up.

"Is everything alright?" she asked

"I don't know. I'm going to find out" I said taking my coat and walking to the door. Hans was right in front of the condo's entrance. The moment I saw him, with his arms crossed, his finger nervously drumming on his bicep, shoulders raised and tensed up, I didn't let him talk. I got out of the door, took his face in my hands, got to my toes and kissed him. Hans was surprised at first, shocked even, but then he sweetly kissed back. His shoulders relaxed and I slid my hands behind his neck, caressing his hair, as his arms gently wrapped around my waist. It was then that I pulled back, keeping my arms around his neck.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he answered with his voice barely above a whisper. I smiled reassuringly and let my hands slide from his neck, to his shoulders, down his arms, until I found his hands, intertwining our fingers together.

"So… what is it?" I asked softly. Hans looked at me in the eyes.

"I… I don't even know where to begin… uhh… I don't know if I can do this!" he said "I've had a kid and I never knew until now, I… I'm… going to be a terrible father…"

"No, Hans! Why would you say that?"

"Elsa… For my whole life I've been searching to find my own place… and what I wanted more than _anything_ was having a family…" he paused as his voice trembled "And now that I have a kid I realized… I'm no father material!" he said "I-… my father has never been a good example… I… I have no idea where to start! What if Scott doesn't like me after all? What if, without wanting to, I behave like my father? "

"Hans, you could never behave like your father" I reassured him.

"But what if I do? You only have one father in your life and the one I had has been anything but a good father and he has been with me since I was born!" he said "Scott came into my life this Sunday, after _8 years_! What do I do if something is wrong? What do I do if Scott is sad? Or if he is not okay and doesn't tell me? I wouldn't know where the problem is! I wouldn't be able to figure out what it is! I don't _know_ him!" he said. His eyes showed panic. He was scared he wasn't going to be able to take care of Scott.  
The feeling I knew too well, was just a tiny proportion of what Hans must be feeling right now. When our parents passed away, I took Anna in and became her legal guardian. Too many times I had asked myself if I was going to be able to give her and teach her what our mother couldn't do anymore. Too many times I doubted myself if I could be a good example for her. I had put on a brave face for 4 years by now, but deep down I was terrified, I still am. But Anna is not my daughter, she is my sister. This is the big difference. This is why I knew so little about what Hans must have been feeling right now, not to mention that I've known Anna her whole life. I _knew_ her… that was the secret.

"Then what are you still doing here? Go get to know your son" I told him with a reassuring smile.

"How?" Hans asked.

"How did you get to know me?" I asked. He thought about it for a moment.

"I… I listened, I observed, I asked… we talked…"

"There you go" I said moving a strand of his hair away from his face "Hans, he's your son, you don't need to be a hero to have his love… you just need to be there for him. I saw those pictures with your nieces and your nephews, you light up with those kids and they adore you. You already are a wonderful uncle… you're going to be an amazing father to Scott"

"How do you know I'm not going to screw this up?" he asked uncertain. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Because you're going to give your child everything you never had" I answered "… I know you will" Hans didn't say anything for a moment, then as he released a breath he had been holding for too long, he gave me a small smile, took my face in his hands and kissed me, pressing his forehead against mine as he pulled away.

"Thank you" he whispered. I smiled back at him, and kissed back as he gave me a peck on the lips, before hugging me tightly.

* * *

Last I saw Hans, he told me that he had met up with Sarah that day as she had gone to pick up her son, but in the end she allowed Hans to have Scott over for the week when he asked. That was the morning after our chat out of my apartment block. Hans called me every day, saying that he and Scott wanted to meet up with me to go get ice-cream together or to play soccer, or simply to come over to dinner. I always refused, telling him that it was best for that week to be just for him and Scott and that I had to work. Truth was, I had been so concerned with supporting Hans that it took me that day we last met up to finally wake up and come to the realization of what situation I was in. Hans had a child with another woman, a woman who had once been important to him and he was falling for. My position in this was uncertain… I wasn't Hans's wife, I was just his girlfriend. That meant that I was a complete stranger to Scott. I wasn't his step-mother and certainly not his mother. I couldn't even _be_ a mother to Scott because he already had one. Hans was never going to give up his child for anything or anyone, not even me and I would never ask him to do that.  
Sarah had gone already when I was out with Hans and Scott. We had gone on a picnic at the park, it was when I saw Hans play with Scott that something started triggering in me, but it was when I went to play with them that I had that wake up call. Hans was 'Dad' or 'Daddy' and I was always going to be a stranger to him. I was just his dad's girlfriend, nothing more. At some point, Hans had realized there was something bothering me. I knew it hearing the voice mail. He knew something was wrong and wanted to talk to me. I wouldn't have answered most of his calls, and when I did they would last one minute because I would find an excuse to end the call. I know, it looks very immature, thing is: how am I supposed to talk to him about this without hurting him? Where do I even start? Eventually I did call him telling him we had to talk, but that was only thanks to Anna. I was sitting on my bed ordering the papers I had just finished working on when Anna came into my room with her laptop. She sat on my bed and scooted close to me.

"Watch this" she said.

"You couldn't wait 2 minutes, could you?" I replied. Placing the papers on my desk.

"No" she said firmly. I rolled my eyes, but sat back on the bed and scooted closer to her. Anna hit the play button and placed the computed on my lap, looping her arm through mine. It was a video we took 4 years ago, the sister tag. Anna the skipped to a specific part of the video: the question _'Something she does that you wish she didn't do'_. Anna's answer was the first and it was: when I shut her out when I'm upset or worried. To that, the video me had promised her that I would never do that again. It was then that Anna stopped the video, closed the laptop and placed it on the small table next to my bed.

"You're doing it again. You promised me you wouldn't do it anymore" she said. I sighed, I knew she was right.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized. Anna sat Indian-style in front of me with her back on the headrest, as I did the same, then she took my hands in hers.

"Elsa, what's wrong? Is it about Hans and Scott?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah- No… Sort of… it's…" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose "It's complicated…" I said

"It's more about Hans then" she said

"No, it's more about me… I… Hans has a kid, Anna" I started "To Scott I'm nothing more than his father's girlfriend, I'll never be anything more than that…"

"You need to talk to Hans about this. He's been calling you non–stop, he knows something is wrong. Don't shut him out" Anna said.

"I don't want to hurt him… I don't want to make him feel like he has to choose between me and his son-"

"-Talk to him, Elsa. Just talk to him, tell him how you feel. He's your boyfriend, he'll listen to you. You don't need to be afraid to tell him how you feel"

"Still… I don't want to hurt him"

"Elsa, Hans loves you!" Anna exclaimed "Don't reject him… shutting him out will hurt him more than knowing the truth. This is a shock for him as much as it is for you, he'll understand" she said reassuringly. As I lifted my head up to meet Anna's gaze, I felt my eyes watering. Anna stroked my cheek "Come here" she said opening her arms for me. I immediately leaned forward and hugged Anna's waist tightly, shifting from my sitting position to a laying one, placing my head on her chest hearing my sister's reassuring heartbeat, as Anna hugged my shoulders, leaning on the headrest. As I let those silent tears fall, Anna didn't say anything as I soaked her shirt, she just kissed my head reassuringly running her fingers through my hair soothing me.

After talking with Anna, I called Hans that same evening asking him if we could meet park after he dropped Scott off to school. Of course Hans said yes, in fact, as soon as I got in front of the school's entrance, Hans was saying goodbye to his son, then, as Scott was in and Hans saw me, he immediately walked to me, enveloping me in a warm hug. I hugged him back, but Hans realized that something was off. He pulled away and stroked my shoulders looking at me in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I need to talk to you" I told him. Hans's gaze was immediately even more concerned. I slipped my hand in his, intertwining our fingers together to reassure him. Hans seemed to relax a bit at that gesture, as he gave my hand a small squeeze. We took a walk towards my office, as we both had to go to work. "How is going with Scott?" I asked him, breaking the ice.

"It's going well, actually. I followed your advice and I started talking to him, like _really_ talking to him, and getting to know him, rather than observing from afar. It's… it's great" he said. I smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear that" I replied.

"Although I'm thankful for the concern, I don't think you actually wanted to see me to know how my newfound fatherhood is going" he said "After all, you didn't answer most of my calls, or replied to my text messages… or wanted to see me" we came to a halt "Elsa, what's wrong? Something is bothering you, what is it?" he asked looking at me in the eyes.

"I…" and then I chickened out "Nothing… just… I wanted to see you. I was busy this week and-"

"-Elsa" Hans just said my name and as his emerald eyes looked through mine, he knew I was lying "You don't need to put on the 'brave face' in front of me. I know there is something wrong. You don't need to be scared of showing your real feelings to me… don't shut me out" those last four words were enough to break my shell.

"It's this whole new situation…" I started "Hans… you have a child to whom I'll be nothing more than a stranger to. Scott has a mom, I can't be one for him even if I wanted to, and I'm not his step-mom. I'm not your wife!" I took a deep breath "I don't know if I can do this…"

"No, no, no! Wait! You… you're breaking up with me?" he asked, pain visible in his eyes as much as fear was.

"I…" my voice faltered "I don't know…" I took a deep breath "Hans… I love you, I do… but I- don't take this the wrong way! I'm not asking you to choose between me and your son, I don't want you to!-"

"-And I'm glad, because if you did my choice wouldn't be you" he said with his voice steady but his eyes painful. As he said that I felt like he has stabbed me in the heart, but I knew that would have been his answer. Hans took my hands in his once more "I understand, Elsa… I get it…" he paused "I'm screwed up, I know, but you kept putting everything behind your back because for some reason… you see in me something that even I don't see. But a child is a child and I know you can't look over that like you looked over me running over you with my car or those horrible people I have for relatives" he took a deep breath and looked at me in the eyes "Elsa, I love you… I love you with all my heart… but I have a son now and he needs a stable family and I want to give him that family… but I can't do that with Sarah, not because she's engaged, but because I don't love her… and I never will. I want to have you in my life as much as I want to be in Scott's…" Hans looked to the floor for a moment, taking a breath before looking back towards me "I'm sorry to say it like this, but the real thing is that the only one who has to make a choice here is you" he said looking at me in the eyes. That sentence felt like a ton of bricks had just fallen on my head… from the beginning, I knew that was the problem, but I was too scared to put it in words… and it pained me to hear Hans voice it, especially when he looked at me with those pained eyes behind the 'brave face' _he_ was putting up this time.

"I'm sorry…" was the only thing I could mutter.

"Look, I understand and I'll give you all the time you need to think about this and work this out… but I need to know, _you_ need to know if you are ready, because my son will always come first, I'll always choose him and I'll never give him up… and I'll understand if… you choose your freedom" Hans said. By then his voice slightly trembled.

"So…where do we stand?" I asked "We're not… _'done'_ , are we?"

"That is up to you…" Hans said his eyes were slightly watery, as mine were, but we were both fighting the tears back

"I guess we're on a break, then…"

"I guess so…" he replied not looking at me, then I felt Hans's hand move my bangs away from my face, making me look back into his eyes "But whatever you choose, know that I'll always be there for you"

"And I for you" I replied running a hand through his hair. We remained quiet for a moment, looking into each other's sad watery eyes, then Hans gently cupped my cheek with a hand and leaned forward. My lips met his half way in a gentle yet passionate kiss, as a tear silently went down my cheek, both of us hoping for that kiss not to be our last.

* * *

 **I am evil, I know. MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! How do you think things will go between our lovebirds? Will they make it through? Will they stay together? What do you guys think of Hans? What do you think of Elsa?  
Let me know with your wonderful reviews, call me names if you want to (I deserve it)  
Stay tuned and we'll find out what will happen with our favorite couple in the next chapters! ;-)**

 **Warm hugs to everyone!  
**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	17. Chapter 17

_Choices_

After that talk we had, Hans and I haven't talked for a while. We decided it was best for us to be on a complete separation from one another. Hans didn't want to put any pressure on me and I could think better alone. It was a couple of days since the separation that I had my first surprise, Dagfinn Westerguard calling my law firm asking for me as his prosecutor. That was freaking weird, there was something up. In fact, first thing I did was head to Dagfinn's office and have a chat with him. Surprisingly, nothing was up. He needed a prosecutor and this time he was actually innocent and he was suing one of his clients for not paying the company what he owed them. Work was work, so I accepted the job. The only words we spoke to one another apart from 'good morning' and 'goodbye' were 'cause', 'procedure', 'law', 'evidence'. These were our conversation, it surprised me when Dagfinn popped a question I wasn't expecting him to ask.

"How is it going with the whole Hans having a child thing?" he asked.

"I thought that didn't interest you" I answered as I looked over some of the papers he had just given me.

"It doesn't. I just was just asking" he said nonchalantly.

"Hans doesn't see me as an opportunity. We are on a break, if that's where you actually want to get to" I replied.

"On a break? Why?" he asked.

"Mr. Westerguard, I am your lawyer not your high school pal. The only reason I am here is strictly professional. My private life doesn't concern you and I'd be grateful for you to stop asking questions which don't concern the case" I snapped, keeping my voice under control. Dagfinn's gaze hardened.

"Very well, Miss Arendelle. I apologize for my inappropriate questioning" he said crossing his arms, clearly not meaning it.

"Thank you" I said in the same tone and got back to business. Dagfinn did not dare to ask me again about Hans. As I was done with Dagfinn, as fast as a lightning, I walked out of his office and out of the building. Once I was back to the law firm, I continued working in peace. Once I was done with work, I was about to head home when Phoebus chased after me.

"Elsa! Wait! I need to ask you a favor! It's urgent" he said.

"What is it?" I asked

"Well… it's… I'm a little embarrassed to ask you this but… I have to go to this important meeting and I'm going to be done at about 7:30 p.m., but I have to go pick up Sappher today. This is usually my wife's day to go get him, but Esmeralda has a meeting too and I've been informed of this about 10 minutes ago" he explained.

"You want me to pick him up?" I asked. _Great! Just great! Not only I had to deal with Hans having a kid but now I had to babysit my boss's son! Wonderful! I love kids usually, but right now dealing with_ _ **other people's**_ _kids is the last thing I want._

"Please?" he begged.

"One condition, my hot chocolate tomorrow morning is on you" I said.

"And a doughnut, deal!" he said "Sappher goes to St. Roland Primary School, you can walk there from here" _Scott's school… awesome!_ And with that I got out of the building and went to my car to go pick up Sappher. I have seen Sappher before, when I started working here. He just a little 3 year-old at the time and was the exact copy of his father. As I got to the school entrance, I got out of the car and waited for the children to come out. Soon enough all the kids came running out of school. My gaze immediately fell on Scott the moment I saw him get out of the building.

"So, that's my nephew"

"Jesus!" I exclaimed as I jumped 20ft in the air as I heard Dagfinn speak next to me.

"No, it's just me" he said with a cocky grin.

"What are you doing here? I'm working on your case, don't worry" I replied.

"I'm glad, but I just came here to see my nephew" he said.

"I thought you didn't care" I replied.

"Curiosity got the best of me" he said.

"Curiosity killed the cat"

"Touché" he smirked. Then we both saw how Scott's face morphed into a smile when he saw someone, that someone being Hans. We couldn't hear him, but it wasn't hard to lip-read Scott exclaiming 'Dad!'. Then the little boy immediately ran towards Hans as his father caught him the moment he leaped into his arms, lifting him up in the air, smiling at him. Then as Hans held him, he kissed Scott's cheek and lowered him to the ground, before taking his hand and the two of them walking away.

"I have to go. I'll see you at the trial" Dagfinn said in a cold voice. It surprised me how his mood had changed in less than a minute. I would have replied but he had just turned his back on me and walked away without another word. It was in that moment that turning my head towards the entrance once again, I saw Sappher who was sitting on the school stairs chatting with a couple of friends. I walked towards him and met his gaze as soon as I was close to him.

"Hey, Sappher" I said "I'm Elsa, your father sent me to pick you up today" I told him. He looked at me inquisitively with his navy blue eyes.

"How do I know you're not someone who's going to kidnap me for ransom?" he asked eyeing me.

"Your mother, Esmeralda, was going to pick you up today, since it's her day, but she had a meeting so your dad had to come pick you up. Unfortunately ten minutes before I was done with work, your dad, Phoebus, had been called for a meeting and he's going to be done at around 7:30 p.m., so he asked me to come pick you up" I told the kid.

"Wait… are you Elsa Arendelle?" he asked "The young lawyer Papa doesn't shut up about? The one who won her first cause before getting her degree against a big bad man?"

"Yes, I am Elsa Arendelle. Yes, I have won a cause before getting my degree against a big bad man. Yes, I am a young lawyer. The part of your Papa not shutting up about me, I didn't know" I said.

"Still doesn't prove anything" the kid said.

"Geez, your dad sure did put you on guard against strangers!" I said and took out my phone before dialing Phoebus's number. The moment he picked up he seemed impatient, but already knew the problem.

"Sappher is giving you a third degree on 'how does he know you're not going to kidnap him and ask for ransom'?" Phoebus asked.

"Yes"

"Let me speak to him" I did as my boss said and handed the kid my phone, as Sappher answered, his grumpy face immediately turned into a smile. As soon as the kid gave me my phone back and I ended the call. The blonde boy stood up, said goodbye to his friends and took my hand. Surprising me by the change of mood.

"So you're taking me to the game?" he asked with a bright smile.

"What game?" I asked.

"Papa didn't tell you I had my soccer game today? Did he forget again? He even forgets about his own birthday when he's busy with work" he asked.

"No! Of course he told me! I was a bit in a hurry and it slipped my mind" I lied… Phoebus forgot to tell me… and Sappher wasn't wrong. My boss tends to forget everything when he's loaded with work. Sappher's eyes lit up again.

"Let's go then! It's at the soccer field a couple of blocks away from the park" he said

"The one at the bottom of the 8th?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes! That one!" he said cheerfully "Come on, Elsa! Let's go!" he said pulling me by the hand with a big smile.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I chuckled walking along with the little boy. We got to the car and I drove him to the soccer field. As I drove, Sappher immediately moved to the middle seat in the back asking me to put some music on. I did as asked, but the little boy immediately started asking me stuff. Like where I was from, how long have I known his dad, what music I liked, and I asked him the same things. When I asked him about his hobbies other than soccer, Sappher replied that he loved spending time with their family friend, Quasimodo. He said that the first thing you feel when you first see him is fear, as Sappher said his face was a bit deformed and he had a hunch, but if you get to know him he was a funny, lovely guy. Adding that proof of that was that Quasimodo had a pretty girlfriend named Madeline, who was head over heels for him. Sappher also said that the first time he saw Quasimodo, he can't remember his reaction, but to him he was just Uncle Quasi, who would always give him piggy-back rides and play with him. I couldn't help but smile at the way Sappher lit up talking about this Quasimodo, and how he wanted to be just like him when he grew up. The conversation got a little awkward when the boy asked if I had a boyfriend. I said I did, but he did notice something was up.

"Did you two have a fight?" Sappher asked "Mama and Papa always argue, but it takes them 5 minutes and they are all lovey-dovey again"

"No… it's… it's complicated" I said.

"Why is it complicated?" Sappher asked.

"It's a little hard to explain… we had some… uh… complications"

"Why? Do you love him?" he asked.

"I do"

"And he loves you?"

"Well… yeah, he does"

"So what's the problem? You love him, he loves you, I don't see how it is complicated!"

"I wish it was so easy, but… perhaps you'll understand when you're older" I said giving him a small smile. He shrugged.

"Adults are weird…" he mumbled. Luckily we had a change of topich when Sappher asked me what my hobbies were. I answered that vlogging was one of them, apart from writing songs and playing the piano. As I said that, the little boy first reaction was asking me to vlog together. The only reason why I wasn't vlogging was because I didn't know if he was okay with it, but since he asked, I told him to get the camera I kept behind my seat and give it to me. At the first red light, I set the camera and started recording. I did my usual greetings and introduced Sappher. It was when I was done that Sappher's jaw went to the floor.

"That's why I thought I had seen you before! You're _TheSnowQueen, PictureofSophisticatedGrace_ 's big sister! I love your sister's songs! And your vlogs together! My favorite song is: _Labyrinth_. The one that goes like: _Scent of driiied floweeeers! And I'm walking through the fog, walking through the fog!_ "

"I wrote that song" I revealed with a smile.

"Really?!" he said amazed "That is sooo cool! But why did you have your sister sing it and not you?"

"Singing and dancing are more her thing. Also the second version of _For the First Time in Forever,_ I wrote it"

"Really?! I loved that version! I loved the part where Anna sings one verse and the other girl sings another one at the same time. Who was she?"

"Our cousin Rapunzel" I replied "Anna wanted me to sing with her, but… not really my thing"

"Can I hear you sing?" he asked.

"No… I'd rather not" I replied embarrassed.

"Please? Pretty please with cherry on top?" he pleaded. The moment I looked back at him an those big blue puppy-dog eyes stared back at me, I gave in.

"Okay fine" I said making Sappher cheer. As we stopped at the red light, I attached my iPod to the car's stereo and selected a song I wrote for Anna's 19th birthday. It was called _Making Today a Perfect Day_ and It was sung by me, Kristoff, and the rest of our friends. We made a music video and played it before she could blow the candles. It was on her birthday that Kristoff told her 'I love you' for the first time. It was a good thing that we had it recorded, because I was a little sick on her birthday, but I pulled through. For some reason, me being sick was her favorite part. She said that her best birthday present ever had been letting her take care of me. When I told that to Sappher his only comment had been 'I wish I had a big sister'. I smiled at the kid and pressed play on the stereo and the song started playing. Sappher immediately liked it. Not knowing the words he immediately started humming along and at some point, I melted completely and started singing along.

"I love your voice! You should do a duet with your sister!" he said as the song was over "Or even a solo! I'd love to hear it!"

"Thank you, Sappher" I said smiling at the child.

"No, seriously! You have to sing a duet with your sister or do a solo! You're multitalented! You're awesome!" the boy said.

" _Multitalented…_ now you're flattering me… it's just a hobby" I said.

"But you're good at it!" he said. Then Sappher looked towards the camera and surprised me the moment he said: "Guys, if this video gets 30,000 likes Elsa is going to sing a song of hers. So please get to 30,000 likes because I really want to hear her sing again"

"Sappher!" I complained.

"You're good! I want to hear you sing again! Plus, it's too late to back out now!"

"Okay, fine! I'm doing this just for this little guy, over here"

"Yuu-huuuu!" Sappher cheered. We kept going for another few minutes until we were at the soccer field. I kept vlogging during the game, recording Sappher as he played his soccer game. I was surrounded by parents and grandparents, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. Not even when I cheered for Sappher when he scored and the lady next to me thought I was his mom. It didn't happen just once though. After the game, I offered Sappher to go get an ice-cream and as we got to the ice-cream shop, the lady at the counter thought I was his mom, again. Well… I don't blame her. Sappher and I both are blonde with blue eyes, and Anna did say I am a little Victorian in the way I act... it was more like her nice way to say I am a little 'old inside'.As we sat down at a table eating our ice-cream, (I had stopped recording while we ate) Sappher started a monologue. Meaning, he started talking non-stop. But it didn't bother me, actually I found it quite entertaining.  
Sappher was a bundle of pure energy. He had a warm smile that never ceased to fade. He would make even the saddest person smile and cheer him up. That little boy was the living proof of a happy soul. He had just met me, and yet, he treated me like I have always been part of the family, like an aunt, you could say. At some point he asked me to continue recording as he wanted to do some advertisement to the ice-cream parlor I brought him to, as he thought it was the 'best ice-cream place of the city'. After getting our ice-cream, Sappher asked me if we could go to the park. At first I told him that it was better if he did his homework first. The little boy surprised me once more, when he said that he wanted to go to the park and do his homework there, because as soon as he was done he could go play right away and that he actually liked studying at the park, adding that it was something he took after his mom. Apparently Esmeralda liked to work at the park, in the open air because it helped her concentrate… the exact opposite of Phoebus. As we got to the park, the first thing Sappher did was finding a bench and taking out his homework. As he said earlier, as soon as he was done, he immediately took my hand and dragged me to the playground.  
Sappher's first stop was the swing. Before he could ask, I told him to hop on that that I was going to push him. It felt nice hearing him laugh asking me to 'make him fly'. The next stop was the see-saw, followed by the slide and the merry-go-round. That last one was the one Sappher had most fun with as he continued to ask me to push the merry-go-round to make him go 'as fast as lightning'. It was the magic of a kid's laugh: it could make anyone smile… and not for one moment I thought about Hans and Scott or Dagfinn's strange behavior. I was enjoying myself.  
It was so funny when Sappher got down from the merry-go-round. He was so dizzy he started walking all weird until he half collapsed on me. Luckily I caught him just in time, so he loosely hugged my legs.

"You alright, Little Tornado?" I asked him smiling.

"Dizzy… it was awesome!" he replied looking up to me with bright eyes.

"You still want to fly?" I asked him. Sappher's eyes lit up as he eagerly nodded. "Then let's fly!" and with that, I turned him around picked him up and placed him upon my shoulders, as I started running around the park.

"This is so awesoooooome!" Sappher shouted spreading his arms apart like if he was a plane. After running around and playing with him a little more, the moment. I kneeled down and put Sappher back on the ground, the little boy threw his arms around my neck, before I could stand up. "If I had an aunt, I wish she was just like you" that sentence he said made me smile and I hugged the little boy tighter.

"Come on, now. Your dad is going to pick you up in at my house, time to go" I said giving him a playful tickle on his side.

"Okay! Let me go get my bag" he said and trotted back to the bench where he left his backpack. When we got back to my place, Anna was there. The moment he saw her, Sappher immediately started fanboying. He immediately told her how he loved her songs, her covers and how she and I should a do a duet together. Anna obviously agreed on that last comment. The two of them immediately getting along. It was nice. It felt nice. I have to say, unfortunately, the cheerful aura was interrupted when Phoebus came by to pick up his son.

"That kid is something" Anna said as I closed the door.

"He sure is" I said "We made a vlog together, today"

"What are you waiting for? Let's edit it!" she said "But… dinner first. I'm setting the table!" she said.

"You're just too lazy to cook" I replied. Anna stuck her tongue at me and skipped to the kitchen Chuckling, I followed Anna. As soon as we were done with cooking and eating dinner, we headed to my room, plugged the camera to the laptop and started our editing work. As we watched the video, once more, I couldn't help but think about today. I noticed how happy I looked in the video, as I remembered how I forgot about the situation I was in and enjoyed myself with this kid. Then I realized… I liked that feeling of warmth at each smile that little boy flashed me, I liked pushing him on the swing, I liked running around with him on my shoulders as he pretended to be a plane, being the one who was making him smile.  
Scott was Hans's kid and he had a mom, but so did Sappher, but if I managed to make Sappher happy… perhaps I could do the same with Scott.

"Anna, I gotta go" I told her saving the file and getting up from my seat.

"W-where are you going?" she asked surprised at my sunned burst of energy.

"I need to do something very important" I said grabbing my coat.

"Go get him, sis!" I heard Anna say. I smiled. My sister was very perceptive in these kind of things. The moment I was out of the door, I headed out of my apartment block, straight to my car and drove to Hans's place. It was sudden I knew that, since Hans and I haven't talked for almost a week now, but I needed to go to him now. The moment I was out of his condo, I took my phone out and called him telling him to come down. The moment he was down the stairs, he immediately came out. Worry written all over his face.

"Elsa, are you okay? Did something happen?" he asked concerned.

"It did" I replied "It took me a while, but today… I have decided where we stand, Hans" I told him. I heard his breath hitch the moment I said that, but I smiled at him "This situation is complicated… too complicated for some aspects…" Hans's gaze fell to the floor "… but I want to give it a shot" his head immediately snapped up in surprise towards me.

"You- you what?" was all he could muster.

"I choose you" I said smiling. Hans released the breath he was holding and a bright smile appeared on his face. He immediately enveloped me in a tight warm embrace, nestling his face in my neck. I hugged him back tightly as he place a soft kiss on my neck, then on my cheek, before looking at me with his loving green orbs a moment before capturing my lips with his in one of his long sweet kisses that I had missed so much. I kissed him back with the same sweetness.  
This was a choice I knew I was not going to regret, because no matter what life was going to throw at us, I knew that we could make it through... together.

* * *

 **Awww... Helsa is back together! But it's not over yet!  
What did you think about this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know with your lovely reviews and thak you all for the support! Why do you think of Dagfinn's behavior? Do you think that him wanting Elsa as his prosecutor was purely because of business or do you thing something is up?  
Let me know with your reviews and I'll see you on the next episode!  
Warm hugs to everyone! ;-)  
**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	18. Chapter 18

_Dagfinn_

I couldn't believe my viewers could betray me like that… with Phoebus's and Esmeralda's permission , I posted on Youtube the vlog I did with Sappher and I got the 30,000 likes in less than a day, so… I had to do sing, I promised Sappher I would. Luckily for me, it was Friday, so after work I headed back home, and tried to decide a song to record. In the end I went with _Let It Go_ , it just felt the most… natural. That song meant freedom, it meant accepting yourself for who you are and not hide. That song meant that I had stopped caring about what other people thought of me… that I shouldn't do what I do because others want me to do it, I should do it for myself. Don't get me wrong, it doesn't mean _'who gives a crap about the others?'_ , it means ' _I'm done with the past and I'm ready to take my future in my own hands_ '. That was the real meaning. Not to mention that I was sort of fascinated by the Snow Queen, villain of Hans Christian Andersen's fairytales. I swear, my boyfriend has nothing to do with me liking Andersen's stories. I liked Andersen even _before_ I met Hans, but Poe remains my favorite. Anyway, as I was saying, I've always had a fascination for the Snow Queen, so I wrote that song from what could be the Snow Queen's perspective, like: what if she was just misunderstood and became a villain because people treated her as such?  
Anna of course, being the supportive little sister she is, that same afternoon, she called the band and had us run to the recording booth. We all studied the song a bit deciding the musical arrangements then we started recording. I was surprised when we had to record it just once, since I hit all the high notes perfectly, especially that last one. I mean-seriously- I've never even taken singing lessons! I was kind of _… impressed_ with myself.

"I _so_ envy your vocal range…" Anna pouted once I was done singing.

"I wrote this humming in falsetto, I didn't even know I had it" I replied with a flushed cheeks.

"My point exactly!" she complained. The video we had taken was during the live recording, so we decided to post that one. When Monday came, Kristoff had come over to pick up Anna to go to class first and then on their date, while Hans came to give me a ride to Dagfinn's trial before going to pick up Scott from Sarah's place. That evening and afternoon was going to be the three of us together, hoping that everything goes well and Scott has actually accepted the fact that Hans was with me and not with his mom. He seemed to have accepted that after that talk we had, but… you never know. This was kind of a test for the three of us.  
Since both the boys had come early (well, Kristoff was actually on time, Anna was late… as usual) in a burst of courage, I decided to show them the video and asked for their opinion. They eagerly accepted to watch it, Anna had joined us in the middle of the song, as I vlogged the reaction video.

"Wow! That was hot stuff!" Kristoff commented clapping his hands when the song was over.

"I knew you had a hidden talent" Hans said kissing my head with a smile.

"Anna, you're the expert. What do you think?" Kristoff asked her

"I think I'm gonna quit the Performing Arts and start studying _Primrose Picking_ " she said earning a laugh from us "I mean- seriously- why do I even bother?" I laughed but pulled my pouting baby sister in a side embrace.

"Aw, no Anna, you are born for show business. This is fun, but the stage is your world" I said kissing her cheek.

"Elsa, I'm not jealous, I'm proud! Now I know who to call for a singing partner and you can't run away from it! Muahahaha!" she said with an evil laugh. She's such a goof… Anyway, soon after that, while Anna and Kristoff went to class and then on their date, Hans took me to the trial, he wished me luck and drove away. The trial went well. I won the cause and that seemed to have pleased Dagfinn. When the trial was over and I went out of the building, Hans was already there waiting for me down the entrance stairs. Scott was with him and he was playfully boxing with his dad, who in response to his playful punches, would hit back flicking his finger on his forehead or poking the boy's stomach. They hadn't noticed me and they were too cute to watch, so I didn't say anything and let them play around.

"Playing family I see" I jumped.

"Jesus, Dagfinn! Stop doing that!" I complained "Can't you just get my attention first like a normal person?"

"Getting your attention like this is far more entertaining" he replied with a smirk.

"What is it?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I just wanted to thank you for your help and I was hoping I could count on you if anything else happens. It's been a pleasure" he said offering me his hand.

"Professionally speaking, like ways" I replied and shook his hand.

"I see you and Hans are doing pretty good" he said looking at Scott and Hans.

" _Hans_ is doing pretty good" I replied "He is… in love with his son. I mean, look at him" I said pointing at them. Scott had started running around on the sidewalk, and Hans playfully was half chasing after him. Scott was on one side of a bench and Hans was on the other, mimicking the boy's movements as he tried to find a way to go around Hans without getting caught.

"I see him… looks like he took something seriously for once" Dagfinn commented in a rather cold voice. I snapped a cold glare at him "I meant _'for a second time'_ " he corrected with a fake voice. We watched them for another few seconds, in which Scott made a run for it, passing Hans and going behind another bench, returning to the same position as before. "I probably should go introduce myself to my nephew" Dagfinn said.

"No offence, but you should wait for Hans and Sarah to invite you" I told him.

"Why? He's my nephew" Dagfinn said sounding offended.

"Exactly because he's your _nephew_. Hans and Sarah are his parents, and you and I both know you don't have a good relationship with either of them, so you should wait for them to decide to introduce you to him, like the rest of your brothers" I said. We looked back at Scott who tried to make another run for it, only to be caught by Hans who lifted him up in his arms spinning him around.

"How about we both go down there and you introduce me to him?" he suggested.

"Oh, sure! Let the step-mom get in the way. No!" I said.

"You're the least helpful sort-of-almost-sister-in-law ever" he grunted.

"I know my place" I replied. Silence.

"Is Scott a fan of the New York Red Bulls?" Dagfinn said "I know they're playing against the Orlando City this weekend. Perhaps I could take him to see the game?"

"Since when are you so interested in Scott?" I snapped again "The first time I talked to you about him you didn't even want to hear what I got to say! What? You're angry because this situation actually gives Hans joy instead of making his life miserable? You were right. After playing Don Juan with every girl in his school, getting one knocked up should serve him as a lesson. But he's a mature man and has accepted his responsibilities"

"I'm his-…" Dagfinn stopped abruptly realizing he had raised his voice "I'm his uncle" he replied.

"And I'm his step-mom, so what?" I replied.

"It's different! You have no blood relation with him"

"Still his step-mom"

"You're not even his step-mom! You're not married to his father"

"Don't make this about me, Dagfinn. I'm not the one being intrusive" I replied calmly. My calmness seemed to anger him.

"No, no! Put me down, Dad!" we heard Scott shout with a laugh when Hans had caught him and lifted him up in his arms, spinning him around.

"Why should I? I caught you! You're my prisoner! Muahahahah!" Hans joked, before putting an arm under Scott's knees and throwing him up in the air and catching him every time as the boy laughed. Then Hans properly held him and placed a kiss on his son's cheek, hugging him. Scott hugged him back.

"Whatever" Dagfinn said coldly "I have to go" and with that he turned his back on me and walked away. He was acting weird. This wasn't the first time he acted like this. At first he didn't want to have nothing to do with Scott and Sarah, and now he acted like he was eager to get to know Scott. A thought immediately came up to me… something about this didn't seem right.  
 _The paternity test doesn't lie. It was positive… unless… no, it can't be, it's a stupid idea and… wow! I must be really desperate if I'm so keen on trying to find something that proves Scott is not Hans's kid_. My train of thoughts was interrupted when Hans called my name. He had settled Scott down as the little boy waved at me with a smile.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked me as I walked to him.

"I saw you two playing around, I didn't want to interrupt" I replied "You were too cute. I couldn't bring myself to do it" Hans smiled at me and welcomed me with a peck on the lips once I was in front of him.

"Hi, Elsa!" Scott said.

"Hi, Scott" I replied "Ready for the faire?" I asked with a smile

"YES! Dad told me you guys were taking me there! This is so awesome! Let's go!" the boy said and taking both our hands he led us to Hans's car. That day had turned out to be great. Scott had been so at ease with us. When we walked around, he held both Hans's hand and mine like we were a family. It felt so… normal: a father, a child, a girlfriend. Scott never once glared at me. He was actually very happy, he played with me too. What surprised me was how interested Scott was in my job. He kept asking me about what a lawyer did in details. He seemed very interested in it, genuinely. Perhaps he was thinking about becoming a lawyer when he grew up. The rest of the day went well. When Hans dropped me off, Scott even placed a kiss on my cheek before I got out of the car. As I did, while Scott waited for his dad in the car, Hans walked me to the entrance door of the apartment block.

"That went pretty well, didn't it?" Hans said with a smile.

"It did, I wasn't expecting it to go _that_ well" I replied.

"It's a good start. It's going to be a bit complicated, but then again, you and I never were the ordinary type of couple" Hans said with a smile.

"You got that right… I've always been fascinated by the expression 'struck by love', never in a million years I thought I would have been _literally_ 'struck by love'!" I added with a smirk.

"Oh, my God! You're never going to let that go, are you?" he replied with a chuckle.

"Never" I replied smiling at me. Hans leaned down planting a sweet kiss on my lips, cupping my cheek with his hand, stroking it with his thumb. "Goodnight, Hans" I said as he pulled back, getting my keys into the door.

"Night, love" he replied, waited for me to get inside the building and walked away. After that day, I was sure things were going to be just fine, little did I know that Storm n°2 was coming our way.

* * *

The day after, seemed to be a normal day. It was, when getting out of work, Hans texted me telling me he had just dropped Scott off at a friend's house and needed to talk to me. Something that was even more odd was the text message I got from Dagfinn that same day, asking me how it went with Scott yesterday. I didn't reply to him. But that thought I had when Scot first popped up in our lives came back to me. Dagfinn didn't want to have anything to do with Scott in the first place… why the sudden interest? I realized that, I too needed to talk to Hans. I needed to tell him about Dagfinn's sudden interest and my suspects, the most tactful way as possible. Hans and I met up outside my office, he did greet me with a kiss, but had worry written all over his face.

"What did you want to talk to me about? Is everything alright?" I asked my boyfriend. Hans replied by taking out a small white plastic bottle from his pocket and handing it to me as we started walking down the sidewalk.

"I took this from Scott last night. He said it's his mother's" Hans said with a grave look. I took a look at the description and realized what the pills inside were.

"They're anxiolytics" I said handing it back to Hans as he put them back in his pocket, raising his eyebrows in sad irony.

" _Powerful_ anxiolytics" he added. He took a deep breath "I was too caught up with everything that I forgot to ask myself why Scott went through all that trouble to find his father. Sarah is a wonderful person, but she too had problems with her family, her father especially, and that made her kind of unstable… I think that's the reason why Scott came looking for me… he really needs a father… he _needs_ me"

"Yeah, but… according to what Sarah said, no matter the test result… she doesn't want _you_ to be that father, although _because_ of that test, you have a right in seeing him… but what do _you_ want?" I asked him Hans looked away as we came to a halt.

"Even if he wasn't mine, I'd want to be close to him… I wouldn't want him to be disappointed… he's a good actor. He puts up that 'tough guy' mask, he plays at being an adult, but… in reality, he's a very sweet child" I couldn't help but smile a bit at his words and that look of tenderness in his eyes "And it's funny because… he loves the same books I read when I was his age and for some reason, he reminds me of Dagfinn… like he was before he started acting like the rest of my brothers. He is a fan of the New York Red Bulls, like him, but he also enjoys basketball like me"

"You like that" I said giving him a small smile, as I felt my heart fill with love, but this time… it felt different… like… on a new level of love. Hans smiled at me and crossed his arms, a gesture he did when he was nervous.

"Last night I got up to watch Scott sleep" Hans started "I tired remembering how it was when I was with… Sarah" he added shyly, but strangely it didn't bother me one bit so he went on "I remembered how we were both already freaking out on what college to attend to… and I tried to remember what I thought at the time, what I wanted to do... you spend months, years, in both high school and college to figure out what you want to do with your life… but a child… is a matter of a moment…" I nodded at him.

"Children are… a wonderful thing. Having a child is a gift from God... but they also are a great responsibility" I said seriously.

"It's just that… if I had known about Scott back when I was 16… I have no idea how I would have reacted… knowing the awful person I was I… I think I would have given up right away, like I was about to… if it weren't for you" I blushed when he said that, remembering that night when he came to me seeking for comfort and advice "… but now… it's a completely different story"

"Now you know how wonderful it is… being father" I said. Hans nodded with a smile grazing his lips and met my gaze as I held out my arms for him. Hans gave me a small smile and hugged me, as I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms round his neck, cupping the back of his head "I'm so proud of you" I told him. Hans placed a kiss on my shoulder and pulled away.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked, with his face far more relaxed.

"Nothing" I told him with a smile "Nothing important" I couldn't bring myself to tell him. If I told him about my suspect I was going to break his heart and that was the last thing I wanted. This was strange, but Hans was too involved into it. If I wanted to clear things out I was going to have to do it on my own. Hans smiled back at me and intertwined his fingers with mine, giving my hand a small squeeze as we started walking again.

"So… let's go pick up 'our' kid?" Hans asked.

"' _Our'_ kid?" I said surprised but smiling.

"Well, Scott is my kid, you and I are together, so that makes him little bit your kid too" he said smiling "Plus…" he added raising our interlocked hands, pointing to my promise ring "… I didn't give you this for no reason. I... This whole thing got me think and... I think that... one day... I'd like to have an... _our_ kid" he said smiling with his cheeks a little little red for what he had just told me. I blushed too, but smiled back and leaned my head on his shoulder as he planted a kiss on top of my head as we both walked to go pick up Scott. After picking up Scott though, I excused myself, telling the boys I had a work meeting with a client and that I was going to meet them later for dinner. Truth was, I needed to have a chat with Dagfinn. I knew that usually this was the day he would get out of work late, so I made my way up and into his office, determent to finally get the truth out of him.

"Miss Arendelle, what can I do for you? I thought I had already paid you for your marvellous work" Dagfinn said with irony, as soon as he saw me get into his office. He had just barely looked up at me and continued typing on his laptop.

"I know what you did" I lied with a stoic face. Dagfinn stopped typing and looked up to me.

"Excuse me?" he said with a glare.

"It took me a while to figure it out" I said "At first I thought it was just me trying to find something that would prove that Scott wasn't Hans's kid, but now… your actions spoke for you" Dagfinn glared at me and stood up from his chair, before walking in front of his desk with his arms crossed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about and I suggest you choose your next words very carefully" he said.

"Or what? What will you do?" I taunted. When Dagfinn didn't answer, I went on "At first I didn't give much importance to it, but then I realized that there was something wrong… an uncle doesn't take that much interest in one of his nephews. You have Margreth, Daniel, Grethe, Kai, the twins, to name a few, but you have taken a special interest in Scott. Why is that? You always want to know how he's doing, you come watch him get out of school, you want to take him to the game and all without considering his parents, like you had some kind of prerogative above them" I saw Dagfinn's jaw stiffen as I spoke. "An uncle knows where's the line between him and the child's parents and it's pretty clear that you _don't_ know where that line is"

"These are all just assumptions, Miss Arendelle" Dagfinn said "What do you really know?"

"I made a phone call to a doctor friend I have at the hospital and he told me that the paternity test was taken by analyzing a strand of hair" I lied.

"Yeah, I know, so what? What does that prove?"

"Oh nothing… if it weren't for the fact that Hans had his blood taken for the test" that wasn't a lie " and what do you mean with _'I know'_? How would _you_ know that the test result was taken by a strand of hair before I just told you now?"

"Well.. you told me before" he said.

"No, Dagfinn I didn't. Like I didn't know one thing, you just cleared everything up now" I revealed. Dagfinn froze in place. It was now my turn to glare "You switched the test tubes. You knew when Hans was going to have his paternity test. You followed us, or, more likely, went to the hospital and waited for us since you did not know the time. Then while no one saw you, you took Hans's test tube and changed it with a strand of your hair. Scott is your son and you know it, but you decided to let your brother deal with him and not to take your responsibilities" Dagfinn stood up and started walking towards his office window "Why are you doing this, Dagfinn?! What did Hans ever do to you to deserve this? I can understand being mad at him for being a player in the past, but this is _way_ over the line!"

"HE STOLE THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE EVER LOVED!" Dagfinn exploded hitting the wall with the side of his fist in anger, making me flinch. "That's what he did! I loved Sarah. I've had other girlfriends before, but she was something else. I've been in love with her since I was _17_ and Hans took her away from me!"

"Did you ever tell, Hans?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Well… no, but-"

"-but what, Dagfinn?! Hans took his chance, he liked her too"

"And he broke her heart!" Dagfinn snapped "He used her for his own pleasure and then threw her away like an old toy! When Sarah came to me she was heartbroken, she thought she was _the one_ that was going to change him and he played with her heart. I was there for her to pick up the pieces of her heart and things happened"

"Oh, you mean you took advantage of her broken heart and slept with a girl your brother was falling for? He broke up with Sarah, because he was kid and was afraid of falling in love, mostly because of what you and the rest of your brothers did to him"

"I don't believe that he left Sarah for that" he said, his green eyes glaring gat me.

"I do. I've known Hans for more than a year by now, and he has always been an open book with me. I can see when he's lying, and he wasn't" Dagfinn had no answer to that. I was so angry that nothing could have stopped my stream of words "He can be whatever you want, but truth is, that after something like this, you are worse than whatever you think he is. Because while Hans took responsibility of a child that he though was his, you have absolutely no idea of what _you_ just did. Not only you fooled Hans, Sarah and myself… you fooled _Scott_ , your _own_ kid, an _8 year-old_ _child_!" I paused catching my breath "Who the hell do you think you are?! You haven't learned anything from your father?!"

"There is nothing to learn from that horrible man!" Dagfinn replied.

"Being better than him is not something to learn?!" I snapped back

"You want to know why I got so interested in Scott? Because from the beginning, I knew he was my son!" Dagfinn said "I wanted to keep him"

"Then why didn't you?!"

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE, ELSA!" Dagfinn shouted.

"You always have a choice! What was there that stopped you from fathering your child? Give me one good reason… or I swear, Dagfinn, I can put you through _such_ a hell… you have no idea what I'm capable of" There was silence in the room as Dagfinn ran a hand through his hair and he started talking.

"It started when Hans broke up with Sarah… she was heartbroken and I was there to pick up the pieces" Dagfinn started "You can say that we both screwed up, but… she was trying to forget and I was still in love with her… I just didn't care. When she found out she was pregnant she immediately changed school, but we kept in touch… when she told me, I was… happy actually. I wanted to have that kid, but she also told me that she wasn't sure if it was mine or Hans's, but that she didn't want Hans to father the kid, because of his man-whoring ways and because he was well… irresponsible and… everything these days he proved he wasn't" Dagfinn paused "I didn't care… I was going to father the kid even if he wasn't mine, but I was sure he was"

"Wait, if Sarah wasn't sure herself, how could _you_ be sure?" I interrupted.

"Because, unlike Hans, I was stupid and did not take precautions…" Dagfinn admitted looking to the floor with a faint blush.

"Oh…" I said with a faint blush myself. I did not really need to know the details. I cleared my throat and told him to continue.

"Well… anyway" he continued "My father the first to know… and he exploded… there was nothing _human_ in my father that day. Luckily, I was alone while Sarah was telling her family, so she didn't have to assist. He reminded me of everything he did for my brothers and I, how he was teaching us a way of life and how I had just ruined my life by knocking up a nobody… she was ' _just a girl'_ … she wasn't like you or like me" he said pointing at me "She wasn't the daughter of a judge and a lawyer who already had a brilliant law career ahead of her, nor she was the daughter of a man who built an empire from nothing… I was in love, I didn't care about that, but… Elsa, my future was at stake! If I married Sarah and started a life with her, my father would have cut me off and I was going to have to quit my business studies! He wouldn't have helped me get to where I am now! Not to mention that he threatened that I had to break-up with Sarah, unless I wanted something bad to happen to her an the child, so I… I broke up with her…" he then went back behind his desk and opened a drawer taking out a few papers "This is Hans's real paternity test result…" he said handing the paper to me. I took it and read the result: **Negative**. I didn't dare ask how he got this, or why he kept it, or what the heck he did when he switched the test tubes, I was too concentrating in containing my anger to do so.

"You put your own interests first… and deliberately handed your son over to your brother not to have any trouble. But for God's sake, Dagfinn! Your father is not stupid! He can't do anything to her without losing everything he gained! And you tell me that Hans is the horrible worthless one? Hans immediately took in Scott! If you were only _half_ the man Hans is you-"

"-I did it because I love Sarah and my kid!" he said.

"That's fear! Cowardice! Not love"

"I'd like to see you becoming a parent at 19!" he barked.

"I became Anna's legal guardian at _18_ , Dagfinn!" I snapped "When my parents died, my sister was barely 15 and there hasn't been one day in which I haven't tried to give Anna what our mother and father couldn't give us anymore. _That_ is love! I am 22, Hans is the first man I have ever been romantically involved with and I was ready to take the whole package! Him _and_ Scott, meaning: being the kid's step-mom. _That_ is love! Love is putting someone else's needs before your own. Like Hans did by taking care of me when I was in hospital after he run me over with his car, or when clearly told me that if I wanted him to choose between me and Scott, he was always going to choose _his_ son"I snapped back.

"My father always said that success and winning were everything and in order to be successful you had to make sacrifices. I- I had no choice! It was my future! It was what got me where I am now! I couldn't-"

"- _Your child_ was supposed to be your future…" I cut in glaring daggers at him, folding the test and putting it in my bag. If looks could kill, Dagfinn's heart would have stopped beating by now… if even had one. "Your father is a monster…"

"I know…" he said looking away.

"And you… doing something like this…" I fought hard to keep my temper "… you are even _worse_ " and with that, I got out of his office and closed the door behind me. Now, all I had to do, was tell Hans. It wasn't going to be easy, but he had to know the truth, he had the right to know, and… after all… children are of those who raise them. If Dagfinn didn't want to have anything to do with this and Hans was willing to raise his _nephew_ as his son and Sarah was okay with it, I was going to be okay with it too.

* * *

 **DUH-DUH-DUUUUHHH! The truth came out! Scott is not Hans's kid! What did you think about this chapter? Good? Bad? What do you think of Elsa and Hans? What do you think of Dagfinn and Magnus? What do you think about Hans wanting an _"our"_ kid with Elsa, one day? And more importantly... how do you think Hans is going to take the news? We'll find out what will happen on the next episode!  
Again, thank you all for the support, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! and let me know your thoughts about this!  
See you next episode!**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	19. Chapter 19

_When the Truth Comes Out_

Unlike how I first thought I would, I didn't tell Hans the truth right away, mostly because after calming down, I realized that I had to give Dagfinn at least one chance to have the guts come clean himself. I waited for that whole evening and one whole day… but nothing. It was then that I decided to tell Hans the truth. It was not going to be easy. I didn't want him to think that I kept digging into this because I didn't was Scott to be his child, but I knew that was going to be a possible reaction, but… I have proof in my hands and the only way to have him believe me was telling him the truth and showing it to him.  
When I went to Hans's place that day, I brought with me the paternity test and that Internet page I had printed, the one with all the possible matches between blood groups. Unknowingly to me, Scott had come over too. I didn't say anything about Dagfinn all throughout dinner, I actually didn't say much at all.

"Are you alright, Elsa?" Scott asked me all of a sudden. I looked towards the kid.

"Yeah, you look a little off today, are you ok?" Hans asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay… just… hard day at work, I'm a little tired" I said "But that's not going to prevent me from seeing you two" Hans smiled and went back to eating, as Scott did after I gently stroked him under his chin, reassuringly. Later, we watched some TV. Hans was sitting in the middle of the couch, with his arm around my shoulders and Scott curled up to his side. The two of them were watching the movie, I was more concerned about how I was going to break the news. At some point throughout the movie, Hans quietly nudged me on the arm. Looked towards him and noticed him point to Scott who had fallen fast asleep with his head on Hans's lap. Hans looked at me smiling and I couldn't help but smile back at the tender view.

"I'll put him to bed" Hans quietly said. I nodded at him as he carefully got up the couch, picked up the sleeping boy in his arms and carried him to his room. As Hans put Scott to the guest room, which he had already planned to turn into Scott's room, I went to Hans's room where I had left my bag. I took out the papers and took a look at them. Now that Scott was asleep, it was probably the moment to tell Hans… but how? I walked back into the living room, finding Hans standing in front of the TV with the remote in his hands.

"Hey" he greeted turning off the TV "You don't have to drive back home if you're tired, it's late, you can stay here tonight" he said noticing my face as he walked to me, while I stood next to the lunch table.

"Hans, I need to talk to you for a moment" I told him. His happy expression immediately turned serious.

"Elsa, what is it?" he asked, walking to me, then he noticed the papers "What are those?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"Sit down" I told him. Hans looked at me concerned as we both sat down at the table."Do you remember when you asked me to go pick up Scott? The day before the paternity test" I started.

"Yeah…?" he said.

"Before dinner, while Scott was washing his hands, his backpack dropped and a few things fell out. While I put his stuff back in the bag, I noticed that your health insurance card was among the other things"

"My health insurance card? What was it doing in Scott's bag?" he asked. It was then that I showed him the Internet page I had printed. Hans glanced at me confused, then looked at the paper.

"He's 8 years-old. I don't know why, I don't know how he knew about it, but Scott looked up and compared your blood group, with Sarah's and his own and he did find a match… Hans, how many of your brothers share your same blood group?"

"Well… Rasmus, Johan, Lucas, Silas and Dagfinn, but Elsa, I'm not following you" he said clearly confused.

"When you first mentioned how Dagfinn and Sarah were close friends…" I continued "I'm ashamed to say that… it made me suspicious… I kept telling myself that it wasn't possible, that Sarah wasn't the type and that your brothers couldn't be _that_ much of jerks to you but… I had a chat with Dagfinn and… he denied everything, but also admitted everything adding that he didn't want to have anuthing to do with this. Then the paternity test came out and it was official: Scott is your child"

"Elsa…" Hans started looking at me with an angry look and kind of disbelieving.

"Hans, before getting mad, please let me finish" I said looking at him in the eyes, almost pleadingly. Hans took a deep breath, but nodded at me to continue "I meant it when I said that I wanted to give us a shot with this situation. I had accepted the fact that you had a kid… it wasn't until Dagfinn showed up again showing a continuous certain interest for Scott and the fact that you told me Sarah was reluctant in letting you have him that made me suspicious about this… Hans, I know what you're thinking: I didn't really accept the situation… It's what I've been telling myself too, but I swear, I have… I had another chat with Dagfinn a couple of days ago and… he spilled"

"Spilled what?"

"He switched the test tubes" I told him. Hans's eyes widen as he inched closer to me.

"Dagfinn did _what_?" he said in disbelief. I took another breath.

"He substituted the test tube with your blood with one with a strand of his hair and…" and I showed him the second paper "This is your real paternity test result… I don't know why Dagfinn had it or how he got it but… the paper is original" Hans took a look at the paper and with a stoic face leaned back on his chair.

"I'm not Scott's father" he stated with a broken half smile. I silently shook my head sadly. Hans inhaled deeply crossing his arms on his chest.

"You're upset?" I asked unsure. Hans gave me a quick resigned lift of the eyebrow.

"About what? It'd be stupid, wouldn't it?" he replied "… I've known him for _less than two weeks_ " he said looking away. I gave him a small smile.

"Sometimes it takes _one day_ to grow affectionate to someone" I told him. Hans took another breath.

"Must be Fate…" he said giving me a tight sad smile, standing up from his chair and walking to the couch, leaning on it "I love only my brothers' kids" he said with an ironic laugh, crossing his arms. I looked at him tenderly as his ironic smile left space for a sad disappointed face. I stood up from my chair and walked to him, until I was standing in front of him.

"You love who's in need of it" I said placing a hand on his cheek, turning his head to look at me "Because you are a good man… and you already are a wonderful uncle…I bet one day you'll be an amazing father" I added, moving a few strands of his auburn hair out of his face. Hans looked at me and smiled, before leaning down and planting a kiss on my lips.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you, too" I replied meeting his gaze and melting in his embrace when Hans pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you" he whispered. I just held him tighter for a bit longer. Then we pulled away and his serious face came back "The only thing I don't understand is why… why would he do such a thing?" he asked referring to Dagfinn.

"I believe this is something your brother should tell you himself… to both you and Sarah" I told him.

"Speaking of Sarah, we need to tell her and… she and I have to tell Scott… but how?" he said "How am I supposed to tell him that… I'm not his dad?"

"You'll find the words" I told him soothingly "You got to know him in these days, you'll find the right way to talk to him… of course… it's going to be difficult, but he won't have to say goodbye to you. He's your nephew after all, you'll see each other again" I reassured him.

"I'll call Sarah tomorrow, after I dropped Scott off to school" he decided, though that sadness in his eyes didn't leave his face. I stroked his cheek in comfort, as Hans leaned into my touch "Can you stay here tonight, please?" he asked.

"Of course" I said softly, Hans leaned back down and gave me another soft peck, before we headed to his room. I took my phone out of my bag and sent Anna a text, then I walked to my own personal drawer and took out my shorts and tank top. Then, after changing into my PJs in the bathroom, while Hans changed into his PJ pants in his in his room, we both crawled into bed cuddled up to one another. Hans's arms immediately went protectively around my waist, pressing his bare chest against my back, intertwining his fingers with mine as I held his hand. Hans nestled his face in my neck planting a few small kisses on my shoulder. We both fell into sleep, sinking in each other's warmth.

The morning after, the first thing Hans did was call Sarah. He told me that we were going to meet at Sarah's house, after dropping off Scott back home, as they needed to talk. Hans seemed calmer that morning, didn't change his behavior one bit as he interacted with Scott. Then as Hans drove Scott to school, I headed home to get some documents and went to work. For the whole day, time seemed to never pass. Then when I was finally done, I want back home waiting for Hans who was supposed to come pick me up. When I receive his text that told me he was waiting for me in the car, I immediately got out of the apartment, out of the condo and got inside Hans's car, then I noticed something important as Hans drove in a hurry to get to Sarah's.

"Hans, where is Scott?" I asked him as I did not see the kid in the car. Hans immediately took his phone out of his pocket and gave it to me, his eyes scared me as they were filled with worry.

"Elsa, call Sarah and warn her. Scott is gone!"

* * *

 **SOOOOOOO? What do you think of this chapter and the one before? SCOTT IS GONE! Why do you think he's gone, what happened?  
What did you think about Hans's reaction? What do you think about this chapter? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and let me know! ;-)  
See you next chapter!  
**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	20. Chapter 20

_Scott_

"Hans! Elsa! Thank goodness you're here!" Sarah said as she opened the door letting us in. She looked extremely distressed and I didn't blame her, we all were. I noticed how she was still wearing her coat, she must have just gotten back home from somewhere.

"Let me handle this, Sarah" said a deep serious voice and a man stepped forward. He was as tall as Hans and was probably in his mid-thirties. He was handsome with his jet-black hair, perfectly combed to the side, his face freshly shaved, penetrating black eyes and a lean built. His trench coat was open revealing his buttoned black dress jacket, white button-down shirt and pale red tie, black dress pants and shoes. Although he looked handsome, his furrowed eyebrow and irritated tone immediately made me wary of him.

"We've just come back from school, but Scott wasn't there" the man said glaring at us "Now, I demand you to tell us what happened" Hans and I looked at Sarah inquisitively.

"This is Jeffery, my fiancée" Sarah explained. Hans gave him a curt nod and spoke up.

"It happened that Scott is not my son, Sarah" Hans said seriously, sending the man a glare, but talking to his ex. Sarah looked at Hans with wide eyes.

"What? But the paternity test was positive!" she said "You told me so"

"Because we all thought it was mine, turns out it wasn't. Long story short-" Hans was interrupted when the doorbell rang. We all froze looking towards one another.

"Scott!" Sarah said and immediately ran to the door. The moment she revealed who it was, we couldn't believe our eyes "Dagfinn?" Sarah said shocked to see him "What are you doing here?" she said with her voice stern.

"Sarah, I need to talk to you. It's urgent" he said, reluctantly Sarah let him in, but when he saw us, Dagfinn froze. Hans glared hard at his brother. I gave him a reassuring squeeze of the hand as I slipped mine in his, hugging his arm.

"Hans…" he said surprised.

"Hi, big brother" Hans said coldly. Dagfinn's gaze moved towards me.

"Am I too late?" the tall auburn haired man asked me with a panicked look.

"To tell Hans, yes, you are… not to tell Sarah, though" I replied as she had just walked back over to her fiancée.

"Tell me what? What's going on?! Hans what do you mean that the test wasn't yours?!" she said confused and scared about her child all together.

"I changed the test tubes" Dagfinn confessed. Sarah looked at him with wide eyes "Scott is _my_ son" he added.

"And you let him believe that _Hans_ was his father?! How could you?!" Sarah thundered angrily "He's a child, Dagfinn! What kind of person are you?!" Dagfinn looked down in shame

"And why didn't _you_ tell _me_ that Scott was his?" Hans snapped at her.

"I told you I wasn't sure!" Sarah replied "And yes, Dagfinn and I have been together after you broke up with me… I screwed up okay?! _We_ screwed up!"

"You just made another mess of yours, Sarah… Nice…" Jeffery told her sardonically, with severe black eyes. Sarah's gaze fell to the floor.

"I know, Jeffery… please, forgive me but… I-I-…" then her scared hazel eyes moved towards Hans and I "Please, I just want to find Scott" Dagfinn's head snapped up when he heard that.

"Wait- Scott ran away?! When?! Why?!" he asked. Worry filled his eyes.

"About an hour ago. He must have overheard Elsa and I talk when she told me" Hans told him "There is no other explanation"

"Before getting here, I called my sister" I told them "Anna and Kristoff are already looking for him, we better join them in the researches. School finished not too long ago. Scott can't be too far " I said. Hans agreed immediately giving me his car keys.

"Yes, but perhaps it's better if Sarah comes with me" Jeffery said looking towards her as she visibly tried to avoid his hard stare.

"Well, I think it's best if you two split up" I said reasoning with him "You are the only ones who would really know where to go look. We'll have more chances of finding him. Sarah, you come with me, Jeffery, you can go with Hans" The look Sarah gave me shocked me, as for some reason, she looked at me gratefully. Jeffery seemed reluctant but nodded his head.

"Alright" he told her "If you feel like it, you may go" Sarah, hesitated, but then she immediately grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the front door, as Hans and Jeffery followed us.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Dagfinn asked as we got out of the door "Perhaps-"

" ** _NO_** " Sarah snapped angrily. Dagfinn stepped back in shock and hurt "You already did damage enough !"

* * *

We had been looking for Scott for a while now with no success. Sarah was silent, sitting beside me as I drove. Her eyes never leaving the window as she looked outside for her little boy. She kept wriggling her hands in nervousness, clenching to her coat, folded on her lap or fiddling with her engagement ring. I couldn't imagine how she must have been feeling. I could have imagined how _I_ would feel if Anna ran off, but this was entirely different. She looked powerless. She wanted to do something, anything, in order to find her boy.

"Do you know any place he could be hiding?" I asked her softly. Sarah shook her head, with fear in her eyes "Are you sure? You must know if there is a place Scott would go to"

"I don't know, Elsa! I don't know!" Sarah said with her voice trembling "Scott never tells me anything!" she took a deep breath "I know what you must be thinking. You think I'm a disaster as a mother, don't you?" she said looking at me sharply.

"No, I'm sure you try doing all you can" I reassured her as I drove.

"The thing is that Scott… hates me. He's trying everything he can to make me pay for it!" That sentence surprised me.

" _Make you pay_ for what?" I asked her. Sarah looked down in shame.

"For not giving him a father" she said sadly "For moving on with Jeffery, the baby… and Scott is jealous, of the both of them"

"I'm no expert, but I think that's pretty normal"

"Either way, Scott will hate me even more now that he knows that the man who he thought was his father is actually his uncle… but I guess that's the only reason enough for him to hate me"

"Sarah, you're his mother, he'd never hate you" I reassured her, but she shook her head. Then as I glanced at her, I noticed how Sarah had just hastily pulled on her sleeve to cover wrist, making me only catch a glimpse of a dark mark… but perhaps it was just a shadow of something on her arm or a birthmark.

"Jeffery is a strong man. He gave us a stability I never had, a home, a job, a future for both me and the kids… we owe him everything, and Scott needs to understand this" she said. I didn't add anything else. It was clear that she did not want to speak any further. This Jeffery didn't convince me. It was mostly because of the way he had spoken to her. Like if she was a lowly subject or something. My attention though, was too focused on looking for Scott, to actually think over this guy. Sarah and I looked everywhere, after about an hour of researches and receiving a text from Hans, telling me he and Jeffery were waiting for us in front of the park entrance. Anna sent me a couple of texts as well, telling me that she hadn't found him anywhere. As we got in front of the park, Sarah and I jumped out of the car and walked towards Jeffery and Hans.

"Have you found him?" I asked them.

"Worse. He wasn't even in school, today" Hans said worriedly "Jeffery and I went to school, first thing, to ask if someone had seen him leave before I went to pick him up, and they told me that no one had seen him, that he was absent today! _I_ drove him to school!"

"That means he has been wondering around since this morning! That's why we can't find him anywhere around here" I said.

"Our best chance is calling the cops, now" Hans decided. I nodded in agreement.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea" Jeffery suddenly said. Hans and I looked at him shocked "Actually… it's the last thing we need to do"

"And why is that?" Hans said glaring at him irritated. Jeffery glanced at Sarah.

"It's risky" he answered

"What do you mean _it's risky_?" I said confused, looking back and forth between them.

"Yes…" Sarah said hesitantly "Jeffery is right. Let's wait until tonight" she said avoiding my gaze, and more importantly, Hans's who looked at her with disbelieving wide eyes.

"Sarah has already been signaled by social work" Jeffery explained, shooting Sarah a look with his black eyes "I don't think she wants to take the risk of another warning, right, darling?" Hans glanced at Sarah, as I did waiting for her to decide to take that risk.

"No" Sarah said instead. Jeffery gave her a weird satisfying smirk "Please…" she pleaded us looking to the floor.

"Okay, we'll wait, then" I said "But only until tonight"

"Alright" Jeffery said then glance back at Sarah "You look tired, sweetheart. I'll take you back home. Hans, Elsa, if you'll excuse us" he said walking through us, and grabbing Sarah by the elbow, they walked away to his car. Hans and I waited for them to be out of earshot before he spoke up.

" _We_ are _**not**_ waiting until tonight" Hans said looking at me in the eyes as I was already taking my phone out.

"Oh, heck no! I'm calling the police station now, and while I'm at it I'll ask a few friends I got there what was Jeffery alluding to about Sarah" I said, dialing the police's number.

"I'll call Anna and Kristoff, they might have news" Hans said.

"Sarah might have problems, but this Jeffery guy does everything he can to bring her down" I commented

"Yeah, real charmer she got there!" Hans replied in an angered agreement, glaring at the direction their car went as he dialed Anna's or Kristoff's number. After the phone calls we made, while I waited for some answers concerning that warning from social work, Hans and I decided to keep looking for Scott. But still, we had no luck. Hans and I were worried out of our minds, especially Hans. I knew how disappointed he was about Scott not being his kid, because even if was for less than two weeks, in those days, Scott was his child and Hans liked that. Right now, the look he had in his eyes was not the one of an uncle. He was a father searching for his son. I tried to reassure him that everything was going to be alright, but how was I supposed to reassure him if I was worried out of my mind too? At some point, Hans and I had to stop the researches and regroup with Anna and Kristoff at Hans's place. While Hans was in the kitchen getting himself a glass of water, the doorbell rang. Hoping it was Scott, or Anna with the child, I immediately ran to the door, only to find Dagfinn.

"Dagfinn! Please tell me you've been looking for Scott" I said letting him in, since I had no time to argue.

"I have but-"

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Hans said angrily as he saw his brother.

"I've been looking for Scott, but I can't find him anywhere! I thought that perhaps you had more luck than I did, or found out anything-"

"No, we haven't" Hans said sternly "I hope you're happy now, big brother! If something is to happen to him-"

"I know, Hans! I should have never switched those test tubes, I was a coward… I… I don't have an excuse for what I did..." Dagfinn said looking to the ground.

"I have just one question: why?" Han said crossing his arms. Dagfinn glanced at me with pleading eyes.

"I'll leave you boys for a talk" I said and walked past Hans, caressing his arms in a soothing manner as I left the room. It was about time the two of them talked. While I waited for them to finish speaking I just kept glancing at my phone, for a text or a call from the cops. Then suddenly my phone rang. It was the police station answering me to my questions. When I learned the truth, realization had dawned on me as I figured out the reason why Scott ran away from home and probably the reason why he was so interested in my job when he found out I was a lawyer. Also, I realized with horror, that what I had barely seen on Sarah's wrist was _not_ a shadow nor a birthmark. I thanked my friend and went to the front door to inform the two brothers.

"Hello?" Hans said as he had just answered the phone the moment I got there "Anna! Anna, did you and Kristoff find him?..." his eyes widen "Do _not_ take your eyes off of him, Elsa and I are coming! Thank you so much!"

"Hans, Dagfinn" I called them. The two men both looked towards me.

"Elsa!" Hans said "Anna and Kristoff found Scott, they're keeping an eye on him we have to go get him" he said.

"Thank God…" I said as Dagfinn sighed with relief, but unfortunately I had to break the atmosphere as I had bad news to share. "The police called back" I started, getting the brothers' attention "... it's true, they do know Sarah's family, but the problem isn't her" Hans and Dagfinn glanced at each other and back at me "Not too long ago, Sarah pressed a charge that she immediately withdrew… _grievous bodily harm_ … and Jeffery is the one responsible" Hans looked defeated as realization dawned on him too. Dagfinn on the other hand turned around copping his mouth and nose with his hands before running them through his hair as guilt seemed to fall upon him.

"That's why Scott ran away to come looking for a father…" Hans said "He was looking for protection… but why didn't he tell me anything after the test result?"

"Probably because he wasn't expecting me to be with you… I think he wanted to tell you, but wanted to be sure he could trust me too" I suggested. It was the only plausible explanation.

"This is all my fault…" Dagfinn said behind him, with a hand gripping on his hair "Sarah is marrying that awful man because of me! I'm… I'm a horrible person"

"Dag…" Hans tried with a soothing voice

"No, Hans! Sarah is in this mess because of me! If I hadn't listened to Father and stayed with her like I should have and wanted to none of this would have happened!" Dagfinn said. Remorse was clear in his voice. Hans placed his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Dagfinn. One thing at a time, let's go get Scott first, then we'll speak with Sarah" Hans said. Dagfinn took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves and nodded. Hans gave me a nod and we immediately got out of the apartment. Even though Dagfinn wanted to come with us, Hans and I convinced him it was best if he went back home. First of all, because we didn't want to risk shocking Scott even more, second, because now that the truth was out, it was up to Sarah if she wanted Dagfinn to know Scott. Hans drove us almost out of town, until we saw Kristoff's car, we parked the car and immediately walked towards Scott as Anna and Kristoff followed us as we called to him. When Scott saw us, Hans especially, he got his back pack and walked away with a quick pace.

"Go away!" he said "I'm done with all of you!"

"Scott, wait!" I called walking after Hans.

"I'm not going back home!" Scott said angrily.

"Scott, calm down. We'll figure everything out" Hans said grabbing him by the arm.

"That's not true!" the kid snapped yanking his arm away. Hans tried to grab his arm again, but Scott moved away "Let go of me! You are not my father" he said staring up at Hans

"I'm still your uncle" he replied in a soothing manner

"It doesn't matter! You'll bring me back home only to leave again"

"I told you" Hans said bending down, looking at him in the eyes, placing his hands on the kid's shoulders reassuringly "Everything will be alright. We'll sort everything out" Scott looked down with his eyes already watery.

"Scott, listen" I told him staying in the back with Anna and Kristoff. Scott looked towards me "We know what Jeffery does to your mom. We're here to help her and to help _you_ as well" Scott looked to the floor, but then his walls came down as he looked up at Hans.

"I hear her when she cries. She locks me in my room… but I hear her anyway" Scott said "I told her many times to run away… but she refuses to… I can't do anything about it now because I'm little, but… when I grow up I'll…" he balled his fists "I'll kill Jeffery with my own hands!" It was then that Scott broke down crying as Hans cupped the back of his head and pulled him in his embrace. Scott soaked his shirt with tears, letting Hans comfort him stroking his nephew's hair, hushing him.

"It's okay… everything will be okay" Hans comforted. Then he glanced at me with saddened eyes. I knew very well what he was thinking about, his words had hit the two of us hard. Hans turned back to the crying child, kissing his hair reassuringly, holding him. I glanced at Anna and Kristoff for a moment and as they looked back at me. My sister and I looked at each other in the eyes. Then, Anna gave me a nod of the head in agreement and slipped her hand in mine, holding it tight.

* * *

 **And there you have it: Episode 20! So... what do you think about this chapter? Now the mystery is revealed. Poor Scott! :'(  
What do you think about Hans, Elsa and Dagfinn? What about the awful Jeffery? What do you think is Anna and Elsa's silent agreement? (You'll find out in the next episode, which I'll post either today, or tomorrow) Let me know your opinions with your REVIEWS, constructive criticisms is well accepted!  
Once again REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'LL POST EITHER TODAY or TOMORROW!**

 **See you next chapter**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	21. Chapter 21

Sarah

After Scott calmed down, we drove back to my place, where Scott would have stayed for a while as Hans told me he needed to speak with his brother. While Anna and Kristoff went up in the apartment, taking Scott along with him, Hans got out of the car as I was about to walk to mine, stopping me for a moment.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to speak with Sarah?" he asked me "I can speak with Dagfinn later"

"I'm sure" I said moving a strand of hair out of his eyes "You're too involved in this" I said with a reassuring smile, placing my hand on his cheek. Hans leaned into my touch, before covering my hand with his and kissing my palm.

"I'll see you later" he said and with that we parted ways. Hans got back into his car and headed to his brother's, while I took my own and headed back to Sarah's. As I got there, I took a deep breath, hoping that she would be the one to answer the door and not Jeffery. I have my moral values, I know that violence doesn't solve anything, I am Catholic and I deeply believe in forgiveness, but I am also a woman and if that horrible man was to open the door I don't know if I'd be capable of restraining myself from slamming him into a wall and beating him so hard so that he could feel fear. The fear Sarah felt when he abused her, the fear Scott felt when he heard his mom cry and endure that abuse so that he could have a future and a roof over his head.  
As I was in front of the door, I took another breath and rang the doorbell. The door immediately opened.

"Elsa!" Sarah exclaimed, worriedly as she saw me "Did you find him?" she asked.

"He's at my place with my sister. Hans had to speak with Dagfinn" I explained, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thank God…" she sighed with relief, placing a hand on her heart.

"Is Jeffery home?" I asked her. Sarah hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah… Yes, he's working. I'll call him so we can come pick up Scott" she said with a fake smile.

"Scott stays at Hans's" I said before she could go call her fiancée "At least for tonight" I added as she looked at me with shock and confusion in her eyes "Listen, Sarah" I said lowering my voice "We know everything" I told her "This is why Scott ran away. He was looking for help" she shook her head with an insecure smile.

"Scott is just a child" she said with a fake laugh "He's got a lot of imagination"

"But _you_ are the one who pressed charge for GBH" I told her sternly, zapping her with a hard look. Panic flew in Sarah's eyes, as she walked out of the door and closed it behind her. Then placing her hand on my shoulder, she motioned me to walk away from the door as she walked next to me.

"I- I was simply exasperated…" she said trying to make up an excuse "It happens!" she said like it was nothing, but didn't dare to look at me in the eyes "Also, I withdrew the denunciation right away"

"And did anything change afterwards?" I asked her calmly. Sarah stopped in front of me. She looked up to a window, probably the one to the room Jeffery was working in, then she leaned up closer to me, lowering her voice.

"And what am I supposed to do?!" she said "Sue him again?! Destroy my family?! Have my little boys live without a roof over their heads? I have _no one_ to turn to, Elsa!" she said angrily, but there was defeat in her voice "Jeffery is good to the children" I sighed looking to the floor with a light shake of the head "And he loves me" that made my head snap up as I looked at her with wide eyes.

"That's _not_ love! That _possess_! Love is happiness, it's joy, it's the complete opposite of violence!" I said.

"What do _you_ know about it?!" she said staring up at me in the eyes "You're dating a man who's favorite hobby is to charm around women! I did your same mistake, Elsa. I too thought I was going to be the one who would change him, but guess what? He didn't! And you are here telling me what love is?! Tell me, how long have you been dating, Hans? A couple of weeks? A month? Don't make my same mistake and dump him before he breaks your heart"

"We've been dating for _one_ **_year_** " I answered seriously. Sarah's face fell, as whatever reply she had died in her mouth "When I met him, he was long done playing Don Juan, but he didn't change for me, he changed for himself" Sarah's stare hardened once again.

"Still, who the hell are you to judge?!" she said challengingly. I moved my gaze away, only to bring my blue eyes to stare in her hazel ones again.

"You're right… I'm nobody" I said. Silence fell between us, as I saw the scared woman in front of me swallow nervously "Listen to me, Sarah" I said softly "When she was little, do you know what Anna wanted to become when she grew up?" Obviously, she shook her head "A Broadway actress" I replied "Anna dreamt about it since she was little and has been working hard on it for her whole life. Now, we all know that show business, especially in her category, is an extremely difficult world to establish yourself in. I believe in Anna, and after all her efforts she'd deserve this achievement, because she is talented and she can make it. But this is no fairytale, this is reality and unfortunately real talent is usually powerless against untalented recommendations, and Anna knows it. Perhaps she'll make it, perhaps she won't… but acting on Broadway is her _dream_ and it's _beautiful_. Have you asked Scott what his dream is?" I asked her. Sarah looked down in shame.

"No" she said quietly.

"He dreams of growing up… and kill Jeffery with his own hands" I told her seriously. Sarah's eyes watered as she covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hold herself back from crying "He's just a kid and this is his dream, because he's learned that love is violence" I told her. Then a sob escaped her as she failed to hold her tears back. I took a step closer and rubbed my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I know, this is all my fault!" she said as a tear slid down her cheek "Jeffery is right... I suck as a woman, as a mother-!"

"-No! This is what he wanted you to believe!" I said. Sarah looked down to the floor silently crying "Come with me" I told her softly, gently stroking her hair "Let's go to the cops" I told her. Sarah looked at me like I had just spoken Greek.

"I _can't_ , Elsa" she said holding back a sob "I don't have a place to go to, and if I sue him I'd need a lawyer I can't afford"

"This is what I'm here for" I told her cupping her face with my hands "Sarah, I am a lawyer, I can help you. Don't worry about the cost, I'll take care of the law firm, and if you don't have anywhere to go to, you and the children can come stay with Anna and I for a while" Another sob escaped her lips, as she looked away from me.

"I can't _ask_ you that…" she sniffled "Not after all the trouble I have caused you and Hans" she said with a trembling voice.

"You aren't. I _want_ to help you" I said wiping her tears away with my thumbs.

"Sarah! Who is it?" Sarah's head snapped up as she heard Jeffery call for her from inside the house.

"Elsa, please get out of here, don't make things worse!" Sarah said panicking walking away "Go away!" she ordered wiping her tears away, and I all I could do was watch her jog back inside the house. All I could do now was wait. It was up to Sarah and up to Dagfinn, especially up to him. He seemed to be truly sorry for what happened, but now actions were needed to prove his words. All he needed to do was speak with Sarah and take on his responsibilities as a father and show her that after all these years he really loved her, like he told me. It was a trait Scott had taken after Dagfinn. He played tough with the world, but behind that iron mask he was scared. Scott fought his fears by looking for help, now it was Dagfinn's turn by giving his son that help. That night, before leaving, when I watched Hans tuck in Scott kiss him on the forehead. I had also come to another realization. It had been like something… lit up, right in front of me. Over this year, Hans and I had been a team, a real one, kind of like it was with Anna, but the way I was a team with Hans was completely different. I had a home, a beloved sister, a man who loved me, a job I enjoyed… but it was in that moment that I realized that I was missing something… and I was never going to feel complete without it.

The morning after, I went to Hans's place to go see how he and Scott were holding up. I found them playing videogames, like nothing ever happened. As soon as I got into the house, Hans left Scott to play on his own for a while, so that we could talk. He immediately asked me how the talk with Sarah went and sighed sadly as I told him what happened. He too knew it was now up to Dagfinn, and considering how he said it, it must have been the main topic of their chat, which must have not gone too well. There had been a moment I had left Hans speechless, somehow. When I told him that I offered Sarah and her children to come stay with Anna and I. My sister and I had agreed on that that when we found Scott, the moment he broke down crying in Hans's embrace. I shot Anna a look and it was all I needed for her to agree with me. It was about lunchtime when the doorbell rang, Hans went to open the door, as I set the table, while Scott was in the kitchen as Hans's chef assistant.

"Elsa" I heard a voice call me and I stared up in surprise as I met Sarah's gaze. Sarah had a relieved face, as she stood there holding her newborn in her arms, and it was then I noticed she had no engagement ring "I left that place" she said with relief. I smiled and walked to her embracing her and the baby lightly.

"I'm so happy to hear that" I told her as I pulled away from the hug.

"Mom?" we heard Scott's voice call as he came out of the kitchen.

"Scott, I left that place and we're never going back" she told him. Scott smiled and running to her he hugged her waist tightly as she embraced him with one arm.

"I sued him" Sarah said referring to Jeffrey "And this time I'm not backing out" she said with a new determination in her eyes.

"You did well" I said.

"Where will we go, then?" Scott asked her.

"Elsa and Anna offered us to stay with them for a while" Sarah answered "But, I found another place to go to…" she said, catching me off guard. It was then that Hans walked back into the room and next to me with a smile on his face… Dagfinn followed in after him, he too was smiling.

"Dagfinn?" I said as I saw him. Scott looked confused.

"Scott" Sarah said addressing her son "This is your dad, the real one" she said motioning towards Dagfinn. Scott glanced between him and Hans, then back at Dagfinn.

" _You_ are my dad?" he said in shock.

"I am" Dagfinn said kneeling down "Your mom and I talked, you two will come stay with me for a while, then we'll see… but this time, whatever happens, I'm never letting you go again" he said.

"Promise?" Scott asked cautiously stepping away from Sarah.

"I promise" he said. Scott smiled and ran to him hugging him tight. Dagfinn was surprised at first, but picked him up holding him tight as he finally embraced his son. None of us could hold back a smile as we looked at them. Dagfinn had saved them, he had just become father. Hans's smile was the only one who was a mix between tender and sad. I slipped my hand in his, caressing his cheek, before hugging his arm. Hans smiled at me and seemed to relax. I knew this moment was hard for him, because no matter what, Scott had been his kid for a few days and now, he knew he had to step aside.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" I asked Dagfinn as he and Scott pulled out of their embrace.

"It was more like getting some sense knocked into me" Dagfinn answered as he settled Scott back on the ground holding his hand. "Someone once told me that love is putting someone else's needs before yours" he said looking at me as he remembered my words "And my son's will always come first" he added looking at Hans. The brothers smiled at each other, then Dagfinn looked at both Sarah and Scott. "They'll be safe with me and I don't care what my father says. I will fight back this time because they will always come first" he added not taking his gaze off of them. Love… _true love_ clearly visible in his green eyes.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll protect you" Scott said looking at him mom.

"No, Scott" she said looking at him in the eyes " _I_ protect _you_. You're my little cub" she said caressing his hair.

"And mine" Dagfinn added "And _I_ protect you both"

"Just so you know" I started "If you ever need anything, we're here for you" Sarah smiled, but when Hans offered them to stay for lunch she told us, they had some things to take care of and had to go, but before leaving, she asked Dagfinn if he could hold the baby, to which he immediately obliged. Then Sarah walked to me, I took a step forward, letting go of Hans and took her hands in mine as she held them out.

"I'll see you in my office first thing, tomorrow morning" I told her "We'll make sure to throw Jeffery behind bars"

"Elsa" she said softly "Thank you for everything" she said gratefully "You've done… _so much_ … I could never repay you" I smiled at her and leaned down a bit as she embraced me in a tight hug. When we pulled away, she turned to Hans.

"Thank you, Hans" she said "Thank you so much" Hans smiled at her.

"Take care" he said embracing her as well in a quick hug.

"And Hans" Sarah said seriously "I really hope you _do_ know whom you've been blessed with" she said eyeing me. I couldn't help but blush at her words.

"Trust me, I do" he said looking at me, making me turn crimson red.

"Uncle Hans?" Scott called him, Hans turned to the kid and kneeled down. Scott walked to him and hugged him "Don't be sad, you're always going to be the best uncle ever. I love you"

"I love you too, kid" he said holding him tight. Then Scott turned to me, letting go of him.

"And _you_ are not getting rid of me anytime soon" Scott said "You'll always be my Auntie Elsa" he said. I smiled and kneeling down I embraced him. Long after Scott, Dagfinn and Sarah left, it was about time I headed home too. As I was bidding my goodbyes to Hans though, I stayed a moment longer on the door with him, since there was something I needed to tell him. It's complicated to say what I was feeling. I was confident, but at the same time, my heart was beating so hard I was afraid it was going to burst out of my chest. Mostly because I knew the importance and the meaning of what I was about to tell him.

"In the end… everything turned out to be alright" Hans said smiling at me.

"You're still upset, though" I told him. His smile vanished as he revealed his real feelings, just by a look.

"I am" he admitted "But I try doing what Anna always does. I'll look on the bright side: I may not have a son, but I have another nephew" he said with a small smile.

"Actually _two_ nephews if everything between Sarah and Dagfinn goes well... perhaps even three later on" I said smiling.

"That is true..." he said smiling back.

"There is something I need to tell you, though" I started. Hans nodded, meaning that he was listening "I've had some time to think and I realized that although my life is great… there is something missing" I started, sneaking my hands behind his neck "When you said that you'd like to have an _'our'_ kid... I admit that I thought it was something that came out because you thought you already had a kid, and you liked being a dad, I thought it was something like a spur of the moment thing… But with everything that happened lately, the turn of events opened my eyes. Seeing you with Scott, and seeing how disappointed you were, I realized that... you want a family…" I paused as Hans looked to the floor, with an infinitely small nod of the head.

"I do…" he said quietly.

"… and I want it too" Hans looked at me with an indescribable look. His face had just gone blank as my words sank in. I smiled at him and slowly, he smiled back as his emerald green eyes light up with a new light. He let go of the breath I didn't realize he was holding as his grin couldn't get any wider. Then Hans leaned in and kissed me with a smile, lovingly wrapping his arms around my waist. I kissed him back with the same delicate passion, knotting my fingers in his auburn locks. The both of us happy, as it was now clear that we both wanted the same future.

* * *

 **Awwww! And there you go! Just as promised, here's the update. So, the Scott arch is over... what did you think about it? What did you think about Elsa, Hans, Dagfinn, Sarah and their growth as character? What do you think about the Helsa? What do you think will happen next?**  
 **Tell me what you thought about this with a REVIEW and I'll try to update as soon as I can. So... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**  
 **CAN WE GET THIS STORY TO 77 REVIEWS? If we get this story to 77 REVIEWS I'll update!**  
 **See you on the next episode! ;-)**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	22. Chapter 22

**IMPORTANT! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE: This message with be short, so I'll get straight to the point. I don't expect everyone to like my stories. If someone doesn't like it he/she can be free to tell me "Sorry, I didn't like it" but without being disrespectful. I've received four reviews, probably from the same person, being very disrespectful towards me and my work. What got on my nerves though was that this person was a Guest, so I couldn't even reply back. Point is: if you don't like my stories, at least sign in so that I can ask you what you didn't like it so that maybe I can improve it. English is not my first language, so I can make mistakes. Long story short, if some of you want to say something negative, at least have the guts to say it 'in my face' by signing in, because to me someone who throws free insults at someone else and doesn't even have the courage to sign in and face the consequences of their words, is not just a coward, but also envious or jealous that I writer, can write (at least) decent stories, while you hater can't.  
**

 **Everyone has their opionion, and as I said, I don't expect everyone to like my story. But I've worked on this, so I'd appreciate that thos who don't like this either stop reading (no one is forcing you to read) or help me improve by giving some constructive criticisms.**

 **Thanks for the attention**

 **Now on with the story**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Hating on Sisters… and Blindfolds_

The moment Anna and I got back home from our separate grocery shopping, we knew this was not going to be a nice experience. We saw a Youtube Challenge, not too long ago, and decided to try it. We wanted Kristoff and Hans to join us, but they were both busy. Which was too bad, because considering my first date with Hans, he was going to like this. I had gotten home earlier than Anna and I made it just in time to prepare my supplies for the challenge. When Anna got back too, I let her take care of _her_ supplies and set up the camera. Anna was soon sitting on the couch beside me and we started filming. What we were about to do is called the _Blindfold Challenge_ which consists in guessing an object while being blindfolded. We were going to give five items to each other and we had to guess it right. First guess gets the point.

"Rock, paper, scissors. Who wins goes second" I said, hoping I would… unfortunately I didn't.

"Ha! Luck is on my side today" Anna said joyfully. Then she grabbed her scarf and blindfolded me.

"Wait until it's your turn" I said as she squeezed the blindfold around my head "Anna, the point of the game isn't to squash your brain" I complained, as darkness engulfed me.

"Do you see anything?" she asked completely ignoring my comment

"No" I answered.

"How many are these?" she asked probably putting her fingers in front of me.

"Four" I tried to guess.

"These?"

"Two?"

"These?"

"Three?"

"Perfect! She can't see anything" Anna said. I might have not seen her fingers, but I was pretty sure she must have given me _the_ finger, by the way she was half giggling.

"Guys, I am terrified" I confessed to the camera which I knew to be in front of me "I have got the sensation to be about to plunge my fingers in horse poop"

"One down four to go!" Anna commented laughing making me laugh along, as I heard her fidgeting with something on my left. Then I heard a tearing sound "Have you ever heard of _fisting_?" Anna asked.

"What the hell, Anna?!" was my response making her laugh "Why do _you_ know?" I answered shocked.

"At one of my college friend's party, some of the guys were playing this creepy… disgusting… porn card game… thing?"

"Seriously, what kind of people do you hang out with?" I said even more shocked.

"Friends of friends, plus they were guys"

"That's it. I'm enrolling you to a boarding school run by nuns tomorrow!"

"Whatever. Make a fist" she instructed.

"No!"

"Just do it" she said grabbing my wrist as I tried to pull away "Come on! Make a fist" she said and this time I obliged even though I was scared out of my mind.

"Anna, could you please be gentle?" I pleaded.

"I've been very gentle with this first one" she replied, then she directed my fist in something cold and liquidy, but a little dense. Then she kept trusting my fist in an out of the plastic container, making whatever was inside spill out in light splashing sounds. Good thing we had some paper to clean it. "What is it?" she asked. I thought about for a moment, then guessed.

"Yogurt?"

"Yes" Anna said.

"It's yogurt?!"

"It is"

"… I saw the yogurt in the fridge this morning" I said and we both burst out laughing. Then came item number two, which I heard Anna open, while I cleaned my hand from the yogurt.

"This shouldn't be new to you… but you never know" my sister said with a rather too satisfied voice. I knew something disgusting was coming. Then Anna touched me.

"DAHH!"

"What?! I was taking your hand" she said laughing "Jeez! Calm your nerves, sis!"

"I'm scared! I don't like that satisfied tone" I complained "This game sucks so bad! For all I know you could be giving me Olaf's litter box and tell me it's cereals!" I said as my sister took my hand again.

"Now, there's an idea" Anna said thoughtfully "Give me your index" she instructed. I did as said, then I felt my arm rise up and be plunged down, but I stopped throwing my head back laughing, joined by my sister a moment later.

"No, please!" I pleaded "Not the run-up"

"Yes, the run-up!" she said "I want the run up" then she took my finger again, did the same motion and plunged it in a small container. It was a warm, dense, liquidy thing. I felt my finger graze small chunks of something "Wait, perhaps two fingers are better" she said as I slid my middle finger in the warm container.

"What is this?" I said not understanding what the disgusting thing was.

"You wanna taste it?" Anna asked. I could imagine a smirk on her face.

"Heck, no…" I muttered. Then the smell came and then, grossed out, I realized what it was "Eeewww!" I yelped taking my fingers out of the container. Anna laughed "It's warmed up cat-food in water! That is _so_ gross!" I complained "And you wanted me to taste this?!" Anna didn't answer as I knew she was doubled over laughing hysterically. When she calmed down and I cleaned my hands, we got to item three.

"AAHH!"

"JESUS!" Anna yelped after me "What happened?!"

"Something fuzzy touched my arm!" I said

"It was Olaf!" Anna said and burst out laughing "Wow, I didn't think this game would get your nerves so worked up" then I heard loud purring and a small meow sound. Anna must have taken Olaf in her arms and started petting him.

"This is so bad… I've done many videos by now, but in this moment… for the first time… I feel-"

"- _wicked_ " Anna muttered.

" _Wicked_?" Anna laughed beside me, as I realized her quote "Just give me the next object" I replied.

"There you go. Give me your hand, like you were asking for money" Anna said, I did as said waiting for the object.

"Gosh! This is awf-…" I froze "Anna…?" she giggled, while I felt my cheeks go red and flaming hot. She had just place in my hand part of something long, smooth, solid and flaccid with the rest of the object hanging down on one side, what worried me was that it wasn't cold, but room temperature. Hesitantly I touched it as I heard my sister laugh beside me "Anna…?!"

"Yes..?" she snickered.

"Please tell me you got this at the grocery store!" I said panicking, while Anna laughed hysterically.

"Well… it wasn't exactly a _grocery_ _store_ …"

"Anna!" I shouted and she laughed even harder "What the freaking hell?! I'm never sending you shopping again!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Don't worry, I didn't get that in a sex shop" she reassured me.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. You can take a bite"

"You wanted me to taste cat-food! I'm _not_ taking a bite!" I said, making her laugh. I touched the mysterious object with my other hand, then I guessed.

"It's… one of those extra-large hot dogs" I guessed.

"Correct, very good" Anna confirmed and took the hot dog out of my hands. That was one of the most awkward moments in my life. I had literally frozen for a moment. "This one is easy" she said handing me the fourth object. It was a bowl of something, I carefully put my hand in it and felt leaves. I smirked.

"I know what this is, but I'll taste it just in case" I said, took a leaf and gave it a bite. Good thing I did, because I thought it was lettuce "This is spinach"

"Yes" Anna said.

"Raw…"

"…and dirty" she added "I didn't wash it" That got me to spit the leaf I was chewing.

"What the heck?! Anna!" I complained as she laughed in my face "You're trying to kill me!"

"Maybe" she commented.

"You won't be as mean once _you're_ blindfolded" I replied.

"You wouldn't dare, you love me too much" she said as I heard her shuffling with something.

"You do remember the Trinidad Moruga Scorpion, do you?" I smirked. I heard every movement sound stop, and I smirked "Did Olaf bite your tongue?" I could feel her glare on me

"Shut up and give me your hands" she muttered on my side. I snickered quietly and did as she said "Don't flinch, I'm giving you a jar" she instructed. I felt her place a warm jar I my hands and held on to it, then I carefully placed my had in it. It was another liquid thing. This one was very liquidy though. I let my hand feel the mysterious object.

"Is it… warm barbecue sauce?"

"Nope"

"Tomato sauce?"

"Nope" Anna said satisfied.

"What is it? I smell meat" I said.

"Think about it" Anna said.

"Meat, meat, meat…? Uhm… oh! Heated up baby food?"

"No" Anna said satisfied.

"I have absolutely no idea" I gave up.

"Take off the blindfold" she said. I passed her the jar and after cleaning my hand with some tissues I took the blind fold off and saw what my sister had in her hands.

"You were touching melted blueberry ice-ream, while I was making you smell raw grinded meat" she said holding both containers in her hands.

"And how the heck did you expect me to guess that?" I replied with a laugh escaping me, as she laughed at me.

"That was fake, put the blindfold back on and get ready for the grand finale!" Anna said.

"I'm terrified" I admitted putting the blindfold back on and going back in complete darkness.

"Alright, put out your index and I'm going to guide you with my voice" she said.

"Oh gosh… this is so bad" I said but did as said as Anna instructed me.

"Go forward, forward… up… a little higher… forward… go for it! With determination!"

"No way" I said moving my finger slowly, then I felt my index enter something and the moment I touched something I yanked my finger back.

"AAHH!" I yelped "A tongue!" Anna was laughing hysterically "No, Anna. I felt something rough under my finger!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know!"

"Touch it again" I tried it once more, and even felt something small and pointy and yanked my finger back again "Come on, Elsa! Touch it!" Anna said grabbing my wrist to make me touch that again.

"No, no, no!"

"Come on!" she laughed.

"It's the mouth of a fish!" I guessed and Anna let go of me.

"That was good! You're done!" Anna said. Then I gladly took the blindfold off, only to come face to face with a fish, making me jump back with a small yelp and Anna laugh at me.

"Hey, it's 5 out of 5?" I asked her, after smacking her arm with a hand.

"Yes, it is!" Anna replied.

"5 out of 5, Everyone!" I cheered "And now, my dear sister, it's payback time!" I said. Anna was now visibly scared. Hesitantly she took a deep breath and put on the blindfold. I left her in the living room for a moment before getting my object to have her to guess. As I returned into the living room, I sat back next to Anna and got the first object, which was warmed up soft cheese.

"I hate this game already" Anna said "This is so awful!"

"We haven't even started yet" I said smirking and leaning over the small plate "Okay, put your hand like it were a beak" I told her. Hesitantly, Anna obliged and I took her wrist plunging her hand in the soft cheese. "EEEEWW!" Anna complained "What is this?! It stinks so bad!" she said.

"You want to taste it?" I suggested

"No!" she complained "Is it… cat-food?"

"Nope"

"Dog-food?"

"Neither"

"My expired chocolates"

"You have expired chocolate in your room?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"No… it doesn't make it in time to expire" she said making us chuckle.

"You give up?"

"I do" she replied.

"Take off the blindfold" I told her. Anna moved the scarf up to her forehead and looked at the stinky plate in front of her.

"What the eff is this?" Anna stated looking at the plate confused.

"It is soft cheeeeeese!" I said in a sing-song way. Anna 'oohh'ed next to me, her face far from happy. Then I put the blindfold back on her eyes, as she cleaned her hand with a tissue. The next item was melted chocolate with crushed hazel nuts. I took the small cup with the chocolate in it and handed it to her.

"This game is really awful" she said before I could even open my mouth "I'm scared…" she confessed.

"It's not so fun when it's you, isn't it?" I taunted with a smirk.

"Shut up!" she complained

"Here's your second Mystery Object" I said.

"Eww! Ew!"

"I didn't even give it to you. Now, give me two fingers" I told her Anna hesitated but did as said. I took her hand dipped her fingers in the cup feeling the dense liquid "You'll have to thank Olaf for this one… he had a little tummy ache this morning"

"What?- NO! No! Not cat poop!" Anna shouted pulling her fingers out of the cup. I couldn't contain my laughter "Elsa! What is it?!"

"It's not cat poop, I was just messing with you" I confessed giggling.

"I hate you" she muttered and tried to find the cup again. She went back to feeling what was inside the cup until "AAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed "NAILS!"

"What the-?! It's not nails! Where did that come from?!" I said as laughter escaped my lips

"It isn't?"

"No" So, Anna went back to touching. Silence reigned as she tried to figure out what it was.

"AAHH!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed back as I yelped to scare her, which worked perfectly well. I was cracking up so bad "I'm hating you so much right now!" she complained. Then Anna decided to be a little bolder and smelled the object.

"It's melted chocolate with… hazel nuts?"

"Yes! Very good!" I told her "I'm not counting the 'nails' thing. I'll give you the point"

"Awesome! I liked this one! I want to eat that, after this" Anna said licking her fingers from the chocolate.

"We're sharing this" I said, passing her a tissue to clean her fingers. Then I took the third one, which was garlic sauce, which I only bought for this game. I took out a spoonful of it and put it in another tiny glass. Then passed it to Anna, took her hadn and have her dip her fingers in it. She went around the glass thinking of what it could be.

"Why does it smell disgusting?" she asked.

"Because it _is_ " I replied "But don't worry, it's eatable for… some" I said

"Oh… Oh! I know exactly what this is!" Anna said "I know it because _someone_ made me eat it raw. It's garlic sauce!"

"That's right! Congratulations" I told her, handing her another tissue "Now, item number three is coming. Don't be afraid, Anna" I told her "Keep calm, and don't panic"

"Thank you for telling me, now I'm totally relaxed" she said sarcastically.

"You ready?" The next item was a frozen apple, which I had cut in a square shape

"Nope" she replied but held out her hands anyway.

"Now, Anna, I need you to be careful with this. It's fragile" I told her with a serious voice.

"Okay"

"No, seriously, Anna be careful. I'm serious"

"Okay, I got it"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"AAHH!" I yelped slamming the apple into her hands, making her flinch.

"Geez… you are enjoying this way too much"

"Be thankful that I didn't give you Olaf's cat-food or some of the stuff in his litter box" I replied. But Anna didn't answer as she was too concentrated in figuring out what it was.

"I have no idea what this is" she said only to bring it closer to her to smell it "I can't even smell anything! The only thing I know is that it's cold" she said.

"Taste it"

"No thank you"

"It's not poisonous" I replied.

"And how am I supposed to know?" she replied.

"The answer is in the taste" I told her. She hesitated but then took an ever so tiny bite of the apple… only to spit it out right away. She took another tiny bite… and spit it again…three, four, five. "You want to keep on spitting or did you get an idea?" I said. Anna took another small bite and spit it out "Are done spitting or what?!"

"You never know, it might not be a fruit" she said

"Just take a bite. This one's safe" I assured her, and with that Anna took a good bite and chewed.

"It's an apple" she guessed.

"Yes! Finally!" I said.

"But apples aren't square!" I laughed at her while she ate the apple "Wow, frozen apples are actually good!" she commented.

"Glad you like it. Enjoy it while you can" I said nonchalantly. Anna muttered something under her breath while I got the last object, which was a pear, cooked in the microwave, become all mushy and squishy. "Aye, ready, sis?" I asked.

"You keep asking me- NO! I'm not ready! I hate this game! It sucks!" she said

"Make a fist" I instructed.

"Wha- no!" she said but I took her hand as she automatically made a fist, trying to pull away, while I held the plastic container with the baked pear. "EEEEEWWWW!" Anna yelped as I laughed, but didn't yank her arm back. Her face was priceless though. I was cracking up, but had her squash the pear with her hand. "No! Please! Enough! Please!" she pleaded grabbing onto my arm with her other hand "No! It's too gross! IT'S TOO GROSS!" Silence "Help…" If I thought I couldn't be laughing more, I was wrong. "I give up! I have no idea! Please stop! I-It's a cooked pear!" Anna said and I let go of her hand.

"You're right! It is!"

"It is?! No way!"

"Yes, way! Take the blindfold off" I told her smiling. Anna immediately obliged and saw that she was correct.

"Yes!" she cheered and got another tissue to clean her hand "That makes it… 4 out of 5" she said

"Which means I win!" I declared happily "This was probably the worst challenge experience ever"

"I have to agree with that" Anna said, then after that, we bid out viewers goodbye, as usual we told them to comment and subscribe and there were some news too. After I uploaded my song Let it Go, Anna and Hans had me make an official video, which was amazing, especially that Snow Queen costume, it was absolutely gorgeous! I still have it, but that's not the point. Point is, that song had been a huge success. I seriously did not expect to hit about 1,000,000 views in about a month. There were other news, Anna and I were going to do a duet cover of _For Good_ with me as Elphaba and Anna as Glinda and we were going to make video of it, AND we were going to have a Q&A with questions our viewers would send us.  
As we were done recording, Anna and I immediately got ourselves into editing.

"This is officially the dumbest idea we've ever had" I stated as soon as the video was on the net.

"I agree. Elsa, you just destroyed your career" Anna said.

"Trust me, I destroyed it a long time ago" I replied "By the way, wasn't Kristoff supposed to be here today?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Oh, he met an old friend of his the other day. He told me they hadn't seen each other for almost 10 years and wanted to catch up" Anna replied "He said they were actually best friends before Kristoff adopted Sven… it's a small world, isn't it?"

"It truly is… wow, 10 years… That's _a lot_!" then I returned to the video "Well, now all we have to do is wait and see… one hot cocoa that someone will ask us how we met?"

"And when are you and Hans getting married?" Anna suggested.

"You're on"

* * *

 **Hi guys! So what did you think about this challenge? I hope you liked it! Let me know your opinions with a REVIEW! Who do you think was meaner in this game, Elsa or Anna?**

 **ATTENTION: this might seem like a fill in chapter (which kind of is) but the fact that Kristoff has met an old friend is kind of important. You'll find out in the next chapter ;-)  
See you next episode! **

**The Princess of Stars**


	23. Chapter 23

_Trapped_

Today, Anna and I were going to have our Q&A. I thought this was also going to be the perfect occasion to distract my sister a bit. She's been a little restless these days, mostly because she found out that Kristoff's old friend was a girl… and a pretty one too. Her name was Helga Sinclair and she looked a lot like the… soldier version of me. She had sandy blonde hair that she too kept in a braid, but shorter than mine, cutting blue eyes with a mole under her left one, fair skin, and a curvy and a visibly athletic physique. In fact it was later revealed that she was indeed in the army. Let's clear things up: Anna trusts Kristoff, but we also met this Helga friend of his and we both know that to those he cares about, Kristoff tends to be very affectionate with. But this is the thing, Anna knows me, so whenever Kristoff hugs me or sometimes plants a kiss on my cheek, she's fine with it because she knows I don't think of him that way, not even closely. With this girl… well… it's _her_ she doesn't trust, not him. Kristoff, on the other hand, being the dense big guy we both know, is completely oblivious and has been spending a lot of time with Helga. As for me… you know what they say: never interfere between husband and wife, and that's what I've been doing… it's hard, but they're both adults, so they'll have to deal with it on their own. Hans has been doing the same. The one thing we could do was to tell Anna to talk to Kristoff and tell him about her discomfort, but Anna said that it was better if she didn't say anything because she didn't want to make him think she was jealous, because she wasn't… _really?_ Oh! Other thing which fortunately was distracting Anna, was rehearsal. So I would use her need to practice the script as a way to keep her mind off of Kristoff.  
That day, once again, Kristoff was busy with Helga, so right after work, I went to pick up Anna and take her to the music store, as she told me she needed to buy a new mic to record her songs. While we walked around the music store, we decided to have our Q&A while vlogginng… two birds with one stone.

"First question" I started as we volgged our Q&A "If you could go back and tell your younger-self something, what would it be?"

"Oooh… I like that one" Anna commented as she looked through the mics "So… uhm… I think I'd tell my younger-self to try to get things a little more seriously, because it's a good thing to have fun and stuff, but… sometimes to achieve your goals you need to take stuff with a little more seriousness, but other than that, I'm pretty happy with myself"

"I'd tell myself that sometimes it is better to follow my heart, rather than my head and… let it go, be your own person. I'm not saying that I'm not happy with what I do, but personally, I'd rather serve someone _my way_ , than lead someone by somebody else's rules"

"Wow… that was strong" Anna commented impressed.

"It's an _almost_ quote from Shakespeare's _Coriolanus_ " I admitted "And I completely agree with it"

"What's the actual quote?" Anna asked with a smirk. She knew very well the quote, the act, the scene and the speaker of that sentence.

" _I'd rather be their servant in my way, than sway with them in theirs_ " I quoted "And it is spoken by Coriolanus when his mother, Volumina is tending to his wounds"

"I'm so proud of you" Anna commented satisfied.

"After reading it and watching my little sister play Volumnia in her first tragedy, I think I'd know it by now" I said smiling "Anyway, question number two" I went on "If you were stuck on a deserted island and could take only one person with you, who would you pick between your sister and your boyfriend?"

"Elsa" Anna answered right away "I mean, Kristoff might be more useful because he's strong and tall, but he improvises like I do, while Elsa is more of a strategist and planner, which I think could be a little more useful"

"Aw, thanks" I said "But I'd take Hans…"I confessed.

"Why?!" Anna whined.

"Because, he's tall, strong and a strategist like me" I confessed. Anna glared playfully at me as she looked at the next microphone.

"What's question number three?" she asked.

"If your sister was an animal, what animal would she be?" I read off "Oh, that's a good one" I turned towards Anna "I thought about it and I don't see you as anything but a quokka" I told her with a smile. Anna's mouth twitched in a silent A "Because they're cute and cuddly, like you" I told her.

"Awww! That is so cute! They're like… the cutest little things!" Anna cooed "Thank you, Elsa" she said as I planted a kiss on her temple. Then she took a breath studying me "I don't know how you'll take this, but I see you as a white wolf"

"A white wolf?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, they have that… you know… Ice Queen regality, they're reserved, protective of their cubs, a little bit like you" she said.

"I don't have 'cubs'" I told her.

"You treat _me_ like I'm your cub! I always have to remind you of that!" she complained. I shook my head smiling.

"Next question is: how did you two meet?" I read off. Anna and I looked at each other and laughed "I knew someone was going to ask"

"I knew someone was going to ask that too" Anna said "I'll give you the honor to answer them, while I go ask about this mic" Anna said and walked away towards a clerk. I turned towards the camera I was holding.

"Okay, so… we already explained in our very first video, but I'll tell you again" I started "Mama and Papa told me that… I was going to have a little sister" I explained "We're sisters! I'm 3 years older… I'm 22, Anna's 19… younger sister" in that moment Anna came back putting the mic back in place.

"Did you tell them?" she asked. I nodded "There you have it. She had 3 years without me and then… You've known me my whole life. How does that make you feel?" I put on my thinking face.

"… LIKE A BOOOOSS!" I answered in sing-song way, making Anna laugh. Then something caught her eye.

"Okay, last question, since I just found what I needed" Anna said.

"Aye, so…"then I read off "Has anyone ever insulted you for your job and how do you respond to it?" I read.

"Ooooh!" we chorused "Elsa, this is for you! This is _so_ for you!" Anna said laughing.

"I'm totally taking this!" I replied "So, for some people out there… being 22 years-old, and making vlogs about my life and doing silly challenges… cannot _fathom_ why I do what I do" I started "Like it's against the rules of… against the law of the United States of America to… for a 22 year-old woman to make vlogs and fool around on Youtube. People say: _it's weird_ , _it's immature_ , I _need to grow up and get a 'big girl' job_ " Anna couldn't help but chuckle at that one "I could keep going on and on about this. But here's the thing: I am happy with what I do! And to all those who don't know: I _have_ a college degree and I _use_ it! And I _have_ been working in a law firm since I was 18 years-old as an intern and now that I _have_ gotten my degree, I _have_ been employed there. And to top it all, I won my first cause _before_ getting my degree. Thank you very much!" I paused "Just because I'm a lawyer, doesn't mean that I have to be super serious, professional and business like every living second of my existence. This is what I do out of my work life and it doesn't concern it. If someone is looking for a lawyer all they need to see me as, is the person behind her office desk, listening to why they came looking for her as their prosecutor, or defendant, and giving them a legal solution to the problem. I've been vlogging for 8 years by now and to say the whole truth, I like to go back and watch those videos again. Not only because it feels nice to watch old videos and re-live those fun moments for a few minutes, but also because it gives me a chance to see how I've changed throughout the years since I was 15. So, yes: I like what I do for fun, and you're right, I do all those crazy things like the Bean Boozled, or the Juice Challenge or that Blindfold challenge… and yes, I like to make fun of myself by re-watching them" I concluded.

"Also, the funny thing is that those who say those negative things are first people who come watch our videos once we upload them" Anna commented "Mostly because, unlike what I usually do, which is singing, vlogging is not something everyone can do. Because let's say it, unless you somehow manage to make it entertaining, no one is interested in what Elsa Arendelle does in her day. So, not everyone can vlog. Because it's an easy idea, but it's hard to do it because it's hard to make it interesting. While singing, is already a form of entertainment. Also in both things there is the embarrassment of knowing that whatever happens, you're on camera and that once you upload it, it's for the world to see it. So, not everyone can do what we and other youtubers do"

"Exactly" I added "You took the words right out of my mouth" Then Anna and I said our goodbyes as we finished our Q&A and I turned off the camera, only to turn it on again once we paid for the mic and got out of the shop. Our next stop was back home, where we continued our Q&A. As soon as we were done, though, in order to keep Anna's mind off of Kristoff and Helga, first I told her we had to go edit the video of the cover of _For Good_. As soon as we were done editing and uploading. Anna mentioned that she had to practice her script and asked me if I could help her out, request to which I immediately agreed. Once again, Anna had gotten the leading role, for the second time and her first leading role in a tragedy, which was _Tristan and Isolde_ but during the World War II, in which Tristian is a Nazi and Isolde a Jew like her mother, and her father is one of the leaders of the resistance.  
As soon as I got the script, my sister set the camera as that was not supposed to be a vlog. In order to correct herself, Anna would film herself while practicing, so that she could see later what she was supposed to fix.

"So, where do you want to start?" I asked her.

"Over here. Act II Scene 8" Anna said "Does it make you uncomfortable if I act it out? Like, I'm going to have to… you know... walk around, get into character, and probably touch you depending on which character you're reading…"

"You always ask me that. Do whatever you need to do. I don't mind" I told her. Anna nodded and turned on the camera, while I comfortably sat on the couch. I got to where she told me and started reading the other characters. Anna was very good. I was proud of how she took her plays seriously. She was on the right path to make that become her job, her future. She could get in character really well. We practiced on and on. Of course, a few laughs escaped us when sometimes I made fun of the script, which had been written by one of her cast members… It didn't take me much to realize that he was not the same guy who wrote the script of her last play, that was _so_ much better. Anna herself admitted that she didn't like the script, _at all_ , but it was for college so she had to do it and try to make it look good.

"Anna, seriously, is there something you like about this script?" I asked her at some point "Because it's shallow, but you're making it sound good" By now I was reading standing up. As we were almost done with the script.

"Well… uhm… I get to kiss two of the hottest guys of the cast?" she replied with playful eyes, as I laughed at her answer "Which, you know… it's okay" she added making me laugh even more.

"Well, don't tell that to- Let's get back to practice" I interrupted abruptly. Anna either let it slide or she was more concerned about the play. I immediately went back to reading "Everyone leaves while Tristan and Isolde race to be with each other"

" _I miss Paris_ " Anna said getting into character.

" _Isolde, this must end_ " I read as Anna stepped closer to me, completely into character.

" _That's like asking me to stop breathing!_ "

" _It cannot be_ "

" _Please! Don't leave me!_ " she acted, embracing me, which I wasn't expecting, but went along with it... until I read the next action.

"The party comes upon the lovers, unknowingly to them…" Then I read it in a mutter "…Tristan kisses Isolde passionately…" Anna chuckled.

"Alright, come here. Kiss me _passionately_ " she said theatrically and playfully putting an arm around my neck.

"Eww! Vade retro!" I replied pushing her away as Anna laughed at my face, while I scanned the script. A snicker escaping my lips. **(A/N: This actually happened with two friends of mine when we were helping this friend practice her script XD)**

"Tristan, you wound me!" Anna joked

"That's good!" I replied, the both of us busting out laughing… and there went practice. Then my phone beeped. It was a text from Hans. He was telling me he was out of the apartment block and needed to speak with me. I immediately started to worry. If he wanted to tell me something he could have just called… this meant he didn't want Anna to hear. I looked at my sister as she went to turn off the camera.

"I need to go get something to the shop across the street. I'll be right back" I told her.

"Okay" Anna replied getting comfortable on the couch with Olaf purring on her stomach, and re-reading the script as she petted the cat. I took my keys and went down stairs. As I saw Hans's face through the glass door, I immediately understood something was indeed wrong. I opened the door and found myself face to face with my boyfriend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him before responding to the peck on the lips he gave me.

"Something happened… something bad… Kristoff called me. He didn't want me to tell you anything but… Elsa, you're the only one who can help" Hans said.

"Hold it right there! I didn't understand a thing: what is going on with Kristoff?"

"He told me that he had to meet up with Helga out of town and while coming back to the city he was stopped by the cops at a roadblock and when they checked his pick-up…" Hans hesitated. Clearly he was trying to find a tactful way to tell me what happened.

"Hans, just tell me: what happened with Kristoff?" I asked with little too much authority, but I was getting worried.

"The cops found 1lbs of cocaine hidden in his spare wheel" Hans confessed. My eyes widen.

"They found WHAT?!"

"Elsa, that's not it" Hans said. My worried blue eyes met his also worried green ones. His next few words made my heart violently come to an abrupt stop. "They found the body of Helga Sinclair"

* * *

 **DUH-DUH-DUUUUHHH! Kristoff is in deep trouble! What do you think it's going to happen? What will Elsa do? Tell me what you think with a REVIEW and let me know. I'll try to upload the next chapter by this week-end. Once again, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is very well accepted.  
Thank you all for the support and your REVIEWS and I'll see you next episode! ;-)  
**

 **The Princess of Stars**

 **P.S.  
There is this guy who wrote a Percy Jackson fanfiction called: Forgotten Memories. His name is thegreeneyedguy. The idea is nice, so all those who are interested can check it out. It's his first story, so _please_ be nice.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

_A Chat in the Park_

"WHAT?!" I exploded as soon as Hans told me the news "It's not possible! Anna and I talked to him on the phone this morning! Hans, I really hope you're joking" I said.

"Do I look like someone who's joking?" He replied. I couldn't believe it... "I can't believe it myself! Who would put a corpse in Kristoff's pick-up?"

"The real question here is: who would kill Kristoff's friend and frame him?" I said as the wheels started spinning in my head.

"Damn it, I knew it… **No** " Hans stated severely.

"What?" I asked confused

"You're thinking. I can hear the wheels in your head and my answer is: no, forget it" he said with authority.

"But, Hans-"

"-No. Don't you _Hans_ me. This is the other thing Kristoff wanted me to tell you: he wants you to stay out of this. Both of you"

"And I completely agree in keeping Anna out of it"

"And completely I agree in keeping _you_ out of it" Hans said "I only told you because in case Anna finds out on her own, which she will, you'll be able to keep her out of trouble. But _you_ don't even think about playing Sherlock Holmes"

"So this is your solution? Just let Kristoff handle this on his own?!" I said angrily "He needs us!"

"He needs us to be there for him when other people will shut their doors on him" Hans argued "He needs his friends"

"He needs help!" I argued.

"Elsa, proving a fraud guilty is a thing…" he started slowly "…finding out the paternity of a child is another, all the other cases you've had are all in the 'normal' range… but figuring out the identity of a _murderer_ is a completely different story!"

"If you're worried, don't be. I won't do anything stupid"

"It's too dangerous" Hans insisted

"I'm a lawyer, it's my job!"

"No. _Your job_ is defending Kristoff in court if he asks you"

"And in order to do that, I need to find evidence of his innocence" I argued angrily.

"In the limits! And one of those limits is for Kristoff to ask for your assistance"

"If he does there are other restrictions!" I replied.

"Either way your hands are tied, 'cause if the police finds you putting your nose where you shouldn't, you can kiss your career goodbye and every possibility of helping Kristoff" Hans said and unfortunately he was right "You see, Elsa. This is your problem. There is a line between lawyer and cop and _you_ clearly have problems seeing it, especially when it comes to people you care about!" Once again, I couldn't reply… I knew he was right "As you just said: you are a lawyer, so –please– _be_ a lawyer and wait for Kristoff to come to you" Hans begged. That's right. He _begged_ me. I sighed in defeat crossing my arms.

"What if Kristoff doesn't show up? If he wants me out of this, he'd have to be really desperate before coming to me and even then it might be too late" I said.

"If he doesn't we'll be there for him and support him as much as we can" Hans said. I sighed.

"Is that all?" I asked him.

"Yeah. That's all he told me" Hans replied.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him tomorrow-"

" _-Elsa!_ " Hans warned with a look.

"I said _talk to him_ not _investigate on him_ " I replied harshly, but right now, I didn't really care.

"You better keep it that way" Hans said seriously.

"I will, don't worry!" I said rolling my eyes. Hans gave me a serious nod of the head.

"Alright, then… I'll give you a call" he said.

"Yeah" I replied seriously. Hans looked at me unsure at my tone of voice.

"Okay… uhm… bye" and with that he leaned down to kiss me…

"Bye to you"… and I turned around getting back inside the building before his lips could touch mine. The moment the glass door clicked close, I turned around to look at Hans who had his arms open and his face in a clear ' _What the heck?!'_ look. My answer was a curt nod with a glare, then I whipped around and went back to my apartment. In that moment my phone buzzed. It was Hans.

 _You're angry at me? :-/_ his text was.

 _Yes_ **.** that was my reply. A little too cold? Well, he deserved it.

* * *

The day after, the moment I got off of work, the first thing I did was call Kristoff. I didn't say much, I just told him to meet me at the park in 30 minutes. Kristoff seemed a little confused, but I could sense the hint of worry in his voice. The moment I got to the park, I waited for a few minutes until Kristoff finally showed up. He smiled kindly at me the moment he saw me.

"Hey Elsa" he greeted before giving me a quick hug.

"Come with me we need to talk" I told him right away, and looping my arm through his, I accompanied the confused Kristoff to a more secluded part of the park, away from any unwanted listeners.

"Is everything alright?" Kristoff asked me "You seem a little… off"

"The real question here is: are _you_ alright?" I asked him sitting down on a bench. Kristoff hesitated gave me a nervous laugh sitting down beside me.

"Of course! Yes, everything's fine" he lied, stretching his arm behind me on the bench.

"Someone killed your friend and framed you" I said. Kristoff's smile immediately vanished "So let me ask you again: how are you?" I repeated. Kristoff sighed removing his arm and crossing it with the other, looking away. He didn't even bother asking how I found out, as he probably knew the answer.

"How am I ? A mess, like my house. Yesterday the cops came to pay me a visit and search through my place. I was expecting them to do so, but they had no respect or whatsoever, they treated me like the worst of criminals" he said "Does Anna know?" he asked me.

"No, not yet. But she's going to find out eventually" I informed him. Kristoff nodded in understanding "I'll make sure she doesn't get involved in this, but in order for me to do so, I want you to stay away from her until this is all over" I told him.

"You have my word" Kristoff replied. Then he sighed in defeat "I still can't believe Helga is dead…" I comfortingly rubbed his shoulder with my hand.

"You want to tell me what happened?" I asked. Kristoff nodded and placed his arm on the bench, behind my shoulders, turning to face me.

"I lied to you and Anna… last I saw Helga wasn't 10 years ago, but 4… and… she wasn't very stable then either" Kristoff started "She was an addict and… last I saw her she went to rehab, but when we met up again, after I introduced her to you I found out that she…"

"… she had fallen prey of drugs again" I finished for him. Kristoff nodded "So that's why you've been spending so much time with her. At first it was for catching up, then it was because she needed help" he nodded "What happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday, I was supposed to see you and Anna, but as you know I was busy with Helga… she called me for help" he said "We met up and… she was having a crisis so I tried to calm her down. I took the drug she had in her hands and threw it in a bin, then we parted ways. Later on, yesterday she called me again, but this time, it was different. She seem, scared, agitated… she told me she was in a place out of town and that she needed me, but I was coming to see you and Anna… then Helga said ' _Kristoff, if you don't come now I'll kill myself'_ "

"So, of course, you ran to her" I said.

"Yeah, but when I got to the place, she wasn't there" Kristoff answered "I waited for a while, but when I realized she wasn't coming I got out of the building, got into my pick-up and drove back towards the city… I had no idea someone was watching me" he paused "Whoever killed her had all the time to place the body in my pick-up. Then, while driving, the cops at the roadblock stopped me. They said they've had an anonymous signalization and had to check every vehicle passing by in the area and when they checked the pick-up…"

"They found Helga's body" I finished. Kristoff looked away nodding "Did you notice anything particular about the corpse?"

"She had a violet mark around her neck. I'm no policeman, but I know that means she's been choked to death" he said "I just… I just can't believe it! Helga wasn't the... greatest of people, but she did not deserve to die! She was our age, Elsa!" he paused "… she was turning 23 in two weeks" I decided to hold back my next question, seeing he needed a moment as he was still in shock. I just rubbed my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. When he seemed to be ready to continue talking, I popped my next question.

"Did they give you the third degree right away?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course, and I told them what I just told you" he replied.

"And did they believe you?" Kristoff sighed.

"I have no idea. Surely the fact that I might have something to do with it is not to be excluded" he replied.

"Well, Kristoff, that's obvious! A man who goes on a 'blind date' with a woman who's fragile and an addict... you do the math" I told him.

"4 years ago, we met up by chance" Kristoff started "I happened to be in the wrong place at the right moment and… when I had to go testify… I convinced her to come testify with me against her boyfriend who had murdered a drug dealer. The only reason I was there was because I had seen the face of the killer while he was escaping. She revealed the identity, but the cops had me recognize the suspect and… it was because of my deposition that her boyfriend went behind bars"

"And did you two start to… you know… frequent each other?" I asked.

"After the trial she asked me to help her go to rehab, and I did… but-"

"-but she left and started doing worse than before. Nothing new, unfortunately it's a classic" I commented.

"But I wasn't lying when I told you I hadn't seen her in a while. We didn't see each other also because… I was getting the feeling she was growing a little too attached to me" I nodded in understanding "What are you thinking about?" Kristoff asked me. When I didn't answer right away, he took my chin in his hands and had me look straight to him. "Elsa, my answer is no" he said seriously "Finding a fraud guilty is one thing, figuring out identity of a _murderer_ is another!"

"Gosh! You sound like Hans!" I complained pulling my face away from his hand.

"Well, Hans is right!" Kristoff replied.

"Yeah, well- you can't stop me from thinking!" I answered.

"I'm only trying to remind you that you are a lawyer not a cop"

"I know very well what my job is, but what you do not seem to understand is that the cops do not seem very willing to help you since there is far too much evidence against you. As your lawyer let me-"

"-this is the thing! You are _not_ my lawyer" Kristoff replied.

"Then let me!"

"No! I don't want you and Anna to be involved in this!" he answered, then he took my small hands in his huge ones "Elsa, the only thing you can do to help me right now is doing what you do best: protect and take care of Anna… and stand by me" I took a deep breath. There was no way I was going to convince him to let me help him by investigating. The moment I looked into his brown pleading eyes, I knew there was nothing else I could do at the moment. I slid my hand out of his grasp and stroked his cheek comfortingly.  
After Kristoff and I parted ways, the first thing I did was making a phone call. Kristoff and Hans did not want me to investigate on this, but there was no way I was just going to stand there and do nothing. Legally speaking, they were right. There wasn't much I could do without kissing my career goodbye whether I was Kristoff's lawyer or not… unless I relied on someone with a qualified license like… a private investigator. As soon as I was inside my car, I took out my phone and dialed a number I hadn't dialed in a while. The phone rang, but no one answered. I called again, but nothing. The third time though, my old friend's voice replied.

"Whassssap?" the voice replied.

"How long has it been since Papa last gave you two a case?" I answered.

"Elsa! It's so good to hear ya! Ey, pal! It's Elsa on the phone" then I heard a muffled talk in the background "My bud over here says hi. I'm putting you on loudspeaker" I couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh "Well… it's been a while since our last job"

"How would you consider going back into action?" I asked him.

"Anything for our girl!" the other man said.

"Timon, Pumbaa… you guys are the best"

* * *

 **And there you go! So, what do you think? Leave me LOTS OF REVIEWS!  
Tah-daahh! Timon and Pumbaa as private investigators! What do you think about _that_? What do you think Elsa will do? What do you think about Kristoff? Especially, what do you think about Hans? I really hope I didn't portray Hans as a coward in this, it was not my intention. I wanted to portray him as a worried boyfriend who knows his girlfriend is likely to get herself into trouble if she starts playing Sherlock Holmes.  
More importantly... how do you think Anna will react as soon as she finds out? Let me know with your REVIEWS and I'll see you on the next chapter!  
**

 **See you next Episode! ;-)  
**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	25. Chapter 25

_First Investigations_

Kristoff had certainly not made things easy. After I talked to Timon and Pumbaa about the case, they told me that they should talk to Kristoff first. One problem: Kristoff vanished. He disappeared –POOF!- nothing. I called him and there was no answer, I went to his house, he wasn't there. I even went to his parents' house and they told me he left Sven there and they hadn't seen him since. I had no idea what he was trying to do, but he wasn't helping. The only thing I could do was talk to Timon and Pumbaa and tell them what Kristoff told me, but to make everything perfectly legal, I needed to convince Kristoff to have me as his lawyer, but with him gone, that was kind of hard. My friends though, were doing what they could at the moment. Not to mention that Anna was seriously starting to freak out as Kristoff had stopped answering to her calls as well, making my attempts to keep her out of trouble much harder. To top it all, Hans was not too happy when he met my private detectives, but he didn't get much of a say in it since they _could_ do what I 'couldn't'.  
That day, Timon and Pumbaa called me. They said they needed to talk to me. Unfortunately, I was with Hans and he managed to see the I.D. so, he basically forced me into agreeing to have him take me to see them. He just wanted to make sure I wouldn't get any strange ideas. Because we still had to work, we decided to meet outside my work place. As soon as I was done working, I headed for the parking lot, where I knew Hans was waiting for me.  
My heart was about to burst out of my chest when a strong arm wrapped around my waist from behind me and a hand went on my mouth, stifling my immediate scream for help. He was a big guy, and I felt him pull me behind a corner as he hushed me.

"Calm down. Don't scream. It's me" and I immediately recognized the voice. I whipped around as Kristoff let go of me.

"I'm not going to scream!" I snapped angrily "I'm going to break your face!" I said shoving him hard in his chest.

"Keep you filthy paws off of her!" Hans appeared out of nowhere ready to punch whoever was assaulting me, then when he saw who it was and that I was fine, he stopped in his tracks "Kristoff?!"

"Hans?! Where the heck do you come from?! I made sure I was alone!" Kristoff replied

"I was in the car waiting for Elsa and well…" he said in an obvious tone.

"Where the heck have you been?!" I demanded interrupting.

"Away from Anna, as you told me" Kristoff said.

"I never said you couldn't answer to her calls, she's freaking out right now!" I told him. Kristoff looked to the floor.

"She's not going to worry anymore now" he said. Hans and I looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Hans asked him. Kristoff looked at me.

"Elsa… you know how the situation is, so _please_ don't be mad" he started "I love Anna, and I want her to be safe, if someone framed me by killing Helga…"

"I understand" I tired, but Kristoff was on a roll.

"…I don't' want anything to happen to her" he continued "You know how she is! She's just like you in these sort of things! But she acts before she thinks and- and how am I supposed to tell her all of this?! How will I ever be able to look at her in the eyes if she finds out?! Elsa, you understand that all I want is to keep her safe and-"

"Just tell me I won't be mad" I told him.

"I just broke up with Anna" he said.

"See? That wasn't so…" the words sank in and my eyes went out of my sockets "YOU DID _WHAT_?!" I thundered.

"Oh my God! You're not serious, are you?" Hans said in disbelief.

"Elsa, you told me to stay away from her until this is all over" Kristoff told me panicked.

"Yeah, but not by breaking her heart!" I said incredulous.

"Seriously?! Nice going! You just made everything more complicated!-" Hans added.

"-You know how Anna is! Shutting her out is the worst thing you can ever do to her!" I ended. Kristoff looked to the ground guiltily.

"I fucked up, haven't I?" he asked.

"Yes, Kristoff. You fucked up!" Hans replied, voicing my thoughts, exasperated.

"The only good thing about this is that she won't try to come find you" I said massaging my temple with a hand "Anyway, you didn't tell us, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I-" Kristoff was cut off by my phone ringing. As I imagined, it was Anna. I shot the boys a look and answered. As expected Anna was crying, but didn't tell me that Kristoff had just broken up with her. Sobbing, she asked me if I could come home immediately. I looked at Hans and he nodded as I gave him a look. I told Anna to calm down and that I was going to be home in a bit. The moment I put the phone down, I glared at Kristoff.

"Is she alright?" he asked guiltily.

"No, Kristoff! She was crying. She's _not_ alright" I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not Elsa you need to apologize to, it's Anna" Hans said, but we were going off track again.

"Okay, back to topic. Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to tell you that I've decided to move someplace else for a while. I already left Sven at my parents' house. I'll go to the last place she'll look for me at, in case she wants to find me to understand what happened… also in case she finds out about the investigation." he explained.

" _That_ is a good idea" I said.

"Yeah" Hans agreed "And where will you stay at?"

"Your place, Hans" Kristoff bluntly answered.

"Oh!... Well… uhm…" Hans said surprised. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Is there a problem? Did you two have… plans?" the blond man asked him. Hans and I became crimson red.

"No! No! No plans" he said "Of course you can come to my place!"

"Good, let's go then. I already have my bag. Where's your car?" Kristoff said and it was then that Hans and I noticed there was a huge duffel bag next to the column behind Kristoff. He took it, swung it on his shoulder and walked to Hans's car as my boyfriend pointed at it. Hans just stood there dumbstruck for a moment.

"He already had his bag ready. What if I said 'no'?" Hans said.

"Why? You would have said 'no' to a friend in need? What happened to the 'support him as best as we can' thing?" I taunted raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Of course I wouldn't have said no!" Hans said defensively.

"That's good to hear" I said and walked away, but Hans gently grabbed my elbow stopping me.

"You know what else would be nice to hear?" he said with a persuasive smile. I already knew what was coming up, so I beat him to it. I got on my toes and kissed him, silencing him. Hans looked at me dumbstruck. I wasn't _that_ mad at him. I gave him the cold shoulder for a day and then things got back to normal, though apparently he didn't quite catch on that. Smiling at me, he took my hand and went to his car where Kristoff was impatiently waiting for us. Hans dropped me off first at my house, before taking Kristoff to his and going to see Timon and Pumbaa for me. They had told us that when we needed to talk about the case that it was best to meet in person, rather than sending texts and calling. They needed to know the exact location of the place Kristoff was supposed to meet Helga. That way they could go try to find some clues there, luckily, Hans and I managed to have Kristoff spill before my boyfriend dropped me off. When I got home, though, drama started. I found Anna lying on her bed with her face in tears as she petted Olaf who was purring beside her, sensing her sadness. The first thing I did was go lie beside her and talk to her letting her tell me what happened, as she placed her head on my chest and hugged my waist tightly, soaking my shirt as she cried.  
If part of me was glad Kristoff did what he did in order to keep her out of trouble, the other side of me really wanted to go punch him in the face. It pained me to see Anna like this. She was heartbroken. My sister might have always been a little bit too much of a romantic, but what she had with Kristoff was real. She really was in love with him and I knew Kristoff was too, after all, he did break up with her to protect her and his eyes spoke for him, doing what he did had been a hard choice for him. And thing was I knew I couldn't tell her anything to ease her pain, otherwise, Kristoff's attempt to keep her safe would have been futile. All I could do was hold my baby sister tight, kiss her head and tell her everything was going to be fine, as she cried clinging to me like her life depended on it.

The day after, I decided to go see my private detectives, after making sure Anna was fine. What I didn't see coming was Hans urgently calling me telling me to come immediately to the police station. As quick as lighting, I raced there only to find Hans outside of the station looking more worried than ever. I got out of the car, as I parked and jogged up to him.

"Hans, what happened?" I asked worriedly.

"The police put Kristoff under house arrest" he said right away. My eyes widen.

"They _what_?! Why?" I asked.

"The cops found out that, not too long ago, he had spent a night at Helga's place… in her room" Hans told me. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay… he didn't tell me that" I said.

"He didn't tell that to the Inspector either, which, with all due respect, is much worse" Hans said grimly. I thought about it for a moment. Kristoff was just complicating things.

"What do you think was the actual relationship between Kristoff and Helga?" I asked him. Hans thought about it for a moment.

"The fact that women like him… it's obvious" Hans said.

"Okay, then what?"

"And the fact that he likes women… there's no doubt on that"

"Okay, Hans. I got that! I know it! So what?"

"So everything is possible, Elsa!" Hans replied "But not that he killed her. We know Kristoff, he might look intimidating, but he's not a killer. Not to mention that he's got eyes just for Anna"

"I totally agree on that" I said "Then we need to go to see Timon and Pumbaa immediately"

"I can't, Elsa. The cops told me that if I dare do anything they'll put me behind bars for hinder of justice"

" _Obstruction of justice_ " I corrected.

"Same thing" he said, then his words sink in.

"Wait… why would they do that?" I said raising an eyebrow. Hans's face turned white.

"Well… because… uhm…" then he gave in "Kristoff and I were going to see his pick-up to find any sort of clue, but before we could get even close, the cops stopped us" he confessed "But… I did manage to get this. Don't ask how I got it, but you might want to show it to Timon and Pumbaa, it might turn out to be useful" he said handing me over a DVD. I took it and looked at Hans incredulously.

"ARE YOU _KIDDING_ ME?!" I thundered.

"Elsa-" he tried panicking.

"You don't allow _me_ to investigate, but _you_ can?!"

"-it's dangerous!" he tried.

"No! Don't you dare give me that _'it's dangerous'_ crap! Have you got any idea of the seriousness of the illegality you two were about to do?! Do you want me to list the number of articles you were about to violate?!" I stormed.

"No, but-"

" _But_ nothing! From now on you're going to go on with your routine, support Kristoff as best you can and _you_ will stay out of this!"

"Elsa, I'm not letting you do this! You're a-"

"Oh shut up, Hans! You're an architect! You've got even less of a say than I do!" I snapped interrupting him again "More reason you've got so much less of a say, is that you don't even know the seriousness of the legal consequences of your actions! I've got two private detectives working with me. Not one, _two_! That should make you feel a little more relaxed"

"I _would be_ if they were two James Bonds rather than Laurel  & Hardy!"

"They look ridiculous, I give you that, but unlike you, they know their jobs! And, unlike you, _I_ know my job!"

"Why do you have to make this personal?" he complained, like everything I said was nothing. I boiled in anger.

"Goodbye, Hans! Have a nice day" I snapped and with that I whipped around and walked to my car.

"Elsaaa…" I heard Hans call me complainingly, but I didn't turn around. This time, I _was_ mad at him.I got to the car and changed my route. I immediately went to Kristoff's place even though I knew I wasn't supposed to. Kristoff is going to hear me too! He spent the night at Helga's? Seriously?! As I got to Kristoff's, I made sure no one was watching me and went up to his apartment. I rang the doorbell, and Kristoff immediately came to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"No one saw me, don't worry" Kristoff shook his head.

"Come in" and stepped aside, letting me in "I was making coffee, you want some?" he asked.

"No, thanks" The moment I stepped into his house, felt like stepping into a graveyard. Kristoff was silent, Sven wasn't around and his mood seemed to radiate from the walls, he really did feel like a mess and the place was a mess. Kristoff had never been a really neat guy, but you could see how he was feeling, not by just his face, but the aura his home emanated. It was in that moment I noticed the stubble on his face and the beat down look in his eyes.

"I really hope you _do_ know the number of articles of the penal code we're violating right now, Miss Lawyer" he told me.

"Oh, shut up…" I muttered. Kristoff eyed me, halting, before stepping inside the kitchen. It was then that I didn't hold myself back and placing my bag and coat on a chair I just blurted the question out.

"Did you and Helga sleep together?" I blurted crossing my arms. Kristoff looked at me surprised at first, for my lack of mouth filter, then his expression changed.

"If you're asking me because you're in Protective-Big-Sister mode, I'll tell you… or if you're jealous, 'cause that'd be flattering" he started with a small self-appreciating smile, making me roll my eyes "But if you're investigating on me I'm not going to answer you" he added seriously

"Let's say I'm investigating on myself to figure out if it is the Protective-Big-Sister mode kicking in" I answered "What were you doing at her place?" I asked.

"Nothing" Kristoff replied pouring coffee in a cup "Helga called me around 2 a.m. asking me for help, but when I got to the hotel room I found her drunk and half naked"

"Hm..." I mumbled telling him to go on

"She tried to… hit on me. In short, she tried to seduce me" then he turned around and looked at me "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know, you tell me" I replied back "You spent the night there, why?"

"First of all, because with no traffic, getting to the hotel takes one hour" he said finishing his coffee "Second of all, because it took me a while to try to calm her down and third, because once she fell asleep I searched through her house to find the cocaine and throw it in the toilet. Then it took me another hour to get back home" I thought about it for a moment. Kristoff looked at me dead serious in the eyes, narrowing his eyebrow when I didn't say anything "What? You really think I would cheat on Anna and take advantage of Helga's drunken state?"

"No" I answered calmly "But why didn't you tell the Inspector?"

"Because I forgot"

"What do you mean you _forgot_?!" I exclaimed.

"I forgot, okay? I was still in shock and I forgot!" he replied. I nodded. There was a moment of silence.

"How's Anna?" Kristoff asked me. I inhaled deeply. I knew this question was coming.

"Look, I don't want to lie, she's not fine, at all… she's… she's heartbroken" I confessed. Kristoff looked to the ground guiltily.

"I'm so sorry" he said with guilt.

"So am I…" I muttered. But looking at him, I decided to get back to topic "Okay… very well" I said "I'll be going then. Since I have to take this DVD to my private investigators working on your case" I told him taking the DVD out. Kristoff immediately tried to take it away from my hands but I moved it away from his grasp. "What is this?" I asked him.

"Elsa. Hans and I told you: we don't want you and Anna to get into trouble" Kristoff said severely.

"You and Hans are done telling me what to do! Especially since you two were about to break the law" I snapped "The only one who is in deep in trouble with the accuse of drug dealing and murder here is _you_ , and you almost put _Hans,_ the only one who _wants_ to help you, in trouble and you're pushing _me_ away, the only one who wants and _**can**_ help you" I said "Kristoff" I said softly taking his hand in mine "Let me assist you in court. Timon and Pumbaa are already working on the case, but to make things legal, you need to be my client. If I am your lawyer, they can find evidence of your innocence and I can demonstrate it in court"

"Elsa... I can't afford a lawyer" he tried.

"More reason for allowing _me_ to assist you! You need help, Kristoff. Let me. I'm not leaving this house until you agree to have me as your lawyer. You're part of our family now… and no matter what, family _never_ gives up. If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for Anna" At my low blow, Kristoff huffed in surrender. Then he smiled a bit, it was different smile, one I never saw on his face. Then he gave my hand a small squeeze covering it with his huge one.

"Are you recording?" he asked. I looked at him confused.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Because sometimes…" he started "…I happen to love you… a lot" he smiled.

"I love you too" I replied smiling back "And I _always_ do, not sometimes"

" _That_ is hard to believe" he replied.

"I know, it's meant to" I answered. Kristoff chuckled lightly, then as he let go of my hand he answered to my earlier question, his expression returning serious and he finally agreed. It was in that moment that I took my phone out and texted Timon and Pumbaa, telling them to come here. As soon as they arrived, I introduced them to Kristoff, who… seemed to be regretting his choice. And well… looking at their appearance, I wouldn't blame him. Timon was short and skinny with ruffled red hair and brown eyes and thick dark eyebrows. He wore an open beige short-sleeved button-down shirt with brown stripes on his back, a white undershirt underneath, fingerless black gloves, greyish loose trousers low on his hips, and brown shoes. First thing you would say about Timon, with his quirky grin, that he was very confident and he was one ready to jump into action. Pumbaa, on the other hand, was tall and fat, with hazel eyes, long black hair he kept in a low ponytail and thick black moustaches. He too wore fingerless black gloves. While Timon was fair skinned, Pumbaa's was almost red like, like he spent way too much time in the sun. He wore a red sleeveless shirt tucked in his dark blue jeans, making his fat stomach even more evident and a black leather open vest. Pumbaa did not look at all like a private investigator. It didn't help that the moment Kristoff's teapot screeched, Timon jumped in Pumbaa's arms, bridal style, both trembling in fear, asking what is was, the second after they told him his case was in good hands.  
In summary, Kristoff was starting to regret putting his life into their hands.

"It's a the recording of Helga's deposition" Kristoff told me as we sat on the couch to look at the video "I had talked to the inspector before the identification of the murderer, since he knew Helga and I had history, and I advised him that in case Helga seemed to change her mind about confessing her boyfriend's guilt, to pressure her into telling her that he thought someone was corrupting her to keep silent, which was much worse. She had nothing to do with the murder, she only assisted" he paused

"Corruption and obstruction of justice" I confirmed

"Her boyfriend" Kristoff continued "Was sent behind bars for second degree murder"

"Life imprisonment with parole after 15 years served" I added " But, why did you tell the Inspector to pressure Helga by accusing her of corruption?"

"Because that's what I thought" he answered me "Her boyfriend, John Prince, has an older brother who is in the army, General Richard Prince, Helga told me they called him-"

" _Richard The Lionheart_ , like the king of England who fought in the Crusaders" Pumbaa said taking his nose out of his tea cup. Mine and Kristoff's eyes set on them.

"Yeah! We heard of him and his brother, of course" Timon added "Let me guess, you thought that Miss Sinclair was being corrupted because of General Prince-"

"-Because, unfortunately" Pumbaa continued "He is an honest and respected man who would do anything for his baby brother-"

"-And guilty or not, he was terrified by the idea of John to ending up in prison-"

"-So he was probably willing to do anything to save his brother-"

"-Even corrupt Helga Sinclair" Kristoff looked at me in shock as I smiled at him. Many had that reaction when Timon and Pumbaa finished each other's sentences.

"Then perhaps Richard has something to do with the murder" Pumbaa said.

"Hey! I just got an idea" Timon said "Perhaps _Richard_ has something to do with the murder" Kristoff looked at me in disbelief, when Pumbaa nodded in agreement, like that had actually been Timon's idea.

"They could be right" I told Kristoff "We need to find someone who's target were both you and Helga"

"Yeah, but… Richard The Lionheart is too honest to do something like that and he never blamed anyone for John's imprisonment"

"People do crazy things for those who they love" I told him. Kristoff took a deep breath.

"Is there anyone else who could be angry at you for some reason?" Timon asked him as he took notes and sipped his tea.

"Perhaps someone who has some kind of relation to Helga?" Pumbaa added. Kristoff thought for a moment.

"I met this friend of hers… this… Vitani! That's her name" Kristoff said "But I doubt she has a reason to hate me"

"Anyone else?" I asked. Kristoff shook his head. After that, Timon and Pumbaa told me they were going to keep the DVD and will finally be able to get some information directly from the police, then we were going to have chat with this Vitani. Timon and Pumbaa left the house first, while I stayed on the door a moment longer to tell Kristoff a few things as I bid our goodbyes. But the moment I was about to take a step out, Kristoff grabbed my arm.

"Elsa" he said looking at me in the eyes "I know you're involved now, but I don't want anything to happen to you because of me, so please, be careful" I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, about me. I can hold my own" I told him "You, on the other hand, take care and if anything comes to your mind don't hesitate in telling me, okay?" I said placing a hand on his cheek, stroking it with my thumb. Kristoff leaned into my touch and visibly relaxed as I did so. I took my hand away as I realized I had it linger on his face a bit too long, said goodbye to him and carefully made my way out of the apartment building.  
Next step: find out where this Vitani lives and have a chat with her.

* * *

 **There you go folks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Poor Hans, but well... Elsa is right to be angry at him this time. So... we've got the addition to a few  
new characters, what do you think of the addition of the Robin Hood and Lion King 1&2 characters?  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
What do you think will happen next? What do you think of Elsa? And Kristoff? Kristoff was just trying to protect her but poor Anna, though... :-(  
Do you already have an idea of who the murderer is?  
REVIEW and let me know!  
See you next episode! ;-)**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	26. Chapter 26

_Meeting Vitani and Unplanned Sleepovers_

Anna was not doing well, at all. Yes, she was still going on with her routine, but… her acting was feeling the consequences of the break-up. She was supposed to play Isolde, one who dies for the loss of her loved one. She kept asking me: how was she supposed to play the part of a madly in love woman while she was heartbroken? It pained me to see her like that and the only answer I could give her was: _be an actress, put on a show_. But often I would find her studying her script and doing her homework with a tear stained face. The other day, though, I almost had a heart attack when she told me she was going out to dinner with a friend… a guy. I don't know if I'm supposed to say luckily or unfortunately, but she returned home very soon, telling me that she told this friend that she wasn't feeling well, truth was she couldn't do it because Kristoff was on her mind.  
I've been doing the best I could to comfort her, I even let her sneak into my bed at night- I mean- it happened sometimes, but now it was: one day yes, and so was the next. I didn't have many options for soothing words, I couldn't tell her to start looking for someone else, I couldn't tell her that there were going to be other guys, I couldn't even tell her: _Kristoff is an asshole, he doesn't deserve you!_ (excuse my French). The only thing I could tell her was that everything was going to be fine.

" _How_?!" Anna asked me with tears streaming down her eyes. I found myself unable to answer and Anna continued "How is everything going to be alright?! I don't know what to do, I don't know why he broke up with me, I don't know where I went wrong- Elsa, without Kristoff I feel empty!" then she threw her arms around my neck, soaking my shirt with her tears and all I could do was hold and cuddle her… I never felt more useless and… the worst sister in the world when I realized my mistake. That last sentence she just said woke me up. I couldn't keep them apart, not in a moment like this. I could protect Anna, but not this way, not by doing this to her. I wasn't protecting her, I was hurting her. Kristoff broke up with her because I told him to stay away from her until this was all over.  
The only good news were that with Timon and Pumbaa we seemed to be getting somewhere. Today, I went to their place to talk about the case. As they told me what they found out it seemed that everything led to just one conclusion.

* * *

"John Prince" Timon said as he explained me their researches, showing me a picture of him on the computer. As he did, I came face-to-face with the image of a man who was about Dagfinn's age but no older than 30 years of age. The height meter showed he was average height, lean, his hair was blonde combed backwards and long enough to cover his whole ear, hazel eyes, and he sported a small moustache and a goatee, a bit longer than Eugene's.

"John Prince, 28 years old, well-known drug dealer to those who frequent the milieu" Pumbaa started

"But let's start from the beginning, from the victim" Timon said and showed me a picture of Helga "Helga Sinclair in one of those who frequents the milieu, she meets and falls in love with John Prince. At the same time, someone else's eyes fell on Helga, which is the one of the drug dealer who was killed, Lyle Tiberius Rourke" and he showed me a picture of the man. He looked way older that Helga and John, about 54 years-old, muscular, slender physique, with a careworn face, brown eyes, thick black eyebrows and grey balding hair with a white streak on both sides.

"Helga refuses every sort of flirting attempts from Rourke- and who would blame her?- " Timon said eyeing, and I couldn't help but agree "Anyway, one day she finds herself alone with him and at the thousand refusal, Rourke harasses her, John enters the room and sees the scene in front of him" Pumbaa continued.

"John goes out of his mind with anger and kills him in a fistfight" Timon ended "Helga moves on as she can, but doesn't realize that John Prince is an extremely jealous and powerful man"

"So, knowing that they were friends" Pumbaa butted in "When he finds out that Kristoff is the one who convinced Helga to testify against him and is the one who recognized him as the murderer, when he got away from the crime scene, he also thinks that there is an affair going on between the two of them"

"So" Timon ended "He gets his revenge on both Helga and Kristoff by sending one of his goons to kill her and setting up a trap to frame him"

"Yes, and with that the Inspector is going to laugh in our face" I told them severely.

"What?! - Why?!" They chorused

"I did not need the whole reconstruction of the events to get to that solution, and neither does the Inspector nor the Judge" I told them "I'm sure that Prince has something to do with this, but unfortunately he's got an alibi. He's in prison and his parole won't start till the next 11 years" I told them.

"Yeah, well" Timon started "But it is well known that when criminals are powerful enough, it doesn't take much to find an assailant to do the dirty work for you"

"The Inspector and the Judge won't care about this" I replied "If I go to the Inspector with this information all he's going to do is confirm Kristoff's house arrest" Timon huffed in defeat, knowing I was right, then, my phone rang and Hans's face appeared. I excused myself from the guys and answered.

"What do you want?" I said harshly

"Hi, love! I'm fine, how are you?" Hans replied sarcastically

"I'm working. What is it?" I replied.

"Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?" he asked. Curiously, I looked around and got a pen and a piece of paper.

"I do now, why? What do you want me to write?"

"106 Crimson Avenue, name on the intercom is S-C-A-I-R-A" he said.

" _Scaira_?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Vitani Scaira" he replied… and utter irritation ran through me.

" _Hans…!_ " I warned

"Hey, blame it on Timon and Pumbaa! They told me you needed to find that address, so while they looked for information on John Prince, I found Vitani's address" he said. I eyed Timon and Pumbaa with a glare. They smiled innocently at me.

"I know what your next move is going to be: you'll go talk to John Prince" Hans continued "I'll do it"

"No. You're staying out of this!" I commanded.

"Elsa, stop being so stubborn! Visiting someone in jail is not against the law, plus it's not like you can do much about it" Hans said.

"Hans, if you are already at the prison's parking lot, turn on the engine and get out of there in this moment" I ordered.

"No can do. I'm already here and I did not take time off of work for nothing. I'm going to have a chat with Prince"

"No, you're not. Let me take care of things"

"Elsa, you can be mad at me all you want, but I'm not letting you do this alone. Kristoff is my friend too and we're in this together, whether you like it or not"

"Okay, you know what? Fine" I said harshly "But do me a favor, try not to be too obvious or do any explicit accuse, we need him to cooperate"

"Yes, my Queen" he answered clearly making fun of me.

"Thank you for the address" I told him "Let me know what you found out as soon as you can"

"I will, don't worry"

"… and be careful, Prince may be in jail, but he's dangerous" I muttered, but I could imagine him smiling on the other side of the phone.

"Aww… I knew you still cared"

"Don't celebrate your victory just yet. I thank you for your help, but I haven't forgiven you yet" I replied with a smirk.

"I love you too" I rolled my eyes, though I admit that, as usual, my heart fluttered as he said those words.

"Bye, Hans" I replied seriously.

"Are Timon and Pumbaa there?" he asked

"Yes?"

"Can you put me on loudspeaker for a moment?" he asked me. I looked at the two of them and did as said, Hans briefly told them what he was about to do and then he closed the call, but not before telling them: "Make sure she stays out of trouble"

* * *

"Seriously? Guys you look like cops" I told Timon and Pumbaa the moment I saw them as they joined me to see this Vitani.

"What? Come on! It's all English stuff!" Timon complained motioning at their trench coats and hats.

"But you still look like cops" I replied. Because of an urgent work call, I had to suspend the investigations and head back to work. As soon as I was done with that, though, Anna called me and hearing that she was not so fine, like she told me, I decided it was probably best to go home and do something to take her mind off of Kristoff. As if it weren't enough, I had to secretly comfort Kristoff on the phone as well, away from Anna's hearing range… Man! I felt such a horrible sister at hiding all of this from her! But considering what Kristoff did, the only one who has to tell Anna what's going on now it's him… yeah, she might get angry at me afterwards but… what she has with Kristoff is much more important.  
Anyway, it was in the late afternoon when I finally managed to get to Vitani's apartment block. Timon and Pumbaa decided to come with me to keep an eye out for me, since Hans told them to make sure I didn't get into trouble.

"Guys, if you look like cops, how am I supposed to have that girl tell me something?" I told them.

"It's dangerous" Timon said

"Yeah. 15 minutes and then Timon and I will make an irruption" Pumbaa said.

"Listen, guys. For how dangerous this Vitani can be, she probably can't be worse than my possible future father-in-law" I replied "Give me 30 minutes"

"Let's make it 25 minutes" Timon said as both he and Pumbaa took out their watches "Let's synchronize our watches"

"I don't have a watch" I said and immediately went up the stairs.

"El- Elsa! Wait!" they called. Then I heard them mutter something about telling my boyfriend something like: _Hey, Hans! Do you remember the girlfriend you_ _ **had**_ _? Yes, she got killed by a psychopath! I hope you're not too mad about it._ Or something like that…  
As I got in front of the door and rang, I didn't have to wait too much, as Vitani opened the door. She was short, about 3 inches shorter than Anna, short, spiky sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. She had an athletic built, like a marathon runner. She wore beige sweater with the sleeves up, revealing her white shirt, matching brown leggings and boots. She didn't seem too keen on letting me in at first, but seemed to put her guard down when I told her I was investigating on Helga in order to save my 'brother'. Then she finally let me in, I took a look around the apartment. It was very small, a kitchen, a small TV about 5 feet away, a tiny bathroom and a small bedroom, and it was messy. After a little small talk, we finally got to business.

"Yes, Helga and I were friends" she told me "We lived together for a while… But why did Helga talk about me to your brother?" she asked.

"Because they too were friends" I told her "Let's be clear on one thing: my brother is innocent and I don't trust who's directing the investigations"

"He must find the situation quite ironic: a sister who's a lawyer who doesn't trust cops" she said with a smirk as she took out a cigarette. I stared back at her seriously.

"Do you want to help me or not?" I asked. She rolled her eyes as huffed.

"Helga and I stopped living together for a while, actually we stopped talking to one another" she said.

"Why?"

"Because she stole a necklace of mine… she would have done anything for some cocaine" she replied "Then, last month she came to visit me at the nightclub I work at and gifted me with these" she said showing me her new leather boots "So we made-up and I asked her where she got the money from, in the end, it turned out that she got herself into some sort of business with this guy… a certain Nuka…" I lightly scoffed.

"I can imagine the sort of business" I commented "About this Nuka… what's his last name?"

"I've got no idea. I don't know him" she said in an obvious tone "But I heard that he sells stuff among the Big Boys"

"Big Boys?"

"Important people looking for some fun" It was enough for that day. She had looked away when she answered me that she didn't know this guy, that meant only one thing: lie. I realized that if I was going to pressure her, she was not going to answer at any other question, regarding this Nuka.

"Well… I'll be on my way, there are things I need to take care of some things" I told her "If you get any news of this Nuka… here's my number, call me" I told her writing my phone number on a piece of paper. Vitani nodded and took the paper, as she lit up her cigarette. As I walked away, then I noticed something that coming I did not see.

"Well, well…" I said sarcastically "You said you argued with Helga because of her being addicted to cocaine but… you're not joking either" I told her motioning to the opened packages of white dust.

"That's my own fucking business!" she snapped "I'm not ending up like Helga" I didn't reply, I just nodded at her and opened the door walking out of the apartment. Timon and Pumbaa were informed of that right away. Now, all I needed to do was talk to Hans, while Timon and Pumbaa found out something about this Nuka.  
Unfortunately, Hans didn't have too much to tell me. He told me Prince had been very vague and he didn't manage to get too much info, but he was sure that he knew more than what he said. And of course, once again, he tried to convince me to make peace with him, like if nothing ever happened… vain attempt. After speaking with Hans, I immediately went to Kristoff's place… yes, I know! I'm not supposed to, but- hey- I'm his lawyer now, I _can_ talk to my client.

"What are you doing here?" Kristoff asked visibly holding back from rolling his eyes.

"Calm down. No one saw me" I replied getting into the house as Kristoff closed the door behind me "As much as I like men with a little stubble, you should shave. You don't look good" I said motioning to his un-kept stubble.

"Thank you…" he muttered, touching his face "My look now is the last of my problems, though. I was about to have dinner, did you eat already?"

"No" I told him with pleading eyes. Kristoff gave me a half smile and stroked my cheek.

"Go sit down, good thing I usually cook more than what I eat" he said as he helped me take off my jacket as a perfect gentleman, and put it on the hanger.

"Thank you" I said smiling at him, and feeling a little guilty about kind of self-inviting myself to dinner. As Kristoff followed me to the lunch table, as I sat down, he went past me and got a plate, fork, knife and a glass and put them in front of me, expect for the plate, which he gave me after putting our dinner in it. As we ate though, at first we did a little small talk, but then, as we were done eating, and were doing the dishes, we had to go on a touchy subject: Anna. Actually I went of the touchy subject, thanks to the last thing he said and because we needed to talk about it.

"About that…" I said "I know you're not in the mood to talk about, but you should start being more concerned about saving your 'nice guy' image which is dangerously cracking" I told him.

"What do you want me to do, Elsa?" he asked me he asked me almost exasperatedly.

"Talk to your ex-girlfriend, whose blaming herself for your break-up!" I told him in an obvious manner, as I dried off the dish, while Kristoff folded the table cloth.

"But you told me to steer clear of her until this was over!" he complained.

"I'm not perfect, Kristoff! I was wrong, okay?" I told him turning off the water and facing him "This is taking much longer than I thought. Anna needs to know, and she needs to know now" Kristoff stood next to me as he placed the table cloth on the counter, paying attention to my words "If she finds out on her own, after all this time. She's not only going to be mad at me and Hans, but at you too, especially you. You broke-up with her because of this, so now _you_ have to tell her, because if you don't, you are now the ex-boyfriend and you're going to _stay_ the ex-boyfriend"

"How?! Elsa, I'm cooped up in here! I can't tell her that on the phone or with a text! Plus, you know Anna! She's impulsive! I don't want her to get into trouble because of me. Help me!"

"I'll find a way to handle Anna if she starts putting her nose where she's not supposed to. But you can't force her to stay away from you in a moment like this. Let her support you. I was wrong in asking you to stay away from her, and I'm sorry" I told him, feeling guilty "You broke up with her, because of me. If there is someone to blame for her suffering, it's me" We remained silent for a moment, then Kristoff surprised me when he embraced me tightly. I hesitantly hugged him back.

"I guess we both have blame to share, don't we?" he told me, gently rubbing my back with a hand "I could have acted differently. I could have told her right away. Don't be too hard on yourself" he said. Silence.

"This is not the way it should be" I muttered in his shoulder "You're the one whose relationship is at risk, is accused of drug dealing and murder, and I, the lawyer who should defend you, am the one being comforted because of my overprotective ways that hurt you both"

"You're more than just a lawyer to me" he said and planting a kiss on my cheek he pulled away from the embrace.

"Are you going to talk to Anna?" I asked him.

"Yes, but… when I get out of house arrest" he said.

"Kristoff…" I warned.

"This is not something I can tell her by talking through the phone or by text" he replied "I need to look at her in the eyes and get punched in the face if she wants to. If Anna doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore, because she feels like I don't trust her, I want her to say it to my face" I sighed in defeat. I knew he was just postponing, he wanted Anna to stay out of this, but I couldn't argue with his explanation either, it made sense.

"Alright" I said changing topic as I walking back to the table "I have news" I told him, as I sat at the lunch table

"What?" he asked, following suit.

"Hans went to have a chat with John Prince, while I spoke with Vitani" I started "Apparently John Prince isn't the one who organized the murder, though Hans is sure that he knows more than what he says. Hans said that Prince was very pleased at the news of his ex-girlfriend's death and that there is a friend of Helga's whose head he wants on a silver plate, but he didn't make any names"

"I told you, I only heard of this Vitani" he said "Unfortunately I have no idea of who could be…" Kristoff paused as something seemed to come to his mind.

"Kristoff what is it?" I asked.

"No, nothing. Something came up to me but, I think we're going way out of the right path" he said.

"Kristoff, whatever it is, tell me, you never know" I told him, encouragingly placing my hand on his.

"Well, I didn't think about it earlier, but now that I do…" he said "Helga had a boyfriend and I got to meet him once. I don't know his name though. But Helga wanted to break up with him, because the meeting with his parents didn't go well and his family would never accept her. She told me that he told her that his parents threatened him to disinherit him if he did not dump her, but he didn't care and believed they could make it through. Helga did want to destroy his relationship with his family, so she decided that it was best to tell him that she fell in love with someone else. I happened to walk into the room since she had called me and…"

"…and she said it was you" I finished

"Yes, and I had to play along" he replied "On the moment I thought: _this guy is going to beat the crap out of me_. I mean… who wouldn't after being dumped like that after being ready to give up everything for someone you love? But then he sighed defeated and told her that, he accepted her decision because he couldn't force her to be with someone she didn't love anymore and wished her well. Then he walked to me, shook my hand and told me to take care of her and he calmly walked out of the room. He seemed to be about to cry, if I have to be honest. I really felt bad about it"

"Okay, no. We're definitely out of track with this guy" I said. We both huffed, not knowing where else to look for "Geez, of all the people Helga dated, she dumps the only decent guy because of his family"

"I know, right?" Kristoff said. Then I got my bag out and took out a few folders and put them on the table. Kristoff looked at me confused.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Well, Timon and Pumbaa are looking for information on this Nuka, a friend of Helga's who got her into some big drug dealing business" I told him.

"Did Vitani tell you that?" Kristoff asked stroking my shoulder as he stood next to me, while I took out the papers.

"Yes. Although, she too, knows more than what she says" I told him "But now we need to talk business. When is your first trial?"

"Two weeks" Kristoff told me.

"Okay, we need to do some paperwork. I can't work on your case at home with Anna around and I'm not really in the mood to see Hans" I told him, a little frustrated in the end.

"What did Hans do?" Kristoff asked.

"What he wasn't supposed to" I replied. Kristoff decided it was probably best to shut up "Anyway, we need to fill in some documents, and then I have to start working on what we have to at least figure out something to get you out of house arrest" Kristoff and I worked together for a while, filling out papers, forms and stuff. Then as soon as we were done with the part I needed him for, I asked him if he minded if I stayed for a while more, so that I could start working on his defense. Kristoff told me I could take all the time I needed, so I just started working. It was frustrating that I didn't have the information that I needed. I was not going anywhere with that. I knew I had to be careful on this. With an accuse of drug dealing and murder, the only reason why Kristoff is on house arrest and not already in jail, is because he had no criminal record and they did not find the murder weapon with any possible fingerprint that could definitely put him behind bars. As I worked, I tried to arrange the best possible defense speech for him, while I tried to figure out what was missing, but right now I had way too many pieces in the puzzle. John Prince, Nuka, Richard Prince… considering the person she was it also possible that Helga herself, maybe because he refused her, wanted to set a trap on Kristoff for revenge, without knowing of being the main target who also was mad at Kristoff.

"You're still here?" I heard Kristoff say in a sleepy voice as he was standing in front of the TV, with the remote in his hand. I hadn't even noticed he had fallen asleep on the couch, nor that he had turned on the TV.

"Hm? What?" was my smart reply, the moment I looked up from the papers.

"Elsa, it's 3a.m. I thought you left" he told me. _3 a.m.?!_

"What?!" I said and looked at my phone. No calls or texts but he was right. It was 3 a.m. indeed. It was then that I realized why my eyes had started to close and why I kept rubbing them to keep them open. I was so concentrated that I didn't even notice the time. "Oh, gosh! Sorry, Kristoff. I'll go. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know if I have any news. Good thing I told Anna I was out to dinner on a work meeting" I told him packing my bag.

"Hold it! Hold it!" he said putting his hands on my shoulders "It's 3 a.m. and you're tired, don't deny it. You can stay here tonight" he told me.

"Kristoff, I'm not really supposed to be here in the first place" I told him "Well, now that I'm your lawyer I can, but still, there are some limits"

"Elsa, I insist. Stay here tonight. You're already doing a lot for me, I don't want you to fall asleep on the wheel and get into an accident because of me" he told me with a stern look.

"If Anna doesn't find me at home tomorrow morning, she's going to freak out"

"Send her a text and tell her you're sleeping at Hans's… or does she know you two are fighting?" he asked.

"No, I don't need her to worry about my relationship too" I replied without thinking.

"So? What's the problem? Anna has a drawer with her stuff here, she should have something you can change in" he said. I exhaled deeply in defeat and to confirm what Kristoff said about me being tired, I placed a hand in front of my mouth to cover a yawn. "See?" Kristoff added rubbing his hands on my shoulders "Plus…" he continued "Without Sven the house is really quiet and… after being cooped up un here for days without seeing anyone I… I don't mind the company" he added shyly, as his cheeks slightly became pink. As he said that, I couldn't help but melt a little. With everything that was happening to him, it didn't really come to me how lonely he must have been feeling. Of course, he wouldn't mind having someone stay here, even just the presence of another human being was of comfort. I stroked his cheek comfortingly and Kristoff leaned into my touch.

"Alright, fine" I gently agreed and put down my bag, dropping my hand from his face.

"The drawer is the first one next to my bed. Just wait a minute that I'll go get changed and grab a blanket to sleep on the couch" he said.

"Uh-uh. No way, I already practically self-invited myself here to dinner, I'm not taking your bed. I'll sleep on the couch" I complained.

"If there is one thing I learned is that you never let a lady sleep on the couch" he complained. Long story shirt, after discussing more and more about this, I managed to win this and take the couch, no matter how much Kristoff complained. After that I waited a few minutes and Kristoff came back into the room, changed into his grey PJ pants and a white t-shirt that hugged his body perfectly and showed off his biceps, and carrying a quilt and a pillow for me. Then, as he set up the couch for me, I went to his room and looked into the drawer he told me. Just as said, I found one of Anna's PJs, which consisted in green shorts and tank top, which, unfortunately, was a tiny bit too small for me, but nothing too scandalous that would have had me sleep with my work shirt. Kristoff and I might have a certain familiarity, but still, I had a boyfriend, he was the guy my little sister was in love with and, most importantly, he was a _guy_!  
Anyway, after changing I walked back into the room, Kristoff asked me for the thousand time if I was sure that it was okay for me to sleep on the couch and for the millionth time I assured him it was fine. Then Kristoff kissed me goodnight on the cheek and walked to his bedroom, which was right in front of the living room, as I got under the comforter. I quickly texted Hans that if Anna asked him, I slept at his place. Then I sent Anna a text, telling her I was sleeping at Hans's. Considering I did not receive an answer from either of them, I assumed they must have been sleeping. Done that, my eyes closed immediately and I fell asleep… only to be woken up not that much later. Kristoff was snoring, and I could hear him very well. I tried to close my eyes, hoping that sleep would get the best of me, but no. I tired putting the pillow on my head, but nothing! Then, after I don't know how much time of tossing and turning, I threw the blanket off of me and stalked to Kristoff's room. There he was, fast asleep and loudly snoring, with his back facing me.  
At first I tried to wake him up gently by calling him softly, but nothing. Then, I did soft smooching noises I do to call my cat, but he didn't budge. So I added soft snapping of my fingers to the smooching, but still nothing, so I started to loudly snap my fingers and do the smooching sound, only to start clapping my hands softly, and only to start clapping them really loudly, until… I exploded.

"KRISTOFF!"

"What?! What happened?!" I said bolting up and missing my face only because I moved away "Elsa! Is it an emergency?"

"An emergency, my foot! It's impossible to sleep over there, because you are _snoring_ like a concrete mixer!" I complained.

"That's weird, because I don't usually snore" Kristoff said.

"You know what it is? It's all that sauce you put on that steak you had for dinner"

"No, no. The sauce was really light, I didn't even put lard in it. Truth is that nothing works in this condo and I'm freezing cold! Because with the radiators off, at night it's freezing _cold_ " Kristoff said.

"I'm in shorts and a tank top and I am _not_ cold!" I replied.

"Of course you're not! I gave you the comforter, I'm sleeping with this" he retorted.

"Let's find a solution to the problem then!" I said exasperated. Kristoff put on a thinking face, took a look at his bed, to the blanket on the couch, then back at me.

"Well… there _is_ a solution… but I don't think Hans would be too happy about it" he said. Silence. I looked towards the blanket, his bed, and Kristoff.

"Nor would Anna" I replied, understanding exactly what he was suggesting…

* * *

 **There you have it! Do you have any idea of who the murderer could be? What do you think about Elsa, Hans and Kristoff? How do you think Hans will react when Elsa tells him where she crashed for the night?  
Let me know with MANY MANY REVIEWS! If we get to 93 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE THIS WEEK-END!  
See you next chapter!**

 **The Princess of Stars**

 **P.S.  
Guys, you were right. This is just not convincing and as said I changed the ending. But don't worry, Kristelsa wasn't in my plans. I just wanted to confuse you.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I CHANGED THE ENDING OF THE PREVIEWS CHAPTER! NO OBVIOUS KRISTELSA MOMENT!**

* * *

 _Coming Clean_

My alarm went on… at 6:30… barely 3 hours of sleep… lazily, I grabbed my phone and turned off the alarm. I had no intention of getting out of bed. Yes, you got it right. Out of bed. In the end Kristoff won on that too. We ended up with me in his bed with the blankets wrapped around myself like a silkworm to keep myself warm, while Kristoff was happily asleep on the couch under the comforter, with a hairy leg dangling out of the sofa.  
Luckily, today was Saturday, so I didn't have to run to work. Unfortunately, I knew I was supposed to get out of there, since I wasn't really allowed to have a sleepover at someone's who is under house arrest. Quietly, I got out of bed, washed up and changed back into my clothes. Kristoff was comfortably sleeping on the couch and by the looks of it, not even a Marti Gras was going to wake him. I tip-toed to the kitchen, set up his coffee, and left him a note telling him that all he had to do was put the coffee maker on the stove. Then, I grabbed my coat, my bag and silently tip-toed over to Kristoff, kneeling beside him. Instinctively, I gently ran my fingers through his blonde locks, earning a sleepy content sigh, but he was not waking up. It was good to see that he was relaxed for once. At least while he slept he didn't feel the weight of the situation he was in and all the chaos he must have been feeling inside. Then I gently planted a kiss on his cheek, stood up and silently walked to the door.  
Luckily for me, as I got back to my apartment, Anna was still asleep. Putting down my stuff, I walked to her room and found her in deep sleep, with Olaf rolled up to her side, sleeping beside her. Like Kristoff, she too semed relaxed as she slept, lightly snoring, but unlike him, she had a small frown on her face and I knew too well what that was due to. Silently, I tip-toed beside her and fixed the blanket, tucking her in. Then, I kicked off my shoes and laid beside her, gently running my fingers through her hair, moving her bangs out of her face. That seemed to relax her as her frown seemed to slowly go away. My baby sister stirred a bit and turned her head around, facing me. Gently I leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss on Anna's temple and another one on her cheek. Then I made myself comfortable beside her, placed my head on her pillow and allowed my eyes to close only the moment I saw her frown completely disappear, and let myself fall again into sleep as I gently ran my fingers through Anna's hair.

Later on that day, I spent hours in my study working on Kristoff's case, taking advantage of Anna's absence due to her extra rehearsal. The result did not change from yesterday night. I was stumbling in the dark. My speech was like a snake biting its own tail. The only reasoning that made sense was the only one in which the instigator was in jail! And the fact that I was still freaking tired, even after a couple more hours of sleep beside my baby sister, was not helping. At some point, after I don't know how may dead ends, the front door burst open and Anna entered muttering something, which sounded like curses, under her breath. I put the folders away and saved my computer file and headed to Anna's room.

"Anna, what happened?" I asked her, seeing her _very_ irritated.

"Can you believe it, Elsa?! He did it again!" she snapped, putting her bag on the chair.

"Who did what again?" I asked confused.

"That Gaston pig! At rehearsal!" she replied "He films me with his phone and then he says it's not true! And I'm wearing pants today, think of when I'm wearing a skirt!" I just shook my head in disbelief.

"Do you want me to go talk to the principal?" I asked her.

"No, it's fine. The Professor warned him about getting disciplinary measures if he kept that up. Ariel's another of his video targets" Anna reassured me. Then my phone buzzed, it was an unknown number.

"I need to take this" I told her. Anna just nodded, fuming. I walked away and lowered my voice.

"Hello? Elsa Arendelle" I asked as I answered. It was Vitani and she wanted to see me.

* * *

" _1000 bucks_?" I scoffed irritated "Who did you take me for?"

"For someone who's got to save her beloved brother's ass" Vitani replied smugly as we walked around the park.

" _Beloved brother_ , but I'm always a lawyer and this is extortion" I replied.

"Oh, go to hell!" she snapped.

"Alright, fine" I snapped spinning on the balls of my feet "I'm going to hell. I'm going home to work" and stalked away, but Vitani grabbed my arm.

"No, wait! Wait…" she said and I stopped in front of her "I'll tell you anyway" she snapped.

"Thank you" I snapped back crossing my arms. She rolled her eyes in response.

"I don't know this Nuka… but I asked around" she stated

"And what did you discover… around?" I replied.

"That he's always been a loser" she said "That he was high 24/7 and forever penniless. But now he goes around with a Jaguar and has cash to burn in every possible way" she added, then she put a hand in her pocket and took out a piece of paper "This is Nuka's address" she said handing it to me. I eyed her suspiciously.

"You sure you don't know this Nuka?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"I'm only doing this for Helga" she snapped meeting my gaze and nervously walked away. I took my phone out to call Timon and Pumbaa to tell them that I had the address, but before I could call them, my phone rang and Hans's face popped up. The moment I answered, Hans sounded exasperated.

"Elsa, please tell me you speak Swedish" he said.

"Yes, fluently. Why?"

"I'm having some communication problems. Come to 507, St. Mark Square and I'll tell you everything" he said. Needless to say that in a few minutes I was there, driving quickly, and having no idea why Hans sounded so urgent about needing a Swedish interpreter in one of the poshest places of the city. I was still mad at Hans. Okay, I was fine with him going to pay Prince a visit, at least he wasn't breaking the law and wasn't doing anything stupid, managing to give us a little information. What I was not okay with, was him investigating behind my back and doing the opposite of what I tell him. Anyway, considering what Vitani told me, I have the strange feeling that Helga's friend that Prince wants to see dead is indeed this Nuka, but I really hope I'm wrong, because that means that if someone is looking for him, then I need to find him quickly to get information about who could have possibly killed Helga and framed Kristoff and more importantly try to warn him about someone being after him.  
The moment I parked the car, I immediately walked to the address and saw Hans leaning on the intercom with a hand in his hair, looking more exasperated than ever. Walking to him I called him and his eyes lit up. He looked at me like he had just witness a miracle.

"Finally! There you are!" he said "Help me"

"With what?" I asked.

"General Richard Prince, _the Lionheart_ , lives here" he said "I found the address and-"

"-Hans, I thought I told you to stay out of this. I let your chat with John Prince pass, but let Timon, Pumbaa and I take care of things" I scolded

"Elsa, I don't want _you_ to get in trouble" he replied "Timon and Pumbaa told me you went to see Vitani without them! She could be a psychopath worse than Helga's murderer, for all you know! If you're going to talk to possible suspects, fine, but do me the favor of not going alone" he scolded glaring at me in the eyes "Plus, I know you and I know you think that General Prince has something to do with this. I just made your job easier" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. How-"

"-By the way" Hans interrupted "Where did you spend the night? You told me to tell Anna you were at my place. So that meant you weren't home, and you clearly weren't at my house. So where were you?" he asked.

"I slept at Kristoff's" I answered.

"YOU _WHAT_?!" he exclaimed with wide eyes "What were you doing at _Kristoff's_ place? He's under house arrest!" he said.

"I was picking daisies" I replied sarcastically "What could I possibly be doing at Kristoff's house? I'm his lawyer now, remember? I was working on his case and didn't realize it was 3a.m., I was tired so Kristoff let me stay at his house"

"Who took the couch, who took the bed" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"I took the bed with a blanket, he took the couch with the comforter, otherwise I wouldn't have caught a wink of sleep. Kristoff snores like a concrete mixer when he's cold. Which I still don't believe it was that. I slept in shorts and a tank top and I was _not_ cold"

"Wait- hold it! Kristoff saw you in what?!"

"In a _pajama_ , Hans, you're making it sound like I said I slept in my underwear" Hans stifled an irritated groan.

"You still slept in the house of a guy who wasn't me…"

"Geez, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous" I said. Then I smirked at him "Are you?"

"Me? Jealous of Kristoff? Pff! Of course not!" he replied.

"That's good. Because to me, jealousy is symptom of lack of trust" I replied.

"Well, good thing this is not the case" he replied with a smirk. I smirked back.

"Anyway, back to business. How did you find Prince's address and what is the problem?" I asked

"For the address, thank Sarah, she interviewed him once. As for the problem, the problem is the house keeper. I suppose she's Swedish since that seems to be the only thing I understood and doesn't understand a word of English. She keeps repeating: ' _General no hem! General no hem!'_ and other stuff- I have no idea, what she's saying! How do you say: we need to speak with General Prince?"

" _Vi måste tala med Allmän Prince_ " I translated.

"Please?" he asked motioning to the intercom. I rang the intercom and a rather irritated, indeed, Swedish woman answered.

" _Vi är Avokaten Arendelle och Arkitekten Westerguard. Vi måste tala med Allmän Prince, är han hem?_ " I asked. Considering the way she answered, the lady seemed to finally relax as I spoke to her. She answered me immediately and waited as I translated to Hans, as he asked me what she had just said "I told her who we are and what we need and asked if General Prince was home. She said he's out and that she is not allowed to let strangers in when he isn't home"

"Then, tell her to write down our phone numbers" he said. I turned back to the intercom and asked her if she could write down my number so that the General could call back. I waited a moment and the lady told me that she was ready to write. I gave her my phone number and then she thanked us and replied.

"She says thank you and that she'll tell the General to call me"

"Can you give her my number too?" he asked with a scolding look

"No" I decided. Hans glared at me, but knew very well, I was not going to back down on this one. Then I heard the house-keeper say something else and I translated "She also says that you should learn some manners with your American ways and that next time you mistaken her for a Norwegian she'll teach you a lesson with her frying pan" Hans glared at the intercom as I watched him amused.

"Whatever. How do you say 'Thank you very much. Goodbye' in Swedish?"

" _Tack så mycket. Adjö_ " I said.

"Yes. _Tuck sew… maker… adieu_ " Hans said hastily, as we head the intercom hung up.

" _Adieu_ is french, and it is _tack så mycket_ " I corrected, taking a few steps and leaning on the stone door frame.

"Whatever. She understood" he dismissed. Standing in front of me "So, you have a plan?" he asked.

"Wait for Richard Prince to call me and then I'll try to get an appointment with him so we can talk" I told him "With _Timon_ and _Pumbaa_ " I added before he could say anything else.

"You sure you want to be accompanied in front of the General by those two?" he said slightly shocked.

"They are the private detectives, so yes"

"So that's your plan?" he asked.

"Yes…" I said suspiciously as I saw a certain glint in his eyes.

"If that's the case… I have a plan too and it starts with some questions…" he said taking a step closer to me.

"Like what?" I asked crossing my arms, eyeing him as Hans gently ran a hand on my arm, while leaning his arm on the wall, blocking my way to the left. It tried my best not to shiver at his touch.

"Well… for example…" he started planting a feather like kiss on my temple and my cheek "How do you say: _let's make peace_ in Swedish?"

"I don't remember" I said and walked away as he leaned in aiming for my lips "I'll call you if there are any news regarding Kristoff. Bye, bye" and with that I walked away, hearing a faint frustrated groan coming from Hans as I left him standing there. As I drove back home, I tried to find any other possible solution, and there was one, but unfortunately, I couldn't accuse Prince explicitly. Timon and Pumbaa said that Prince had a relationship with his brother, kind of like the one I have with Anna. I would take a bullet for Anna - heck- I got run over for her! And I know she'd do the same for me. Anyway, the options are two: either John Prince organized something from jail and had Helga killed for him and gotten Kristoff framed, or… Richard Prince and John Prince worked together like brothers to get to that result. If you come to think of it, it makes much more sense. Richard was out and John was in. Richard could have gone to visit John and make a plan. John would have found a man of action who would kill Helga and frame Kristoff for them and to make sure his good did his job, being the big brother out, Richard would have paid him. It made sense, but Richard Prince was a powerful man, I couldn't accuse him right away. I needed evidence. As I entered my condo's parking lot, my mental alarms started to ring the moment I saw Kristoff standing in front of the building's door. I quickly parked my car and hurried to him, wondering with worry, what the heck was he doing here.

"Kristoff!" I called as I saw him. Kristoff turned around and smiled widely, but I was too worried to notice "What are you doing here?! If the police finds out you left your house you're in deep trouble!" I said

"Revoked house arrest" he said smiling widely and satisfied.

"What?" I said coming to a halt, a foot away from him. My lips twitching in a smile.

"A student, a friend of Helga's, made a deposition. He told the police that after the incriminated night at Helga's apartment, she told him, while talking about me: _Kristoff is a good friend of mine and he loves me very much, but like a sister and we'll never be lovers_ " he told me. My smile couldn't get any wider "Well, this guy heard on the news that I was the main suspect so…"

"I'm so happy for you!" I said as I took a step closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight hug, as Kristoff wrapped his around my waist and unexpectedly, lifted me up spinning me around.

"But that still doesn't mean I don't have anything to do with this…" he added with a hint of disappointment.

"Hey" I said pulling away but cupping his face with my hands "They revoked your house arrest. That's a start" I run a hand through his hair "Don't worry, I'm working on your case and I'm getting you out of this, I promise" Kristoff smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'll never be able to repay you" he said

"Well…" I started as an idea popped into my mind "First of all… you can start by accompanying me to see Richard Prince as soon as I get an appointment to speak with him… and then… you can get inside this building, into my apartment and go speak with Anna" Kristoff's face fell and went white.

"N-no, Elsa. I can't. I don't-"

"Kristoff, you told me you would, plus, I don't think you came here just so you could tell me that you got out of house arrest" I replied. Kristoff looked to the floor, taking a deep breath. I took his hand and the moment he looked back to me, I smiled reassuringly "Everything's going to be fine" then he nodded and I opened the door, leading him into the apartment. The moment I opened the door, I gave Kristoff's hand a small squeeze as I felt him hesitate, but then he walked inside the apartment as I called for Anna, as she replied she was in the living room. Holding onto Kristoff's hand I made my way there.

"Anna" I called.

"Hm?" she replied not taking her eyes off the notebook she was writing on.

"There's someone who needs to speak with you" I told her. The moment Anna turned around and saw us she froze.

"Kristoff…" she muttered.

"Hi, Anna…" he said shyly "I need to tell you something… about why I broke-up with you… b-but please, hear me out first…" Anna's eyes darted from me to Kristoff, then her face went white when with horror, I noticed she looked at our interlocked hands. Betrayal was written all over her face when she looked back at me, with tears welling up her eyes.

"Elsa… you… Kristoff…" Kristoff and I froze as we realized what she was thinking and we immediately let go of each other's hand.

"No! Wait! Don't jump to conclusions!" Kristoff begged

"No, Anna! I swear I don't have anything to do with your break-up!" I paused and rephrased "I mean: _yes, I_ _ **do**_ have something to do with it, but not in the way you're thinking!"

"Wait- what?" Anna said looking confused, as her eyes darted between me and Kristoff.

"I'll just leave you two to talk" I told them and walked away, but Kristoff grabbed my arm.

"Nononono! Wait- Elsa, stay! We need moral support! Please!" he begged as he was chickening out.

"Kristoff Bjorman, let go of my arm and _man up_ for once in your life!" I scolded.

"Why do you have to make it personal?" he whined

"My God! You sound like Hans!"

"Uhm… guys… I'm still here" Anna said watching us with an amused expression. Kristoff froze and swallowed hard as he looked back at Anna and I took advantage of his moment of shyness and ripped my arm away from his grasp and pushed him towards Anna, walking away and leaving the two of them alone. I just stayed in my study trying to work on the case. I didn't hear much of the conversation, but at some point I was seriously thinking about going back into the living room and stop them before they could murder each other. That was the only part I heard, with Anna putting in the trust card, think that Kristoff and I hid everything from her because we didn't trust her. I couldn't help but feel guilty and hurt as I heard that. I trusted Anna with my life, of course it wasn't because we doubted of her trustworthiness, but Anna had every right into thinking that. Luckily, their voices went down after that and started talking civilly with each other. Then, my phone buzzed. I saw and unknown number and answered. It was Richard Prince and I managed to get an appointment with him. The first thing I did, also as an excuse to check on Anna and Kristoff, was go tell Kristoff about the call I just received. I tiptoed to the living room and the scene in front of me made my heart melt with relief. Anna and Kristoff were sitting on the couch, hugging tightly onto one another then they slightly pulled back and Anna allowed Kristoff to kiss her lovingly. The moment they pulled away, Anna cupped Kristoff's face with her hands and pressed her forehead to his with her eyes still closed. Kristoff opened his eyes and saw me standing on the doorway as he pulled Anna for another hug. I just smiled at him as he mouthed me a 'thank you'. I was about to walk away, but Anna seemed to have noticed my presence as she pulled away from the hug and told me to stay. Then the two of them stood up and walked to me as I met them half way.

"So… are you two alright?" I asked. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other, holding each other's hand tightly.

"Yes, we are" Kristoff answered.

"I'm not happy with the fact that you two hid everything from me" Anna said glaring at both Kristoff and I "But, I understand your reasons, you two were just trying to protect me. I promise you I will stay out of the investigation, but you two need to promise me that you'll keep me updated and that you'll let me support you, both of you"

"Anna-"

" _ **Both**_ of you" she cut me off repeating herself, giving me a look. I nodded.

"I promise" I told her

"I promise too" Kristoff said. There was a moment of silence and I decided to speak up. Anna wanted to be updated? I was going to update her.

"Richard Prince called" I started "He said he wants to meet you, Hans and I-"

"Wait- why is _Hans_ allowed to investigate?" Anna asked a little irritated… that meant Kristoff skipped that part.

"He isn't" I replied curtly. Anna was about to open her mouth but Kristoff lightly tugged on her hand.

"Never interfere between husband and wife. Don't ask" he told her. Anna wisely followed his advice.

"Anyway" I continued "Prince wants to see us tomorrow at around 11 a.m. at the bar in St. Mark Square, he's coming with a colleague and we're going with Timon and Pumbaa"

"11a.m. I'll be there" he said. I nodded. Soon after, Kristoff had to go home. I stayed back as Anna bid her goodbyes to him, pecked his lips and then closed the door behind him as Kristoff left. The moment the blonde man got out of the house, silence ruled between Anna and I. I stayed still as Anna walked to me. She had a look in her eyes, I couldn't quite decipher. Like she wanted to punch me on the nose or slap me right across the face for keeping this from her…either way, I thought she was going to hit me so as she got closer, I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact… that never came.

"Open your eyes, dork. I'm not going to hit you, though you'd deserve a slap. 4 years ago you made me a promise and you broke it" Anna said. Hesitantly I opened my eyes to look at her and Anna surprised me when she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back wrapping my arms around her waist, as she hid her face in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry for shutting you out…" I told her, guiltily.

"Save him, Elsa" she told me "Please… Get him out of this mess" I held Anna tighter and cupped the back of her head with my hand, kissing her hair.

"I will… I promise" _I won't let you down... again._

* * *

 **And there you have it! Kristoff and Anna are back together! Yay!  
Thank you all for your support! Hope you liked this chapter! So what do you guys think? Do any of you have a theory about who is the murderer, that wants to share it with a REVIEW? What did you think about Hans and Elsa's "family" feud, how do you think this is going?  
What do you think of Kristoff? Your thoughts on Elsa? More importantly, what did you think of Anna in this chapter?**  
 **Let me know with your REVIEWS! Your lovely REVIEWS! If we get to 100 REVIEWS I'll give you a DOUBLE UPDATE NEXT WEEK!  
** **See you next episode! ;-)**

 **The Princess of Stars**

 **P.S.**

 **The Swedish parts come from Google Translator. I don't speak Swedish... unfortunately... so, I apologize for any mistakes.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Get this story to 100 REVIEWS and you'll get a DOUBLE UPDATE next week!**

* * *

 _Nuka and Richard The Lionheart_

I admit, when the General insisted on having Hans come too, I was expecting it to be relevant to the investigation. Turns out, he just wanted to talk business with him, meaning that he had plans in restructuring a sector of St. Louis Hospital and since, thanks to our visit, he knew Hans was an architect he jumped to the occasion. Unfortunately, I have to sadly admit that Richard Prince also openly said that he knew who the Westerguards were and the only reason why he was asking Hans for the reconstruction was because he was accompanied by me… the lawyer _Arendelle_. This once though, I had to let my guard down and reached over for Hans's hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze, while I assure Prince that he didn't need my presence to guarantee for Hans's honesty. Luckily for us, Timon, Pumbaa and Kristoff managed to direct the attention on the case. Richard Prince was taller than John, with red hair and hazel eyes, like him. His built was a little stocky and sported a full well-kept beard, in all sincerity, I think that between him and John, there were at least 10 years apart. He was dressed in his General uniform, proudly showing off his medals. I had no idea what his friend was like, since at the last minute, he told us he couldn't come due to an unexpected meeting.  
The private detectives and I explained Richard all the dynamics, keeping a few things for ourselves. Then the General finally spoke up.

"I have no doubt on your innocence Mr. Bjorman" Richard said as our coffees were brought to the table "I'd be glad to help, although all of this… reminds me of how little I really knew my brother" I felt Hans's hand tense beneath the table. I knew that this was kind of a touchy subject for him. I gave his hand another small squeeze and felt him relax a little "But of everything you and Miss Arendelle told me… I know absolutely nothing and I'm sorry" he added "Actually, I wanted to apologize for blaming you for sending my brother to jail… you only did your duty as an honest citizen"

"I wanted to apologize myself…" said Kristoff "I admit that in order to convince Helga to confess, I pressured on an idea that occurred to me, I… I thought you were paying Helga in exchange of her silence"

" _Me_ corrupt her?!" Prince said in a posed but indignant tone "She's the one who asked me to give her the money! She said she needed it to bail John out of prison" he replied.

"But she told the truth in the end" Hans added.

"I'm sorry if she was a friend of Mr. Bjorman's, but she was just an addict with no qualms" the General retorted.

"Whatever she was, it's terrible that she was killed at not even 23 years-old" I told them to break the building up tension. Silence ruled for two heavy seconds.

"Yes, it is…" General Prince said.

"As you learned by now" Timon started "Your brother was what you can consider a 'Big Boy', among the drug dealing business"

"Do you have any idea if he had 'friends' that could possibly feel hatred towards Mr. Bjorman and Helga Sinclair?" Pumbaa asked.

"No, I'm sorry" Prince said "Unfortunately, I learned the hard way that my beloved little brother had a double life. I love John… a sibling is a gift… unfortunately… the years apart always seemed to put a barrier between us"

"Was it just the years apart or something else?" Hans asked with a rather irritated voice.

"Well… the years apart had consequences. Like college and friends, then when our parents died, and I was already in the army, I had to take care of John… and well… work didn't really help"

"Sometimes putting family before work does the trick" Hans said with a glare.

"Hans!" I scolded with a hard stared. Hans inhaled deeply.

"If you are implying that I'm lying about my bond with John, then you are dead wrong. John is part of my family and I will always love him, no matter what he did, but that doesn't mean I have to stop living my own life" Richard replied

"And I'm not saying you should, but, correct me if I'm wrong, but maybe this double life is what filled the hole you left in John's life with your constant absence"

"Mr. Westerguard!" Timon and Pumbaa scolded.

"Hans! That's enough!" I told him, but Hans was on a roll.

"I've always tried to give John everything he needed. I tried hard to never miss out a chance to reach out to him" Prince said, his stare cold and angry.

"And what better chance than to help him take revenge on the woman who sent him to prison and made you look like a fool?"

"Hans!" Kristoff scolded.

"What are you specifically accusing me of, Mr. Westerguard?" Richard said in a challenging manner

"Hans that's enough. None of us has anything to prove your accuse. This is defamation" I told him. Hans looked at me shocked. Betrayal written all over his face.

"Mr. Westerguard, Miss Arendelle" Pumbaa interrupted giving a look to the both of us "We should get back to the topic"

"Yes, but unfortunately I can't tell you anything more to help you" Richard Prince said with a saddened look.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asked "Do you have any idea on why your brother would play this… 'number' on me?"

"The only idea I have is the one you have yourself, Mr. Bjorman" Prince replied "Especially after reading the letter John sent me"

"What letter?" Timon asked, voicing my question. Prince licked his lips and swallowed.

"Not too long after he was sent to jail, John sent me a letter from prison. He said that he was sorry for all the pain he caused me, but he also admitted that he had indeed killed Rourke… like he admitted he was happy he did so because he caught him harassing Helga… and did not regret a thing. In that letter, John added that if he had the chance to make you and Helga pay for sending him to jail... he was going to jump at it" Then Prince looked at his watch "I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me, I have to take my wife to the doctor for a check-up. I'm becoming dad for the third time" he added proudly.

"Yes, of course and congratulations" I replied politely. He smiled.

"Thank you" he replied as he left the money to pay for his coffee.

"Thank _you_ for your time-"

"- and _patience_ " Kristoff cut me off eyeing Hans who became unusually quiet.

" _Yes"_ I said giving a look to both Kristoff and Hans before turning back to Richard "General Prince, if by any chance you remember anything that you believe to be helpful, call me" I told him writing my number down on a piece of paper and giving it to him. He took it and put it in his wallet.

"Will do" he replied and eyed Hans "Mr. Westerguard, I hope our next encounter to speak about the project won't be as… intense… let's put it that way"

"Such hope is mutual" Hans replied and shook his hand firmly. After that, Prince walked away and silence ruled between us as the five of us walked away from the table. Hans though, gave me a disbelieving look and shaking his head he stalked away. I exhaled deeply in frustration and chased after him, leaving Kristoff, Timon and Pumbaa behind, shaking their heads in disapproval towards us.

"Hans, wait!" I called.

"Good thing we needed to support one another" he said sharply.

"Well, it's not like you were doing a very good job at supporting Kristoff by explicitly accusing Prince of being the instigator of Helga's murder" I replied with a harsh voice as well.

"You _threatened_ me, Elsa!" he said, looking at me with betrayal in his eyes, as he came to an abrupt halt.

"No, I was warning you, because being Prince's prosecutor against you is the last thing I want" I replied with a hard look "Hans, if you want to help me, fine. I know that whatever I saw won't stop you, but we need to cooperate! And to solve this case, we need _Prince_ to cooperate" I paused and took a deep breath "Look, I understand that the Prince brothers remind you of your family, but doesn't mean you can lash out at him and accuse him of being the instigator without an iota of proof!" Hans hid his face in his hands taking a deep breath, before looking back towards me.

"Okay…" he said pausing, keeping it together "You're right about this one" he said "I shouldn't have lashed out… it's just that… I can't stand these sort of things, especially if you have just _one_ younger sibling. How can you not realize there is something wrong with your brother if you love him so much?"

"Sometimes _parents_ can't see that there is something wrong with their children and parents are the first to love you unconditionally" I told him. Hans let out a sarcastic scoff.

"Tell that to my father" he replied. Then he looked away and took a deep breath "I'll behave next time" he replied

"There won't be a next time. You won't come" I told him. Hans rolled his eyes.

"You're as stubborn as a donkey" he told me.

"I could say the same about you" I retorted.

"Guys" Timon said getting our attention "I'm sorry to interrupt, but your conjugal feud has to wait until later"

" _Conjugal feu-_? Timon, Hans and I are not married" I reminded him.

"But that looked pretty much like a conjugal feud" Pumbaa replied smiling

"Anyway!" Kristoff interrupted "What do you think of Prince? Do you think he has something to do with this?" he asked,bringing us back to the topic.

"No… but I think he's hiding something regarding his brother" Hans said. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Hans-"

"No, Kristoff. Hans may have exaggerated, but I think he's right" I butted in "Prince visibly tensed up when he accused him of being the instigator of Helga's murder"

"I have to agree. To an inexpert eye it might have seemed irritation due to Hans's accuse-" Timon said.

"-But… to the eyes of experts, he tightened his jaw and forced his eyes to look towards Hans. He was panicking. He may not have something to do with the murder, but maybe his brother does-" Pumbaa added.

"-And he's not saying anything-"

"- to protect him" Pumbaa finished.

"So" I started "For now, all we can do, is wait for Prince to call me. Next stop: Nuka's house. I need to have a chat with him. Kristoff, I need you to come with me, you might recognize something Helga told you about while I speak with him" I told him. Kristoff nodded.

"Elsa-"

"- _you_ are not coming. You told me you were taking your nephew Scott to watch a movie, Dagfinn had you promise him" I reminded Hans before he could mutter another word. Hans looked towards Timon and Pumbaa

"You two are going with them, right?" Hans asked

"Don't worry, man! I have to look up some stuff, but your girl is in good hands with Pumbaa, right pal?" Timon said elbowing Pumbaa in complicity.

"Right" Pumbaa agreed proudly.

"Alright then, now that Hans is sure that I have 2 bodyguards, we can go" I said and we all left.  
Timon, Pumbaa, Kristoff and I drove at Nuka's place in no time. It was an old apartment block. Similar to the one Vitani lived in. According to the name on the intercom, Nuka was on the fourth floor, and there was no elevator. Unlike someone would think, Pumbaa was actually pretty athletic, sure Kristoff and I were worried he was going to faint, considering the drops of sweat trickling down his face and his heavy panting. But as soon as we got to the right floor, he took a couple of deep breaths and was immediately ready to spring into action. As soon as we were in front of the door, Pumbaa knocked and told him who he was, but he got no answer, and not one noise came from inside the house. Pumbaa knocked again, but it looked like no one was home. The detective took out two small metal bars and putting them into the lock, he clicked it open. Then he pushed the door open with his shoulder and pointed his gun. No one seemed to be home.  
The house was a mess. It was a small nice place, but it screamed 'Creepy single guy!'. All the shelves, the table, the tiny library were full of stuff. There was… everything, really, mostly bottles of beer, jam jars, dirty cups, dishes, small empty cocaine bags.

"Kristoff, check the garbage. I'll check the other room and the bathroom" Pumbaa said.

"Why do _I_ have to check the garbage?" Kristoff asked disgusted.

"Because Elsa is a lady and I'm not having her put her beautiful hands in the garbage" Pumbaa said. Kristoff eyed me as I gave him a smirk "Plus" Pumbaa added "The garbage is the best place to find _very_ useful clues among the things someone thinks he got rid of, when in reality…" Pumbaa left the sentence hanging, there was no need for any further explanation. In that moment Pumbaa's phone rang and he immediately answered as he checked the other rooms with his gun at hand. Kristoff on the other hand, hesitantly went to check into the garbage. Meanwhile, I checked inside the drawers and cabinets, trying to find something useful. In that moment Pumbaa came back into the room, putting his gun away.

"Kristoff, Elsa" he called "It was Timon, he may have found something that can help us, but he needs my help. He also added that he talked to a couple of friends of his at the station and they told him that the cops are looking for Nuka as well. They must have found something that lead them to him. Guys, I have to go now, but I suggest you two make the next 10 minutes useful to find something and then get the heck out of here. If the police finds you both here, you'll be in _big_ trouble"

"Okay, go Pumbaa. Kristoff and I will try to find something" I told him.

"I'll call you as soon as we have news" he said and waked out of the apartment. Kristoff and I immediately went looking for some clues. Him in the garbage, I in the drawers and cabinets.

"Elsa, look it here. I may be wrong, but I find this quite helpful" Kristoff said

"What did you find?" I asked walking to him. Kristoff showed me the papers in his hands "Oh… dirty and smelly checks and a parking lot receipt of St. Louis Hospital… If I'm not wrong that's the hospital Prince was financing for the reconstruction of one of its sectors"

"Well, since Hans is going to be working on the reconstruction, now I think we might as well officially involve him in this" Kristoff said "He could get some information out of Prince"

" _Absolutely_ **_not_** " I decided

"Come on, Elsa! He just wants to help" Kristoff said.

"By breaking the law and accusing someone of being a murder's instigator without proof? No thanks" I replied a little harshly.

"You know he's just protective of you. He's been trying to make it up to you for going behind your back, how can you be so cold and resistant? You know he loves you"

"You only need power of will and a little practice" I replied "Works wonders" Kristoff rolled his eyes as I walked back to the next set of drawers. When I opened the first one, I finally found something interesting "Look it here" I called. Kristoff was immediately beside me "The I.D. of Nuka Zircar… cute" I commented. Cute was the only way I could define him. According to his I.D. he wasn't too tall, his face was skinny, he had a black stubble, frizzy messy black hair and brown eyes. "And look at this" I added pointing to a picture showing five people we identified very well.

"Helga, John Prince and Rourke" Kristoff said pointing at them.

"Vitani and Nuka" I added pointing to the last two.

"A cute group picture" Kristoff commented "Which makes it clear that-"

"-that Vitani lied to me" I cut him off "She said she didn't know him" I looked towards the clock hanging on the wall and saw that our 10 minutes were up. Kristoff and I immediately left the apartment and walked down the flight of stairs as I called Timon and Pumbaa to tell them what we had just found. The moment we got out of the building though, we froze. Sirens… police sirens. The cops were here and we needed to hide, quick. If they caught us, it was over. The moment Kristoff and I saw the car park in front of the set of stars that divided the cops to the front door, Kristoff grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Let's go! Nonchalant" he said as he pulled me to the nearest bench away from the front door "We need to mimicry" he said pulling me to sit on the bench. I looked behind his shoulders and saw the cops coming closer.

"Define ' _mimicry_ ' and do it quick!" I said and his explanation was the last one I would have expected as Kristoff wrapped his arms around me and kissed me straight on the lips. My eyes widen in shock and my first reaction was place my hands on his chest and push him away, only to make him hold me tighter. It took me a couple of seconds to realize why he did that. The cops were almost inside the building, but as one went in, the other stopped to answer to his walkie-talkie. Kristoff was about to pull away, but went along with it as I hooked my hands around his neck returning the kiss, keeping eye half open to look at the cop who giving his back to us, put his walkie-talkie away and got inside the building.

"They're gone" I told him pulling away. Kristoff looked behind him and sighed with relief as I did. My heart was beating hard against my chest, but unlike whenever Hans kisses me, my heart was beating out of terror of being caught and the stupidity of Kristoff's idea of mimicry.

"That was close…" he commented. It was then that looking at Kristoff I realized there was something I needed to do: I slapped him hard behind the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Kristoff commented putting a hand on his head.

"You kiss me _one_ more time…" I warned

"Sorry! I panicked! It was the first thing that came to my mind as mimicry!" he said defensively "It always works in movies!"

"But we're not in a movie and we're not Bonnie and Clyde!" I retorted irritated.

"But it worked, didn't it?"

"No, it didn't! The cops just didn't see us!"

"But you went along with it!" Kristoff complained.

"It's not like you gave me much of a choice, if they turned around we would have looked suspicious. I just told myself 'Fine, let's clown about this'" I replied. We both huffed looking away "Let's get out of here" I told him

"Yes" Kristoff immediately agreed and together we stood up from the chair and headed to Kristoff's car. So he could drop me off at home… and actually…. He was going to stop there too. The ride was silent. It wasn't until we got to the apartment block that Kristoff spoke up.

"Elsa?" Kristoff asked I turned towards him as he parked in front of the building "You're not telling this to Hans, are you? I'm kind of too young to die" he said.

"Sorry, I am telling him. I have nothing to hide" I replied. He gulped and I took his chin in my hands so that he could look at me "And _you_ are telling Anna" he didn't even complain. He gulped and nodded. As we got up to the apartment, we were surprised to find Hans there. Turns out that Dagfinn called at the last minute telling him that Scott had a fever and couldn't go to the movies anymore, so Hans took advantage of the situation and went to my place to update Anna about the talk we had with Prince… which was probably a good thing. Kristoff and I didn't have to repeat ourselves twice. When we told them what happened though... hell _almost_ broke loose. We assured them that nothing was going on between us and that it was Kristoff's stupid idea (well-actually- _I_ specified that when Hans and Anna, both in the middle of a jealousy scene asked who started that kiss) and if a certain someone (Hans) really wanted to know how that kiss felt like I told him to go kiss one of his brothers and find out. That seemed to get both of them to calm down.  
Anyway… after the storm ended, both Kristoff and Hans went home after I updated my boyfriend and my sister with what happened at Nuka's and what we found there. As we were left home alone, though… Anna kind of gave me the cold shoulder... and she wasn't totally wrong about it, but for like the first 10 minutes… 15 minutes to be dramatic! That evening after changing into my nightwear, which, like Anna's, consisted in shorts and a tank top but blue, when I went into her room to say goodnight, Anna did not answer me. She just sat on the bed in her PJs, with the computer on the nigthstand and kept on editing the last vlog we did. I tried again, thinking she hadn't heard me, but still no answer… and I exploded.

"Seriously?! The silent treatment? You kiss and forgive _him_ , who started it, and give _me_ the cold shoulder?" I said.

"Well... what did you expect?" Anna replied not looking at me

"Something a bit more mature" I replied. Silence. Then I started to worry "Anna, are you angry about that? I told you there is nothing going on between me and Kristoff, I swear"

"Elsa, I believe you. I trust you, I'm not angry" Anna said turning around "But still… it bothers me. That's _my_ boyfriend… you're my _sister_ … I mean-seriously- couldn't you find another way to _mimicry,_ as you call it?"

"As _he_ called it" I corrected "If you're boyfriend watches too many spy movies it's not my fault" I replied. Anna just furrowed her eyebrows and turned back around working on the computer. As she gave her back to me, I silently crawled on the bed behind her hooking my chin on her shoulder. Anna didn't move. She just ignored me and kept her eyes on the screen. "Anna, if I really did have an affair with Kristoff, don't you think we would have kept silent about that?" I told her

"Meh…" was her mutter "I suppose so…" she said nonchalantly.

"Plus" I added lightly nudging her head with mine "You know I love you and would never do something like that to you" I noticed a small hint of a smile twitch on the corner of Anna's mouth.

"I know" she said quietly.

"So… are you giving me a goodnight kiss?" I asked offering my cheek. Anna turned her head towards me but replied

"No" she said satisfied and turned back to the screen. I tried hard to hide my smirk.

"No?" I said " _No?_ " I repeated "Give me my goodnight kiss!"

"No! No! Elsa!" Anna complained, but it was too late, I had already grabbed her waist and pulled her down on the bed, tickling her sides. "Let me go!" she tried as she laughed hysterically. It didn't really matter where I touched her, she was doubled over in laughter, making me laugh along with her as Anna helplessly tried to push me away and get me to stop tickling her. At some point, Anna managed to get the pillow and started hitting me with it, but at about the sixth hit, I grabbed her wrist and forced her arm down and draped myself over her, using my body weight to pin her down, tickling her side with my free hand.

"Give me my goodnight kiss!" I said offering my cheek, tickling her.

"No! Elsaaa! Stop it!" Anna pleaded laughing hysterically, trying to move, but unable to. Then she finally managed to flip us, resulting in her on top of me grabbing my hands so that I could stop tickling her, and me with half of my body off the bed. Luckily, thanks to another tickle I managed to give her, I pushed Anna off of me and sit back on the bed, giving her enough time to pounce on me on my back and wrap an arm around my chest and the other under my arm pit in a deadlock, and wrapping her legs around my waist pulling me down on the bed. Using all my strength, I managed to flip us over, with Anna still on my back, hanging onto me like a koala, and got to a standing position only to flop back on the bed, back first, squishing Anna as I did so. But my baby sister did not let go. So I stood up and flopped on my back again, but she wouldn't let go of me. I decided to go for another strategy, the both of us laughing like idiots. I managed to kneel on the bed, making Anna unwrap her legs from me so that she could kneel herself and put her weight on my shoulders. Putting my arms up, I managed to tickle her and make her loosen her grip. Using that to my advantaged, I flipped her over my shoulder, freeing myself, laughing. Then I moved so that I was facing Anna, grabbed her wrists, pinned her down and dropped my body on her, using my weight to hold her still.

"Surrender!" I said "Beg for my mercy!"

"No!"

"Then you leave me no choice" and with that I blew raspberries on her neck, making Anna laugh even harder.

"No! Neck raspberries are not fair!" Anna complained, laughing, Trying to cover her neck with her shoulder and bending her neck on one side, exposing the other side, which was where I was going to tickle her next. Finally Anna couldn't take it anymore.

"I give up! Mercy! Please!" she begged as I stopped tickling her.

"Give me my goodnight kiss" I said offering my cheek once again. Anna finally gave in and planted a kiss on my cheek "Aww! There. Was it so hard?" I said. She just smiled and, as I let go of her wrists, she hugged me tight as I planted a kiss of my own on her cheek. Finally sitting up like normal people, we remained silent for a moment to catch our breath from our wrestling. Anna then asked me if I wanted to edit the vlog with her a little. Of course, I accepted. We need to take our mind off of the situation at least for a while. As we edited the video making a few cuts, I suddenly noticed something that made my eyes widen.

"Anna wait! Don't cancel it!" I said immediately.

"What? What is it?" she asked not noticing what I saw, as I looked at the time of the recording.

"Don't move from that fragment. I need to make a phone call" I said and walked out of the room to go get my phone. I couldn't believe it! For all this time I had the evidence right under my nose and did not realize that I had accidentally got it in my vlog. I grabbed my phone and walked back to Anna's room as I dialed Timon's number and waited for him to pick up.

"What?" Timon's sleepy and irritated voice said as he answered, the moment I got back into Anna's room.

"Timon, it's Elsa. Sorry if I woke you up, but I have an urgent question" I told him.

"Oh, Elsa! Yes, shoot" Timon said suddenly awake.

"Kristoff told me that his alibi was impossible to prove because he had no one to confirm it, right?" I started.

"Yes…?"

"According to the phone records, when did Kristoff receive Helga's last call?" I asked

"Around... let me get the paper... at 5:12 p.m" he answered and I smiled.

"Perfect. What was Helga's hour of death?" I asked as Anna looked at me weirdly.

"Around… uhm… let me see… Oh! There it is! Around 5:10 – 5:15 p.m." he replied, and my smile couldn't get any wider.

"Thank you so much! You're the best!" I said

"I try" Timon said chuckling"Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Timon" and I hung up and went back to the nightstand, turned the computer towards me, cut a few seconds of the recording and pasted it in a new document.

"Elsa, you're acting like a crazy person. What's going on?" Anna asked as soon as I was done saving the new document.

"I just proved Kristoff's innocence" I said smiling. Anna's eyes widen "Look behind the glass door in these few seconds and look at the time of the recording" I told her turning the computer back to her. Anna clicked play and saw those few seconds. Her eyes watered as a hand went to cover her mouth. She saw it. She saw the time: 5:12p.m. and she saw Kristoff behind the glass door answering his phone.

"Now the options are two: he's either got teleport or he's innocent" I said with a smile. Anna didn't answer, she just leaped up from the bed and I embraced her as she threw her arms around my neck, letting out tears of joy and relief.

"You saved him! You did it!" Anna said happily "Thank you! Thank you!" Then she took my face in her palms and kissed my cheek "I love you, sis! You're _amazing_!"

"I'm just doing my job" I replied with a shy smile, wiping her joyful tears from her cheeks.

"And you're amazing at it!" she replied and she hugged me again making a small laugh escape my lips, before she immediately pulled back with her eyes wide in realization "I need to tell Kristoff! I need to call him! I need to tell him you got him out of this mess!" she said and immediately went searching for her phone. I smiled and remained quiet. The day after I spoke with the inspector and Kristoff was offcially declared innocent.

Kristoff was out of this mess, my job is supposedly over… but Helga was his friend. I know Kristoff and I know he will want to find out who killed Helga. It wasn't over, not yet.

* * *

 **There you have it! Kristoff is innocent! What do you think will happen? Any other ideas on who the murderer is? What do you think will happen between Hans and Elsa? Just so you know: I'm not a Kristelsa fan, but I did that to bother the Helsa relationship, as you noticed: Elsa is _not_ into Kristoff and viceversa!  
Let me know your opinion with a REVIEW and get this story to 100 REVIEWS for a DOUBLE UPDATE next week!  
Constructive criticism is well accepted!  
See you on the next chapter!  
**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you guys for your reviews! But most of all, thank you to a certain Guest who reviewed this story at 6:33p.m., 6:35p.m., 6:37 p.m., 6:39p.m., 6:42p.m., 6:44p.m., and 6:47p.m. making me finally hit 100 REVIEWS! It's not quite fair, but I had fun, I appreciated the REVIEWS and I got to 100 ;-) so thank you Guest, the other readers will appreciate it, because _this_ is the first update.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The Bottom of the 8_ _th_

"Hans, I said no. You're not coming with me" I said for the billionth time. We were supposed to have a chat with Vitani, but Hans was insisting on coming along and to be frank, I was losing my temper. He didn't even want to continue the investigation now that Kristoff was out of trouble, the only reason why he is still bugging me about it, is because Kristoff was irremovable in his decision in finding out who murdered Helga, and I was irremovable in the decision of helping him. Anna herself was against our decision, but surrendered to the fact that we weren't going to change our minds and kept her promise of staying out of this.

"Elsa, Vitani is involved with drug dealers. It's dangerous! I'm not letting you go alone again and I want to help you" Hans said.

"I'm _not_ going alone, okay? Pumbaa's coming with me" I replied as we walked towards my car, with Kristoff, Timon and Pumbaa following us.

"And what about Timon?" Hans asked.

"Sorry, man, but I have to look up some documents" Timon said "But you can trust Pumbaa. He'll keep Elsa safe"

"Kristoff, you're going along, right?" Hans asked him.

"No, Timon needs me to help him look at some documents. He and Pumbaa got the record of the access permissions to the prison where John Prince is in. If we're lucky we'll be able to see if he and Nuka met up before Helga was murdered" Kristoff said and an idea popped to my mind.

"There. Why don't you go with Kristoff and Timon?" I told my boyfriend "I bet there are hundreds of access permissions, if the three of you work together you might as well find out something sooner. Plus, Pumbaa's got a gun, I'll be fine" Hans glared at me. He knew very well that this was my excuse to give him something to do and not bother me, but he also knew I was right.

"Alright. Fine" he said not really liking the idea.

"Thank you. Let's go, Pumbaa" I was about to enter the car, when Hans grabbed my arm and made me look at him.

"Elsa" he warned.

" _Trust me_!" I told him. He took a breath not moving his gaze awy from mine.

"...Fine"he said gave me a warning nod and let go of my arm, as I got into the car and he went with Kristoff and Timon.  
As Pumbaa and I got to Vitani's apartment block. Unlike last time, she wasn't home so, we waited for her to come back. I don't know for how long we stood in front of her apartment door, but Vitani seemed to have no intentions of coming back home. While I was thinking about all of this, trying to put the pieces together, Pumbaa was babbling about… something, probably to make time pass. Then at some point he snapped his fingers in front of me, getting my attention.

"You did not listen to a word I said, did you?" he asked though he was smiling.

"No, sorry. I was thinking… trying to solve the puzzle" I said shyly.

"It's okay. After all, it seems like solving mysteries is something you're pretty good at" he said there was a moment of silence "I remember when Timon and I just started our job, you were… this big" he said lowering his hand to the height I was when I was about 5 years-old "Anna was still just a toddler" he said "Adgar and Idunn already saw a future for you as a lawyer and they were right"

"It looks like all those times you and Timon baby sat us paid off" I told him.

"They did. You remember when we played 'cops and criminals'? You were so good at figuring out the small mysteries Timon and I made up for you"

"Oh my gosh… you two were training me! It took me years to come to that realization" I said.

"But you're glad we did" Pumbaa said placing his big hand on mine.

"…Actually I am" Silence.

"You know…" Pumbaa started "Timon and I disagree a lot at times, but there is one thing we never disagree on"

"The _Hakuna Matata_?" I suggested raising an eyebrow.

"Apart from that, of course" he said grinning, but then his face was serious once again "That one thing is that if Timon and I will never find our soulmate, we will never complain about never having kids… we had you" I smiled at him. Timon and Pumbaa were a comical duo, but they both had a soft side, which sometimes popped out of nowhere, Pumbaa more so than Timon "Your parents would have been so proud of you. Your commitment to the people you love and you job is… is remarkable" Pumbaa said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Pumbaa. That means a lot to me" I told him. The big guy smiled and patted my shoulder in a fatherly way. Then as I looked towards the apartment block entrance I saw someone... and started praying that that someone had a good explanation for being here "Ohhh, look who's here" I said. Pumbaa immediately straightened up.

"Who? Vitani?" he asked.

"No… it's just someone who never changes" I said and leaving his side, I walked to the auburn haired man who had his back facing me with his arms crossed, faking nonchalance. I walked up behind him and poked his shoulder to let him know I was there.

"Yeees?" he said turning around and he dramatically widen his eyes "Oh! Hi, love!"

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, more than asked.

"Me? Oh, I was just-"

"-You're following me" I stated glaring at him. Hans shut his mouth. "I _can't_ _ **believe**_ you! First you say you trust me and instead of helping out Timon and Kristoff like you said you would, you come supervise!"

"May I be blasted if those were my intentions" Hans lied raising his hands in surrender.

"Really? Swear on it" I challenged.

"What?"

"Swear on it!"

"Mom taught me not to swear" he replied childishly.

"Yeah, right…" I muttered.

"Well, if you want me to be sincere-"

"-Don't you dare tell me that as boyfriend you have the right to come check upon whatever I do" I cut him off with a glare.

"Well, since you put it that way: yes. As your boyfriend I have the right and the _duty_ to come check upon your safety! You're dealing with murderers and drug dealers here, not with paternity tests and conmen! Plus, you shouldn't even be here. You should be happy that I didn't inform your boss about this so that he wouldn't keep you chained behind a desk" he replied glaring at me

"He-he… but that's what _you_ want. _Or_ you'd prefer to have me stay home and have Timon and Pumbaa do all the investigating for me- and not even that, because now I proved Kristoff's innocent so my lawyer duty is over!" I said angrily "Why don't you just say it clearly to my face? Say: _Elsa, I want you to stay behind a desk. Elsa, I don't think you can do your job_ "

"Elsa-"

"-Don't you dare say it!" I cut him off "Is this what you want to tell me? _Elsa, I don't think your capable of working on field_ "

"Elsa!"

"What?!" I snapped.

"Elsa, Vitani is here" he said pointing behind me. I turned around and saw Pumbaa catching Vitani as she struggled to get away from his firm grip, but Pumbaa had firmly caught her. I turned back to Hans glaring at him.

"See? Because of you Vitani almost ran away, now who knows if she'll talk?! I hope you're happy now!" and with that I whipped around and jogged back to Pumbaa, leaving a huffing and, hopefully, guilty Hans behind me. Soon enough, Pumbaa and I were in Vitani's apartment and we showed her the picture asking her about it.

"It's a photograph we took 6 years ago" Vitani explained "Helga and I met Nuka and Rourke together" she said pointing at the picture "Rourke started hitting on her since the beginning, but soon enough she met John, who had just become a big guy in the business. In fact we took that picture the day Helga introduced us to John, they were already head over heels for each other, in fact they got together about a week after that picture"

"But Rourke never stopped hitting on Helga, until he harassed her and John, catching him, killed him out of rage" Pumbaa said

"Yes. That perverted pig deserved it, if you ask me. He hit on me too, but he liked Helga far more" Vitani said.

"And when John went to jail for Rourke's murder…?"

"Helga started hanging out with Nuka" Vitani finished "Who sold drugs for John"

"So Nuka was a good friend of both Helga and John" Pumbaa noted.

"Now that's enough. Get out of here" Vitani snapped. Pumbaa shrugged.

"Alright" he said "If you don't want to tell us anything… I could always get you to have a chat with a friend of mine in the Narcotics… who would be more than happy to put you behind bars… but… it's up to you. Let us know, ey?" he said and Pumbaa and I both slowly got our coat and headed to the door. As Vitani visibly panicked at Pumbaa's threat.

"Wait!" she called. Pumbaa and I both stopped on the door "After Helga's murder, I accidentally overheard Nuka speak on the phone. He said that they paid him well… for having killed Helga"

"Oh, is that so?" I said glaring at her "You knew who was your friend's murderer from the start and didn't tell the cops. This is _conspiracy of silence_ and because of this you just made yourself an accomplice of a murder, not to mention that an innocent man was about to go to jail for something he didn't do" I said. Vitani's eyes visibly angered, but were also panicking.

"Who was paying him?" Pumbaa asked.

"I don't know" Vitani answered "He didn't tell me anything! He didn't trust me and good for him that didn't" she said angrily "Because if I knew _before_ that he was planning on killing Helga… I would have reported him" It did not take a genius to see that she was telling the truth this time. Before leaving the apartment, though, I told Vitani that it was better if she went to the cops and turn herself in so that she could sent Nuka behind the bars too… if she didn't it assured her that Pumbaa and I were going to do it. As we got out of the building, though, with much to my dismay, Hans was still there, but luckily for him, before I could tell him to get out of here, my phone rang. It was Richard Prince, and he wanted to speak with us: Kristoff, detective and I, and it was a good thing, because Pumbaa and I wanted to speak to him as well. We called Kristoff and once again, much to my dismay, Pumbaa informed Hans of everything we had just found out. Now there was one thing we needed to find out: the instigator, which once again brought us back to General Prince as our main suspect.

We met up with Kristoff right in front of Prince's house and the four of us walked up to Prince's regal apartment, informing Kristoff of what we found out. The moment we got into the huge, rich, elegant house, the house-keeper informed us that a certain Mr. Gilbert was going to be a little late, but that we could go see the General right way, and we did. As we waited for this Mr. Gilbert we spoke with Richard and showed him the picture, once again informing him, but keeping some details to ourselves.

"I've never seen this picture before" Prince said as he looked at the picture "It feels weird to see pictures of John that I've never seen… but I don't know this Nuka"

"According to a witness, he's the man who was sent to kill Helga" I told him.

"As I told you before…" Prince started with a melancholic look "John never told me anything about his other life and… it's better off like this. I'd rather not know who he really is and think of him as my baby brother than… having to face that my little brother is not just a drug dealer but a murderer too" he said handing Pumbaa the picture back. In that moment the doorbell rang and we heard the maid open the door to someone. Soon enough, she was leading someone to the room.

"Sorry I'm late" a man said coming to us. He was tall, about Hans's height, lean and young, no older than 28 years of age. He had short brown hair and blue eyes and was dressed in a dark blue dress jacket and matching dress pants, black shoes, a white button-down shirt and a blue tie. He was carrying a brown leather bag with him. By looking at him two things popped into my mind: colleague of mine or business man… turns out neither were correct.

"Sorry, the operation took a little longer than expected" the man said.

"It's alright. Everyone, this is my good friend Doctor Colin Gilbert" Richard introduced "Colin, this is Pumbaa Priderock, private detective, Elsa Arendelle-"

"Oh! The daughter of Judge Adgar Arendelle and the lawyer Idunn Arendelle, I suppose?" he said shaking my hand with a smile

"You are correct Doctor Gilbert" I replied politely

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Colin said and shook hands with Timon and Pumbaa.

"Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Gilbert" I replied "These are Hans Westerguard and Kristoff Bjorman" I introduced. When Colin's gaze met Kristoff's they both remained still and hesitant for a moment.

"You" Kristoff said with realization hitting him "You're-"

"-You're _still_ free?!" he said glaring hard at Kristoff "You should be rotting in jail, you-… you murderer!"

"No! No! Wait! Calm down!" Kristoff said "I did not kill Helga"

"Wait- Colin, you know him?" Prince asked placing a hand on his angry friend's shoulder.

"Of course I know him!" Colin said "It wasn't enough for you take Helga away from me! You had to take her life too!"

"No, wait! Let him speak" Hans said.

"Colin, please take seat" Prince said. Colin glared hard at Kristoff but did as Prince said and sat on the couch right next to him. Then Prince spoke up "You have to excuse him. Colin has been deeply emotionally involved in this as Mr. Bjorman seems to already know, he too has fallen victim of Helga's charms"

"Richard, please don't talk about her that way" Colin said eyeing his friend with a pleading look.

"You're right, sorry" Prince apologized "Anyway, I had him come here because, unlike me, he probably knows more about Helga that could help you discover who murdered her"

"The killer is right in front of you… it's his fault" Colin said looking straight at Kristoff. If looks could kill, Kristoff would have been a pile of ashes right now.

"Wait. Mr. Gilbert, Kristoff is innocent" I told him "I assisted him while he was the main suspect and I proved his innocence" Colin's eyes met mine.

"What?" he said surprised.

"I'll have you know that, as a hobby, I shoot vlogs and-well- in the last vlog I filmed, unknowingly to me, I had filmed Kristoff while he was out of the music store and was answering Helga's call. The time the video was taken and of the call he received, match the time of Helga's death" I explained.

"Oh…" was all he said. There was a moment of silence in which Gilbert took a deep breath "Then… I apologize for snapping like that… I… I thought you were responsible for Helga's murder" he said apologizing to Kristoff, not daring to meet his gaze in shame "I suppose… I haven't forgiven you yet, for, you know… making Helga fall in love with you and take her from me. I mean... I don't hate _you_ , I just loved _her_ " he said raising his gaze. Kristoff awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Actually, about that…" Kristoff started "… I'm sorry it had to come out this way, but… now that Helga's gone… I think you have the right to know the truth" Colin looked at all of us confused. Then his blue eyes settled back towards Kristoff.

"The truth?" he said unsure.

"Helga and I never dated" Kristoff said "The truth is that… she broke up with you because she didn't want you to destroy your relationship with your family because of her. She told me you were ready to give up everything for her and she couldn't let that happen. She cared a lot about you and thought that telling you she was in love with another man was the best way to convince you to let her go and forget about her. I had no idea that she had planned everything out, I was just there and… I'm her friend and I played along, but Helga and I never had any kind of romantic relationship" In that moment, the color from Colin Gilbert's cheeks drained from his face, his blue eyes widen staring into nothingness as Kristoff's revelation sank in. He seemed to be about to pass out as he leaned back on the couch swallowing hard.

"Doctor Gilbert, are you okay?" Hans asked.

"Here, Colin. Take some water" Prince said as the house-keeper immediately arrived with a glass of water. Colin took the glass and drank the water, taking a moment to let the news sink in. Hans and I looked at each other with sympathy towards him. This guy wasn't kidding. He must have been _very_ in love with Helga to have a reaction like this. Colin finished his glass of water and took a breath before speaking up.

"I… that was all fake? Helga…"

"She thought it was best for you" Kristoff said trying to comfort him. Colin took a breath and looked towards me and Pumbaa.

"What do you want to know? I'll try to help you as best as I can" he told us, leaning back up.

"Did Helga ever tell you about her drug dealing business and that she was an addict herself?" Pumbaa asked.

"No, she didn't need to" Colin replied "I found out when I caught her sniffing on some cocaine and she told me everything, then she begged me to help her rehabilitate. I did, I tried to keep her occupied with other things while we dated. At some point I also introduced her to my parents and… well, Mr. Bjorman knows what happened, I suppose"

"They told you to break-up with her because she was an addict" Hans said "Yes, we know"

"Did she ever tell you anything about her 'job', if we want to call it that?" I asked.

"Not much. She just told me that she wanted to get out of that business an out of the addiction. But she also said that it was hard because once out, you can become an enemy to many who fear you will spill their secrets if the police got to you"

"So, the instigator could be someone who did not want her out of the business, saw her with Kristoff and thought he had something to do with it" Pumbaa noted. Then we heard a beeping sound. It was the Doctor's phone. Gilbert immediately took it out and silenced it.

"You'll have to excuse me, but I have to go. I have to take a boy's appendix out in an hour" Colin said standing up as Richard did.

"Wait, Colin, can't you have one of your colleagues substitue you? Just this once" he asked.

"As tempting as it is, Richard… you know what they say: if you want something done right, do it yourself" he said and with that he bid our goodbyes and after giving him my number to have him call me in case anything came back to his mind. For now, we only knew one thig: Richard Prince was still our number one suspect and Nuka was the only one who could tell us the truth.  
As we were getting out of the building though I received a phone call. It was Vitani she told me that after we were gone, the moment she got out of her apartment block to go get some groceries, Nuka had assaulted her.

"Are you alright? Do you want us to come?" I said immediately.

"No! Please! He didn't hurt me, but I don't know if he's following me, but there is something you need to know" Vitani said "When he assaulted me, he asked what you were doing at my house and I told him that no one was suspecting of him. But he..."

"He?" I pressed.

"He said he was getting out of town. He said that he fucked up and is now in deep shit, but he also swore to me that he did not kill Helga" she said. This last thing she told me, meant it was good news for her. If Nuka wasn't the killer then Vitani did not make herself an accomplice of Helga's murder. Nuka, on the other hand, was now definitely our only hope to find the instigator. We needed to find him fast, before someone else with intentions far from good did.  
But our luck had run out, because the next day, Timon called me and the news he had were far from good. That morning, at the bottom of the 8th, Nuka's dead body was found in his car, with a knife in his heart.

* * *

 **DUN-DUN! Nuka is dead! Now our lawyer's got one big problem. How do you think she'll solve it? Let me know with your REVIEWS! Your lovely REVIEWS! Next UPDATE on FRIDAY! Send me lots of REVIEWS!  
Stay tuned! ;-)  
**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	30. Chapter 30

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 _Richard_

This was probably a stupid idea, but it was one of our best shots now that Nuka was dead. In order to keep Hans out of it, I asked Anna for an immense act of cooperation and tell Hans and Kristoff that I had to go out of town for an apprising course and that if Timon and Pumbaa asked I was going to be back home by 8 p.m.. Truth was that I was going to pay John Prince a visit myself. After a few minutes of wait, the cops allowed me to the room where I could speak with Prince. He looked just like the man I saw in the picture. The only difference was his orange suite. He didn't see me coming and was more focused on drumming his fingers on the table.

"John Prince" I said sitting in front of him and getting his attention.

"And who might you be, beautiful?" he said trying to sound charming, as he eyed me from head to toe "I don't think I've ever seen you before… and trust me. I'd remember such a pretty face"

"I'm someone who wants to speak with you" I replied not even considering his attempted flattery.

"I've been taught not to speak with strangers" he replied "Come on, who are you?" This was going nowhere. I needed to introduce myself as the right person to get him to talk.

"I am… Kristoff Bjorman's girlfriend" I lied, but by the way he quirked his eyebrow he seemed to be ready to talk

"Hm… and I'm someone who'd love to speak with you" he replied "I suppose you already know who I am. I don't need to ask you who told you my name"

"No, you're right" I replied.

"Well, well… they played quite a prank on your man" John said smirking.

"Which is why I'm here. I thought that perhaps you could help me figure out who played this 'prank' on Kristoff" I started. John snickered quietly.

"But if I'm correct, he's been declared innocent, isn't he?"

"He is, but Helga was a good friend of and Kristoff wants to find out who killed her. I suppose that if you were in a similar situation, you would do the same" I said persuasively. John smirked.

"Bjorman that sends his woman to ask me for help…" he mused "It feels satisfying… but I'm actually surprised that you agreed to this, after all, when Helga testified and had me locked in here, I had the feeling she had set her sights on your man"

"But Helga is not here anymore" I countered "What do _I_ have to fear?" John nodded slowly studying my stoic face.

"I like you…" he said "But in order to learn about certain things, you need time and evidence… and you my dear, have only the time of this meeting" he paused and leaned closer towards me and I stood my ground "Go ahead and try to make the best of it"

"Do you know Nuka Zircar?" I asked right away already knowing the answer. He gave a firm shake of the head.

"No. Never heard of him"

"The private detectives that work for me, checked upon the various permission accesses… and it turn out that Nuka Zircar came to see you three times in this period. Not to mention that they found a picture with you two in it"

"Oh! _That_ Nuka" John said, 'remembering' all of a sudden "An old friend… but last I saw him he was a little pale… drawn… I don't think things are going too well for him"

"Or maybe he is feeling an enormous weight on his conscience" I said, meeting his hazel eyes.

"Maybe… but it's not the weight you're thinking of" he replied, his gaze hardening.

"If I were you I'd start feeling sick myself" I told him "Especially now that Nuka has been murdered"

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry. Quite the contrary actually" John said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I thought he was a friend" I challenged and he snapped.

"He was weak, cowardly and a thief" John said angrily "The only thing he was good at was selling drugs, but when things got tough he always ran away. I gave him one job. One simple job and that pathetic weakling couldn't do it!"

"And did that simple job had to do with Helga? After all, you and I both know you had a good reason to kill her and frame Kristoff" I said. John re composed himself and looked towards the clock and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Would you look at that? Time's up, I'm afraid" he said and in that moment two guards came in and headed towards him.

"It's fine. You told me what I needed to know" and with that I stood up and was about to talk out of the door when John spoke up.

"Tell Kristoff I say good luck. Believe me… he's going to need it" and with that I got out of the room and out of the prison. I did get the answers I needed, but unfortunately they were also the answers I dreaded. Nuka did not kill Helga, but it didn't take a genius to realize that the job John Prince had given him was probably her murder and Kristoff's incarceration. An idea came to my mind, but to prove it, I needed to find evidence against General Richard Prince. I was about to get into my car when an auburn haired man leaned on the car, making me freeze.

"Does the protocol now saw that lawyers can have their apprising courses in prisons?" Hans said sarcastically. I turned towards him.

"Seriously?! Are you following me?" I snapped angered by his behavior.

"Following you, my foot! I came by to your office to take you out to go watch a movie and have dinner together, you know, to make peace, and when I asked of you, Phoebus told me you left work earlier, so I called Anna and you know what she said? She said you were on an apprising course since this morning!" he said "So if you weren't at work, you weren't home, after Nuka was murdered there was only one place you would go investigate" _Dang it! Busted!_

"I can explain" I started

"What do you want to explain? You don't tolerate people lying and you are the first to do so!" he said "The only truth here is that the only one who's a big fat liar is you! You got mad at me because I went behind your back and in the end you did the same thing!"

"I am _not_ going behind your back" I said "And have you ever asked yourself _why_ I don't want you investigate?"

"Because it's not my job. That's what you've been telling me since the beginning"

"No. Because after you almost broke the law and that talk with Prince, I realized that when it comes to people you care about you become a little –just a _little_ \- impulsive" I said marking the 'little' with sarcasm "You almost blew our chance to get some information out of Richard Prince by accusing him of being the instigator of Helga's murder without proof that in order to not screw us up I had to-"

"Threaten me?" he cut me off with a glare.

"Give you a serious warning" I said glaring back.

"Well, if you put it like than then, have you asked yourself why _I_ don't want you to investigate?" Hans retorted and didn't even give me the time to answer "I don't want you to investigate because I don't want you to get hurt! I love you and I'm not scared of the idea that something bad could happen to you, I am _terrified_! This is something new I discovered about myself: I'm anxious, okay? You're dealing with a drug dealing boss and a murderer here who killed not one but _two_ people"

"This is not the reason, Hans" I said shaking my head "I love you too, but the truth is that you don't trust me! Your anxiety is due to the fact that you don't think I can hold my own on something this important. If you trusted me I wouldn't need to get Anna to cover for me. You told me that you thought I was strong, but by the way you're acting it seems like those were just words, and truth is that, unless you really start trusting me, they will always be just words, even if I had magic powers or were Lara Croft!"

"That's not true" he said

"It is. Just admit it"

"No"

"Admit it!"

"No!" We both huffed, letting the steam off.

"I'm going home" Hans said.

"Then get the car and let's go" I said.

"I'm going right"

"Our homes are left" Hans glared at me balling his hands into fists to contain himself.

"I want to take the long route!" he replied. I failed to stifle and irritated groan and got inside my car as Hans stomped to his, fuming as I was. The drive back home, luckily managed to calm my nerves a bit. Good thing he wanted to make up for going behind my back! As I got back to my apartment block, I received a phone call the moment I got out of the car. It was Timon. Before walking up to my apartment I stayed next to my car and answered the phone.

"Please tell me you've got good news" I said answering the phone.

"First you tell me what you found out, speaking with John. Hans told us everything" Timon said "You're a little too hard on him, he's just protective of you"

"It's not the protectiveness, it's lack of trust that I do not tolerate" I answered "Anyway, Nuka did not kill Helga, the killer is someone else, but there are two things I'm sure: John Prince found the hitman for whoever wanted Helga dead and John Prince is behind Nuka's murder. He described him as weak, cowardly thief" I said.

"Hm… okay, here are my news regarding Zircar's death" he said "Nuka was running away, as Vitani said. The cops found a suitcase with some clothes and personal belongings. Someone tried to search through it and probably found what he was looking for"

"A double-bottom suitcase" I noted.

"Empty" Timon added. Silence. "I think we have the same theory, but I want to hear it from you" he added.

"Richard Prince wanted to avenge his little brother. John Prince wanted revenge against the two who sent him to jail. The two brothers meet up in prison and they agree that Richard would pay and John would get him a hitman. John chooses Nuka. Nuka and Richard meet up secretly and General Prince pays him. Nuka sets off to kill Helga, but at the last moment, feeling guilty about having to kill his friend, he spares Helga… _but_ Nuka is an addict as well and greedy, so he keeps the money instead of splitting it with John Prince and Prince, probably relying on the same person who killed Helga, had Nuka murdered as well" I explained.

"But…"

"But?"

"We have a problem. According to the record of the permission accesses, Richard Prince never set foot in the prison"

"Dang it…" I muttered.

"My thoughts exactly" he added " _BUT_ I have good news!" he added "Pumbaa and I managed to get the whole file with all the documents of the people who went to visit John Prince since he went to jail"

"Seriously?" I said surprised "Timon you and Pumbaa are the best!"

"Thing is… I have no idea how long it's going to take… 4 year old documents, may I remind you" he said.

"Are Hans and Kristoff there with you?" I asked.

"Yes, and they're already checking all the documents" he said.

"Send some of them to me and Anna, so we can help you out" I said. It didn't take long for the files to get to our computers, but… Geez! Too many people went to visit Prince! I was going to take us forever until we could find something useful even if there were six of us working on this. At some point, while Anna and I searched through the files, I had to suspend my work, first of all, because my eyes were starting to hurt, second of all, because it was dinner time. So while Anna continued checking on the files, I started cooking… and I also needed to think this over. Right now it felt like a snake biting his tail. John Prince was never going to reveal the name of the person who asked for his help, and Nuka was dead, which meant that we couldn't ask him anymore. Even if Nuka did not kill Helga, I was sure that the instigator, was probably the same person who paid him for the job.

"Elsa! Come here! Look it here!" Anna said alarmed. I immediately bolted out of the kitchen and went beside her.

"Jeremy Doyle" she noted. Then she took a glance at the picture of the General that I gave her "He paid Prince a visit about four years ago… resemblance to Richard Prince? I don't think so"

"Richard Prince used a fake I.D. to go visit his brother" I noted "That's why he didn't result in the record of the access permissions" Then I smiled at her and hugged my little sister "Good job, Anna. You're awesome!" I said and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on now. Put this away and go wash your hands. Dinner's ready" Anna smiled, kissed my cheek and got up from her seat, closing her laptop. I immediately made a phone call and ordered, more than asked, Timon and Pumbaa to search through the record of the access permissions and find out how many times Jeremy Doyle a.k.a. Richard Prince went to see his little brother. He was busted! We got him!  
The day after, I went with Timon and Pumbaa to pay a visit to Richard Prince. Kristoff was not coming, but I promised him I would call him as soon as we were done. This time we were going to get him to confess. He was done for it. The moment we got inside the house, the house-keeper let us in and brought us to the living room, where Prince was speaking with… Hans?!

"Hans?! What are you doing here?" was my first reaction.

"Elsa, don't get mad at me. For once, I'm not checking up on you. I'm here as an architect to discuss about the project" he said raising his hands in surrender. I tried hard not to roll my eyes, but this time, it was the truth, so I couldn't exactly scold him.

"Daddy! Sam is being a bully again! He stole my Gameboy again!" a little boy came running in the room and running towards Prince.

"Dad! That's not true! Daniel has homework to do, but he stayed glued to the Gameboy after he promised, it was only going to be for five more minutes" a teenage boy said coming into the room.

"Boys! Dad has work to do, leave him alone. And Danny, your brother is right. It's homework time" woman said coming in the room. She was pretty and had a huge belly. That must have been Richard's wife. Part of me felt bad that now I was going to get her husband to confess of being the Instigator of Helga's murder.

"Detectives, Miss Arendelle" Richard Prince started "This is my wife, Amanda, and these are my boys, Samuel and Daniel" he introduced. I politely shook their hands, but then I had to turn my attention back to Prince… part of me felt so bad right now… especially for the kids and the unborn baby.

"General, we came to speak with you about some important matters…" I told him and glanced towards his family. Prince became serious and looked towards his wife.

"Amanda, could you give us a moment?" he asked. She too turned serious and after politely excusing herself she ushered the boys out of the room.

"I told you I can't help you with anything. I'm sorry" Prince said.

"I just have one simple question" I said and walked closer to him. Hans stood up from his seat and went next to me "Do you know Jeremy Doyle?" I asked

"It appears that he went to see your brother twice, 4 years ago" Pumbaa backed me up showing him the printed picture of the document with Prince's face on it. Prince glanced at me.

"What is that supposed to prove?" he said.

"Nothing, except for the fact that you used a false name to have a meeting with a notorious criminal" I said.

"I went to see my brother, it's not a crime" he retorted.

"Yes, but if it was a simple visit you would have used your own name, not a fake one" I answered staring at him in the eyes "What did you two talk about?" Prince glared at me.

"Why are you asking me questions to which you already know the answer to?" he said. I didn't answer but held his gaze "If I'm not wrong, your parents passed away when you were barely 18 years-old right? Do you have any younger siblings?" he asked.

"I do. One sister" I said playing his game.

"So, like me, you took responsibility of the family at a young age" he continued "If your sister was in John's shoes you would have done the same" he replied. I took a step closer to him.

"Actually I wouldn't" I replied before Hans could do it for me. Immediately I felt my boyfriend's gaze along with Timon and Pumbaa's on me. I knew I had surprised them with my answer. Knowing my bond with Anna they must have expected me to hesitate or remain silent "I love my sister" I continued "We are like one person. I would take a thousand bullets for her. I got run over by a car for her" at that one, I felt Hans cringe, but-hey!- I did "But if I found out she was a murderer… I wouldn't 'avenge' a killer"

"Well that's good, because neither would I" he replied. That took us by surprise, but we all held our ground.

"Then explain why the false documents" I said "Because my theory is that you knew that if Helga was murdered right away, you would be the first suspect, so you planned her murder with John and waited until this event was forgotten"

"Your theory is accurate… but when you're blinded by rage, you don't have the patience of waiting for 4 years" he said "When John was sent to jail for the murder… I was blinded by rage. I thought Helga could be trusted and I blamed her and Kristoff for sending John to jail and, yes, making a fool out of me as well. So I went to see my brother and together we planned Helga's murder, but the day when I was supposed to meet the hitman, a certain Terry Jones, I… realized I couldn't do it. I thought about my wife, about my boys and realized that if I did this, I would have stooped down to John's level. What kind of example would I be for my kids?! What kind of man would my wife see if I did so? My family would have never forgiven me for it. So, I went back to prison instead and told John that I was not going to do it. John exploded, yelling that I was a traitor and that he never wanted to see me again… that was the last time I saw him" he said.

"We'll verify that" I stated looking at him straight in the eyes, and we did. Informing Kristoff of what happened was the first thing I did once I left. The day after, I went back to the prison along with Timon and Pumbaa (thank goodness, Dagfinn got Hans to babysit Scott while he and Sarah were out, so he couldn't bug me in anyway) and had them ask for permission to go find the recordings of the security cameras in the meeting room, of the days Jeremy Doyle a.k.a. Richard Prince, met his little brother. The first two still did not delete him from the Black List. They were just talking so quietly you couldn't even hear a whisper. The third one like the other two, started with them talking quietly, then John seemed to tense as he leaned back on his chair away from his brother. Then he just exploded. While Richard calmly stood up while John was immediately caught by two guards as he started yelling.

"You fucking coward! That bitch deserves to die! And that little friend of hers needs to be punished as well! I'll get my revenge even without you!" John screamed in the video "Get the hell out of my sight, you traitor! I never want to see your face again!" Richard did not answer he just walked away without a word, while John was being dragged away by the guards. Richard was telling the truth, he too was innocent as well. Timon, Pumbaa and I managed to get a copy of the video so we could keep it and use it when necessary.  
The moment we got out of the prison, Timon, Pumbaa and I looked at one another and we all knew we just got to a dead end. Our main suspect was innocent, so that lead us back to the beginning, with no clue on whom the actual murderer was and no idea of where to go search for clues.

* * *

 **There you have it! Second update! Hope you guys liked it! What do you think of Hans and Elsa? Are they ever going to cut it out with this feud? Do you have any suspects? Tell me what you think with MANY REVIEWS! Can we get this story to 115 REVIEWS?  
See you next episode! ;-)  
**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	31. Chapter 31

**Guys... my fellow readers... I love you... I'm uploading another chapter ;-)**

* * *

 _Nightmare_

Sometimes when we face problems, we think the that the answer is always the hardest… we don't really take much time to think that the answer might be right under our nose. The solution to this mystery was one of those. The answer had been right under my nose and it never occurred to me. Solutions to problems, sometimes come by the smallest of our daily events like it is for writers. Daily events inspire us, things we watch inspire us, and sometimes they give us the answers to questions that are driving us crazy. This was the case when I finally realized who the murderer was. It was thanks to Anna. Anna and her passion for acting gave me the input. She made me contemplate facts that I never considered important.

Anna made me think when I was seriously about to start banging my head on my desk. Nothing! I had been thinking about this case over and over again and freaking nothing came up to me! I hated my brain when it didn't work. This was so frustrating! At one point I was sure I had solved the case and the next I was back to base one. That sucks! Things between me and Hans have been fine these past two days. I hadn't forgiven him yet, but at least we haven't been fighting… probably because I've been busy with work and then I stayed cooped up in my study at home to work on this freaking case. Looking at the news, I wasn't sure if the fact that the cops hadn't gone anywhere either was a good or a bad thing. I even talked to Gilbert a couple of times these days, once on the phone and once with Kristoff at his house, but the most information he could give us lead us back to Helga's drug dealing business. Colin didn't know much though, and could only tell me what Helga told him.

"Dang it!... Nothing!... Stupid!...Useless!... Brain!" I shouted at myself, actually banging my head on the desk.

"Wow… washed up at 22… so sad…" I head Anna comment behind me.

"Once again I'm feeling so _useless_!" I complained "And I'm a lawyer! I don't want to know how Timon and Pumbaa must be feeling being them the detectives!"

"How do you think Hans is doing? He must be working on this too" Anna said coming next to me and stroking my shoulder.

"Hans is probably a little less frustrated…" I replied "Actually, I think he's quite happy, since I didn't go speak with criminals or…" realization hit me "I'm such an idiot…" I said and got up from my chair and went to grab my phone. Anna looked at me curiously as I dialed Hans's number. As Hans replied, I immediately asked for a favor. I needed him to go pay John Prince a visit and get the name of the instigator or the second hitman out of him. Surprised by my request Hans asked why I didn't want to go do it myself. Easy, after our conversation, Prince was not going to answer to me and in case it was needed, I knew Hans could be a little more persuasive than I was. But I also added that I hadn't forgiven him yet, so that he wouldn't start celebrating his small victory. As I ended the call, I looked at Anna, then back to the papers and sigh in surrender, realizing I would have had to go look through it again. Anna noticed and her eyes lit up, she firmly grabbed my arm and took me to the living room.

"Anna, what are you doing? I have work to do" I said.

"And you are going to work, but in another way" Anna said. I looked at her curiously "You've been looking over those papers a thousand times over and they brought you nowhere. Look from a different angle! Follow me and let's recreate the scene, let's act it out" she said.

"Anna, I know you love acting and everything, but I really don't think that's the way to solve this" I said.

"Why not? Based on the clues you've got, let's try to reconstruct the moment Helga was killed. You might figure out something about the killer" Anna explained "Sometimes when you make things practical, you can understand more thing than by keeping them a theory"

"Anna that's… a very good idea! Good job, sis" I said enlightening "Why didn't I think of it earlier?" I muttered to myself. Anna laughed at my face and went behind me wrapping her arms around my chest.

" _Because_ " she started with a smirk "You're the thinker and I'm the actress, when it comes to practicability that's my field of knowledge" I chuckled.

"Alright… Sherlock _Hepburn_ " I started "I told you everything you need to know. What's your reconstruction of the events?" I asked her. Anna smiled and letting go of me, she told me to wait for a moment and went out of the living room. The moment she came back, she had a shoelace in her hands.

"This is our crime weapon. You play Helga, I play the killer" she started "This is my theory. Helga was in the abandoned place out of town" Anna started pulling me towards the couch "The killer follows her taking his chance to kill her. Helga then calls Kristoff, the moment she puts the phone down, the killed sneaks up behind her…" Anna walked behind me "And strangles her with the string or whatever he used" she said passing the shoelace around my neck and giving a small very light pull "Once Helga is dead…-lean on me" she said. I did as she said and leaned on Anna, holding myself up a bit to not put too much weight on her, while she grabbed me putting her arms around my waist "-Once Helga is dead, the killer takes her out of the building and the moment Kristoff arrives and gets inside the building, the killer places the body in the pick-up, covering it, puts the drug under the spare wheel and leaves" she said placing me on the couch. I thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, it could be but… you're missing a couple of things" I told her "First of all: what was she doing there? Second: this was a crime to punish _both_ Helga and Kristoff. By the way you described it, Kristoff is not the victim, rather than one who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's more like, hearing the phone call, he waited for Kristoff as he was his way to give the blame to someone else. Plus, where did the killer get the drug?"

"Probably from Helga" Anna replied.

"Here's the thing. Helga was trying to rehabilitate again, so she couldn't have had the drug"

"Then what's your reconstruction, _Socrates_ Holmes?" she said playfully, I smiled back at her "Come on. I'll be Helga, you'll be the killer" Anna said. I got up again and lead Anna in position, which was next to the window, got the shoelace from her hands and put it in my pocket. Then my phone buzzed. It was Kristoff, telling me that Colin Gilbert found out something and wanted to see us. I replied that I was going to join him in a bit and went back to face Anna.

"Okay, so Helga is at her house, minding her own business. The killer gets into her house and takes out a gun telling her the typical thing 'Shut up or I'll shoot you'. Helga is scared and he drags her out of the apartment" I said and putting my hand so that it resembled a gun, I dragged Anna next to the couch. "Once they get to the abandoned building, pointing the gun at her head, the killer forces Helga to make that phone call and tells her to make Kristoff get there. Helga, scared of being killed, obliges and calls Kristoff, knowing him, she tells him that if he doesn't come she'll kill herself" Anna nodded and put her hand to her ear, like if she had a phone "The moment she gets on the phone, the killer puts the gun away and takes out the crime weapon. Helga puts the phone down…" and I too put the shoelace around Anna's neck giving it that small very light pull "…he kills strangles her. Once dead, he carries her out of the building, and hiding, he waits for Kristoff" I said putting away the shoelace away, as Anna turned around to look at me "The moment Kristoff gets there, parks, and goes into the building, the killer first puts the drug that _he_ brought and puts it under the spare wheel, then her takes Helga's corps and put it in the pick-up, covering it. Then, he disappears, Kristoff comes back out, drives away and you know the rest" I said. Anna looked thoughtful as we both sat down on the couch thinking.

"Well, with the killer actually bringing the drugs, it would explain the framing of Kristoff" Anna noted "Let's take your reconstruction as the real one" she started "Question number one: how do you think the killer got into Helga's apartment and why?"

"Because if he kidnapped her outside it would have attracted too much attention" I replied "As to how he got in, I think the best answer is that she knew the killer and she had no idea about his plans"

"Like Nuka" Anna noted.

"Yes, but it wasn't Nuka" I replied.

"But someone like him… maybe an ex-boyfriend or a rejected lover?" Anna suggested.

"Which one?" I said sarcastically.

"Good point" Silence "What if it she was not kidnapped at home, but on the street?"

"Anna, I told you. It'd attract to much attention, unless she was…" realization hit me. Once again Anna had been brilliant.

"Unless she was alone away from indiscreet eyes" Anna finished "Think of it. She was an addict, and she was trying to rehabilitate, but sometimes the need becomes too strong, so… she went looking for a drug dealer. The moment she was alone, the killer kidnapped her and brought her out of town. Plus, since he knew that if Helga wanted she could have started screaming or something, he must have chloroformed her or… or hit her with the hilt of the gun knocking her out"

"No, she must have been awake" I said.

"Why? Doesn't make any sense. Why would the killer keep her awake and risk for her to call for help?"

"Because according to the autopsy there were no traces of chloroform in her system and to be knocked unconscious by a hit in the back of the head with the hilt of a gun it takes a lot of strength. It would have left a bruise"

"And she had no bruises"

"No. The only mark was the one the string that chocked her left. I think that if the killer had a gun, he used it to scare her" Anna nodded in agreement, then she lit up.

"Elsa! I think I got an idea. Look, let's assume, like we've been doing, that the killer had a gun" Anna started "Don't you think that the only moment that the killer used the gun was when Helga did the phone call? We both forgot one thing. Helga was in the army. She wouldn't have let some stranger with a gun take her on a stroll to an isolated place! She would have done something!" Anna said. The wheels in my brain started to work as I felt them start to spin again.

"She knew the killer… so it doesn't matter _where_ he abducted her. She knew him… but even then when he revealed himself, she must have done something to defend herself" I said.

"Right…" Anna said lowering her shoulders defeated when out billionth theory cracked. I placed my elbows on my knees, resting my chin on my joined hands thinking. Helga was no damsel in distress, she was cunning, she was a soldier and according to Richard Prince she had no qualms when it came to drug. The only moment in which she seemed human, was when it came to her friends, the real ones. Kristoff was one of them. I knew _him_ and I knew what kind of guy he was. He cared about Helga and he wouldn't have unless she was at least decent. The only possible explanation to why she didn't do anything was because she was facing someone she cared about and was betraying her. The only moment Kristoff depicted her like a good person was when… then it clicked…

* * *

" _Elsa, look it here. I may be wrong, but I find this quite helpful" Kristoff said_

" _What did you find?" I asked walking to him. Kristoff showed me the papers in his hands "Oh… dirty and smelly checks and a_ _ **parking lot receipt of St. Louis Hospital**_ _…_

* * *

" _Sorry, the operation took a little longer than expected" the man said._

" _It's alright. Everyone, this is my good friend_ _ **Doctor Colin Gilbert**_ _" Richard introduced_

* * *

" _ **You're still free?!**_ _" Colin said glaring hard at Kristoff "_ _ **You should be rotting in jail**_ _, you-… you murderer!"_

" _No! No! Wait! Calm down!" Kristoff said "I did not kill Helga"_

" _Wait- Colin, you know him?" Prince asked placing a hand on his angry friend's shoulder._

" _Of course I know him!" Colin said "_ _ **It wasn't enough for you take Helga away from me**_ _!"_

* * *

" _I had him come here because, unlike me, he probably knows more about Helga that could help you discover who murdered her" Prince explained._

" _ **The killer is right in front of you**_ _… it's his fault" Colin said looking straight at Kristoff._

* * *

 _"_ _I suppose…_ _ **I haven't forgiven you yet, for,** you know… making Helga fall in love with you and **take her away from me**_ _" he said raising his gaze._

* * *

 _Colin looked at all of us confused. Then his blue eyes settled back towards Kristoff._

" _The truth?" he said unsure._

" _Helga and I never dated" Kristoff said "The truth is that… she broke up with you because she didn't want you to destroy your relationship with your family because of her. She told me you were ready to give up everything for her and she couldn't let that happen. She cared a lot about you and thought that telling you she was in love with another man was the best way to convince you to let her go and forget about her. I had no idea that she had planned everything out, I was just there and… I'm her friend and I played along, but Helga and I never had any kind of romantic relationship"_ _ **In that moment, the color from Colin Gilbert's cheeks drained from his face, his blue eyes widen staring into nothingness as Kristoff's revelation sank in. He seemed to be about to pass out as he leaned back on the couch swallowing hard.**_

* * *

" _You'll have to excuse me but, I have to go. I have to take a boy's appendix out in an hour" Colin said standing up, as Richard did._

" _Well, can't you have one of your colleagues do it for you? Just this once" he asked._

" _As tempting as it is, Richard… you know what they say:_ _ **if you want something done right, do it yourself**_ _" he said and with that he bid our goodbyes._

* * *

Panic and fear rushed into my mind as the truth dawned on me like a ton of bricks. I hadn't even realized that Anna was calling me. The moment she snapped her fingers in front of me, I snapped out my trance as realization dawned on me. Kristoff was being lured into a trap, I needed to stop him. I jumped off of the couch, grabbed my phone and car keys and went to the door.

"Elsa! Where are you going?" Anna asked surprised by my crazy behavior.

"Anna, call Timon and Pumbaa now! Tell them they need to get to 47 Greenyard Avenue. Now!"

"Okay, but Elsa what's going on?!" Anna said alarmed.

"The killer is Colin Gilbert!" and with that I ran out of the door, not bothering to take my coat, and flew down the flight of stairs. I immediately got into the parking lot, got into the car and started the engine as I rushed to Kristoff's aid. I put the loudspeaker on and dialed Kristoff's number, but he wouldn't answer. I tried again, but nothing. I tried another time, and another, but nothing. And panic went rushing through me. as I was about to dial Kristoff's number again, Timon and Pumbaa called me telling me Anna had called them and they were on their way, but what they added next felt like a hit in the stomach. Among the file of I.D.s of the people who visited Prince, they found a document under the name of Shane Moore, but the picture belnged to Colin Gilbert and he went to visit Prince about three times before Helga's murder. As soon as they hung up, I was about to dial Kristoff's number once again when Hans called me. I immediately answered, instantly grabbing onto a far thin strand of hope that I was wrong, but after Timon and Pumbaa's discovery I doubted I was.

"Hans, please tell me you have good news" I said.

"If you can call them good news" he started "I got Prince to spill. The instigator was Colin Gilbert. You remember when we saw him become pale white when Kristoff told him the truth? We thought it was the shock because he was in love, but he had actually realized he had screwed up!"

"I know. And he's the killer too!" I said in a rush.

"I know. _When you want something done right, do it yourself_ , right?" Hans said

"Hans, Kristoff's in trouble. Colin lured him into a trap and he's not answering his phone" I said "Anna called Timon and Pumbaa, they're on their way and so am I"

"No! Elsa! Wait! I'm on my way, but let Timon and Pumbaa-" he was panicking but I cut him off anyway.

"Hans, Kristoff's in danger and he's not answering his phone. I need to warn him!"

"-Elsa-"

"-Everything's going to be alright" I said.

"Elsa, please, don't hang-" but I did. I hung up and called Kristoff again and once again, his phone was not answering. It all made sense now. Colin was a sociopath, he killed Helga out of jealousy. When Helga broke up with him, telling him she was with Kristoff, Colin, had the typical sociopathic jealousy thought: _if I can't have her, no one shall_. So decided to punish both of them. First thing he did was go to John Prince under a false name. Prince gave the job to Nuka, Nuka met up with Gilbert at the hospital for the payment. Nuka tries to kill Helga, but at the last moment he realizes he can't hurt his friend and doesn't do it, but he keeps the money for himself and Prince sends someone after him and has him killed. Seeing Helga still around, Colin decides to take matters in his own hands. He is a doctor, so he would know that knocking her unconscious or using chloroform would have left a trace. With an excuse, he manages to lure Helga into his car and take her to the abandoned building. There he takes out the gun and threatens her. Helga cares about Colin and cannot bring herself to hurt him, and obliges to his order of calling Kristoff. She knows that Kristoff would have run to her if she threatened him of killing herself. While she's distracted by the phone, Colin puts the gun away and takes out the crime weapon and once she puts the phone down, he strangles her to death. Once she's dead, he hides with the body and waits for Kristoff. Once Kristoff gets on the spot and enters the building looking for Helga. Colin settled the body in the pick-up and puts the drug _he_ brought under the spare wheel.  
It had been a perfect crime.

I finally got to Gilbert's place and saw Kristoff's pick-up. As I ran to the door, I prayed that Kristoff was alright, that I wasn't too late. As I got to the front of the house, the door was open, carefully I entered the house and saw that everything was in order. I was about to call for Kristoff when I heard his voice.

"Doctor Gilbert?" he called " I found the door open and got in… Are you here?... Hello?!"

"Kristoff!" I called and went looking for him in the next room. I found him standing in the living room. The room was big and elegant, perfectly neat and Kristoff and I were the only ones standing there.

"Oh, Elsa" Kristoff said oblivious to the danger we were in "There you are. Have you seen-"

"Kristoff, we need to get out of here. Now!" I said, taking his hands to pull him away.

"What- why?" he asked holding his ground confused.

"Colin is the killer! It's a trap!" I said.

"And you're not getting out of it" Colin's voice said. Kristoff's eyes widen as mine did, the moment we saw Colin coming into the room pointing a gun at us "You're smart, Miss Arendelle. I'll give you that, but it would have been best if you used those smarts for some other job" I immediately looked around the room, but there was no way out. The only one was the door Colin got in from and if we tried to reach for it, he was going to kill us before we could even come close.

"Colin, wait" Kristoff said trying to calm him down.

" _Colin_ , my ass! Don't you dare _Colin_ me, asshole!" he shouted "Helga is dead because of you! You took her away from me!"

"I had nothing to do with her breaking up with you!" Kristoff said.

"Oh really?! Then what were you doing in her apartment in the middle of the night, hu?" he said with bloodshot eyes. "Yes, I followed her… and saw you that night. I saw you hang out with her…" he added darkly

"She called me for help, I swear!" Kristoff said.

"LIAR! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! YOU MADE ME KILL HER!" he yelled. Making my heart jump up to my throat as I feared for a bullet to get out of that gun.

"Colin, listen to me" I tried calmly. This guy was completely crazy. I needed to buy us some time, until Timon and Pumbaa got here "Helga really did care about you and-"

"AND BECAUSE OF HIM I KILLED HER! HE MADE ME KILL HER!" he thundered, his face red in anger as he held the gun firmly but with his hands shaking from the anger.

"Your gun is not silenced. If you shoot us now, everyone's going to hear the gun shots" I said "Plus, we're in your house. You'll be the first suspect"

"And I should care why? I killed the love of my life because of this bastard… what reason do I have to live?" Colin said looking at us in the eyes "I'll kill myself… but unlike I did with Helga, this time I'm really going to do it!" That explained how he got Helga to do what he wanted. Helga obliged because she didn't want him to shoot himself. "But first…" Colin continued "First I kill _you…_ " he said towards Kristoff "…and then I kill _her_!"

"NO! No! Colin please! If you really need to shoot someone, shoot me, but leave her alone! Elsa has nothing to do with this!" Kristoff said immediately taking a small step closer to me.

" _Nothing to do with this_?" Colin repeated with a wicked grin " _ **NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS?!**_ " he yelled "Because of her you're out of jail! Everything was going perfectly! Then she comes along with a fucking vlog and proves your innocence! She has as much blame as you! You killed Helga and she ruined my plan! You two need to be punished!"

"Colin, you don't need to do this! Do you think this is what Helga would have wanted?" I said trying to get his attention and I did, but his blue eyes were dull and blank.

"Helga is dead because of him… he didn't pay because of you… it doesn't matter anymore" he said darkly. "Now… I'm going to count to ten and you better hope that the bullet hits the right spot"

"Colin-" Kristoff tried.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled "Turn around and say your prayers… NOW!" he roared. Kristoff and I turned around. My heart was beating fast, like it was about to burst out of my chest as Colin started counting.

"1…2…" This was it. There was no way out.

"…3…4…" I had failed them. I failed Anna… I failed Hans… I promised them that I was always going to be there for them… and now I was going to break that promise.

"…5…6…" I had failed Kristoff… and Anna a second time… I promised them I was going to get him out of this mess and I failed... _Forgive me, Anna... I'm sorry..._

"…7…" Kristoff and I shut our eyes tightly as silent tears went streaming down. _I love you, Hans… I'm sorry… please forgive me..._

"…8…" _I love you, Anna…_ those were Kristoff's words that were softly muttered under the breath of his trembling voice. Then I felt his hand brush mine.

"…9…" Kristoff took my hand intertwining our fingers together, and holding it as tight as I was. Making the only good thing of the situation be that we were not going to die alone.

"…10…" It was it "Time's up!"

" _ELSA!_ "

Then a gunshot and a loud thud… time froze for two seconds that felt like an eternity. Kristoff and I turned around and with horror I took in the sight in front of me. Our rescuer had knocked Colin unconscious by making him hit his head on the hard low table, getting his attention when he called my name.  
My world… the reality I was living in came crashing down like a skyscraper in an earthquake. I went numb. I felt like I had just fallen flat on the ground after a 900 ft. fall. I felt a part of me die. My heart had stopped to never beat again unless a miracle occurred… as right under my eyes, Hans laid on the ground in a pool of blood.

* * *

 **DUH-DUH-DUH- DUUUUUHHH! Poor Hans! :-( He sacrificed himself to save the love of his life!  
So, what did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? In all fairness: how many of you guessed the murderer was Colin?  
What do you think will happen next? What do you think our poor Elsa is going to do? What did you think of Elsa and Anna in this chapter?  
Let me know what you think with a nice REVIEW!  
Let's see... can you guys get this story to... 135 REVIEWS? Can you? Do you guys accept my challenge? ;-)  
I'll see you on the next episode!  
**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	32. Chapter 32

_Hope_

I've been sitting for an eternity in the hospital's waiting room. I had no idea how Hans was. As soon as I realized what had happened, I rushed to Hans's aid. He was unconscious and was losing a lot of blood. My worst fears crawled into my mind when I actually noticed where the bullet was… in his chest… close to his heart. I sighed with relief when, looking for a pulse I found one… faint, but there was a heartbeat. That was the moment Timon and Pumbaa finally arrived and took care of Colin… but I couldn't care less about what happened to that crazy psychopath. When the paramedics arrived they didn't even let me ride with Hans on the ambulance because I was not related. When they actually came, there were already a lot of complications. Hans had gone in a cardiac arrest, luckily, the doctors managed to get his heart back to beat. Then, Kristoff and I drove behind the ambulance to the hospital, and here I am, waiting for a doctor to come out of the operating room and telling me everything was going fine.

I was sitting in the waiting room with my elbows on my knees and my forehead pressed on my joined hands, hoping… _**praying**_ … that Hans was going to be alright, as silently tears slid down my cheeks, showing no intention of stopping. Kristoff was sitting beside me with an arm around me, comfortingly stoking my arms with his hands, his cheek resting on my shoulder. He didn't say anything and every now and then, whenever a sob escaped my lips he would plant a small kiss on my shoulder or my head, telling me it was going to be alright. And… I have to admit that… after what we had just lived, that was the only time in my life that… Anna wasn't the one I wanted for comfort. As if summoned, in that moment, Anna popped out of the corner. She looked around and saw us, calling us. Kristoff's head snapped up and he jumped to his feet and walked towards her as Anna jogged up to him and hugged him tightly, asking what happened. I was too catatonic for that rush of energy. I was too busy being crushed by guilt and eaten by remorse. Guilt for treating Hans so coldly, remorse for not forgiving him and not telling him I was sorry as well. I loved Hans with all my heart and only now I realize how stupid our feuding had been. I was right when I scolded him about breaking the law, but I was wrong when I let anger speak for me and from there we had been fighting over the stupidest things… because of my stubbornness and stupidity, I didn't apologize... and now it could be too late. I could lose him, Hans sacrificed himself for me… and I had been a jerk to him.

Just the thought of that made a sob escape my lips and more tears , as I slowly stood up to face my sister. Anna jogged to me, cupped the back of my neck and yanked me at her, embracing me tightly. I hugged her waist just as tight. It was in that moment that I realized that after sobbing in Kristoff's chest, I wasn't done shedding tears as the moment I wrapped my arms around Anna I broke down crying again. It was when Anna hid her face in my shoulder and I felt something warm soak my shirt that I realized Anna was in tears too. But unlike me, she was crying for the fright Kristoff and I gave her.

"Anna-"

"-Shut up and don't you dare flip this around! Right now, _I_ comfort _you_ " she cut me off with her voice trembling and I couldn't help but let a smile graze my lips and hold her tighter as she kissed my shoulder and my cheek multiple times. When I finally calmed down, we kept on waiting. The three of us were still sitting in the waiting room. I sat in the middle with my head resting on Kristoff's shoulder and my hand holding Anna's as she held my arm with her other hand, comfortably rubbing her thumb on it. When the doctor finally came out, I leaped up to my feet and asked him how the operation went, if Hans was alive, and if I could see him. His answer to that was asking me if I was related to Hans and when I answered that I was his girlfriend, his reply was that he couldn't tell me anything and I couldn't see him because I wasn't family. I didn't know what was worse at the moment, seeing him in a bad state or not seeing him at all.  
Another hour of wait went by. Timon and Pumbaa had joined us in the meantime, assuring us that they brought Colin to the cops and after reporting them what Kristoff told them about the late events, they assured me that Colin was surely going in jail with the accuse of attempted murder and premeditated murder, adding that he will have to consider himself lucky if Hans survives.  
Then finally, the only other Westerguard I was happy to see finally showed up.

"Elsa!" I heard a voice call. My head snapped up from Kristoff's shoulder and turned around to see Dagfinn and Sarah run up to us. I noticed they were in their work clothes. Sarah was wearing a grey pencil skirt, black heels, a white blouse and a grey jacket showed by her open trench coat. Dagfinn wore a white button-down shirt with a dark blue tie, dark blue dress pants matching elegant shoes and dark blue dress jacket under his open black coat. I jumped up from my seat letting go of Anna's hand and jogging up to them. Dagfinn was the first I embraced as he wrapped his strong arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Dagfinn, I'm so glad you're here…" I said hugging him back.

"Elsa! Thank God, you're alright!" Sarah said hugging me tight as I pulled back from Dagfinn's embrace as he went to give a manly hug to Kristoff as well. Sarah and I pulled away from the embrace, but as her motherly instincts she held my face in her hands giving it soft caresses "We got here as soon as we could. I'm so happy to see that at least you and Kristoff are fine" she said

"How is Hans?" Dagfinn asked me immediately. Worry written all over him, but as soon as he asked, my eyes became watery once more, though this time I managed to hold the tears back.

"I don't know…" I confessed turning around to look at him as Sarah let go of my face and held my hand "I asked but the doctor couldn't tell me anything because I wasn't family"

"Say- Whaaaaat?!" he said in disbelief "You're his girlfriend, for God's sake!"

"Exactly… _girlfriend_ … not _wife_ …" I said sadly, leaning into Sarah's touch as she maternally stroked my face in comfort.

"Gosh... this is ridiculous…" Dagfinn muttered under his breath "I'll go ask the doctor and tell you everything" he said and took off in search of the doctor. Another few minutes of wait and I still couldn't help but feel crushed with guilt. Timon and Pumbaa tried to cheer me up, telling me everything was going to be fine, but instead I felt even worse, mostly because all the attention was on me. It's true, it was my boyfriend who went in the ER with a bullet in his chest and after suffering a cardiac arrest, and it's true, I almost got shot by a psychopath… but was making me feel guilty and angry was that everyone, including Anna, seemed to have forgotten that Kristoff was there too. He too almost got shot and he too was scared out of his mind in those ten seconds countdown. I felt it when he held my hand. I felt it when he muttered what he thought was going to be his last _'I love you, Anna'_. I felt it when the moment we arrived to hospital, as we waited for the doctor to come out of the operation room, when Kristoff hugged me so tight that I thought he was going to crush my ribs and I felt the few tears he didn't manage to hold back any longer, soak my shirt. Though he tried to mask it as a hug to comfort me (and maybe part of it was his intention) that was actually a hug _he_ needed for reassurance. Yet, everyone was there hugging me, comforting me. At some point I actually exploded and told them my thoughts. I apologized for being so aggressive, but I couldn't take it anymore. I was already feeling bad enough for the guilt that was eating me up from treating Hans so coldly these last days, I did not need to be in the middle of everybody's pitying, like if I was the only one who was about to get killed. Hans did not take that bullet just for me. He took it for the both _Kristoff_ and I.  
Luckily, Dagfinn came back with news from the doctor.

"So? How is he?" I asked him.

"He's alive. He's stable for now" Dagfinn said as a sigh of relief escaped us all "But…" that got our attention.

"But?" Kristoff pressed.

"But he's in a delicate situation. They got the bullet out and… one more inch left and he would have died on the spot" Dagfinn said letting go of a heavy but relieved breath "The situation is quite delicate. The bullet hit his right lung and he lost a lot of blood, and they needed to give him transfusion. He's on an IV now and he's being monitored to see how he's doing. Tomorrow we'll be allowed to go visit him although… he might not be awake… and it might take a little while" Dagfinn said. The first thing I did was phone Phoebus and tell him what happened and got a few days off of work for personal motivations.

The day after, my first and only stop was the hospital. I went there alone this time after forcing Anna to go to school and join me later since she wanted to come with me. I was inside Hans's room the instant visits were allowed. The moment I saw him, guilt crushed me all over again. I walked further inside the white room, my eyes not moving from his still figure. Hans was lying in bed with his bare chest wrapped in bandages. He had an oxygen mask on to help him breathe. I grabbed a chair and sat next to him and hesitantly took his hand, a wave of sadness ran me over when I did not feel his fingers wrap around my hand. Memories of all our stupid fights flowing back to me crushing me like a delicate glass. I felt so stupid, childishly prideful, idiotic… what destroyed me mostly wasn't the fighting itself. Fighting is normal in couples. It's normal to have alternate 'I love you' and 'I hate you but I know I love you more and it's frustrating' phase. What was making me feel guilty, where the reason we were fighting on. Looking back at it now… all of this was my fault. If only I had forgiven him after our first fight… I should have been more mature and tell him that we needed to cooperate. We needed to be a team, not working against each other… Everyone has been telling us that.  
Ironic right? We only start listening after the damage is done… Right now, seeing him like this, after treating him so coldly and being a jerk to him… Hans just wanted to protect me, he took a _bullet_ for Kristoff and I!

I stayed there waiting for hours. Anna and Kristoff managed to join me and so were Dagfinn and Sarah. They didn't bring Scott along, and I didn't blame them. They told him Hans was in hospital, but told me that they had been vague on telling him why. They didn't want their little boy to freak out by telling him his uncle had been shot.  
As Sarah and Kristoff went out of the room to go get themselves some coffee at the vending machines, Anna, Dagfinn and I stayed in the room with Hans, waiting, hoping and praying. I hadn't moved from my chair and kept holding his hand. Anna had taken another chair sitting beside me with her arm around me and her head leaning on my shoulder. Dagfinn sat on a chair on the other side of the bed with his hand on his little brother's. A heavy silence ruled among us. Only the beeping sound of Hans's heart rate monitor. Suddenly I felt something.

"Guys, he's holding my hand!" I said as Hans's dead fingers, slowly wrapped around my hand holding it back. Anna's head got off my shoulder as her eyes darted from my hand to him "Hans?" I called leaning forward.

"Hey, Hans, we're here" Dagfinn said leaning closer. Then, it happened. Hans's eyes slowly opened as his eyes confusedly looked around the room. Before I could even tell her, Anna leaped out of the chair and went out of the door in search for the doctor to tell him Hans woke up. The moment the doctor came back, he made us all leave so that he could check up on him. Hoping and praying were the two things I never had stopped doing in these two days. The doctor came out soon after.

"So? How is he?" Dagfinn asked him.

"He woke up and he's doing well" he said "We'll have to keep him here for a while though, so that the bullet wound can heal. But if everything goes well, we might allow him out in a month. Although the bullet was successfully removed, it punctured his lung and that will take some time to recover" In that moment, Sarah and Kristoff joined us, immediately asking what happened as they saw the doctor.

"Hans woke up and will be out in a month" Anna announced as relief swept over us.

"Mr. Westerguard has been asking for… Elsa?" he said eying me unsure he was talking to the right person.

"That's me" I said "May I go back in?" I asked unsure and eager to see him.

"Yes, of course, but don't get him stressed. He needs to stay relaxed. The less he moves his torso, the better he'll heal" the doctor said. I didn't need to hear another word. I immediately made my way inside the room, closing the door behind me. There was Hans. The upper side of the bed had been moved up a little so that he was half sitting up. He did greet me with a smile and a quiet 'hi', but I didn't reply. As tears welled up in my eyes, I made my way to his bed, sat on it and hugged Hans as best I could, resting my head on the unharmed part of his chest.

"I'm so sorry!" I said holding him tight as best I could leaning up to kiss him as Hans gently caressed my back "I thought I was going to lose you…" I added kissing him again.

"So did I when I saw Colin holding that gun, pointing it at your head" he said softly

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean any of those things I said to you" I said "I was wrong in treating you like that. You were only trying to protect me… please forgive me" I said

"Only if you forgive me" Hans said "You were right… about me being anxious… it's a matter of trust. What you were wrong about though… if that it's not you I don't trust. It's what's out there. I know you can do your job, even though I don't like when you decide to work on field. I know you can hold your own… and I'm sorry for going behind your back and coming to supervise what you were doing" he paused, brushing a tear away from my cheek with his thumb as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I forgive you" I said

"And I forgive you" he added. I leaned up again and kissed him sweetly, trying to pour all my love in that kiss as I felt him do the same.

"I'm sorry" I added pulling slightly away

"Me too" he said as I gave him another kiss.

"I love you… so much, Hans"

"I love you too… more than anything in the world" he replied and kissed me again cupping the back of my head as laid my head gently on his unharmed chest as he held me in his arms. As I heard his heartbeat, realization hit me. I needed Hans, he was a part of my heart now, when I was with him, I felt whole and the thought of losing him made me shiver on fear.

"I'll never shut you out again. We need to be a team" I said.

"But we _are_ a team" Hans said "Even if fighting… we worked together"

"But I don't want to fight with you anymore"

"Neither do I…" he said kissing my head. A peaceful silence ruled between us, until Hans spoke up again "Elsa…" he called

"Hm?"

"I know this might not be the best place, but after what happened… I… I wanted to ask you something"

"Hans, please, don't ask me anything you wouldn't ask if you weren't in a hospital bed after surviving a near-death experience" I interrupted, although my heart made a summersault as I realized the question he was going to ask.

"Okay, fine…" Hans answered chuckling lightly "But I would ask you even if I was n't in a hospital bed after just surviving a near-death experience"

"Then let's keep it that way" I replied as a smile grazed my lips as I listened to the beautiful, reassuring and alive heartbeat of the love of my life.

* * *

 **And there you have it! The Helga arch is over! That means... that the story is coming to a close too. We'll have another few chapters and then, it'll be over. REVIEW and tell me what you thought about it. What did you think about the ending? What do you think Hans was going to ask fro the spur of the moment? ;-)  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AS MANY REVIEWS AS YOU CAN!  
See you next chapter! :-)**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	33. Chapter 33

_Smoothie Stuff_

As the doctor said, a month later, Hans was finally out of hospital. I never left his side during his stay there, just like he did for me. The moment I got out of work, I was sitting beside him and taking care of him. It was during his stay that I had the pleasure of meeting his mother. She was a lovely lady and we got along well immediately.  
The day Hans got out of hospital, Anna, Kristoff, and I organized a 'Welcome Home' party for him. Of course, Anna and I vlogged everything. The party was a calm thing of course, since Hans was supposed to rest and not go running around for a while, but still we had fun and Hans was happy to see all the people he loved be there for his return home after being shot. News flash! It was during the party that Dagfinn and Sarah finally decided to spill and told us that they had gotten back together a few days before Hans got shot.  
Life had finally gone back to normal, finally everything seemed to be falling back into place. I know that after these two experiences (the whole Scott thing and Hans getting shot), nothing will really go back to the way things were before, but unlike someone might think, this time it was for the better and I was happy about it. All of us, Anna, Kristoff, Hans and I had a deeper bond with each other now, all of us were connected to each other like a family, singularly speaking. As couples, we had matured differently. Anna and Kristoff had finally taken their relationship one step up, meaning that they were done acting like high schoolers, they had grown up and from now on were going to solve problems together, not separately. Same went for Hans and I, but what made the difference was that after he was shot, to me it felt like something lit up… it was then that I knew for sure that Hans was _The One_. Hans was the man I wanted beside me and I know that perhaps when he was about to ask me _the_ question in hospital it had probably been the spur of the moment for the realization that by mere luck he was alive. That had probably triggered him to ask me immediately not to waste any more time. In fact after that day he made absolutely no hint that he was about to propose, but I was going to be patient. I was not going to rush him or pressure him, like he never rushed or pressured me for… you know… _that_.  
Anyway, closing the serious parenthesis, today Anna and I were about to film another challenge.

"The Smoothie Challenge!" Anna announced to the camera.

"Hurray…" I muttered, clearly not liking this.

"If you haven't noticed it, Elsa has absolutely no intention of doing it" Anna added giggling.

"I'm only doing this because my… _beloved_ little sister…" I started, hooking my arm around Anna's neck and pulling her to me locking my arm in a death grip "…played dirty and convinced our _guest_ to do this and had him convince me, so please welcome… roll of drums please…" and Anna tried doing a drum roll with her voice "Hans Westerguard, my boyfriend" I said announcing him, and Hans made his entrance in the shot and carefully sat down between us as I let go of Anna.

"Hey guys!" he greeted. Since I knew viewers would notice him moving his torso a little weirdly and ask in a comments, I said that he had just come out of hospital after an accident without giving any details. Then taking turns we explained what we were about to do. We had settled the camera in front of us, making sure that other than having us fit in the picture, it would also show all the stuff we had in front us and our blenders. The point of the challenge is to create smoothies, _but_ what we had to do, was draw one of the ingredients we wrote down in a piece of paper and whatever it said, we had to put in. We were going to have 5 draws each.

"Okay, so since Hans is our guest, he is going to start us off" Anna said.

"Alright! Let's get to it!" Hans said and drew his first ingredient. Anna and I took a look and immediately snickered beside him. "BBQ sauce…" Hans muttered "We're not off to a good start" he commented and put in the BBQ sauce.

"Okay, my turn" I said and took my first ingredient "Yes! Grape jam!" I said happily

"No! I wanted the grape jam!" Anna complained.

"Sorry, sis. Better luck next time" I said and grabbing the container, I put some grape jam in my blender. Anna was up next as she hesitantly took her first ingredient.

"Strawberries! Yay!" Anna said happily and got some strawberries in her blender with a satisfied face "You're up Hans" Just as said Hans picked his next ingredient and frowned.

"I was hoping for the turkey, but NO! I got peanut butter!" he said.

"Ewww!" Anna and I chorused disgusted.

"Peanut butter and BBQ sauce is gross" I stated as matter of fact.

"Are you kidding? This is my life's dream dish" Hans said sarcastically licking the spoon and his finger as he was done putting peanut butter in his blender. Anna just made disgusted faces towards the camera. "You're turn, love!" Hans said eating another spoonful of peanut butter.

"I really don't want the jalapeño peppers" I said as I drew my ingredient "Oooh… brownies!"

"Oh come on!" Anna complained.

"Are you serious?!" Hans added.

"If it makes you feel better, I have no idea of how good brownies and grape jam might taste, and I don't think it'll be too good" I told them.

"Surely it's better than peanut butter and BBQ sauce, so don't complain" Hans said making me giggle at him.

"Your turn, Anna" I said as Anna picked her ingredient.

"Yes! Marshmallows!" she said happily. Hans scowled at us, looking at us with playful hate.

"Hans?" I called eyeing both him and Anna as she put her marshmallows in the blender.

"I'm done talking" he said and picked his ingredient "Oreos…" he muttered.

"Hey, cheer up! That might start covering up the BBQ sauce" I said.

"I seriously doubt it" Anna said not being helpful at all, laughing at him. Hans was just done crushing the Oreos in the blender and glared at her, then looked at me.

"May I whack her in the head or will you do it for me?" he asked me.

"Go ahead" I said.

"Elsa!" Anna complained as Hans turned around and gave her a slight smack behind the head with his hand. I shook my head and got my ingredient.

"Blueberries!" I announced putting the berries in my blender.

"Yours is all fruity" Anna commented.

"And yours is all marshmallow-y" I replied

"And mine is just plain disgusting" Hans added resigned. Anna and I burst out laugh at his face as my sister got her ingredient.

"Chocolate Syrup!" Anna announced happily.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Hans said carefully standing up and walking away, making us laugh as Anna poured her chocolate syrup in the blender. Then he came to sit back between us as I called him back. Hans drew his next ingredient.

"I just hope I don't get the tuna fish" he said, then he read the ingredient "Well… FUCK!" he cursed throwing the small paper in front of him. Anna burst out laughing hysterically. He had just jinxed himself.

"Hans!" I scolded lightly smacking his arm.

"Sorry, but when you need to let it out, you let it out" he said throwing his hands in the air, only to retract them putting a hand where his bullet wound was bending forward with a pained expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked seriously putting my hand on his arm. Hans shut his eyes tightly and let out a breath, motioning me to wait with a hand. Anna had stopped laughing and was looking at both me and Hans asking with her eyes if she needed to do something to aid him. Then he slowly leaned back up, opening his eyes and kept on breathing. Then he finally sat back up straight and took a last deep breath. Silence.

"I'm fine… just… I'm stupid and moved roughly in a way I wasn't supposed to. Sorry for scaring you" he said.

"You want me to go get some ice?" Anna asked.

"No, no. It's fine" Hans said.

"Does it still hurt a lot?" I asked him concerned.

"When I do movements like the one I just did yes. But I'm fine, really" he said smiling at me "Come on! Back to the game" he said and put the tuna fish in his blender "Your turn, Elsa" he said as I drew the ingredient which turned out to be Reese, which is something I love. Anna followed suite and drew her ingredient.

"Doritos?! No! My smoothie is screwed!" Anna complained as Hans and I laughed.

"You don't have tuna fish with BBQ sauce and peanut butter with Oreos, don't whine" Hans said with a laugh.

"But it was a masterpiece!" Anna complained. Hans went up next… and his face fell.

"I'm going to throw up the moment I drink this" he said "I got the jalapeño pepper!" he complained.

"Eww!" Anna said.

"Oh my God… Hans!" I said pitying him for his bad luck as he put the peppers in his blender. It was my turn then and I was praying not to get the ketchup, but what I got next… I was not sure if it was better or worse.

"No! On the last one! Mine is screwed up… I got onion…" I complained making them burst out laughing. Anna went for her last one and her face fell.

"Maccheroni and cheese?! Ew!" she complained as Hans and I laughed at her. Anna reluctantly put the maccheroni in her blender and then handed us to choose one out of three papers. I immediately explained the viewers what those were. In those paper we had a liquid written down and we were going to put it to blend everything better together. As soon as we all got ours I counted to three and we opened it.

"Milk!" Anna said.

"Apple juice" I said.

"Chicken broth" Hans said and Anna and I started laughing hysterically at his face.

"You saw it coming, didn't you?" I said laughing. Hans shrugged resigned.

"My smoothie was screwed up from the start, so it doesn't' really make a difference" he said.

"It's not your day, Hans" Anna said "You better brush your teeth and disinfect your mouth with pesticide, or I don't think Elsa will ever kiss you again after you drink that"

"I know" he said "So... let's review our ingredients" Hans said.

"I got…" Anna started "Strawberries, chocolate syrup, marshmallows, Doritos, maccheroni and cheese, and milk"

"I got: grape jam, blueberries, Reese, brownies, onion and apple juice" I said.

"And I got... BBQ sauce, tuna fish, peanut butter, Oreos, jalapeños and chicken broth" Hans said… and we girls laughed in his face.

"Yours is by far the worst. I don't need to smell or taste it to know" Anna said.

"In that case neither do I" Hans added with a chuckle "Funny thing is that I like all of the ingredients… but not together! Why did I agree to this?!"

"Why did you convince _me_ to do this?" I told him.

"Yours is the best one so shut up" Hans said I snickered at him, then blending time came. As we were done blending the smoothies, we put them in glasses making sure they were all at the same level.

"Now… who drinks the most, wins and the loser will have to drink the winner's drink" Anna explained "And we probably already know who the winner will be" she added eyeing me. Then something came up to my mind. Hans's smoothie looked like barf and was indeed disgusting. Hans was not completely healed and the last thing I needed was for him to do something he was not supposed to, in reaction to the horrific taste, and re-open the wound.

"Well…" I started "Hans… your smoothie is disgusting"

"That much I knew, thank you" he replied.

"But… since you have not completely healed from the accident… I don't want you doubled over for the disgusting thing and do any further damage, with exaggerated gagging"

"So… what are you suggesting?" he said unsure. I remained silent, grabbed his smoothie… and switched it with mine.

"Wha- no! No! I'm not having you drink that thing" Hans said "Look, I appreciate it, but no. I made that, I drink that" Long story short, I won the argument and got to drink Hans's smoothie. Well let me tell you, it was disgusting. I seriously thought I was going to throw up, I was feeling it in the back of my throat. That was the foulest thing I had ever tasted in my life, not to mention the jalapeño pepper that was burning my tongue, destroying it. It was chunky, it was spicy and it smelled of BBQ saucewith a revolting aftertaste of tuna fish. I could only manage to take two sips. I couldn't do more, not even for 1 million dollars.  
You can imagine that I lost and had to drink what was originally my smoothie and a little part of me was regretting that moment of concern and mercy for my boyfriend.  
As soon as we finished the video we all bolted to the bathroom brushing our teeth.

"Gosh! That was the worst challenge ever!" I said plopping down on the couch in the living room to relax.

"You decided to play love-struck girlfriend and drink his Potion-of-Doom" Anna said sitting next to me with the computer on her lap and putting the camera's memory card in the computer. I just raised my hands smiling in a content surrender. Hans joined us a moment later sitting next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders and kissing my head.

"Well, had it been the other way around I… _wouldn't_ have done the same thing" Hans said laughing at me.

"Oh, wow! Thank you very much! I appreciate it" I replied "I feel the love" then our phones beeped, like at the same time. We all took our phones out and read the message.

"Speaking of love!" Hans said as a grin appeared on his face. The message we saw was actually a picture. It showed Dagfinn with Scott smiling in an arm and the other around Sarah who was showing us her left hand with a shiny ring.

"Oh my God!" Anna said smiling "Dagfinn and Sarah just got engaged!"

"It was about time Dagfinn proposed! Scott is probably overjoyed about this" Hans commented with a smile. Then we all got another message. It was a date and it said: _See you then! 3_

"Well… looks like we've got a wedding to attend to" I said smiling and a wedding we did have to attend as a few days later Anna and I met up with Sarah, who asked me to be her Maid of Honor and asked Anna to be her bridesmaid and as soon as I told that to Hans he happily told me that Dagfinn asked him to be his Best Man.

* * *

 _Wedding Love_

Today was the day. Dagfinn and Sarah were finally getting married. Hans, Anna, Kristoff and I had been busy helping out the happy couple with the wedding planning. They decided to do something grand. I have no idea how many people were invited, but judging from the number of seats we saw at the wedding rehearsal it was going to be _a lot_. Not to mention that we had gone in almost every boutique of the city with Sarah to find the wedding dress and the dress for the Maid of Honor and the bridesmaids. In the end, Sarah chose a beautiful very light pink wedding gown. It was simple, elegant, it hugged her body perfectly and the moment we saw her come out of the dressing room, Anna, Scott and I with the other three bridesmaids did not need to discuss about that dress. The moment she came out, she owned it, it was her dress, she felt like a princess and you could see it.

"Dad is going to love it" Scott said giving her a thumbs up when Sarah asked for her son's opinion. Anna and the other bridesmaids were all wearing the same dress. It was an elegant off the shoulder V-neck empire waist teal, knee length dress with matching black heels. It was very beautiful. As Maid of Honor, on the other hand, I wore a dainty V-neck knee length A-line pale blue chiffon with draped sleeveless dress, with silver heels. It was beautiful to me, and like Sarah said, pale blue –or ice blue- was my color. If you're wondering, yes, I vlogged all that, too.  
Today it was finally time. I met up with Hans and started vlogging a few minutes before the wedding started. Hans had finally healed completely and looked handsome, but funny at the same time and you could see he was dressed like that for pure love towards his big brother. Hans was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white blazed, a black vest under his suit jacket and a black bow tie, his auburn hair perfectly combed as always. He looked handsome, but I never saw Hans with a bow tie, it was then that I found out it was because he hated bow ties. I told him he looked a bit like James Bond to cheer him up, but it didn't work. It was uncomfortable to him. He said he looked like a penguin and couldn't wait to take it off. I softly laughed at him and told him he made a cute penguin, to cheer him up. He pouted but couldn't help a small smile pull on his lips. It was then that I stopped the video as it was now time for the ceremony to start. The wedding did not take place in a church but in a beautiful park in the open and the reception was going to take place in the restaurant just two minutes away on foot.

The groom was as nervous as heck. The only time I saw Dagfinn that nervous was when I confronted him when I had figured out he was Scott's father and not Hans. Fortunately, this time it was a good nervous. Dagfinn himself looked dashing in his tuxedo, which consisted of a grey suit jacket and pants, a white blazer, black bow tie and shoes. His hair was neatly gelled back and his short beard perfectly neat.  
When Sarah walked down the aisle accompanied by Scott, who was proudly dressed in his dark blue tux, Dagfinn's jaw dropped to the ground. She looked beautiful indeed and she felt beautiful, you could see it in her eyes that she felt _loved_. It was hard to believe that they had gotten to this point, after all that had happened. I don't know what went on when Sarah and Scott moved in with Dagfinn, but I knew there was hope as he had taken a road to redemption by accepting to become father and taking them in, and now, we all finally saw that Dagfinn had completed that quest. The spark that probably never really went out between them came back to life and Sarah had found the strength to look inside her heart and forgive him… and now, here they were promising each other to spend the rest of their lives together.  
As the ceremony went on, we had finally come to the final question to which both Dagfinn and Sarah answered with a sure and proud 'I do'.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" the priest said "You may kiss" Sarah smiled at Dagfinn the moment he leaned down to kiss her she wrapped her arms around his neck and got to her toes meeting him half-way. All the guests cheered and clapped their hands at the happy couple. After the twelve thousand pictures it is custom to take with the married couple we finally got to the restaurant for the reception. It was then that Hans and I finally got to regroup with Anna and Kristoff, who I hadn't seen at all. He too looked rather handsome in his coat and tie. As we got to the reception, it was then that I realized that there was no trace of the other Westerguards. The only Westerguards were Hans and the newlyweds. The options were two here: either Dagfinn and Sarah didn't invite them or they invited them for formalities and they didn't show up. Of one thing I was sure: no one seemed to miss them.  
Of course, I immediately started vlogging, leaving the camera to Anna once in a while. Just to fool around we made an 'interview' to Sarah who playfully played along, another one to Dagfinn and another one to Scott who eagerly participated. That kid was so happy. It was sure it felt wonderful to him to see his parents finally reuniting and getting married. Everyone was having the time of their lives, especially Dagfinn, Sarah and Scott as today for them, it wasn't just the union of two heart, but it was the union of a family.

"Elsa!" I heard Hans call me over the music. I turned around, filming and saw Hans walking towards me holding the hand of a 15 year-old girl with curly blonde hair and his same emerald green eyes. I recognized her immediately as I saw her in the pictures Hans kept in his room. I stopped recording for a moment and walked to them.

"Elsa, I wanted to introduce you to Margrethe, my eldest niece. Margrethe, this is my girlfriend, Elsa" Hans introduced. I smiled at he as she smiled back.

"Hi, Margrethe. It's so good to finally meet you" I said shaking her hand.

"Like ways. Uncle Hans never stops talking about you" she said.

"Oh, does he?" I said eyeing Hans.

"Oh, sure Elsa, pretend you don't know that" Hans said with a smirk. Margrethe laughed.

"I'm a fan of your vlogs" the blonde girl said.

"Oh, thank you" I said.

"I just have one question" she said. I nodded listening "When are you going to sing a duet with Uncle Hans? I love _Let it Go_. It's a beautiful song. You should sing some more" she said. I giggled at her compliment, still not used to receiving them for my singing.

"Well, singing is more Anna's thing. I like doing it once in a while, but just for fun" I replied.

"Still. You should sing some more, you have a beautiful voice" Margrethe said.

"That's what I've been telling her, but _nooo_! Smoothie Challenges are way better" Hans said with a smirk.

"Last time I checked, _I_ was the one who did _not_ want to do it" I reminded.

"Uncle Hans, you should worship the ground she walks upon after she switched your drinks, so quit the whining" Margrethe said taking the words right out of my mouth, with a smug look on her face which resembled her uncle so much.

"Especially since most of the time I kind of regret it" I said. The girl laughed with me. Hans pouted.

"There. I knew it. You put two girls you love together and they start picking on you" he complained. Maggie laughed and hugged him as Hans planted a kiss on her head with a smile. Then a thought came up to my mind.

"Wait, you're Rasmus's daughter, right?" I asked her, not really remembering if I was correct.

"Yes" Margrethe said.

"Is your dad here? Or any of your other uncles?" I asked curiously.

"No, I came alone. We all received the invitation, but they didn't want to come, but Mom managed to convince Dad to let me come here. I'm staying at Grandma's" she said. Well, that explained the absence, they had the decency not to show up and ruin one of Dagfinn's happiest days of his life. Anyway, I'll be quick: I love Margrethe. She was so cute and so nice. It was hard to believe she was Rasmus's daughter. I also introduced her to Anna, as we enjoyed the wedding reception, since she added that she was a fan of Anna's as well. I also managed to re-encounter Hans's and Dagfinn's mother. At some point, it was time for the throwing of the bouquet and as Kristoff got Anna's camera as she joined the other ladies for the throwing. I would have given it to Hans if he hadn't suddenly disappeared towards the buffet, so before I could even ask Kristoff to hold mine too, Dagfinn got my camera and basically kicked me into front line of the crowd of women for the bouquet throwing.

"Are you ready ladies?" Sarah asked giving her back to us. There was a chorused 'Yeah!' and she started to theatrically swing the bouquet as most of the men did the countdown.

"1!...2!...3!" but no throwing came, Sarah turned around and walked directly to me handing me the bouquet. I smiled shaking my head and stepped into her embrace as she hugged me as the other guests clapped their hands.

"Thank you" I said smiling. It was such a nice gesture. It was her way to wish well to Hans and I after he recovered from being shot. She knew how much I loved him.

"Don't thank me just yet" she said pulling away from the embrace with a huge smile. Now that got me confused. Then Sarah turned me around giving me a light push forward and Hans had finally reappeared behind me. He smiled at me taking my hand as I looked at him surprised as he gave me a peck on the lips. Then before I could even ask what was going on, Sarah and Dagfinn pushed me to follow Hans as he tried to lead me out of the door and underneath the restaurant's outside white gazebo. I didn't get a chance to ask anything, Sarah and Dagfinn said that they would give us a moment to talk and closed the glass door behind us and walked away.

"Okaaay… what was all that about?" I asked confused, with the bouquet in my hands. Hans took a deep breath as most of the guests, bride and groom included, not so sneakily got back to the glass doors and windows. In my peripheral view I saw Anna recording, but I didn't give that much importance to it. I thought that sooner or later they would go back to the party.

"I just… I've been meaning to tell you something… and I know you don't like platonic scenes so Dagfinn and Sarah decided to kick us out here" he said with a nervous smile.

"Okay…?" I said unsure. Hans looked at me in a way he never looked at me before and took my hand.

"Elsa, before I met you I did know a thing about love" he started "I thought I did, but I didn't because I had no one to really teach me what love was… until I met you. You changed me, Elsa… for good and for the better. It wasn't until I met you that I finally learned what love was. Love is putting others needs before your own, it's support by believing in the other and it's acceptance… it's a leap of faith" Hans paused "Our first encounter was… of impact" again a small chuckle escaped my lips "…but it should have also been enough for you to push me out of your life forever, but instead… you chose to get to know me and then… you chose to let me love you and I know that… after all we've been through… if we keep loving each other… it'll be okay… and I know that if I want to keep being the man I am today, I will only be able to do it with you by my side… because I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he finished and my eyes widen when he got down to his knee, taking out of his pocket a small red velvet box and opening it to reveal a beautiful ring in it.

"Elsa Arendelle" Hans started softly looking at me in the eyes "Will you marry me?" There. He had popped the question and I wasn't sure if my heart had stopped or was beating so hard it was going to burst out of my chest. The words I wanted to speak died in my throat as air seemed to have been sucked out of my lungs. It took me a moment then, my lips finally managed to turn into a smile.

"Yes… I will!" I said smiling widely. Hans stood up and hugged me tightly before leaning in for a kiss to which I happily rsponded, wrapping my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. It was then that I actually realized the groom, the bride and the guests were still there and were cheering for us inside the restaurant. Hans and I pulled away from our kiss as Hans slipped the promise ring off of my finger and put on the engagement ring instead. It was a beautiful, simple, elegant white gold band with three small diamonds, with the middle one slightly bigger than the other two. One quick look at it was enough for me as I took his face in my hands and joyfully kissed my _fiancé_. It was in that moment that Sarah and Dagfinn opened the glass doors and came to us with the rest of the guests. Hans and I pulled away from our kiss and with my eyes watery with joyful tears I went to hug Sarah immediately, as Hans gave Dagfinn a manly hug, thanking everyone for the congratulations.

"Thank you so much…" was all that came out "I… I don't know what to say!" Sarah smiled widely and took my face in her palms..

"Elsa" she started looking at me seriously in the eyes but with a smile grazing her lips "You did so much for me… for _us_ … if it weren't for you Dagfinn, Scott and I wouldn't have come to this day… this is the least we could do"

"Still… it's _your_ wedding day" I said still shocked that she and Dagfinn had Hans propose on what was supposed to be their day.

"The whole point of a wedding, is to share your love with your friends and your family" Dagfinn said "And Sarah and I couldn't be happier to share it with you and Hans and actually… Hans only told us he was planning on proposing to you. _This_ … it was Scott's idea and we couldn't be happier that he did come up with it" he said with a smile. As Sarah let go of my face, with my eyes widen in surprise, I turned towards Scott who was shyly smiling. I kneeled down to him, not able to say a word to this kid and when I was finally able to say something, he silenced me by wrapping his arms around my neck, hugging me tight. I held him back just as tight.

"Thank you" I said with my voice faltering for the happy tears.

"I love you, Auntie Elsa" he said and planted a kiss on my cheek as I did the same, mumbling an 'I love you, too' in his shoulder. When I pulled away from the hug, I embraced Dagfinn and Sarah once again. It was Anna's turn a moment later as she ran to me and leaped into my arms chocking hug, making me almost fall as I caught her.

"Congratulations, sis! MY BIG SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED!" she yelled as if no one among the guests knew, before attacking my cheek with kisses. But this was Anna, she never held anything back. It was then that I noticed Kristoff laughing as he held the camera recording everything. As soon as Anna ran to Hans to hug him an congratulate him, Kristoff walked to me embracing me tightly, congratulating me. After thanking all the guests for their congratulations, thanking Hans's mother and Margrethe as they welcomed me into the family, learning that Hans had asked for Anna's permission first and thanking the newlyweds and their boy once again, I managed to get back to Hans as Sarah and Dagfinn shared their first dance as a married couple. As other people joined in, Hans and I stepped onto the dancefloor as well. I was done vlogging for that day, I let Anna have fun with that, I had other thoughts on my mind.  
Hans and I swayed gently along with the music, as my arms were wrapped around his neck, softly playing with his hair and his arms were around my waist. I still couldn't believe it… I was engaged! As we danced, once again, we forgot there were other people around us. It was just him and I for a moment. We did not need to speak, we just enjoyed each other's warmth, as I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, while Hans placed soft kisses on my head and on my lips every now and then.

"Hans…" I started breaking our silence.

"Hm?" he mumbled hiding his face in my hair.

"I know it's a rather… uhm… _peculiar_ thing to say… but… looking back to the start and to where we are now… I'm glad you run me over with your car" I said giggling as Hans chuckled lightheartedly and planting a kiss on my head.

" _Peculiar_ it's quite the word" he commented "In any other situation I wouldn't say it, because I've never stopped feeling bad about it-"

"-Hans"

"- _but_ " he silenced me "looking at how far we've come… since you put it _that_ way… I'm glad I did run you over with my car" he said making us snicker once again. It felt good that that horrible day had now become a joke for us. It felt irrelevant after everything that had happened. Then Hans tenderly looked at me in the eyes.

"I love you" he said softly.

"I love you" I replied and then he leaned down and captured my lips in a soft kiss, making me forget where we were and the fact that Anna had walked closer to us recording. In any other circumstance I would have shooed her away, but right now I didn't care, as my mind was finally taking in that today, for Hans and I, had just been the first step to the beginning of our lives together.

* * *

 **Awww! There you have it! Hans finally proposed! 3  
So? What do you think? Did you like the Smoothie Challenge? Did you like Hans's proposal? I know it's daring, but I thought it was cute and explored the relationship between the characters more. Basically I thought it would have been nice if Sarah and Dagfinn decided to share the spotlight with Hans and Elsa, following Scott's idea. After all, it's thanks to them if they got their happy ending.  
Anyway, another few chapters and then... we'll have to say goodbye... :'(  
Another challenge for you readers! Can we get this story to 160 REVIEWS? I know I'm greedy, but you want chapters, and reviews always put me in a good mood to write and try to come up with something 'epic' ;-)  
Until next episode!  
**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	34. Chapter 34

_I Do_

"Heeey! Who's a beautiful bride today?" Anna said getting inside my room with the camera as I was just done putting on my wedding dress.

"Hey, Anna" I said smiling, then the look on Anna's face caught me by surprise as her smile faded and her mouth was slightly hanging open "What?" I asked, but Anna didn't answer "Is it my hair? You're right! I should put it in a bun"

"Elsa!" Anna called stopping me "You look… absolutely perfect!" I smiled at her letting go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Thank you… but really, maybe I should put my hair in a bun-"

"Oh, heck no!" Anna said "You look gorgeous! Doesn't she guys?" she said looking towards the camera. Then Anna stopped the camera and closed it. Then she looked at me. "There is something you could do with your hair, actually" she said.

"Get over here and have fun" I said smiling. Anna grinned and skipped to me making me sit down and immediately started combing my hair. Then, leaving my bangs out, Anna made one small braid on both sides of my head and connected them on the back of my head, tying them together.

"Now you look perfect" she said. I stood up from the chair and looked at myself in the mirror and… I couldn't have been more satisfied for my wedding. I loved the way Anna had put my hair in, with those two braids and the rest of it cascading down my back. I felt like a queen in that dress. It was a beautiful white draped sleeveless gown which hugged my body perfectly, loosening from mid-thigh on, with a slit that went just an inch above my knee and its bodice had small sparkling decorations on it. I also wore matching silver heels. I felt like a queen.

"Hans is going to pass out the moment he sees you" Anna said smiling.

"I'd be flattering, but I hope not" I said smiling back at her with small laugh. Anna replied with a small giggle, but her eyes betrayed her as she looked to the floor shyly "Anna what is it?" I said noticing her change of mood.

"Nothing… I… It's still a lot to take in. You know- you're getting married in a bit and this last period has been very, you know… full…and… it's all happening so fast and-"

"You're rambling" I said stopping her "Come on, something it's bothering you. What's going on? Problems with Kristoff?"

"No, no. Things with Kristoff are fine. Elsa, today is your day, I don't want you to worry" she tried, but Anna was an open book to me.

"I wouldn't worry if you told me what's going on" I said taking a step closer to her.

"Elsa, seriously, it's nothing. You're getting married in a bit, I don't-"

"Anna, you're my sister, I can't get married unless I know you're as happy as I am" I stated seriously.

"Elsa, I'm happy, seriously. I-"

"Anna" I halted her taking her hands in mine "I'm not the one shutting my sister out, this time" and with that I managed to break her shell. Anna sighed in defeat and looked to her toes.

"I… I've been thinking about… moving out… like… staying home" she confessed.

"What? Why? Why didn't you say anything earlier?" I asked surprised and shocked.

"Because you were so caught up with the wedding planning and were so happy I didn't want to burden you with my third wheel complexes-"

"Wait- _Third wheel_? This is why you want to move out?" I said now only shocked and a bit guilty for not noticing how she was feeling.

"In a way it kind of is…" Anna admitted "Elsa, I'm so sorry, I should have told you the minute I got this idea, I just… didn't know how… I was thinking about telling you after the honeymoon, but… I'm sorry" she paused taking a moment to collect the ideas and speak up. In that moment I didn't say anything. I just caressed her cheek as she leaned into my touch for a moment "Elsa, you'll be married in a bit and we both know that marriage doesn't just mean being united with a partner for your whole life. It's more than that. You and Hans are going to begin a life together as husband and wife, you'll start your own family- I mean- you guys bought a house together, that's where you're going to live I just… I knew this day was going to come sooner or later, but I was hoping it would come when we had both… you know… gotten our own lives?" she licked her lips not daring to look at me "What I mean is… I don't want to keep you from doing stuff you want because ' _Anna has this'_ and ' _Anna has that'_ and ' _Anna needs this_ ' and ' _Anna needs that_ '. I don't want to be a burden to you and your husband. Plus… I don't want to leave our house. We grew up there, our whole childhood is there. When it'll be my turn, I want to stay there… but… I wouldn't be surprised if one day I'll find the 'For Sale' sign since we arranged for me to come live with you guys… so… a third house would be kind of… useless…" Someone else, might have gotten angry, but… I didn't, I couldn't.

"Anna" I started softly turning her head towards me "Anna, look at me" I said and her discouraged eyes met mine "You're right… that house we bought is indeed where Hans and I are going to live after today, but our house is not going for sale. Not now not ever, unless you want to" Anna looked confused "Do you remember what the judge said when he made me your legal guardian?"

"He said that I would stay under your custody until I was self-sufficient" she said

"There you have it. Once you will be, our house, will be _your_ house. I'm not letting you go until you have finished your studies and start working. Anna, you will never be a third wheel, so don't even think about moving out because you feel like a burden to us, because you're not and you'll never be one"

"Elsa, but Hans…"

"Hans knows that, Anna. It's obvious to anyone who knows us" I said. I paused and smiled at her "This is another reason to why I love him. It's kind of like when I thought Scott was his kid and I decided to be with him. If I chose Hans I was going to take the whole package" I took her face in my hands "Same goes for us… and Hans knows that very well. If he marries me, he's taking the whole Arendelle Sisters package at least until you start working. Considering the wedding is today, I think he considered that very carefully. Like he said when he proposed, he learned that love is putting someone else's needs before your own, and right now _our_ need, yours and mine, is to stick together… when he proposed, Hans knew he was putting us before himself" I finished smiling. Anna for once looked speechless "I'll ask you again and don't lie, because I will know: Anna, is everything alright?" I asked again. Anna took a moment to reply and looked at me in the eyes, then a genuine smile appeared on her face.

"Elsa… I'm _very_ happy" she said. I smiled at her and pulled her in for a tight hug "I love you" she said hiding her face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you, too" replied planting a kiss on her cheek. When we pulled away we smiled to one another, then I licked my thumb and rubbed it on Anna's cheek where I kissed her. "You have lipstick on your face" I said. Anna giggled and let me rub it off. Then the intercom rang and that meant our chauffeurs were here to take us to the church the wedding was taking place. Anna got my bouquet for me and together we went down the stairs and out of the apartment block where our car was waiting for us, along with Timon and Pumbaa, both sharply dressed in a tux, smelling of cologne. Timon had his hair gelled back. While Pumbaa…

"You cut your hair!" I said after greeting them with hugs, as I noticed the way his hair was well combed to the side, with some gel as well to keep it there, and his low ponytail gone.

"I wanted to look my best for my girl's big day" he said proudly.

"You're going to make heads turn, girl!" Timon said smiling.

"Thank you guys" I thanked, getting into the car. The closer we got to the church, the more nervous I got, but although it was a good nervous, I was glad I had Anna rubbing comforting circles on my arm, it helped. The moment we got in front of the church, Timon got out of the car and went to announce the guests the wedding was starting and ushered them inside. On the other hand. The moment they were all in, Pumbaa got out of the car and went to open the door for us. Anna came out first, taking Pumbaa's hand as he helped her out of the vehicle, I got out next takin his hand as well. Then Anna told Pumbaa she was going to take it from here and smiling, he went to join the guests. Just outside of the aisle were my bridesmaids: Sarah, Margrethe (the only one in Hans's army of nieces and nephews to be able to come), Belle, Tiana and Rapunzel, waiting to make their entrance with the groomsmen, like Kristoff and Eugene. Anna was my Maid of Honor as well as the one walking me down the aisle, and Dagfinn was Hans's best man. Unlike Sarah and Dagfinn, Hans and I decided to do something small and intimate with our families and our closest friends.  
As each one of them made their entrance, I was getting more and more nervous and excited at the same time, but it was a good feeling this time. Then it was my turn to go in.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked me with a smile. I let out the breath I was holding.

"I'm ready" I said smiling back. Then Anna offered me her arm and looping my arm through hers, we made our way down the aisle. Hans was at the altar waiting for me, looking as handsome as ever. His green eyes shining like stars never leaving my gaze. He was wearing a black suit jacket, pants, tie and shoes with a white button-down shirt. In his jacket pocket was a white gardenia flower. He looked like a real prince… -what am I saying?- He _was_ a true Prince Charming. When I was finally in front of him, Anna took my face in her hands, kissed my forehead and took my bouquet as I took Hans's hand. The ceremony started, but I couldn't hear the priest. All I could see was Hans, who's hands shook ever so lightly, making me smile at him as he smiled back. When it was time for the ring exchange we were so nervous that my hands were shaking and Hans almost had the ring fall. Then finally the question came.

"Do you, Hans Erelend Westerguard, take the herby Elsa Astrid Arendelle as you lawfully wedded wife and promise to love and to cherish her from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do" Hans said smiling at me.

"And do you, Elsa Astrid Arendelle, take the herby Hans Erelend Westerguard as you lawfully wedded husband and promise to love and to cherish him from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part? the priest asked me.

"I do" I replied smiling at him.

"By powers wrested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" he said. Hans smiled and was about to kiss me, but I beat him to it as I took his face in my hands and getting to my toes, I kissed him. It took him just a split of a second to kiss me back and wrap his arms around my waist as my arms wrapped mine around his neck, my hand softly playing with his hair. The guests cheered for us clapping their hands. When Hans and I pulled away, he offered me his arm as I looped my arm through his, Anna gave me the bouquet back and we made our way out of the church as now husband and wife. The moment we got out we were showered with the rice throwing as our friends cheered for us.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the guests started to showed. Smiling Hans and I stopped, Hans gently took my face in his hands and plated a kiss on my lips making the guests cheer.

The wedding reception too was nothing too big either but it was perfect for us. The restaurant had a small dance floor and a little stage for karaoke as well. Like on Dagfinn's and Sarah's wedding, it was now time for the bouquet throwing. I got in position as my friends too grouped up for the throwing. I counted to three and threw the bouquet which to my surprise none of the ladies caught, but Eugene did. Actually, he was just walking to go back to his table and the bouquet hit him straight in the head, almost making him drop this glass of wine as he caught it. As the guests cheered clapping their hands, of course Eugene had to play along and theatrically bowed, before giving me a hug as I walked to him. Then he trotted back to Rapunzel and gave her the flowers. I smiled at them, until we heard a microphone whistling for two seconds. We all turned to the stage and saw it was Anna and Kristoff (weird) standing on the stage with the microphones in hand.

"Hi, everyone!" Anna greeted.

"Hi, Anna" the guests greeted back.

"You'll have to forgive my interruption, but… I think it's time for our newlyweds to share their first dance as husband and wife, don't you all agree?" cheers erupted as she said so. I smiled and applauded as well "Great, so I will sing for you guys-"

"- for those who never saw one of her Youtube videos: don't worry, she's a professional. I'm not but she is" Kristoff said. There were chuckles around the room.

"And Kristoff and I will sing… a song our charming groom wrote with a little help, for this day and this occasion" Anna said. I looked towards Hans who smiled shyly at me. _This_ I was not expecting. "Alright, Hans, go lead your beautiful bride on the dancefloor, please" Anna said. Hans smiled and walked to me as the music started. He lead me to the dance floor, placing a hand on my waist as I placed mine on his shoulder and intertwining our free hand together as Anna and Kristoff sang for us. **(A/N:** _Anna_ , **Kristoff,** _ **Together**_ **)**

" **When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**"

I could feel a smile of my lips as my sister and her boyfriend sang for us. This was actually the first time I heard Kristoff sing and his voice along Anna's mixed up in perfect harmony and it made it the perfect background for my first dance with my husband… wow!... it felt so good saying it.

 _"And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how __**people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am**_"

 **So, honey, now**  
 _ **Take me into your loving arms**_  
 _ **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**_  
 _ **Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
**_ **Maybe** _ **we found love right where we are**_

It was so beautiful and I could feel the heat on my cheeks at every word, knowing that Hans had written that song for me. Other couples started to join us. But to us, there was no one else. Hans made me twirl a couple of times before he pulled me closer and tenderly looked at me in the eyes, pressing his forehead on mine as I placed my hand on his heart as he covered it with his.

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same_

 **'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen**  
 **And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
** _ **I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand**_

As we danced, I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart and closing my eyes as Hans planted a kiss on my head. I gently swayed to the music, sinking into my husband's warm embrace. My hands moved behind his neck, my fingers lightly playing with his hair as his arm joined the other wrapping around me, as his forehead pressed against mine once again as we closed our eyes.

 **That, baby, now**  
 _ **Take me into your loving arms**_  
 _ **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are**_

Hans and I we sharing a soft kiss as the song ended. As we pulled away, the guests applauded at Anna and Kristoff's duet, Hans and I smiled at each other and he kissed my forehead before we both turned to Anna and Kristoff, clapping our hands for their wonderful performance. As they were done singing, after thanking the guests for the cheering, they came to us. Kristoff giving Hans a manly hug patting his back, while Anna wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug as I thanked her for the surprise performance for our first dance as a married couple.  
As the wedding reception was over, it was now time for us to go home. Anna had decided that she was going to stay at Kristoff's for the night, so that Hans and I could have our alone time like a proper honeymoon, and was going back to our new house after accompanying Hans and I to the airport for our honeymoon in Sweden. After saying goodbye to everyone, Hans and I drove back home… _our_ home, the one we got together. Today was not just going to be our first night as a married couple, but also our first night in our home. It was a beautiful apartment, big, bright… It had two bedrooms and one guest room, one bathroom, a spacious living room, a beautiful kitchen and a study Hans and I were going to share. As we walked up the stairs of the condo, the moment we were out of the door, Hans put the key in the lock and barely opened the door stopping.

"Why aren't you going in?" I asked him. Hans looked at me and smirked.

"Because we're forgetting something" he said and before I could say anything, he put an arm under my knees and picked me up, lightly chuckling as I let out a giggle, wrapping my arms around his neck "Now, we're doing things properly" he said smiling opening the door walking inside and kicking it back close behind us. Then he put me back down after carrying me all the way to the living room. Holding hands, we looked around us admiring the place.

"I still can't believe this is _our_ house" I said.

"I still can't believe you're my _wife_ " Hans replied. We looked at each other. I blushed and he smiled before leaning down and giving me a small peck on the lips. Then he took a look at his watch. "It's almost eight… are you hungry?" he asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"After that wedding reception? No…" I said shaking my head with an ironic smile.

"Good, me either" he admitted "You want to watch a movie?" he suggested.

"You pick it. As long as it isn't about lawyers and architects"

"Yes, my Queen" he said with a smile and went to pick up the remote to see what was on TV, while I made my way to the bedroom. Once I got there, I got a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and went into the bathroom, I got out of my wedding dress and took a quick shower, after that I changed into the shorts and t-shirt, put my hair in a braid and got out of the bathroom. The moment I got into the living room, Hans had just found a movie on Netflix: _Spy_ with Jude Law and Melissa McCarthy. He said he saw the trailer and it was probably going to be funny, plus… Jude Law is Jude Law… and you know what I mean *wink*  
Anyway, as I made myself comfortable on the couch, Hans went to change a take a shower himself. He came back moments later wearing a pair of jeans and a black V-neck muscle t-shirt. When he plopped down next to me I brought my knees up an leaned with my back on Hans as he wrapped an arm around me and held the remote in the other.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"I am" I said rolling my head back so I could look at him "Are you?" I asked. He smiled and pressed a kiss on my lips.

"I am" and with that he played the movie. The movie started with Jude Law in a party, looking all handsome and charming as usual, drinking champagne with style, eyeing some girls, who flirtingly looked back at him.

"Isn't he a charmer?" Hans teased.

" _He_ is" I replied.

"Hey! Are we already doing comparisons?" he said pretending to be offended.

"Jude Law is Jude Law. Period" I said with a smirk. Hans grunted in response but I smiled and leaned up turning around to press a kiss on his cheek. As we kept on watching the movie, we cracked up almost for the whole film. It was awesome. I didn't expect it to be that funny! It was one funny line after the other. As the movie ended, Hans and I decided we had to watch it again one day, the jokes were funny and came up so fast, one after the other that we missed some. After calming our snickers as we commented some parts of the movie, we remained in silence, as we had ended up, with me sitting up on the couch with my legs tucked to my side and Hans laying on the couch using my lap as a pillow.

"What was your favorite part?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Of what the movie or the wedding?" Hans replied with a smirk.

"The wedding, dork" I said, playfully pinching his nose, before going back to draw circles on his chest with my left hand. Hans chuckled.

"When we both said _I do_ " he replied grinning at me, as he reached for my hand to examine the wedding ring on my finger "And I would do it a thousand times all over again" he added before planting a kiss on my hand "What about you?"

"It's a tie for me" I confessed "It's a tie between our first dance and…"

"And?" he asked.

"Smashing cake in your face" I replied with a smirk.

"Oh, come on! That wasn't nice!" he complained.

"I did it with a tiny piece! You did it to me with half of yours" I replied.

"Still, you started it. It's our wedding day! You're supposed to be nice to me today…" Hans replied with a chuckle _"…Mrs. Westerguard_ " he added as a grin appeared on my face and my heart fluttered at my new last name.

"I'm always nice to you… too much sometimes" I replied.

"Hm…That is true" Hans said

"You're the one who was supposed to be a gentleman and let my small cake-smashing slide" I replied.

"I'm always a gentleman" he replied and hoisting himself up he cupped my face and kissed me. It started out slow and gentle, but soon enough, we were on a full make-out session… then my phone rang with a specific beep. I pulled away and Hans let his forehead fall on my shoulder, in defeat, knowing that even though it was a text, I was going to answer Anna.

"Two seconds" I said. Hans replied placing a kiss on my neck.

"I'll go get a glass of water" he replied and getting off of me, he went to the kitchen. I stood up from the couch and took my phone out and read the text.

 _How are my favorite newlyweds? Have a good flight tomorrow XOXO_

It was just a text with no actual purpose, but as I read it a small smile appeared on my face and I decided to call Anna. She picked up immediately.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna said.

"Hi, Anna" I replied "I just read your text. We're fine and thank you. _But_ … is there something you want to tell me?" I asked her.

"I-… well… uhm…" Anna stuttered "I just… yeah… I… thought over about what you told me before the wedding and… I really _am_ happy… thank you, for everything"

"I love you, Anna" I told her smiling, as I felt Hans's gaze behind me.

"I love you, too" she replied. Then I glanced back towards my husband.

"Hans is here" I told her, earning a confused look from him.

"May I speak with him?" Anna asked. I smiled and handed him the phone, and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water myself. As I returned to the living room, Hans had put my phone down and placed it on the table turning to look at me.

"She wanted to thank me for _'temporally taking the whole Arendelle Sisters package'_ , as she put it" Hans said. I smiled and went to him placing my hands on his shoulders.

"You knew you would when you proposed" I said.

"Yes, I did" Hans said with a smile, wrapping his arms around my waist "I'm glad that the wedding didn't create any drifts between you and Anna..." he said fixing my bangs with his finger "… the bond you two share is… magical"

"We'll always be sisters" I replied. Silence ruled between us. Hans just stared at me tenderly as I took his left hand, examining his wedding ring "My favorite part of the wedding was when we said _I do_ " I told him, my gaze not leaving his wedding ring as I held his hand. He didn't reply but I felt his smile on me as there was another comfortable silence "We'll take care of each other" I said meeting his gaze.

"Always" Hans softly replied. Then his green eyes and my blue ones acted as magnets as we looked at each other. He leaned in and I met him half way in a gentle kiss full of love. My hands traveled behind his neck as my fingers knotted in his silky auburn locks. His arms tightened gently around me, holding me in a comforting embrace. My heart beating fast. I was nervous about tonight, our wedding night, but with a look of love and the safety of his arms, made any possible doubt or fear melt away, like the warm sun melts the winter snow. My hands slid back to his shoulders, down to his chest and onto his waist as I gently pulled on his t-shirt suggesting him to follow me as I took a few steps back, my lips never leaving his. Then Hans seemed to notice what I was doing and gently pulled away.

"Elsa…" he called softly, but I hushed him just by cupping his cheek with my hand, then I got to my toes and kissed him softly, yet passionately, then, when we gently pulled away, I took his hand smiling at him; he smiled back and with my eyes never leaving his, I lead him to the bedroom…

That night revealed itself to be much better than I imagined it would be. It was absolutely perfect. My first time with my first love… my first kiss… my amazing husband. The first man who made me feel loved, the one man who was ready to sacrifice his life for me. Before falling asleep with my head on his chest, listening to his warm heartbeat, as his strong arms were wrapped around me, I came to know one thing. In a few decades… when we were going to be old, surrounded by our children and our grandchildren, we were going to look at today as the day that our lives began… It wasn't until later that I realized that I was wrong… wrong in the most wonderful way.

* * *

It happened a couple of weeks after Hans and I came back from our romantic honeymoon in Sweden. It had been a while since I had begun to feel a little off, and weird. Then one day, I got the guts and tried to face what I thought could have been an answer to that weird feeling and continuous morning sickness which I blamed on something I had eaten. I didn't have neither Hans nor Anna accompany me to the doctor's appointment, since I didn't want to give Hans false hopes in case I was wrong, and I knew he was not going to like it if he was the second to find out about it.

That night, after dinner, when Anna excused herself, telling us she still had stuff to study, I got that was my cue to break the news to Hans. He just got out of the kitchen with two cookies, one for me and one for him (since Anna had already gotten hers) when I asked him If I could speak with him for a moment.

"Yes, sure. What is it?" he asked handing me the cookie. I smiled at the gesture, but set the cookie aside, both mine and his.

"I need to tell you something, but don't worry. It's something wonderful" I said. Hans's face looked at me curiously.

"It is? What is it?" he asked smiling. I took a breath…took his hands…and spilled.

"I'm pregnant" Silence. Hans's face became blank, he froze. Then… he smiled.

"You're pregnant?" he said smiling.

"Yes. I found out today… I'm three weeks long" I said and smiled "We're having a baby, Hans!" then he grinned from ear to ear and hoisted me up in his arms the moment he tackled me in a hug.

"Elsa, this is amazing! I can't believe it! We're having a baby!" he shouted before setting me back on my feet and kissing me. Moments, later Anna barged through the living room with her eyes wide in shock and confusion.

"Excuse me…Who's having a baby?" she asked unsure if she heard correctly from her room.

"We are!" Hans said happily, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Anna's eyes went on me asking for confirmation.

"I'm pregnant" I told her. One second. That's all it took her to let my words sink in, then she squealed jumping up and down before running to hug me.

"OH MY GOD! CONGRATULATIONS!" Anna shouted planting a few kisses on my cheek "COME HERE YOU!" she said hugging Hans and planting a kiss on his cheek too. Hans and I were still dazed in the shock of comprehending what was really happening to us now, Anna did all the celebrating for us. I was going to be a mother and Hans was going to be a father: we were starting our own family.

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! This is my Christmas present for you readers! Thank you all for your support and your wonderful reviews.  
Next chapter is probably going to be the last one, but I may also have two chapters left and then we'll have to say goodbye...  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you thought abou this chapter and about the characters. Please! It's Christmas! Send me as many REVIEWS as you want and... I'll see you on the next chapter!  
I love you guys!  
**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi guys! Thank you all for the support and here is an early New Year's gift. This is the final chapter of My Life In A Vlog. Next time we'll have an epilogue. Thank you all again and enjoy!**

 **P.S.**

 **I'm not married and I don't have kids. This is what came out with my school knowledge, stories from family members and a comedy number i saw a few years ago.**

 **This part about the preganacy is for _humor_ so I know I exaggerated and it's not very realistic, but I thought it would be funny. So please don't REVIEW telling me _'This is not realistic'._ I know. I did it on purpose.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

 _A New Beginning_

Pregnancy… Now that I was pregnant, everyone around me started to feed me too with those typical sentences, anchored in our subconscious and in the substrati of popular culture, which lead people to tell us: _'Awww… you're so luckyyy…' , 'The_ _ **joys**_ _of pregnancyyyy…', 'Motherhood is the golden moment of the life of every womaaaaan'…_ Screw youuuuu…!  
Okay, right now you probably must be thinking that I was in labor that's why I'm saying this 'nonsense'. No. I'm not in labor, I'm in my fifth month and I'm perfectly clear headed. First things first: I am overjoyed about expecting a baby, Hans has never been happier and Anna just can't wait to become an aunt. This is indeed a wonderful experience _, but_ … (there's always a _but_ …) _'Expecting a baby_ ' is amazing… but the physical process sucks! But let's start from the beginning…

When you're about to become mother, the miracle happens… _you_ won't be _you_ … _your body_ won't be _your_ body… as books for soon-to-be mothers say… it will be _The Temple_. The temple in which a new life is going to grow in for nine months… that's when your body starts to go through a radical… biological… and natural process that will transform your _useless_ body in this wonderful temple… and the first thing to change is your feet, from a size 5 to a size 10. Of course! It's normal! It's _right_ for that to happen, because your feet need to turn into a nice big pedestal. We wouldn't want this life inside my body to be unstable? _Noooo_! Of course not! We want it to be steady!

So why not have our calves turn into massive Doric columns?! Your thighs _explode_! But don't worry ladies! It's not water retention it's indeed fat! And it falls upon the Doric columns because it weights like a ballast! Your butt becomes so big… so huge… so enormous that at some point it kisses you goodbye and moves out to go live on its own! Then you get the posture of a Sumo wrestler, boobs so big and up to your neck like a saint bernard's flask, the neck of an ox, the face of Shrek and with all that… people still look at you… they smile… and tell you… _'You are so gooooorgeauus!'_ …. The first one to do so is your husband, trying to cheer you up not knowing- and not _understanding_!- that he's just making you feel mocked, at least sometimes he has the decency to tell to your face that you are a bit swollen, but only when you have bugged the crap out of him with your mood-swings and crazy cravings. Second person, if you have siblings, it's your sister, doing the exact same thing as your husband. Anna dug the knife deeper into the wound, by recording me almost every day and many times, I wasn't in the most presentable moments of my day.

Other thing that happens it the weight gaining. I got to see that with one of my colleagues last year, who had her first child at 38. She confessed me lately that when she was pregnant she gained 44 lbs and her son weighted 8 lbs… that was what worried me: in her pregnancy she gained _44 lbs_ and her son weighed 8lbs, those extra 36lbs **_why the hell did they come for_ _?!_** Luckily for me, being in my early twenties, I managed not to have that much of an explosion, but it sure did feel like it. But I have to admit that once… once I swear I was about to murder someone. Another colleague I hadn't seen in a while and she had already been told about my pregnancy.

"It's wonderful, really!" I had answered her when she asked me about the pregnancy experience, my belly wasn't showing too much and I had a loose shirt on "It's wonderful, but a little tiring. I consider myself lucky, I just gained 4 lbs for n-" I didn't managed to finish the sentence that she said with a smile:

"-Oh, don't worry! Now that the baby's out you'll lose that fat sooner or later"… I saw black… _I'M GIVING BIRTH IN SEVEN MONTHS!_ I wanted to scream, but told her that hadn't given birth yet in a calm and polite voice… accepting her apology a moment later. When I told Hans and Anna they were almost doubled over on the floor in laughter while I was sulking feeling mocked. Still, the 4 lbs later on became 6 lbs (later on the ninth month they became 8 lbs) and even though it wasn't too much, I felt like a beached whale! I felt like in order to get inside the car I needed Hans to push me in with kicks in my butt!

What's worse, and why looking on the outside I consider my pregnancy luxurious comparing it to others, is that these things happen because the image our society has of pregnant women (I'm talking about the pre-natal magazines. Those magazines dedicated to us soon-to-be mothers) is associated to a 19 year-old girl model, wearing skinny middle schooler jeans (size 2), perfectly in balance on 4-inch heels, with Barbie's baby bump, smiling nonchalantly at the camera… NONE OF THAT IS TRUE! I see the other women in the waiting room when Hans and I go to the doctor for check-ups, there are just two women in that room who aren't in their thirties: me and another lady. There would be another but to our society even 28 is old already.  
Do you guys know how they call women who have their first child in the year range of 28 to 39?... Don't say 'miraculous' because I swear I'm going to kick your butt… _Elderly primipara…_ Who are you calling _elderly primipara_?! It sounds like an insult, but it's not, it's a medical term. **(A/N: In Italian is even worse. It sounds like a disease)**

Anyway, the second phase is the worse… it's the one I have a deep hate for… It's the phase I call 'The Exorcism'. You start throwing up every single one of your meals, pancreas, gall, pieces of internal organs everywhere. You puke one day and they day after too! You puke so much that the Exorcist (hence the name), gives you a standing ovation, he shakes your hand, he asks for your autograph! It's the Beta-HCG hormone and the female fetus has more than the male one, I know because the doctor told us when Hans and I found out we're expecting a girl. I have to confess though, that at some point… after the thousand puke, while I was with my face in the toilet bowl, gripping the WC, with Hans stroking my back and holding my hair up, I wavered… because I admit that the doubt that girls _are_ a little bit of bitches inside _did_ occur to me! Then, of course, I forgot about it, I dismissed that thought, she's my baby, but… at some point it you _do_ doubt that a bit!

Then comes phase three… the 'superpower phase'. Yes, because when you're pregnant you get superpowers, it's natural, because you go in 'protection mode' like a lioness with her cubs in the savanna. You become a bit of an animal yourself, the first superpower to come is the super-hearing…

…

…

…

…

I live in a condominium! What the hell do I need super-hearing for?! So, what happens is that reality distorts... especially regarding your husband and your siblings, not to mention your sibling's boyfriend. Everything that sounded smart, wise and interesting, acquires the form of colossal bull-crap… form that I later realized gets back to normal towards your sister and husband, but never towards your sister's sweetheart.

Then you get the super-eyesight like a lynx or an eagle to look for threats or preys… but then again: I live in a condominium! I've got the first wall 7ft away! What the hell do I need that for?! So… during your pregnancy, even there reality distorts. Everything you used to see as beautiful… nothing… a complete breakdown… and the first thing to go is your husband, from Jude Law ( _"Aww, Sweetie! I love you so much!"_ ) to Woody Allen in a second ( _"AAAHH! I HAD HER WITH_ _ **YOU**_ _?!... Say goodbye now because you're never seeing her again!"_ ).

Worse than that, is when the super-smell comes along! You smell absurd stuff! You can smell an unwashed armpit _12 miles away_! Kristoff's stinky jogging feet at a _24 miles_ distance along with his Great Dane's smelly breath, and I would start over with the puking! I could smell Hans's breath _through the_ _ **phone**_!

Okay… Now I'm done with the ranting. Other than that…all of it… most of it… things were going well. The closer the due date came the more enthusiastic we all became. Hans had been the most wonderful husband ever and Anna the awesome little sister she is. Unknowingly to me, and for the first part also to them, they had both come up with the idea to make the guest room Anna's room and have Anna's room become the baby's room since it was bigger. That's when Anna started to enthusiastically move her stuff to the other room and Hans went shopping for baby necessities, while I helped out them both, fighting my way to help because they both wanted me to stay put and do nothing. To them it was already too much that I decided to keep on going to work.

"Elsa, you can't go to work in your condition!" my husband said trying to convince me to get time off work for maternity.

"Hans, I'm pregnant not inept. Stop worrying, I'll be fine" I told him, then Anna joined in, but in the end I managed to get things done my way, so I was still running around working, helping Anna with moving all her stuff in the other room and going baby shopping with Hans. Once we were finally done with setting the room for our baby girl, we both stood in the doorway, with my arm around his waist and his arm around my shoulders admiring our work. Most of it we did it on our own, Anna would help when necessary, as she herself told us that even though she really wanted to participate, setting up the room for our baby was supposed to be _our_ thing, Hans's and mine. Luckily for us, we didn't have to repaint the walls as they were already of a neutral color. It was perfect. It had everything our baby girl was going to need. Hans had been ever present through every waking moment of my pregnancy. He was going to be an amazing dad.

* * *

Today, had been a normal day. We went along with our daily routines. We would wake up, get ready for the day have an abundant breakfast (I would), then Anna would got to class and Hans and I would go to work and every single day, he would remind me to call him if I needed anything, even for cravings. I said I would, kissed him goodbye and get to court as he drove off to his. The one thing we agreed on was that I was not going to drive until I gave birth. First thing I had to do today, was a quite important cause. Now, I didn't tell Hans, nor Anna, so that they would spare me with the ranting, but I know they did notice I had been working hard this last period, and with a baby in my belly it felt more exhausting than usual, good thing Phoebus asked Belle to assist me. The cause went well, I won. After that, Belle drove us back to the law firm and we got back to our usual duties, and I hate to admit that I was late with some paper work, which I fortunately managed to finish just before a boring meeting I had to attend with Belle and other colleagues, one of them being Judge Claude Frollo… that man was obnoxious, fake, misogynous, had a medieval view of law and justice and to top it all he hated me, don't ask me why because I don't know. Good thing he worked in another place. Since I graduated, I had three causes with him as judge… goodness gracious! The fact that my colleagues' clients were guilty was so obvious that any judge in their right mind would have ended the trial and spoke the sentence right away, but no. Three times out of three, he settled for another hearing, three times out of three both my 'opponents', client and lawyer, were men, while I was assisting women, and three times out of three I had to go crazy looking for evidence to show the obvious and luckily, three times out of three I won the cause anyway. My last trial with Frollo as judge was last month and the prospect of seeing him, already had gotten my nerves… even the baby wasn't happy, I could feel it… although she hadn't kicked… at all… yet.

I managed to sit through the whole meeting without falling asleep or killing Frollo for a couple of things he said or how he spoke to Belle, but she held her own. As the meeting was over though, as Frollo left, Belle and I had to stay back for a couple of minutes to discuss somethings with our other colleagues. When we were done I immediately stood up gatherings my documents, when my head started spinning and my eyesight blackening a bit. At first I thought it was because I had stood up too fast. Only then I realized that it wasn't because of that as I felt my knees grow weak and my sight blackening even more.

"Belle…" I called barely above a whisper.

"Yes?" she said turning around, then everything went black.  
I woke up on the floor with a jacket behind my head, Tiana holding my legs up and Belle by my side with a glass of water, other few people were around me. Everything was a little fuzzy at the beginning, but in matter of seconds I saw everything clearly although my head was still spinning a bit. Belle put a hand on my nape to support my head and made me drink the glass of water and sugar as she told me what happened and that Hans was on his way. Soon enough they helped me back up and had me sit down on a chair. Moments later Hans arrived, panting as he ran out of the elevator and jogged to me.

"Elsa!" he called as he saw me "Elsa, are you alright?" he asked kneeling down, placing a comforting hand on my knee. He was the thousand person to ask me that.

"I'm fine!" I snapped "I am _**fine**_. I just passed out" I said looking down at him.

"What do you mean you ' _just_ ' passed out? You're pregnant, Elsa! You're not supposed to stress yourself out! It's not good for neither you or our daughter!" he scolded "We're going to the doctor right now" he said.

"Oh my gosh! _The doctor_! _The doctor_! Hans, you're exaggerating" I said.

"No, Elsa, he's not exaggerating, he's right" Belle said with her arms crossed "You two go see the doctor, I'll tell Phoebus what happened" I huffed but let Hans help me up and putting my coat on, he protectively put an arm around my shoulders and together we made our way out of the building and to the doctor's.

* * *

"Doctor, how are they?" Hans asked worriedly the moment I got out of the room with the doctor.

"Don't worry, Mr. Westerguard. Your wife and your daughter are fine. It was just a small drop in blood pressure due to stress, it's normal" the doctor said. I gave him a small smile as Hans sighed with relief.

"Thank God…" he said relieved.

"Everything's fine, young dad. It happens sometimes" she reassured him, then the doctor turned to me "Mrs. Westerguard, remember, you need to rest. Working is fine, but don't stress yourself out like today" I nodded in response. The doctor gave us another appointment and then as she went back into her study, I stood in front of Hans.

"I got scared" Hans confessed taking my hands in his.

"I know… I'm sorry for scaring you… and snapping at you" I apologized. Hans smiled and planted a kiss on my lips, then he laced his fingers through mine and we made our way back to the car and back home. We agreed not to say a word about me passing out to Anna, otherwise it was going to be the end.

The moment I got home, I jumped into the shower and changed from my work clothes into comfortable shorts and a one-shoulder-off shirt. For the rest of the day, I just stayed home relaxing, vlogging a bit,watching TV, reading a book, eating chocolate (blame the cravings) and cooking dinner. Anna came back home at dinner time, apologizing for not calling earlier, but her phone had died and she had to stay on campus to help a friend of hers who was in deep trouble with a few chapters of music history. Hans came back home a moment later, since he had to go back to work, he too was late due to urgently meet with a few clients. He took a quick shower, changed into comfortable sweatpants and a muscle V-neck pullover and joined us for dinner. Anyway, after dinner, the three of us settled in front of the TV to watch _Dancing with the Stars_. That was actually Anna's favorite show, but we loved it too. There were three couches in our living room, which formed a U in front of the TV, with a long low table in the middle. Anna took the couch for two people all for herself, comfortably laying on it, eating the chocolate chip cookie Hans gave each of us, while my husband and I took the couch for three people, the middle one. I was sitting on the left side with my legs stretched and crossed occupying the couch, Hans was basically laying on the couch with his head on my lap with his hand gently caressing my leg or resting on my knee, as I softly played with his thick auburn locks with a hand while the other rested on my belly gently rubbing my thumb on the bump. Every once in a while Hans would occasionally lean up and plant a kiss on it.  
It was a normal evening, regular and relaxing. I enjoyed this and watching Anna every now and then, I knew I was going to miss having her around when the time came. As we watched the show, the millionth commercial break came up. Anna jumped up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"Elsa?" she called the moment she was behind the couch Hans and I were laying on.

"Hm?" I replied turning my head around. She just cupped my face with a hand and planted a fond kiss on my cheek, then without a word, she headed probably to the kitchen. This was another thing I was going to miss when Anna would have left: these affection moments that came out of the blue.

"Hey, cheer up. We still have at least 2 or 3 years with Anna around" Hans said in a soft voice "You don't need to get all melancholic now"

"I know… I just…" I paused "I'm going to miss this. The three of us, four of us in less than four months, relaxing in front of the TV after dinner, hearing you two bicker or Anna practicing her scripts in the other room, these affection moments she gets out of the blue, watching you two dancing around when you're celebrating something or listening to her solos when she's under the shower, Anna's energy…"

"You'll always be sisters" Hans said "You told me that yourself. Nothing is ever going to tear you two apart" I smiled down at him running my hand through his hair.

"I know" I said "But still… when the time comes, I'll miss not having her around"

"Me too" Hans said smiling and resting his head on my lap once again. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and a kiss planted on my head. I turned my head around and saw Anna smiling.

"I'll miss not having you two around too" she said as she bent down to caress Hans's face "But you're definitely still stuck with me for at least another couple of years, so no moping around" she said cheerfully before going to plop back onto the couch "Now…" she said "Tell the viewers what we're doing" Anna said as she started to record us with her camera. Looks like she didn't go get herself something to eat. Hans and I chuckled.

"We are watching _Dancing with the Stars_ " I started.

"Basically we are relaxing on the couch" Hans said.

"He's more falling asleep though" I said snickering.

"With my head on your lap and you running your fingers through my hair, of course I'm falling asleep" he said.

"You guys are so cute" Anna said smiling at us "Aren't they cute? Best Couple of the year!" she said towards the camera. Hans and I chuckled, then my breath hitched when I felt something in my belly. Like when you get butterflies, then I felt it again.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Hans asked, looking at me concerned, lifting his head off my lap. Anna was still recording but apparently she had momentarily forgotten about the camera in her hand.

"Hans, the baby!" I said as a smile broke onto my face.

"The baby what?!" he and Anna chorused.

"She kicked! Here!" I said and taking his hand and putting it on my bump… but nothing happened, Hans and I waited, then I felt it and a grin broke on Hans's face. He felt it too.

"Hey baby" he said towards my stomach "Mommy and Daddy can't wait to meet you too" I giggled at him as he grinned like a child, before planting soft kisses on my belly. Then I turned towards my sister and smiled at her.

"Anna come here" I said inviting her to feel the baby moving under her palm. Anna was immediately at my side and let me put her hand where I felt the kick. Anna waited for a while, but nothing. Neither of us could feel anything.

"Come on, baby" Anna said "Auntie Anna wants to feel you kicking" but nothing. Anna's smile faded, but kept her hand on my bump "I guess she's a little shy, maybe later". Then I felt it again and Anna's lips formed a huge grin. She felt her niece kick.

* * *

If there was one thing I loved about Saturdays was that I could stay home and relax with my family. Anna had gone to record a song she was making a cover of, today. I think it was _Happy_ by… I don't know who wrote it. I just know she went to cover that song. Anyway, I was relaxing on the bed reading a book. Hans was basically taking a nap in that position he seemed to love so much: laying down with his head on my lap and his hand on my now larger baby bump, gently rubbing his thumb on it. I was at the end of month six, less than three months to go. Hans seemed to love taking naps and rest in that position, he said it was because: first of all, apparently I was comfortable, but that was more of a joke, secondly, if he laid there he said he felt like he was closer to our baby and lastly he liked to feel our little girl kick under his palm. He said it relaxed him. Once in a while I would glance at him and see him half asleep with an eye half open, gently caressing my bump and a smile would form on my face. Sometimes I would occasionally stroke his face and Hans would lean into my touch and gently kiss my palm as I did so. Olaf would occasionally hop on my bed and lay down beside me, purring as Hans and I petted him. He was doing so just in that moment. I felt a little sorry for Olaf though. When our daughter was going to be born, Hans, Anna and I were probably going to have to have to cuddle him less and not pick him up anymore, in case the baby was allergic to cats. Kristoff himself was probably going to have to stay away from Sven before he came over, in case our daughter was allergic to dogs.  
Suddenly we heard the front door open and I realized Anna was back, but when we head barking we knew Kristoff was here with Sven as well. Olaf immediately stood up and ran to the other room to go play with the Great Dane. Anna came to our room a moment after, giving each of us a kiss on the cheek and caressing my belly saying hi to her niece. Kristoff came into the room too. He gave Hans a pat on the back and kissed my cheek, rubbing his hand on my belly. Then Sven came into the room like a crazy horse.

"Kristoff get the dog!" Anna said immediately. Hans instantly got up to catch him before the dog could jump on me, but Kristoff caught him by the collar right away.

"Easy! Easy Sven!" Kristoff said but the dog kept pulling waddling his tail happily "Sven easy!" Kristoff said "SVEN SIT!" he commanded with authority, pulling onto the collar. The dog seemed to finally get the command and sat down still waddling his tail and his big tongue dangling.

"Good boy" Kristoff said, but did not let go of the collar "Sorry. I didn't think he'd go that crazy" Kristoff apologized.

"It's fine, we know Sven" Hans said.

"Hi, Sven" I said petting the dog's head "It's okay, Kristoff. We don't even let Olaf go too crazy right now" I assured him. After that the dog was distracted by our cat and the two of them trotted to the other room. Before Anna and Kristoff could go to the other room as well, a thought struck me. Only less than three months to go… and we still hadn't thought about names!

"Hans, we never thought about the name!" I said putting away my book. Hans looked at me with eyes wide.

"Shoot. You're right!" he said. Anna and Kristoff looked at us amused.

"Your daughter is coming in less than three months and you two never discussed names?" Kristoff said probably voicing Anna's thoughts. Hans and I replied by grinning like idiots. Anna and Kristoff shook their heads.

* * *

"Andrea"

"Lilian"

"Lilith"

"Helen" It had been a while since Hans and I started thinking about names.

"Melpomeni"

"I'm not naming my daughter after the Greek Muse of Tragedy" I said glaring at my husband as he had laid back with his head on my lap, his stomach facing the ceiling and holding my hand, playing with my fingers.

"Thalia, Muse of Comedy?" he suggested

"Does it have to be a Greek name?" Anna asked clearly not convinced as she sat beside me with her legs crossed indian-style and Olaf in her lap.

" _Thalia Westerguard_ …" Kristof tried "Cute, but it doesn't convince me. Plus, it looks like you named her after Thalia Grace from the Percy Jackson Series"

"He's right. Though there's nothing wrong with naming her Thalia, since she's-well- awesome" Anna said. Sven, who was laying on the floor beside Kristoff who was sitting on the edge of the bed, barked in approval.

"If you put it that way, we're naming her Annabeth then" I said sarcastically "I mean… Annabeth _far_ more awesome than Thalia"

"That is true" Anna said as her eyes lit up.

"Anna" Hans said.

"Yes?" Anna answered.

"No, I mean: let's name her Anna" Hans suggested. Silence ruled among us. Then I smiled and stroked my husband's cheek and kissed his hand, while Anna just stayed still.

"You… you'd give her my name?" Anna said still shocked.

"Why not?" Hans said looking at her and then back at me. Anna smiled.

"I think it has a nice ring to it" I said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, guys… I… I'd be honored if you did" Anna said smiling at us, with her cheeks red. Kristoff smiled and kissed her cheek. Silence ruled again as we all got back to thinking.

"Rachel?" Kristoff suggested.

"Oh, please no!" we said in unison.

"Why not? _Rachel Westerguard_ doesn't sound bad" Kristoff said.

"I don't know about Hans but Elsa and I used to watch _Glee_ and well…" Anna started eyeing me.

"We hated Rachel. We hated her from the beginning to the end" I finished "I can't help it, but after 6 years I can't help but associate the name Rachel to an ambitious wannabe who would do anything to get what she wants, including stepping upon her friends"

"Then she cries and everyone forgives her" Hans added.

"Exactly" Anna agreed "Not to mention that Lea Michele, her actress… awesome voice, great vocal range and power, perfect executions, but…"

"… but zero emotion… except for one song, but she wasn't really acting when she sang that one" I finished "Every song she sings sounds…"

"Exactly the same" Anna and I chorused.

"Yeah, same goes for me" Hans said "I loved Marley, Mercedes and Santana, but I couldn't stand Rachel" Silence.

"You watched _Glee_?" Anna asked him just as shocked as I was.

"Yes" Hans replied nonchalantly "I'm a guy who watched _Glee_. And I had like… the biggest crush on Marley/Melissa Benoist"

"Why am I learning about this now?" I said eyeing him perplexed, Hans smirked and gently pinched my cheek.

"I'm full of surprises, love" he replied. I shook my head and let the news sink in. Silence and we all looked at Kristoff.

"Sorry, I suggested" he said raising his hands in surrender. Then we all went back to thinking.

"Melanie" Hans suggested.

"Grace" Anna said.

"Anastacia" I proposed.

"Drizella" and Hans threw a pillow in Kristoff's face while Anna whacked the back of his head with…

"My book!" I complained.

"This is _my_ book!" she replied.

"Oh, that's okay then. Hit him harder" I said.

"No! Stop! Sorry!" Kristoff said as Anna smacked the back of his head with her copy of _Mockingjay_ again.

* * *

Month nine. My due date passed yesterday and our baby girl is still in my belly. Ever since I started getting the practice contraptions, the braxton hicks, which at first I thought were labor pains, Hans had been on the look-out and on guard worse than a grizzly with cubs. He was so nervous, partly because he couldn't wait to meet our baby and partly because he was growing anxious. These days he has been attached to me like a leech, more than usual and Anna had been too.

Do you remember what I said about the hypocrisy of people when you're pregnant? Well, there is one thing they tell you that is true and that is... ' _When you'll get the real labor pains you'll know right away'_ and-crap yes!- if you know right away… you _do_ know right away… And with the real labor pains, you come to face male priorities and your hidden stupidity… My labor pains started at 2:30a.m. At the first painful contraptions I sat up squeezing my eyes shut and breathing deeply in and out.

 _It's time, no doubt!_ I thought. I turned to my side… Hans was there beside me… sleeping. It's normal for him to be asleep it's 2:30a.m! What would any normal person in her right mind do when she's freaking out for the labor? She wakes him up… So did I?... _Nooo…_ he's so tense, poor Hansie-Poo! –note the sarcasm- He even took a week off work to get ready for this day. It's a week he's sleeping, poor him…

 _What do I do?_ Then… the idea: _Anna's in the other room!_ Again, a normal person would go wake her little sister up if she didn't want to wake up her husband… and again did I do that?... _No!_ No, let's let poor Annie be. She's got an exam next Friday, she's so nervous, poor her, let's not disturb her. So that's what I did. I tiptoed out of the bed and silently headed to the living room, without disturbing either of them… but the contraptions were so strong that that 7ft hallway seemed like 7miles… I really believe I grew Wolverine's claws doing so, destroying the walls. Then I sat down on the couch, doing anything I could not to disturb them: counting sheep, finding the area and volume of the room, name all the articles of the penal code, banging my head on the TV, anything not to wake them up. Then, finally, Hans calmly woke up at 9:30a.m. and it was then that he got into the living room.

"Hans, sweetheart, I _really_ think we need to get to hospital!" I said with gritted teeth and my throat almost chocking on air. I look at him. He's frozen on the door. For a second there is total confused panic in his eyes, then he apparently put himself together.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be right there" he said… and on that _'right there'_ … **hmm** … he took a shower… he shaved, but for hygiene not for vanity… had an abundant breakfast… we wouldn't want him to suddenly get low on sugar in a moment like this, wouldn't we? My sister woke up while Hans was eating his breakfast and in 5 minutes she showered, got dressed and was immediately beside me. Filming… that little…whatever. But back to Hans –I mean- come on! What's the rush?! Although he did basically suck his breakfast down in a hurry, I give him that.

Anyway, at 10 a.m. we got to Hans's car. Now… here comes the absurdity of male priorities. It's been two months and a half that the car showed to be making weird noises when we opened and closed the door… and the genius… decided to investigate in _that_ precise moment.  
We were all set. I was in the passenger seat. Anna was sitting behind me stroking my hair in comfort. Hans grabbed the car door and started opening and closing it… _CLIK-CLIK-CLAK-CLAK… CLIK-CLIK-CLAK-CLAK… CLIK-CLIK-CLAK-CLAK…_ Anna and I looked at each other in disbelief. Then I forcefully poked Hans's shoulder.

"Clik-Clik-Clak-Clak, let's go to hospital!" I snapped ignoring the pain.

"Yes, but this is serious" he said. Anna restrained herself from killing him.

"Oh, yeah! Those are real problems, I know" I said sarcastically "But if the meanwhile we start moving…?" I barked back

"Okay, calm down. Don't panic" he replied. He lowered the window… _clik-clik-clak-clak_ … No, at that point he just _had_ to figure out what was going on, ignoring the fact that although she was about to strangle him, Anna was filming blackmail material.

 _...CLIK-CLIK-CLAK-CLAK… CLIK-CLIK-CLAK-CLAK… CLIK-CLIK-CLAK-CLAK- CLIK-CLIK-CLAK-CLAK…_

"Clik-Clik-Clak-Clak, cut it out!" I barked "It goes up and down! Nothing happens! You keep that up and you'll see that at some point it'll brea…k" Perfect- The window broke… Now… One million dollar question: was it sunny or was it raining?... You got it! It was raining!  
We were finally driving on our way to the hospital as the awful contraptions kept going. Then…as we had to stop at the red light, with the rain getting inside the car, drenching Hans's left arm… I saw my doom: Hans saw a mechanic's workshop.

"Hans…" Anna angrily warned as I think she was about to drag him out of the car and throw him all the way to Pluto with a kick in the butt and drive me to hospital herself. But before he could open his mouth, with the grace of Freddy Kruger I grabbed my husband by the collar of his shirt and with Billy the Puppet's voice…

" _ **Take me to hospital or I'll bite your head off!**_ " I commanded. He literally obeyed like a beaten puppy… _poor Hans_!-note sarcasm-. While we headed to hospital though, between a spasm and the next I managed to think for a moment.

 _Elsa, get it together, control it…don't panic_ I thought,breathing in and out _You're suffering like a dog. Hans is right beside you, powerless. He_ _ **can't**_ _help you. You saw how he acted for nine months and he's always been careful and caring towards you. Right now he is feeling useless, he doesn't know how to handle the situation, that's why he's acting like he's out of his mind. He probably wants to take your pain, relieve you from this situation. And you know that Hans doesn't really like to get in contact with his real emotions when he puts other people before him, that's why he externs his feelings by acting like a prick, like every man does. He's not like that and you know it._  
Then we finally got to hospital. Anna was vlogging the whole thing and trying to be as helpful as she could at the same time. Hans left me at the entrance with the doctors and my sister, he parked the car and ran like a mad man back to me, but before getting into thhe delivery room I looked at him… caressed him and took his face in my palms.

"Hans, don't worry…" I said smiling as best I could "Everything is going to be fine"… and Hans replied:

" _Fine_ , my ass! With the window down someone's surely going to steal it"... I don't know what gave me the strength not to kill him. After that you're not going to be surprised if when we will be 80, Hans will be my future ex-husband.

Anyway, apart from that, I was urgently rushed to the room to give birth and there… there I came to realize there was another lie about pregnancies. A lie that usually your family members that have already had children tell you. In this case Aunt Primrose. It's a phrase every woman heard at least once in her lifetime, especially when pregnant: _'Yes, don't worry. It hurts a little… but it's a pain you'll forget immediatelyyyyy!…_ 'immediately'my foooooot!... IT HURTS , FOR CRAP'S SAKE! AND YOU REMEMBER IT!  
I was in the delivery room. The doctors kept my sister out of the room, but allowed my husband to be there. Hans was standing beside me and holding my hand as I crushed his into pieces. I swear… I will never forget that experience. It's written with fire in my memory. As I pushed to deliver our baby I felt like I had to deliver Captain Hook's ship with Captain Hook acting as figurehead!

"Doctor, you've got to be kidding me! She can't possibly come out from down there!" I complained through a spasm and the other "I'll put two fingers down my throat and make her come out from _up here_!" Yes, because that must be the real explanation to why we puke so much throughout the pregnancy! It's practice!

"First child?" the doctor asked Hans

"Yes" he replied.

"That explains it" he said while I was sure I had just seen the Grim Reaper passing by, urging me to get going because he was busy. So I started pushing and I swear that was the real moment I which for the first time, I hated my husband with all my heart.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at him, crushing his hand as sweat dripped down my forehead.

"Shh… it's okay" he hushed me.

"Hans, you suck!" I yelled at him.

"Yes, you're right. Keep pushing, our girl is coming" he said and planted a kiss on my head.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"I know, love. I know. I love you too" he replied calmly, although his breath was hitching. Then after a few minutes of infernal fire… the miracle happened and not too long after that. When I had finally steadied my breathing and was sitting on the bed. The nurse placed a tiny pink bundle in my arms. Our beautiful new beginning which made me realize that all those things I had been complaining about were worth it... My God! They were _so_ worth it… Anna finally managed to get in the room, with Kristoff who had joined her as she was filming, walking by my side.

"Hi" I whispered to my little girl. She was beautiful, she had my nose, Hans's lips and an auburn tuft of hair, as for her eyes we still had to wait a little to see whom she got them from, also because she was sleeping. My heart was beating so fast… I couldn't believe it… I was a mother.

"She's beautiful" Anna said softly looking at her in awe "Hi. I'm your Auntie Anna" she said, as the baby did just a little sleepy sound in reply. Anna kissed my cheek "Congratulations" she whispered "She has your mouth, Hans" she said. Kristoff too had come closer.

"Hey little one" he said smiling. I looked at Hans who had gone mute. He just sat there looking at our baby and I. His face was blank, but a thousand emotions went through his eyes. Without touching him, I knew his heart was beating fast as he too had come to my same realization.

"You're a father, Hans" I told him. He just stayed there dazed.

"Yeah…" he said almost breathlessly.

"You want to hold our daughter?" I asked him smiling. Hans swallowed hard and nodded, coming to sit beside me on the bed. I gently passed our girl to him as he delicately held her, like she was made of fragile crystal.

"She's so tiny…" he said softly "Hey… I'm your daddy" he said with a smile, carefully caressing her face with a finger. Then Hans lightly gasped in surprise as our daughter caught the tip of his finger with her tiny hands. We all smiled and Anna 'awwed' at the sight.

"How did you guys name her?" Kristoff asked. I looked at Hans and smiled.

"You want to tell them?" I asked placing a hand on his thigh. Hans smiled ad looked at them proudly.

"We're naming her Farah" he said. Anna and Kristoff smiled.

" _Farah_ …" Anna muttered smiling.

"That's a nice name. It means _traveler_ " Kristoff said smiling. Hans and I smiled knowingly to each other.

"That's the English origin of the name" I said smiling.

"Elsa and I chose the Arabic one, though, because of its meaning" Hans said

" _Joy_ " I explained smiling. Anna and Kristoff smiled even more.

"It's beautiful" they said smiling. Hans then leaned down to place a kiss on Farah's head and then leaned down to place one on my temple and showing me our new beginning in his arms. It was in that moment that the nurse came in asking for our baby's name.

"Farah Annika Westerguard" I told her. The nurse wrote down the name and went out of the room. Anna looked at Hans and I dumbstruck "At first it was supposed to be Farah Anna Westerguard but it didn't flow really well, then Hans made me realize that Annika is the Swedish pet name form for Anna, so we went with that"

"You… you gave her my name…" Anna said with her cheeks red. I smiled at her and raising an arm I cupped her nape with my hand.

"Come here" I told her and pulling my sister to me I kissed her cheek and hugged her. Anna hugged me back tightly.

"Hey, Anna" Hans called her as we pulled away from the hug "You want to hold your niece? You're next Kristoff" Hans told them. Their eyes lit up, Anna gave Kristoff the camera and leaned over on the bed and Hans gently passed Farah to her.

"Hi Farah. Aren't you a cutie?" Anna cooed and planted a tiny kiss on her head "Can I keep her?" Anna said with puppy eyes, making us quietly laugh. Yes, Anna was definitely going to be the best aunt ever. Kristoff was next to hold Farah, as Anna reluctantly let her go and taking the camera back. If Farah was tiny in Hans's arms, she was even smaller in Kristoff's. Kristoff then gave her back to me. As I held Farah in my arms, Anna stopped filming.

"We're not posting any of this on Youtube" she said smiling. None of us needed to ask why. That video was for us to keep for our family and no one else. I looked up to my husband to see a look of pure true love as he stared to our daughter, as he gently cupped her head with his hand, then his gaze shifted to me. He smiled tenderly and planted a soft kiss on my lips, to which I gladly kissed back.

"I love you" he said softly with his forehead touching mine and then I knew that _this_ was the day our lives truly began.

* * *

 **Aww! There you have it! I hope you liked it. I hope it made you laugh. And I hope this story gets to 200 REVIEWS FOR THE EPILOGUE NEXT WEEK!  
Thank you all again for the love and support, thank you for the constructive criticisms. I'll see you again on the epilogue!  
Until next time! ;-)  
**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	36. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

I sat up squeezing my eyes shut and breathing deeply as I felt the awful contraptions.

 _It's time, no doubt!_ I thought. I turned to my side… Hans was there beside me… sleeping. It's normal for him to be asleep it's 3a.m!…. What would any normal person in her right mind do when she's freaking out for the labor? She wakes him up… So did I?... _Hell_ _ **yes!**_

"Hans! Hans! Wake up! It's time!" I said poking his shoulder. Hans's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight.

"Huh? What?" he said confused.

"Hans, I'm in labor!" I said freaking out for the contraption. He immediately shot out of bed.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be right there" he said… O _h no! He's not doing it again!_

"Hans, you dare take a shower, shave and have breakfast and I swear I'm throwing you out of the window!" I snapped. He obeyed like a beaten puppy and in 5 minutes he washed up, got dressed and was immediately by my side, helping me out. Before getting his phone to dial Anna's number. To make things clear: Anna did get her first Performing Arts degree in music, but made the wise decision to get a second degree in drama, so she was still living with us and to tell you the truth, we were glad she did. Today though, was Saturday and she was at Kristoff's.

"Anna" Hans said as he put the phone to his ear "I don't care that you and Kristoff got back home two hours ago! Elsa's in labor!" I heard freaked out muffled talking "Thank you" and with that he put the phone down.

"Mommy?" we heard we turned around and saw our 3 year-old daughter, in her green nightgown holding her stuffed bunny in her hand. Her auburn hair messy. _Crap! We woke her up!_ "Mommy what's wrong? Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Your little brother can't wait to meet you" I said trying to smile as best I could, but once again I felt Wolverine's claws come out once again as I tried to make my way to Farah. Luckily Hans beat me to it and picked her up and she had smiled when I told her so.

"That's right. You're about to become a big sister, Farah" said Hans. Our daughter's blue eyes lit up as he said so. She couldn't wait to have her baby brother "Auntie Anna and Uncle Kristoff are coming soon. They'll stay here with you and Mommy and I will be back tomorrow morning with your baby brother"

"With Gabriel?" she asked. _Gabriel_ , that was the name our daughter chose for her little brother. Gabriel Franz Westerguard, that was going to be his name.

"Yes, with Gabriel" he said. I hated to interrupt but I calmly tried to urge Hans to put Farah back to bed. Luckily he did as said and a moment later, we heard the door open and Anna barging in the house and into the living room.

"Where's my-"

"Shh!" Hans and I hushed Anna as another contraption made me stifle a painful yelp.

"Okay! Go, go! Kristoff and I will take care of Farah" Anna said before planting a kiss on my forehead and with that Hans and I finally got out of the house and into the car. I was once again in the passenger seat, hand opened the car door and when he closed it, he realized the sound it had just made… _clik-clik-clak-clak…_ Silence dawned upon us. But Hans dismissed it and turned on the engine, he lowered the window… _clik-clik-clak-clak…_ I paled.

"What the heck?" he muttered. But I lost it right away, and before he could start opening and closing the car door.

"Hans Erelend Westerguard! Don't you dare do a round two of what you did with Farah!"

"But, Elsa-" he never got to finish , as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with the grace of Leatherface.

" _ **Take me to hospital or I'll bite your head off!**_ " I commanded with Samug's voice. Hans again obeyed like a beaten puppy… oh _poor_ him!

* * *

"Mommy, will Gabry be okay?" Farah asked us as we drove in front of their school.

"I don't want to go to school, Mommy!" Gabriel said pouting.

"Yes, _Mommy_. Auntie Anna will take care of them" Anna said.

"Nice try, Anna" I said smirking at my sister through the mirror "But don't encourage them"

"Exactly" Hans said as he drove "Come one, buddy! You'll be fine" he said.

"But Fay won't be with me! I'll be all alone!" Gabry complained. His green eyes, immediately going in 'puppy dog mode'.

"You two became so boring!" Anna complained.

"Anna you keep that up and you're walking to your new house" I threatened with a smile.

"You mean _our_ _**old**_ house" she said smiling from ear to ear.

"And now yours" I said smiling back at her.

"How's Kristoff doing with the whole moving in?" Hans asked.

"He's fine. Actually he's more worried about planning the wedding rather than moving in" Anna told us, and I couldn't help but glance back at her and see her playing with her engagement ring, with a wide smile on her face. After 8 years of dating, Kristoff had finally decided to pop the question. He would have done it earlier, but he didn't want to distract Anna from her job, because she auditioned and got casted, for her first job in _Les Miserable_ as… drum roll please… Fantine! And that was two years ago, because after that, Anna got casted in other two big musicals: _The Little Mermaid_ as Ariel (in which ironically her friend _Ariel_ was casted as Ursula, creating thousands of jokes between them), and _The Phantom of the Opera_ as Christine. Right now, she was currently unemployed, but had recently gotten an offer from the producers of Once Upon A Time, she didn't tell us for what role, though. She was getting her second degree in a few months and especially after her engagement, she decided it was now time for us to go our separate ways. It was sad at first, but we weren't too far apart and Anna and I were always going to be sisters, we were always going to be there for each other, no matter what. We were family.

"What if I don't make any friends?" Gabriel kept complaining. Farah wrapped her arms around his shoulders and planted a kiss on his wavy platinum blonde hair

"You'll make lots of friends Gabry. I'll come see you at recess if you want" Farah reassured him, as a smile broke on her face. Both Farah's and Gabriel's smiles were taken after neither Hans nor myself. They had Anna's smile. Gabriel's green eyes lit up as he eagerly nodded his head. He kissed Farah's cheek and hugged her back.

"See, buddy?" Hans said "Farah will be there, you won't be alone"

"When we come pic you up we want to know everything about your day, okay kids?" I said smiling at them. Both Farah and Gabriel smiled and nodded eagerly. It was a big day for both of them. Gabriel was going in kindergarten for the first time ever, while Farah was starting elementary school. The moment we got in front of the school. I took Farah's hand, she took Gabriel's and he took Hans's, who playfully went to take Anna's, but she snickered lightly smacking his hand away, playfully as she said goodbye to her niece and her nephew and stayed back, waiting for Hans and I by the car as we walked our children to the entrance.

I know it probably is stupid, but I couldn't help but feel a little sad. They were still little but they were growing up too fast! Although I knew we were going to pick them up after work, I couldn't help but feel said and nervous at the thought of being away from my kids. Yes, I know, it might sound stupid but… I just couldn't help it! And I knew I could say the same about Hans.

As we got to the school entrance, Hans and I kneeled down in front of our kids. Both of us finding something to fix them. I fixed Farah's bangs and her jacket, while Hans fixed Gabriel's jacket and tied his untied shoelace.

"Behave yourselves, make friends and have fun, okay?" Hans told them, holding onto Gabriel's hand "Everything's going to be fine, and remember, Gabry. You're not alone, Fay will be there for you, and Mommy and I will come pick you up this afternoon" I smiled knowingly at him. Our kids would probably understand with time, but I knew what he meant and he was right. Farah and Gabriel loved each other and were always going to be there for one another.

"Same for you Fay" I told her "You and Gabry have each other, and Daddy and I will be back soon so you can tell us all of your adventures in school and what you learned" I told her.

"Okay, Mommy" Farah said and hugged me as I kissed her cheek. She immediately kissed my cheek back as Hans hugged Gabriel and kissed his cheek as our little boy did the same. Then our kids switched and we repeated the hug and kiss, me with Gabriel and Hans with Farah. Then Farah held her hand out to her little brother. Gabriel eagerly took it and together they walked away towards a group of Farah's friends from kindergarten.

* * *

Christmas was the best time of the year. I loved everything about it. I always had, but most of all, I loved my family. Though this Christmas might have been kind of… populated. This year we were celebrating Christmas at our house, but here came the problems. Hans wanted something small, like last year with: me, the children, Anna and Kristoff. Usually, I would go for something like that too since I wasn't really that much of a party person, but this year I wanted to do something different. So in the end, it was going to be: me, Hans, the children, Anna, Kristoff, Dagfinn, Sarah, Scott, Jamie (Scott's half-brother), Evelyn (Scott's sister, who was about Farah's age), Aunt Primrose, Uncle Thomas, Rapunzel and Eugene (who got married about 3 years ago) with their twins, Flynn and Claire, Hans's mother and Margrethe, who had moved here to attend college and was graduating at the end of the year, along with her boyfriend, Mark… yup. We were quite a party, good thing Hans and I had a large house especially since we also had Olaf and Sven running around. Our Christmas tree was packed with gifts underneath it. Hans and I had been cooking for a while and setting up table and everything. Since we didn't have enough seats, Hans and I decided to set up a sort of buffet. Luckily, Anna and Kristoff cooked something and brought it over earlier today to help us set everything up.

As soon as we were done setting up the Christmas Eve dinner, I was the first to hop into the shower and get ready. I left my hair in its signature braid and wore an elegant, red one-shoulder knee-length pleated chiffon dress with a black satin sash, matching black heels, a thin silver bracelet Anna gave me for my birthday and the silver heart necklace Hans gave me on our first anniversary as dating couple, 7 years ago. I never took that necklace off.

"Mommy! How do I look?" Farah asked coming into my room, wearing her favorite red dress. What she called her 'Christmas dress' as it was her own ritual to wear it on the Christmas Eve dinner. Though she knew she looked pretty in her dress she always asked for our opinion.

"You look beautiful, sweetie" I told her smiling. He blue eyes lit up.

"Can you put my hair in a fishtail braid, please?" she asked politely.

"Of course" I replied smiling at her. She smiled back and handed me the tiny elastic before turning around. I kneeled down and started braiding her hair, then as I was done I tied them with the elastic and planted a kiss on her head. "There, now you look perfect" I said. Farah hugged me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you" she said "Mommy, Daddy is in the shower and Gabry… well… he needs some help, especially with the tie" she said giving me a pleading look. I smiled and picked her up.

"Alright, let's go fix your brother up" I said and walked to the kids' room. And there was Gabriel trying to dress up himself, but putting two hundred different colors together. I put Farah down and walked to him. Then I gently instructed him what to put on letting him choose the clothes by matching colors. We ended up with Gabriel dressed in a white button-down shirt, with a blue V-neck wool sweater vest, and blue jeans with matching shoes and a blue tie, which I did the first time, showing both Farah and Gabriel how to do the knot, then Gabriel tried it a second time, messing up (but he was eventually going to get it), then Farah tired and successfully did the knot. Then I fixed his hair which he had combed neatly, or at least tried to.

"Now, there is my handsome little man" I told him smiling, planting a kiss on his forehead. Gabriel smiled widely and kissed my cheek, before hugging me.

"So, are you all ready?" Hans asked stepping through the doorway, with a smile on his face.

"Go ask dad what he thinks of your outfits" I encouraged them. They smiled and trotted to their dad.

"Daddy! How do I look?" Farah asked twirling.

"Daddy! Do I look like you?" Gabriel asked as he proudly sported his outfit. Hans smiled and picked them both up in his arms.

"You both look marvelous" he said and planted a kiss on both their cheeks "My little angels… Are you two giving Dad a kiss?" he said and promptly received a kiss on one cheek from Farah and the other from Gabriel. Then he settled them back down "Now, Auntie Anna and Uncle Kristoff will be here in a bit, why don't you go play with Olaf before Sven arrives?" he asked.

"Come on, Fay! Come on! Let's go play with Olaf!" Gabriel said and grabbing his big sister by the hand he dragged her out the room. Hans and I smiled looking at them. Then Hans looked at me.

"You look mesmerizing… Mrs. Westerguard" he said stepping closer to me with a charming side smile.

"Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself, Mr. Westerguard" I said placing my hands on his chest as his went on my waist. Hans did look dashing. He was wearing black jeans and shoes, a white button-down shirt with the first two buttons undone and a black suit jacket. His auburn hair were, as always, combed and parting in the middle and now that, with some patience (he didn't have a lot of beard) he grew a little stubble, to me he looked even more handsome.

"Are you sure it is wise to have so many people, especially kids, with a dog and a cat running around the house?" Hans asked me.

"Well, it's not like we can kick them out now" I told him "Plus… I think it's good to have a nice crowded Christmas once in a while"

"And good thing you weren't the people person" he replied.

"This is what happens when you marry a charmer such as yourself. You want to get out of the shell once in a while" I replied.

"And I suppose you're going to vlog it" he said smiling.

"Obviously. Biggest party ever! Plus, the kids love it" I told him. Hans just chuckled and then silence ruled between us. He looked at me tenderly in the eyes and wrapping his arms around my waist, he leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. I kissed back immediately, lightly pulling on his lapels to bring him closer to me. We lightly pulled away, but kept our foreheads touching, as Hans placed another featherlike kiss on my lips. Then the doorbell rang. Hans and I pulled away from our embrace, but holding hands we made our way to the door and open it for Anna and Kristoff.

"Merry Christmas!" they said smiling. Sven barked happily waggling his tail.

"Merry Christmas to you!" my husband and I replied, and patted Sven before he would jump on us. Then satisfied with the cuddles, he trotted inside the house and into the living room where the kids were. With the dog gone, Kristoff hugged me first, before giving Hans an manly hug, as my husband hugged Anna. Then my sister hugged me tightly kissing my cheek, when we pulled away, she looked at me, licked her finger and rubbed it on my cheek.

"You have lipstick on your cheek" Anna said and we both laughed.

"This is usually the other way around" I said.

"Well, it's your turn this time around" Anna said smiling as she stopped rubbing her thumb on my cheek "I'm 25 and engaged, I'm not a kid anymore"

"I don't care. You'll always be my baby sister" I said and with that I took her face in my hands and kissed her forehead.

"Now you got yours on my forehead. Come on, rub it off" she said resigned.

"I don't have it, Anna" I said smirking.

"Oh, okay then" she said.

"Auntie Anna! Uncle Kristoff!" the kids shouted as they ran to them, first to Anna giving her tight hugs and then to Kristoff who picked them up as they hugged him and kissed his cheek. I just watched them with my husband as Hans put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, Hans" Anna said "Why are your kids so smart and beautiful?"

"Is there really a need to ask him, Anna?" Kristoff said "They took after their mother! Right kids?"

"Yes!" they chorused causing us to laugh as Hans pretended to pout.

"Really? You're mocking me, now?" Hans said

"No, they're speaking the truth" I replied.

"Guys, it's Christmas Eve! You're supposed to be nice today… and tomorrow" he said.

"But we love you" I said leaning up to kiss his cheek. Then, the doorbell rang again, Kristoff put the kids back down and Hans and I went to open the door to Eugene, Rapunzel and their kids. Soon enough all the guests got here and the celebrations began, and Anna and I started vlogging. The kids were having fun, running around and playing with their cousins. Hans gave Margrethe and Mark a third degree, of course, but I managed to get them off the hook. He already was a protective uncle, I didn't need his father instincts to kick in as well. We (Hans) also asked Scott about his love life, now that he was 14, and apparently there were no girlfriends yet, but it didn't go by unnoticed that he blushed at the question. He definitely had a crush on someone. But in all we were having a nice evening and Anna and I vlogged everything, sometimes letting the kids take the camera and film a little, especially when we opened the gifts.

During the gift opening though, I noticed Hans standing alone leaning on the kitchen wall, his jacket long gone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, looking at the whole group in the living room, opening gifts and celebrating. I silently walked closer to him, filming nonchalantly. Then I stopped the video and turned off the camera, silently placing it on a piece of furniture and stepped beside him. Looking towards the sight he was looking at, made my heart fill up with joy. The people, all happily celebrating and opening their gifts, the love, the Christmas music, the light… it was truly beautiful.

"You were right" Han suddenly said.

"Hm?" I replied confused "About what?" Hans didn't reply. He just looked at me with the same look he had when he first saw our children, a look of pure true love. He straightened up, cupped my nape and pulled me to him capturing my lips in a loving kiss. When he pulled away he gently wrapped his arms around my waist as I rested mine on his shoulders.

"What do you see?" he asked me looking towards the group of happy and joyful people.

"The kids playing with their gifts?" I tired.

"No…" I scanned the room again.

"… Anna is a little tipsy and so is my uncle… and your brother" he lightly chuckled.

"No…"

"Sven giving Olaf a bath with his tongue?" I suggested noticing the Great Dane licking the white cat who was happily laying between his paws.

"No…"

"…Uhm… I don't know" I said giving up "What do you see?" I asked him.

"The most beautiful Christmas of my life… with the most beautiful family I could have ever asked for" he replied. I stared back into Hans's eyes and looked back at my family… and a smile appeared on my face when I saw the exact same thing. I looked back towards Hans and standing on my toes I met him half way when he leaned down to kiss me again. My hands trailed up around his neck, as my fingers knotted in his silky auburn locks, while he gently wrapped his arms around me in a loving embrace. When we pulled away, Hans and I didn't speak any further. We just stood there in each other's arms, my head resting on his beating heart, as his leaned on my head, looking at our amazing family.

It's funny to think how it all started with a car accident. Hard to believe that the same man who ran me over turned out to be the first and last man I would have ever loved, the man with whom I was destined to build a life with. This one was going to be my last vlog, because in that vlog was my whole life. That wonderful family was _our_ life which was forever going to be recorded in the memory of our hearts.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **And there you have it! This is the end of My Life in a Vlog. It had been a wonderful writing this story with your support and your wonderful reviews. Thank you all for everything. To all those who ask: I won't be doing a sequel to this. _BUT..._**

 **If you love Helsa just as much as I do, don't worry, because I'm working on another Helsa fanfiction, which will be titled _Beauty and the Beast,_ though it has nothing to do with the Beauty and the Beast story, you'll understand while reading. I have already posted some sneak peaks on the Italian fanfiction website, though the story is in English.  
Sneak Peak link: ** www. efpfanfic net viewstory .php? sid= 3211367&. i=1 **(Sorry for the extra spaces, but if I don't it will cancel the link I apologize if it doesn't work)**

 **in case the link doesn't work search on Google for: Frozen The Princess of Stars EFP, it should be one of the first links, then go on the chapter selection and go on the last one. You will find the sneak peaks there.**

 **I will see you all soon on the next story! ;-)  
Happy New Year!  
I love you guys! Thank you for everything!**

 **The Princess of Stars**


	37. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**ATTENTION READERS! IMPORTANT NOTE!  
PLEASE READ!**

 **I just submitted my fanfiction: The Snow Queen of Arendelle to a fanfiction contest on Inkitt. I put the link on my profile. If you guys went to give a look at it, I'd be really grateful. I love you my dear readers, your reviews and support mean a lot to me and I would be really grateful if you supported me in with this contest, as it is my first fanfiction contest.  
Thank you all for your support and love!  
I'll see you on my next fanfiction! :-)**

 **Love you all and another huge thank you**

 **The Princess of Stars**


End file.
